A touch of friendship
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: It's just a touch of friendship that you require to step out of a world you find yourself suffocating in. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

**_Krittika_**_ Di_it's your birthday story, you see i wanted to complete it before your birthday but i guess i will not be able to do so and also i will not be able to come here on your big big day so i decided to at least give it a start, better early than late or may be never. well you wanted something fun but you see it was a wish you had made to me and i can't write so much fun so there are a bit of twists for you. I hope you enjoy at least this part.

For others, please read guys. And i am sorry in advance if anything in the story hurts anyone.

Enjoy reading you all.

* * *

_A Sunday early morning with no case, no murder just a pure holiday is what Abhijeet and daya were enjoying at this early hour of morning while sleeping comfortably on their beds. 2 months of extreme stress, cases, murders, crying voices, blood drops is what tired these two super cops of CID Mumbai and today it was their day to fall flat on bed and enjoy it in their dream lands._

_But someone was not in mood to let them enjoy their holiday as he himself had to work so he very coldly rang the bell hardly to wake them out of their beds._

_The shrilling sound of bell pierced their ears but they both just picked up the pillows and covered their ears while shouting simultaneously…_

_"__Abhijeet darwaza kholo yaar.." _

_"__daya darwaza khol..."_

_There was silence for a few minutes when again the bell rang. This time both sat up straight irritated to their core and cursing their early morning guest._

_Abhijeet was the first one to get out of bed and in hurry he immediately moved to open the door._

_Daya too came out of his room half asleep._

_Abhijeet took the parcel from the delivery boy and relieving him turned confused towards daya. He checked the parcel and noticing so many wires coming out from here and there…_

_Daya looked at him confused and moved forward now attentive enough after seeing his buddy's tense expressions, he moved and after noticing the wires immediately snatched the thing from abhijeet's hands._

_Abhijeet(in anger)- daya yeh kya kar rahe ho tum…bomb bhi ho sakta hai issme…do mujhe wapas woh…_

_Daya(in anger)- kyun jyada shauk hai kya tumhe apne aap ko maarne ka, haan?_

_Abhijeet(calm tone)- aisa nahi daya, usse khol toh…but daya heard nothing and after pushing abhijeet back, who fell because of that hard push, he ran out of the house with…_

_Daya(teary tone)- I am sorry Abhi.._

_Daya moved out of house completely in running mode, abhijeet now trying to stand up and shouting behind him in so much anger, pain, fear and tears…_

_The beep stopped, abhijeet's eyes fixed on daya who was running and wanted to throw the box when…_

_**BOOM**_

_The whole area was surrounded with white smoke. Abhijeet's eyes were stuck on one place…over one person…_

_It seemed as if a lovely beautiful morning of theirs was being cursed by someone to become their biggest nightmare…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_As the cloud of smoke cleared a bit, daya's still standing figure emerged from behind the smoky air and a naughty smile came on abhijeet's lips…_

_Daya stunned looked towards the box in his hands and realizing what all it was about, he in extreme anger just dropped the box and turned back to look at smiling Abhijeet._

_Abhijeet after seeing daya's white face turned pitch black couldn't control his laughter while daya seeing him laughing moved towards him first in steps but when abhijeet started to move back he in anger started running towards him._

_Abhijeet still laughing saw the trouble coming so in laugh took some back steps and later started to rum for his life too…_

_Daya(in anger)- jyada hi hansi aa rahi haina tumhe…he was running behind him in whole house…_

_Abhijeet(still laughing)- woh tu khoobsoorat hi itna lag raha hai.._

_Daya(in more anger)- dekhta hun tumhe main abhi…_

_Abhijeet(while winking to him)- pehle pakad toh le...(teasing) mote.._

_In that running session abhijeet not be able to realize the presence of his room door in front so after banging in it cursing it while rubbing his nose…_

_"__ouch…(hitting the door) yeh kahan sa aagaya beech mein abh…"_

_However now it was daya's turn to laugh, and abhijeet's turn to get angry._

_Daya(laughing, tasingly)- hahahaha…lag gayi na abh chot…(naughtily) mil gaya daya se panga lena ka nateeza…hahaha…(after seeing his nose turn red)...hahaha…tamatar jaisi naak hogayi hai boss tumhari…_

_Abhijeet in anger hit him on his shoulder hardly. _

_Here abhijeet was still rubbing his nose in pain when daya noticed some blood dripping down from it. He in anger shaking his head left from there. After few minutes he be back again with the first aid box and grabbed abhijeet tightly and taking him to couch when abhijeet in low tone said…_

_" __daya main theek hun yaar…bas halki si chot hai…"_

_Daya(in anger)- haan halki si chot hai, khoon beh raha hai sahab ki naak se aur awaaz tak dheemi padh gayi hai...(in irritation as abhijeet continuously moving) seedhe nahi beth sakte tum?_

_Abhijeet in anger glared at him but daya was no less so finally abhijeet sat down silently without moving._

_After a while when blood stopped, daya finally relaxed a bit while abhijeet just shook his head in disappointed smile after seeing daya getting so much tensed. He softly called him when he was going to place back all things…_

_"__daya..(daya turned back confused, abhijeet in smile) jaao muh dhoke aao apna.."_

_Daya confused but when touched his face and his fingers turned black he hit abhijeet on his shoulder in anger with…_

_"__kissne diya yeh idea tumhe, haan?"_

_Abhijeet shrugged his shoulders in small smile. Daya in anger… "yeh hansi kyun aa rahi hai abh bhi tumhe?"_

_Abhijeet in tease again shrugged his shoulders while getting up trying hard to control his smile but a broad smile escaped from his lips seeing daya's irritation which made daya boil in anger…_

_"__tumhe toh main…"_

_At that time abhijeet's phone rang and abhijeet winked daya teasingly and before anything left the room completely still smiling_

_Daya in anger stomped his foot and then moved to get fresh while promising himself to take revenge. ;)_

_Abhijeet be back after the call, he looked around and then after finding no one there, released a tense sigh and after that he silently went to get fresh._

_When daya be back after getting ready he saw that abhijeet be already in kitchen so he moved towards him with…_

_"__hmmm…kya ban raha hai boss?" he said trying to guess something from the emerging aroma._

_Daya came near and seeing abhijeet prepare "halwa" he couldn't control himself and instantly dipped a spoon in it as it was almost prepared and after tasting it said in naughty tone while feeling the taste.._

_"__hmmm…boss ke haath ka halwa…"_

_Abhijeet in smile slapped his forehead as "hey bhagwan" and then said to daya… "sooji ka halwa hai daya.."_

_Daya opened his eyes, made a boring face over his friend and then asked in enthusiasm.. "aur kya kya bana hai boss?"_

_"__jaa jaake plates laga.." abhijeet replied smiling while taking the covered dish in his hands…_

_He placed the dish over table and then went back to fetch other things._

_While daya who be there was not able to control his excitement about their brunch today so was quietly going to reveal the dish when heard…_

_"__daya agar tune usse haath lagaya na toh aaj tujhe kuch bhi khaane ko nahi milega…"_

_Daya made an irritated face and then be back with a sad face now._

_Abhijeet again emerged with one more dish and after seeing daya's sad face a sweet smile came on his lips too, he settle the dish on table and then called daya as… "acha toh main khalun akele?"_

_Daya in anger while settling in front of him… "kha ke dikhao tum mujhe akele…"_

_Abhijeet really smiled on that comment. Though he was actually quite confused as can't get why daya be so excited about food as abhijeet, honestly had not prepared anything so special other than halwa…_

_Now daya opened up the dish and inhaled the best ever delicious smell of rajma…_

_Daya(enjoying)- hmmm…boss ke haath ke rajma chawal….pata hi tha mujhe…yum…_

_Abhijeet(smiling sweetly as feeling so much love in daya's words)- acha toh itne ache lagte hain sahab ko yeh, haan?_

_Daya(while filling his bowl with it)- jee nahi woh toh aapko kuch aur banana kahan aata hai…_

_Abhijeet(angry tone)- acha jaise khud bahot badhe chef ho…_

_Daya(proudly)- bilkul…tumse toh bahot better hun…_

_Abhijeet(in anger)- aur sahab ko kya pakana aata hai? hawa?_

_Daya(laughing teasingly)- kya abhi, hawa pakai thodhi na jaati hai…who toh aise hi kha lete hain…_

_Abhijeet just shook his head disappointedly this time and after both had filled their plates completely, they started enjoying the delicious food with daya still providing some background sounds of.. "yummm" and with continuous praise for himself._

_After finishing their brunch Daya said while getting up…_

_"__badha yum khana tha boss (abhijeet smiles on that yum) (daya added teasingly while leaving the place) kahan se mangwaya tha?"_

_Daya was glad and abhijeet was irritated as he had nothing to throw on this silly irritating man who had eaten so much and even after that he is just not praising!_

_Abhijeet got up with a murmur as… " jaahil gawar aadmi…sara kha bhi liya woh bhi yum yum karke magar joh sahab ke muh se ek akshar bhi tareef ka nikal jaaye toh bahdi meherbaani….huh"_

_At that time he heard something from inside kitchen as.. "khana bahot bahot acha bana tha boss.."_

_Abhijeet smiles really big as sometimes praise from loved ones means so much but his happiness was short lived as he again heard…_

_"__zara uss restro ka naam toh batana…"_

_After hearing this abhijeet in extreme anger replied… "boss ki ungliyan.."_

_Daya started laughing loudly hearing this with.. "kya boss.." and now the whole house was again surrounded by so much love as abhijeet too joined in with a lovely smile…._

His lips gave a beautiful smile as he remembered his brother's angry irritated tone and then his lovely shining eyes and smile. He silently shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Once again, as he always did he closed his eyes and attached his head to the head rest while thinking that he was wrong to plan that revenge that day. Sometimes some small things create such big clutters in your life that you would have never imagined…

He opened his eyes again and silently wiped off those tears and opened up the last piece of paper in his hand…

_Daya,_

_Kya hogaya hai yaar tumhein, haan? Das din daya…aaj das din hogaye hain yaar magar mujhe abhi bhi iss baat ka andaza nahi ki tum mujhse baat kyun nahi kar rahe (daya felt guilty) kuch pucho toh koi jawab kyun nahi dete, bulao toh muh pher ke kyun chale jaate ho…(childishly) aur mujhse baat na karke tum…tum uss…AKHIL se baat karte ho? Kyun? Kya main itna paraya hogaya hun?  
Mere kya hai, nahi karo baat tum mujhse, main koi kamzor nahi hun samjhe?(a sad smile came on daya's lips and he whispered slightly, "lekin mere maamle mein tum humesha kamzor padh jaate ho boss) Dekhta hun main bhi ki kab tak tum aise mujhse baat nahi karte...huh._

It was the last day…the last day before all of it finally ended. All that drama, teasing, fun and jokes…but in all of it they never knew that how much they had hurt him and all of it did cost them all too much…they paid a big prize…a very big one.

* * *

_**A/N**_

Do read and review guys.

for HEALING and DILEMMA readers, just wait for a few more days guys, i am trying to write but i have a very important test coming up and before that there is DIWALI so i need time this time. I am really very sorry.

Thank you so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood dripped down from his tightly bound wrists, the rope was already red with his blood and now the floor also started to turn red. His white shirt was dirty with mud and blood. His trousers were muddy as well. Blood was there all over his body and his face. He was tied tightly around a chair on which he had been sitting from so many days now.

He felt tired and exhausted, the pain was so much from so many days that now he became used to it. He looked around the room where he had been from last….from last...he didn't remember…he had lost his count last time when they started beating him with bats and he turned unconscious for so many days.

A man came in his room and he looked towards him with only a little bit of movement as now a days any movement caused him too much pain.

He closed his eyes and waited for the man to open the curtains and let the sunshine fall in but when it already seemed so much time he opened his eyes only to find that man staring at him. He too looked him in his eyes…straight. The man silently went towards his back and opened his wrists from those brutally bound ropes.

His wrists, his arms seemed to be jammed from no motion from such a long time. He tried to bring them forward but they resisted it….he remembered at this moment, Newton's 1st law of motion…law of inertia. He smiled on his own, in these days he had learnt to find some humor in everything so that he can just stay alive.

In this he just managed to say teasingly… "soch lo kaheen bhag na jaaun main…"

Here the man now came in his front without a word and while grabbing his neck tightly said in utterly hateful tone…

"itne din itna torture kiya tujhe magar tune haar nahi maani (he smiled enough to make that man more irritated, but the man had learned to be calm in his presence) aaj bhi zinda hai…(while jerking his neck) aur apni yeh hansi dikha raha hai…(in extreme hate tone) sach inspector agar uss din tu nahi aaya hota na usse bachane toh aaj na tujhe itna sehna padhta aur naahi hume...ek baar mein sara kaam tamaam, hume apni information mil jaati aur tujhe itna (while pressing a wound on his leg, the man winced in pain) dard bhi na hota…(picking up that man while still grabbing his neck) lekin koi baat nahi…(smiling mischievously) aaj tera sara dard khatam kar dete hain…"

He was not afraid or scared of death anymore, in these days he had faced worse than death. But he just wanted to see him once…see all of them for one last time.

Before that man pushed him down in that vast ocean of darkness, he barely remember that he had heard them come to save him. But he knew he was too much a burden on them and nothing else…nothing more.

His breathing became more painful as he grasped for breath with that fatal wound poisoning him from inside out. He had thought it would be easy to die but it seemed too painful, every moment with them came in front of his eyes like he was watching a 3d movie. His every breath was more painful than the former one and it was when he was losing himself in that darkness of pain, he felt a soft pair of hands touch his face with so much trembling in them…he managed to take a slight glance of the person and a small smile made its way on his lips as he softly touched his brother's face with a whisper as… "apna khyaal rakhna daya.."

Daya whispered in teary tone… "ABHI nahi..."

A/N

I know it's too short but isse jyada update karti toh theek nahi rehta issiliye itna hi kiya abhi..

Also this is something weird for you all, i know and that's why i am giving such short update.

Just let me know whether you will like to read on this further or not, based on what you'll like to read i'll continue...

and of course the main decision lies with KRITIKA DI..

and i am really sorry di if this story has hurt you in anyway...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

First of all, thank you so so much all the reviewers.

I think many of you are confused so a little short summary..

Basically in 1st chapter I showed a DUO happy moment with daya feeling guilty about something, next chapter showed abhijeet in bad condition and being killed by his kidnapper in later part, daya reaches him and abhijeet too is able to make out that daya is there, that's it, I don't know really that what was confusing…still it may have been for you. And confusion are always welcome.. :D

I want to clear a few things before proceeding with this story-

1) The story is set in two phases, first phase what happened before 2nd chapter scene and second phase what happens later. I will try to write both phases together but if at some point it becomes too boring or confusing I'll stick with main plot, that is second phase, fine?

2) The story is based on a bold concept, I want all the readers and reviewers to take a final decision now only.

3) If you have any problem with my characterizations kindly let me know, though I will try to keep my characters as I have always shown them but still if according to circumstances I change them, let me know this at that moment only. But just to inform you all, I may change some characters a bit according to this situation.

4) NO BASHING is allowed please. You don't like the plot, you don't like my writing, fine, just mention you don't like it you'll not review further and leave the story. I'll be more than happy.

5) Updates will be short and irregular, I mean not late, but yes irregular, I can't promise you to update in 2 days or 3 days because I know I can't so if you can cooperate with it then only read otherwise it's better you leave the story, no hard feelings at all.

6) Anything which seems hurtful to you, let me know about it. Please feel free to share your views, ideas regarding next chapter, about story itself, I will be really happy to read them all.

7) Since I am writing this story for KRITTIKA di, I will not abandon it for reviews, but yes I may stop updating if I find that reviews are too less because I can always share my chapter with krittika di.

Now, AGE WARNING! It's my personal request to all those young readers (14) to skip this story if there are any, I am sorry if you feel hurt, but the story may seem too bold to you, you know what is good for you what is not so it's better you yourself restrain as I don't know what age group you belong to and what culture you follow. No bad feeling at all, I am just worried for you all my friends.

Now read further, I'll meet you in the end once again to bore you… ;)

* * *

"Abhijeet…Abhijeet…ABHI..aankhen kholo yaar…Abhijeet?"

Daya tried to make abhijeet conscious but there was no response from his side, he seemed too deeply engrossed in his sleep.

Salunkhe sir who was also there with the team as they had predicted something similar to happen came forward and checked abhijeet's pulse, after a minute he in hurry ordered all as…

"freddy ambulance bulao jaldi…(freddy said he had already informed the hospital as the couldn't have brought it earlier in fear of any attack), Vivek koi kapda laao, hume khoon rokna hoga, (low tone) isski pulse rate bahot kam hai aur Sachin pradyuman ko phone karo, kuch batana nahi bas hospital bulalo, (vivek handed him a dirty cloth which Salunkhe sir tied tightly around abhijeet's stomach which was bleeding badly because of a stab wound and because abhijeet's body being too weak to carry out clotting processes, Salunkhe after that look towards daya who was completely silent) daya..(daya looked towards him with teary eyes, Salunkhe in soft smile) kuch nahi hoga daya, sabh theek hai..itne arse baad hume abhijeet mila hai…sabh theek hoga (low tone while looking at abhijeet's muddy face) sabh kuch.."

Daya nodded with teary eyes and said in guilty tone… "sabh meri wajah se hua hai sir…sirf meri wajah se…na main woh ghatiya plan..(teary tone) or na yeh sabh kuch…(while glancing towards abhijeet) najane kitna saha hoga sir issne…(in fear) aaj bhi agar hume zara si bhi deri toh…

They heard a laughing voice from pankaj's side and turned towards him, daya seeing that smiling face felt his heart and mind filled with anger and he immediately got up despite of Salunkhe sir's protests and hardly slapped the man who was standing there in pankaj's hold. He grabbed his collar in so much anger and said in teary strong tone…  
"agar isse kuch bhi hua na toh tu soch bhi nahi sakta main tera kya karunga…(voice filled with anger and hate) apni maut ki bheekh tu khud mangega.."

Man(teasingly smiling)- tu kya karega inspector humare saath...(low tone so that only daya could hear) joh humne isske saath kiya haina…(hate tone) duniya dekhna thuke gi tum logo pe aur isspe bhi...

Daya slapped him even hardly and started punching him in extreme hurt and anger when…

Shrill sound of ambulance siren buzzed around the place. All the faces and bodies straightened inside the building as the ward boys walked in with stretcher, daya left that man in so much hate after bumping his head in floor and now ward boys with daya's help kept abhijeet's body on stretcher. Daya walked along with abhijeet while Salunkhe sir being in his toe as all others went in cid jeep with the kidnappers.

Daya sat on stool while his both hands gripped abhijeet's hand. He was continuously whispering…

"I am sorry abhijeet…I am really sorry boss…yeh sabh sirf meri wajah se hi toh…(touching abhijeet's face which was filled with many scars from his days there, the scars were a mixture of blood and dirt now" a tear slipped down daya's eyes as from those scars he felt more guilty, he remembered when he started to behave so strangely with his dear brother who drifted so apart from him…

_Flashback_

_Abhijeet entered inside bureau and after seeing daya already there he moved towards him with confused angry expressions and hearing…_

_"__freddy woh neena murder case wali file lana zara...(daya turned towards abhijeet but without a word turn back with) yeh rajat ne subah joh file di thi who kahan rakh di hai maine? "_

_Abhijeet after seeing his brother being too busy tried to initiate the talk as.. "daya…"_

_Daya(to freddy)- yaar freddy itni der lagti hai kya ek file lane mein?"_

_Abhijeet(again)- Daya…_

_Daya(again)- Rajat dekhna zara woh file tumhare paas hi toh nahi, mujhe mil nahi rahi hai yaar.._

_Rajat searched the file over his desk and found it and came towards daya and gave him that file while daya immediately open it and start checking with full concentration…_

_Abhijeet(trying last time after glancing towards all)- Daya…_

_Daya still engrossed in his file which irritated abhijeet so much now…_

_Abhijeet(in irritation)- Kya hai daya haan? Ho kya gaya hai, kab se bula raha hun main sahab ko ya sahab ke kaan kharaab hogaye hain?_

_Daya still be silent and got up to move when abhijeet clutched his hand tightly with a tough tone as…_

_"__batao mujhe kya hua hai?"_

_Daya(turning back and replying in cold tone)- main tumhare har sawal ka jawab dene ka mohtaaz nahi abhijeet.._

_Abhijeet(confused, in angry tone)- ayen? Hua kya hai daya? (suspiciously) teri tabiyet toh theek haina? Subah se hi aise kyun…_

_Daya(coldly while leaving)- meri marzi abhijeet main jaise bhi karun, tumhe beech mein padhne ki jaroorat nahi hai, samjhe…(irritated) koi bacha nahi hun main…_

_Abhijeet was still confused, he was feeling something wrong with daya but seeing his mood kept quite now._

_Whole day daya was behaving very oddly with abhijeet, he became irritated whenever abhijeet asked him anything or mostly ignored his presence. Abhijeet at some point felt hurt with that ignorance but he knew there must be a reason behind all this so just trying to get hold of situation and searching about anything that daya did weird in these days but he found nothing._

_Here daya really trying hard to control his smiles and his little laughter bursts after seeing abhijeet in full mode trying to find something odd with daya through his informers and other members but of course his dejected face made so many smiles appear on daya's face…._

_Daya(while watching abhijeet dejectedly keep another call down)- dekhna boss, iss baar itna sataunga na ki yaad rakhoge ki (naughty) tumne The Daya se panga liya tha…_

_Daya in smiling doing his all work when abhijeet look at him and found him smiling like this, here rajat who too was included in plan noticed that and came towards daya and say while signaling towards abhijeet…_

_"__sir kaisa laga aapko woh joke…"_

_Daya(laughing fakely)- arre rajat badha mast joke tha yaar, kahan kahan se laato ho tum yeh sabh…(rajat smiling) dekho abhi tak hans raha hun...(a little loudly) abhijeet toh itne boring jokes sonata haiki pucho mat…_

_Abhijeet looking at both and after listening that whisper in angry tone… "acha toh abh sahab ko mere jokes boring lagte hain…(angrily moving out) ek baar pata chal jaaye ki kya chal raha hai isske dimaag mein toh aisa haal karunga na ki…"_

_He completely moved out while after his exit all those stored laughs burst out while freddy looking all in confusion as he can't get what going on because daya knew that it's too easy for abhijeet to take out anything from freddy stomach._

_Flashback END_

Daya's grip on abhijeet's hand tightened remembering that day, how they all had laughed on abhijeet's concern for daya, his antics regarding daya's odd behavior…

Daya down his head in extreme guilt as a tear slipped down his face, he felt a hand on his shoulder and just managed to say…

"sir…yeh…yeh mere liye uss din usse bachane…1 mahine sir…I mahine…yeh wahan kaise…unn logon ne najane kya kya…(the grip tightened on his shoulder)"

Salunkhe(strong tone)- kuch nahi hua hai isse daya, tum itna negative socho ge toh sirf dar lagega daya aur kuch nahi..aur abhijeet tum jaante hona kitna stong bacha hai..(daya nodded looking at abhijeet's face) chalo phir abh yeh sabh sochna aur apne aapko inn sabh ka karan thehrana band karo daya…abh abhijeet humare paas hai beta..sabh theek hoga…"

They reached hospital and doctors who were already ready immediately took abhijeet inside OT as his pulse rate was too low. Team be there in extreme restless position as feeling fear, anger and guilt. Acp sir also be there in one and half an hour as he went to an important meeting with some higher authorities but Salunkhe knowing that if they didn't inform acp now then what will be the consequences had asked sachin to inform acp that they had found abhijeet just to relax him.

After 5 painful hours of silence OT door opened and the doctors team came out lead by Doctor chandrashekhar, a neurologist/surgeon, he came forward and started while looking at team and nodding to a some other doctor as…

Doctor- "we'll talk in my cabin sir…(showing them the way) please sir…

Everyone looked confused and in fear, doctor sensing their restlessness said in smile… "he is fine but is unconscious right now because of sedatives, now please sir…"

All moved after glancing once towards abhijeet. They entered inside doctor's cabin and he after settling on his chair stated…

"he is stressed and it's very common in these cases, there had been a hit over his head but it's not much of a major wound though we'll do some scans for complete satisfaction, I can satisfy you with his brain. But there are many injuries otherwise, his face is filled with scars and his body with many wounds, some of them being deep, he'll have to stay here for a few days for proper medication and rest which we know he'll not do at home, other thing is, he must not be left alone, (to acp sir) 1 month is a really long duration sir, there can be many psychological problems besides physical and weakness, he needs your support sir, (to all) all of yours support, try to keep him happy and busy, discuss things with him, keep his mind working and in lively conditions, he may get irritated and shout but sir please understand, he is stressed, try to control him with love and care. You all are getting me right?"

Acp sir(confused and hesitant)- doctor, abhijeet has been in this profession from so many years, he has been on numerous missions, we are taught to handle such situations then why are you.."

Another doctor who was present there looked towards acp sir and then towards doctor chandrashekhar who too looked towards him, both be silent for a few minutes and now that another doctor continued…

"sir we are well aware that you all are well trained for such situations but sir there is a very big difference between your training and real situations, 1 month is indeed a much much longer duration…we know it seems odd sir, but we don't know how he was treated or even beaten (all felt pain in their hearts, doctor in deep tone) his wounds are deep and numerous sir, they need to be healed slowly…but healed properly with love and care."

All nodded in silence, a new journey they knew has started now but what they didn't know is that a big secret was still hidden from them.

* * *

A/N

So guys let me know your decision and that how was this chapter.

Next update will be late as I am busy next whole week, sorry guys, will still try to update faster.

Thank you so much guys

Take care be healthy and keep smiling

kkkloveu


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Thank you so so much all the reviewers.

Abhijeet sir fans, don't beat me after this chap…

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly taking in the warmth and side by side the coldness of his surroundings. But the intense light falling over his pupils made him close them again, this light made him remember his days there and that incident too. He kept his eyes closed as a shiver went down his spine.

He finally decided to open his eyes as he knew he need to fight this, but the light was too intense. He felt someone's presence beside him so whisper in extreme fear…

"d..da..daya.."

The nurse who was there inside with abhijeet to check monitors replied in soft tone… "aap rukiye sir main abhi doctor ko bulake leti hun aur daya sir ko bhi…"

Abhijeet(still feeling odd)- yeh..yeh light…thodhi kam…

Nurse nodded feeling awkward and switched off a few lights before leaving and allowed abhijeet to finally open his eyes. His vision settled and he looked around himself. So many monitors, devices, drips, pipes, tubes were attached to his body, he didn't feel right. Though the site of a small window in his room relaxed him so much.

Two doctors entered inside his room, he looked towards them and felt a sense of unknown fear but the voice relaxed him so much, he knew one of them…

Doctor Atul(softly)- kaise ho abhijeet?

Abhijeet(relaxed)- main theek hun doctor…

Doctor atul shared a glance with the other doctor who had deliberately asked doctor atul to accompany him for abhijeet to feel relaxed.

Abhijeet finally saw those faces clearly as till now his senses were completely disabled, he remembered the other man from his operation time, he looked towards him waiting for something…

Doctor Atul- yeh doctor anuj hain abhijeet…one of the best…

Doctor Anuj (interrupting in hurry)- hello ...

Anuj shook abhijeet's hand, abhijeet got his answer in return.

Atul however looked strangely towards Anuj who nodded assuring towards him.

Atul did a basic check up of abhijeet while Anuj was asking some questions to him when at one question…

Anuj(balanced tone)- Abhijeet, now tell me wahan kitne log the?

Abhijeet(painful tone)- ba…bahot saare…

Abhijeet was stunned, he looked towards Anuj and start in panicked tone…

"mera matlab…woh wahan kidnappers bahot saare the…"

Anuj nodded and continued his work.

After 10 minutes atul said to abhijeet in fresh tone… "kya baat hai abhijeet tum toh kaafi fit ho (abhijeet smiles faintly, atul feels something behind that smile) bas kuch din aur yahan rehna hai tumhe kuch tests hain…phir wahi sabh uchal kud lekin aaram ke saath…"

Abhijeet(strange tone)- mujhe tests nahi karwane hain sir please…

Atul(confused)- lekin abhijeet yeh bahot chote chote se tests hain..itna waqt bhi nahi lagega abhijeet…

Abhijeet(irritated)- maine kaha na sir aapse nahi karwane hain mujhe tests…

Atul(angry tone)- yeh kya baat hui haan? Kyun nahi karwane hain tests…(ordering) tests toh honge hi abhijeet kyunki yeh important hain tum joh bhi kaho…

Abhijeet(harshly)- yeh meri marzi hai sir aapki nahi…aap apna kaam karein bas…baaki mera decision hai…

Atul(angry tone)- Abhijeet…(anuj pressed his hand tightly and atul confusingly looked towards him while anuj just shook his head and atul left the place)

Anuj after his leaving asked abhijeet in calm tone… "abhijeet aapki team ko bula dun?"

Abhijeet looked towards him and nodded.

Anuj went outside and called everyone in, by now the whole team was there without Salunkhe sir who had to leave from there because of some urgency.

All entered the room while anuj seeing all from room door glass window.

Abhijeet looking at everyone entering his room and at one point, he drifted back in his memory lane *_there was just darkness all around him when suddenly so much light came that he had to close his eyes and when he opened them…*_ his body started shivering and he wanted to go back and away from all these people...but they kept coming towards him, his heart rate increased and as daya touched him his body shivered and he jerked daya's hand away harshly with…

"Don't touch me…don't…jaao tum yahan se please..(looking towards all and shouting badly) jaao…mujhe akele rehna hai...please.."

Daya backed up feeling the shiver in his body and the tension in his voice. All were confused, freddy tried to come forward with… "sir main freddy…aap humare saath hain sir…please….sir.."

Anuj came inside in extreme hurry and grabbed abhijeet's hand tightly which turned red as abhijeet taken out his drips harshly…

Anuj(in hurry shouting)- NURSE…NURSE…(a nurse came in and after seeing current situation immediately started to give Anuj some instruments, anuj to others while giving abhijeet an injection as abhijeet trying to get anuj's grip off too) sir aap log please bahar jaayen..please sir..

All moved out in hurry, daya being slow in his steps as he still felt that shiver in his friend's body.

Abhijeet's head fell over Anuj's shoulder as Anuj trying to stop the blood flow as abhijeet in that state damaged his arteries. After few minutes, anuj finally managed to slow down the blood flow and lay down abhijeet softly on his bed and gave him another injection.

Nurse left to get some other equipment's and other things while Anuj still be there and while looking towards abhijeet bruised face whisper…

"aapse yeh wada toh ker liya maine magar…itna dard aap akele nahi seh payenge abhijeet…I know it's difficult…aapki team ko hume yeh batana hi hoga…abhi nahi toh kabhi na kabhi unhe iss baat ka pata chalna jaroori hai…khaskar aapke dost ko.."

He sighed and moved out of the room closing the door silently. As soon he stepped out all faces turned towards him and he could easily make out those questioning eyes but he decided to stay calm…

Anuj(calmly)- woh theek hain sir…

Daya(worried and confused)- lekin doctor, abhijeet aise achanak itna panic kyun ho gaya? Usski body itna jyada shiver kar rahi thi…aur woh khud itna dara huya…

Anuj was going to answer when Atul moved in the scene with strong steps and tone as…

"toh kya usse hasna, muskurana, khelna kudna chahiye daya?"

Acp sir(firmly)- daya sahi keh raha hai Atul, abhijeet ke itna panic hone ka karan nahi samajh aaya mujhe bhi…(atul wanted to say something but acp sir cut him) main janta hun yeh waqt bahot jyada hai atul par..woh inn sabh cheezon ke liye trained hai atul…"

Atul(angry firm tone)- kya tumhari iss training mein exactly wahi behavior hota hai pradyuma joh yeh kidnappers karte hain…(acp sir tried to say something but) nahi na…pradyuman yeh reality hai aur woh sabh fake hota hai…tum log chaha kar bhi apne officers ko kabhi unn cheezon ke liye ready nahi kar sakte…har baar naye tarike hote hain pradyuman torcher karne ke…main manta hun woh cid officer hone ke karan mazboot hai magar pradyuman hai woh bhi insaan hi na…(taking a sigh) khair abhi yeh sabh hoga hi…bahot natural hai…abhijeet odd feel karega thodha….gussa karega…panic hone lagega…but his vitals are good pradyuman…(softly) thodha waqt do yaar uss bache ko…(acp sir nodded silently, atul to anuj) anuj tum mere saath aana zara…

Anuj looked in those fixed eyes and firmly said a silent "NO". Atul glared at him angrily and then turning to team said…

"pradyuman abhi tum log bhi jaao, bas 2 jan rukna…waise bhi abhijeet se 2 se jyada log na mile iss waqt…(to anuj while moving) Chalo…"

Anuj moved behind Atul after smiling at team calmly. He entered inside doctor chandrashekhar's cabin who also be there. After entering atul locked the door from inside and turned towards other two with a determined question…

"kya hua hai abhijeet ko?"

Doctor chandrashekhar- he is absolutely fine doctor, bas kuch tests rehte hain woh hum…

Atul(sternly)- Chandrashekhar…

Doctor Chandrashekhar looked towards Doctor Anuj and said… "kuch nahi hua hai unhe atul, he is fine…it's just his days with those kidnappers and those torchers(he stopped after receiving a fiery glance from atul who again asked), maine pucha mujhe sach batao chandrashekhar, kya hua hai abhijeet ko?"

Doctor. C(still trying to avoid as)- atul you are just overreacting…

Doctor Atul(teasing)- oh now I am overreacting? Channdrashekhar yeh joh jhoothi cheezeinn tumne unhe batayi haina yeh tum mujhse alag hi rakho…woh toh iss samaye Salunkhe ko yahan se jana padha warna jiss tarah abhijeet ka reaction tha na woh jaroor shak mein padh jata…abh batao mujhe sach kya hai?

Anuj(trying last time in calm tone)- Sir we are not lying, it's just that you are being possessive…

Atul(cutting him harshly)- then why the hell did you stopped me from telling abhijeet that you are a Urologist anuj?

There was a long silence before Doctor chandrashekhar answered…

* * *

A/N

Answer, in next chap.. ;) hehehe… ;)

Urologist some of you may know who he is but for others a urologist is a doctor of men genitals.

You must have guessed what's the deal isn't it?

Chalo keep guessing if you haven't till I come back with nect chapter…

Koshish karungi jaldi update kardun…but guys as I have already told you I am busy next whole week…

But I'll try depending on your reviews… ;)

Chalo take care he healthy and happy

kkkloveu


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Himani Cid- you know it well himani that how much a big abhijeet fan I am, right? It's difficult for me also to write this one story but I don't know I just want to write. I am sorry for hurting you or all abhijeet sir fans in here, I didn't mean to do so, I just wanted to show that it's something that it can happen with anyone. And thank you so much himani, I am trying to make it look natural and real but of course I am not an author of that degree so I just try to avoid some common mistakes. Hahahaha…boss doctors have always been my fav you see, ;), anyways no there's no reason behind all those names starting with "A" it's just a simple coincidence, basically avinash is derived from Krittika di's one story where she used "Abhinash" as abhijeet sir's younger brother's name, so I used avinash as his older one ;), atul..hmmm…I don't know…it was random, I wanted a name that counteracted with acp sir's oldie typo name so I chose this one, Anuj's name is much random, I just like this name so much. You can suggest any other name if you want though. :) take care and keep reviewing.. ;) and yes I am waiting for your next shot.

Nitu\- I am glad you found this worth appreciating Di. Di it's not of every time, it's just according to me abhijeet sir's nature to hide himself and his pain from everyone, and in this case Di, you know even those people who are much expressive and don't hide anything feel so weird, vulnerable, or say shameful that they hide such things without realizing that how much hurtful it can get for their families to know it later. It's a taboo di that man can't be abused in that way and I know I can't break it but I can surely put forward my own views and thoughts.

Perigrine falcon\- I hope I can stand up to your standards Di, I know I am not an excellent writer but yes I'll try to be better this time. Kya Di doctor chandrashekhar bhi toh haina? Unhe nahi dekha aapne? ;) hmmm…yes di, I will be finishing healing soon… :) thank you so much. and yes read my reply for himani di.

Pari\- atul's the best pari.. ;) thank you so much yaar…waise are you qualified to read this? I thought I had warn you as it may cause you a attack…you know umar ka takaza… ;)

Khushi Mehta\- di bas aaj kal dil nahi karta wahan jaane ka, waise bhi IF pe bahot saare add ons hain, I am not that patient to wait for all of them to open and then wait to close them. Aap ho kya IF par? Thank you so much di.

Khalsa\- that's a really big compliment for me dear, thank you so much.

Sukhmani\- how's you di? Badhe dino baad aapka review mila hai…god bless you too, take care. Thank you so much.

Krittika Di, artanish, priya, fairy, rukmani, roop, loveabhi, blue fairy, As anjaana, lavii, shrestha, rai the nightqueen, and all guests, thank you so so much guys. Really I am very happy that you all are liking this story, I thought I will be bashed and the story's not good enough but I think it was worth a try, thank you so much guys, your reviews are really encouraging and that's the reason I am updating so fast now.

* * *

Daya sat silently over the bench outside abhijeet's room, his eyes were closed. He still felt that shiver, those tensed words, that pleading to leave himself alone. He closed his eyes more tightly feeling an unknown pain in his heart, which drifted him back to some older memories…

_FLASHBACK_

_Next day Duo were called in bureau early by acp sir who wanted to discuss an important matter. Both be there on time still not on talking terms. After 5 minutes one another person entered whom abhijeet instantly recognized and moved forward to shake his hand with…_

_Abhijeet(smiling while moving forward to shake hand)- arre rajesh tum yahan…(shaking hands, daya too moved forward)_

_Rajesh(smiling too)- bas tum toh aate nahi toh main hi milne chala aaya…(abhijeet gave him a "oh acha" look, rajesh to daya) kaise ho daya?_

_Daya(confused)- hmm…I am sorry maine aako pehchana nahi…_

_Rajesh(smiling)- kabhi dekha nahi hai toh pehchano ge kaise yaar…(daya more confused, rajesh sensing his confusion) arre yaar Abhijeet bahot batata hai tumhare baare mein…abh toh tumhe main lantern ki light mein dhundh lun hazaron mein se…(winking to abhijeet) kyun bhai, sahi kaha na?_

_Abhijeet shaking his head while smiling. Daya and rajesh however shook hands with… _

_Daya(smiling now)- nice to meet you rajesh…_

_Rajesh(smiling)- nice to meet you to daya…yahan toh tumhare bhai ne mujhe itne badhe suspence mein daal diya tha ki bas…_

_Abhijeet(sternly)- hogaya tera? (rajesh looked towards daya and winked, daya too smiled, abhijeet enthusiastically to daya) yeh rajesh hai daya…hum log ek mission ke dauran mile the…_

_Rajesh(sad tone)- aur tabh se tumhara bhai ne mera peecha nahi chodha…_

_Daya(in smile)- haan yeh ek baar pakadle toh chodhta nahi…_

_Rajesh(naughtily)- chahe tum kitni koshish karlo…_

_Daya(winking)- fevicol…_

_Abhijeet hit both of them lightly who shared a laugh and high-fighed when Acp sir entered in looking tensed while talking on phone, he signaled all to enter in his cabin. The three shared tensed glances though daya found abhijeet so relaxed as yesterday after that plan when abhijeet became unknowingly silent which daya not be able to bear so cancel all that._

_All of them entered in as acp sir cut the call, the three wished him morning._

_Acp sir(to rajesh)- welcome rajesh…(rajesh smiled) (pointing to duo) yeh hain abhijeet or yeh daya...(the three formally shook hands in smile, acp sir confused looking at their smiling faces so ask) kya hua? _

_Abhijeet(in smile)- sir rajesh aur main pehle bhi ek mission ke dauran mil chuke hain…_

_Acp sir(smiling now)- that;s great then kyunki iss baar bhi tum dono ko aur daya ko bhi ek mission ke liye hi bulaya gaya hai…(abhijeet, daya and rajesh looked at each other) mission ki saari information inn files mein hain…baaki toh aap logon ne khud hi dhundhni hai… _

_Acp sir briefed them about the mission while rajesh and abhijeet peered in files. Daya was looking confused so acp sir ask…_

_Acp sir- kya hua daya?_

_Daya(hesistant)- nahi sir..kcuh nahi..woh sir mission jabh abhijeet aur rajesh ka hai toh…_

_Acp sir(in smile)- toh maine tumhe kyun bulaya, haina? (daya nodded, acp sir in naughty smile) inhe pareshaan karne ke liye…_

_Daya(shy smile)- kya sir aap bhi…_

_Acp sir(in smile again)- daya mission tum teeno ka hi hai bas abhijeet aur rajesh agar kabhi underground hona hua toh ussme main role play karenge kuch specific reasons ki wajah se…waise yeh dono hi regular bases per kaam karenge koi bhi suspicion avoid karne ke liye..(to abhijeet in stern tone) and I wish underground hona bhi tum log avoid karoge…(rajesh and daya nodded in smile while abhijeet embarrassed, acp sir again) chalo all clear? (the three nodded, acp sir again in smile) then all the best boys. _

_The three started to move out when acp sir called daya who stopped with other two, acp sir be silent for few minutes so abhijeet and rajesh left while daya moved towards him again with…_

_Daya(confused)- jee sir?_

_Acp sir(calm tone)- daya tum jaante ho abhijeet ko bahot ache se…woh bahot impulsive hai khaskaar unn cases mein jabh baat uss per ho…avoid karna daya ki abhijeet kabhi bhi underground hokar kaam karne ki baat kare kyunki main jaanta hun woh jaroor karega..(chewing tone) akele kaam karna jo pasand hai sahab ko (daya smiles, acp sir concerned tone) khyaal rakhna daya…_

_Daya(in soft assuring smile)- aap befikr rahein sir...(acp sir smiled and nodded, daya left his room)_

_Abhijeet, daya and rajesh completely engaged in their mission, the three were there for team too especially daya as abhijeet completely denied for him coming with them in any kind of places to keep someone hidden completely, daya obviously irritated with his decision but tried to follow it as knew if anything going wrong they will have to take on different track which was more dangerous. Mostly the three working in nights as in night informant network increased and it's also easier to work openly. Abhijeet roaming around in so many places gathering different information about the mission while daya and rajesh mostly spent this time in bureau while examining things, making notes, recording convos of abhijeet with some people and discussing routes and other things. In these 10 days daya and rajesh became very good friends, both feeling comfortable with each other especially in teasing and nagging abhijeet. _

_Today both sat down in relaxed mood in record room taking hot coffee while abhijeet was in rest room taking a small nap._

_Rajesh(laughing when remember something)- abhijeet ki shakal dekhne layak thi yaar uss samaye…hahaha…sensitive hai yaar yeh bahoth tumhare mamle mein…_

_Daya(in smile)- haan…dar jata hai bahoth..(smiling broadly) phir toh bas samajhlo mujhe bhagvaan bhi nahi bacha sakta agar sahab ko pata chal jaaye ki yeh kaand mera tha…_

_Rajesh(soft smile)- bahot pyaar karta hai daya tumse yeh…_

_Daya(naughty smile)- main hun hi itna pyara…_

_Rajesh(bored tone)- please daya…koi mauka nahi chodhte na tum apni tareef karne ka…_

_Daya(winking)- bhala apni tareef karne ka bhi koi mauka chodhta hai…_

_Rajesh(laughing)- haan tumhara pyara bhai…_

_Daya(lovingly)- woh toh khair hai hi special…_

_Both chatting for some more time when rajesh ask him as…_

_Rajesh(naughty smile)- tum ek din mein kitne prank khelto ho bhai isspe…_

_Daya(innocently)- jyada toh nahi..(rajesh laughing, daya in smile) arre sach…balki tumhara dost hi mujhpe prank karta hai…._

_Rajesh(shocked)- nahi yaar ho hi nahi sakta aisa…abhijeet aur prank.._

_Daya(nodding)- jee bilkul…aapke yeh joh extra masoom dikhne wale dost haina yeh bahot chalak aur natkhat bhi hain…(daya told him about one prank that abhijeet played on him, *chapter 1 prank*)_

_Listening to all that rajesh started laughing so loudly, daya hit him in anger and say…_

_"__dekh liya, yeh hain tumhare masoom dost ka asli chehra…"_

_Rajesh(still laughing)- aur daya chup rehgaya…hahahaha…._

_Daya(sad tone)- aur kiya karta yaar…socha isse baat na karke thodha pareshaan karta hun lekin yeh khud hi itna chup hogaya…(irritated) karun toh kya karun?_

_Rajesh was silent for some time but then started smiling and winked towards daya with…_

_"__zara dekhen tumhara bhai kitna jealous feel karta hai.."_

_Daya(laughing)- marwaoge yaar tum mujhe…_

_Rajesh(while leaving)- yahi toh irada hai…_

Daya opened his eyes and quietly got up and moved towards abhijeet's room, he glanced in seeing abhijeet sleeping peacefully…

"boss.."

He was staring at abhijeet when felt something odd and realized that abhijeet was not sleeping and was lying there by just closing his eyes, he looked around and moved inside the room and softly placed a hand on abhijeet's shoulder who opened his eyes after few seconds, his eyes were red which daya realized was not the effect of medicines and weakness, but putting that aside he managed to say with a smile..

"abhijeet..boss, kaisa lag raha hai abh, haan?"

Abhijeet softly pulled his hand back from daya's touch and slowly said while patting daya's arm who was now sitting on stool beside him…

Abhijeet(low tone)- main theek hun daya…tum kaise ho? Acp sir, Salunkhe sir…sabh log? Koi aaya nahi?

Daya(in small smile)- doctors ne do se jyada jan ko rukne se mana kiya hai, freddy bhi hai lekin woh bahar hai..bhabhi ji se baat kar raha hai…

Abhijeet(silently)- aur rajesh…

Daya stared at abhijeet's face for a few minutes and then said in low tone… "woh wapas chala gaya tha...(extremely low tone) I am sorry boss…hume woh sabh…

Abhijeet(interrupting)- mujhe ghar jana hai daya…please...

Daya(concerned tone)- abhijeet abhi doctors nahi allow karenge yeh…tum abhi bahot weak ho yaar (abhijeet closed his eyes in pain listening that word, daya in extreme tension) kya hua abhijeet? Main abhi doctor ko…

Abhijeet(opening his eyes again)- nahi daya…main…main theek hun yaar..tum..daya yaar mujhe bahot ajeeb lag raha hai yahan…please chalte haina ghar…

Daya(confused)- ajeeb? Boss…hospital hi toh hai na…

Abhijeet(irritated)- nahi rehna hai mujhe yahan please…ghutan hoti hai yaar mujhe…daya please (pointing towards all instruments) yeh sabh bhi nikal wa do…

Daya stared at abhijeet for few minutes who was looking in tense phase and irritated, daya sighed and said in soft tone…

"main baat karta hun doctor se..."

Daya wanted to leave when abhijeet grabbed his wrist tightly and said in low tone… "I am sorry…"

Daya glanced at him and sat back feeling the tension in abhijeet's voice and shiver in his grip, he softly gripped abhijeet's hand and said in soothing tone… "sabh theek hai yaar ABHI…nahin jaa raha hun main kaheen bhi…doctor ko toh bula dun?"

Abhijeet in low tone.. "nahi.."

Daya(in small smile)- kyun?

Abhijeet(looking towards daya in confused state)- kyun?

Daya(smiling broadly now as knew his plan succeeded)- haan, kyun?

Abhijeet(still confused)- matlab…kyun ka kya matlab hai?

Daya in between messaged freddy to bring doctor with him. Daya knew he needed to divert abhijeet and this was the best chance so he decided to use it and easily feeling that his tension lower down and that shiver vanished too.

After few minutes freddy entered inside with doctor. Abhijeet looked angrily at daya who tried to hide his smile while abhijeet stuck in that phase with a thought…

"_daya ko pata chalega toh voh mere baare mein najane kya..." _he remembered some words as…

"_kamzor kehkar bahar phenk denge tumhe inspector dekhna tum…(whispering) bahot kamzor aur gande ho tum..yeh kahennge woh log.."_

In between his thoughts doctor chandrashekhar came forward and asked abhijeet as… "so how you feeling Mr. Abhijeet?

But abhijeet was in some other phase,doctor chandrashekhar looked towards anuj in tension who came forward and was going to touch abhijeet to bring him back when abhijeet's body jerked back, he looked towards daya in extreme pain and murmured...

"daya..tum..tum mujhse nafrat toh nahi karoge na..main..please mujhse nafrat...

his heartbeat was increasing, his breathing too...Anuj started preparing an injection while daya gripped abhijeet's hand...

Daya(confused still trying)- nahi abhijeet..bhala main kyun tumse nafrat karunga..haan...

Abhijeet(in pain)- main... bahot...(he was breathing heavily, anuj was waiting) ganda...woh...his sinus shivered now and anuj injected him with the medicine...(abhijeet in low tone) main kamzor...his voice vanish now, Anuj and daya settled him comfortably while anuj put on abhijeet's oxygen mask seeing him breathing heavily

Anuj looked towards doctor chandrashekhar in extreme tension and tried to move out when daya stopped him as…

Daya(in extreme tension)- doctor anuj..kya.. kya hua tha abhijeet ko? Woh aisi batein...

Anuj(calmly after looking at daya's face)- aisa hota hai daya kabhi kabhi…kuch instances yaad aate hain unn dino mein se..shayad abhijeet bhi kissi ek aise hi phase mein atak gaya ho…(softly) issme tense hone ki jaroorat nahi hai daya…bas yeh dhyaan rakho ki abhijeet ko bahot softly handle karna hai…kuch aisa ho aage bhi toh doctor ya nurse ko turant bulana hain…

Daya(fixed tone)- isski duration kab tak hogi doctor…

Anuj(silently after few minutes)- bas kuch din daya…

And anuj left the place in silence without anything further. Basically he wanted abhijeet to tell everything to daya in that state only but his condition went bad and anuj had to inject him.

* * *

A/N

sorry guys, i planned something else and now i want to show a little something because of which i am withholding the suspence now...sorry. but i know you all have guessed so there is no problem, haina? for those who have not, belive me it's better guys, you will be able connect more in that situation.

now it's your all turn to do your work and that's reading and reviewing. guys kuch toh chapter ko leke bhi batao yaar, what you liked what you didn't. something that you didn't feel was right, what you felt while reading, kuch bhi but yaar such formal praise hurts too. khair if you are comfortable then only...it's not always easy to express yourself afterall.

chalo guys take care, love you all...

wish me luck for my test please...

bye guys

kkkloveu


	6. Chapter 6

Honey\- my lil friend, it's really nice that you are reading this story but honestly bache I would have not preferred you to, it's not about you being mature than others, it's about how you handle your maturity, anyways it's really good ki aapne mujhe bata diya ki aap bhi padh rahe ho…and yes aapne mujhse ek story ki baat ki thin a? I remember it…kabh post karne wale ho usse? Aur kaise karoge? And yes yaar please jaldi jaldi likhna, mujhse ne ek baar story ka sunke phir wait nahi hota…hehehe..chalo now read it…and yes please if you feel it's too bold for you, let me know…though I am not using any such language or scenes..still. thank you so much yaar.

Himani -  don't start this fight here now yaar... you'll not be able to win, ;) i am and i will always be his biggest fan, self evident truth.. ;) yeah sorry thodha formal hogaya tha..it's fine abh se i will be casual with you no worries... just remember what i said above.. ;) thank you boss..

Rohan - thank you so much bhai (i guess you are boy, right?) ...and yes i will try my best to show his emotions and others too...it's really great that you being a doctor is interested i reading this stuff of mine...it's a pleasure...do feel free to point out my misatkes please...and yes rahul, it's your choice, you are reading it and you know better than me what's good what's not...so it's your choice...

nitu\- i would love to read your daya sir centric story..don't know whether others would like it or not, but i am quite interested... can you post it here? are you a member here on FF?

Perigrine falcon-  Di it's true that men are abused too, but the society you know cannot accept this, and this is the taboo...they are but they are not expected to be...and di i know there have been such instances...even krittika di knew one.. chalo let's end it here, it's a vast debate i guess... it's okay di, i'll wait for your review later... and nahi studies ke saath nahi kiya tha compromise maine... :) thank you so much

Dreamygirl-  no such dhmamaks di, it's a staright story i want to write from my heart with true feelings and emotions... thank you so much...

Khushi mehta\- awww...thank you so much di...waise di aapne bataya nahi, kya aap bhi IF pe ho?

sukhmani kaur- chalo di phir jaldi jaldi ek dum fit hojayo...thank you

bint-e-abid\- it's okay di...it's my wish that no one is affected by this story..so it's good that you have take this step...

Khalsa\- there are may things which cann lead to those words dear...helplessness being one of them and at top... though of course daya is suspicious but that doesn't mean daya will think of something so harsh for his buddy...basically it's beyond the thinking of any normal person...no one can straight way come to a conclusion that oh he is behivaing like this..he is sexually abused..haina? thank you..

aratnish- i said it in begining only..the chapters would be small...i am sorry for your inconvenience yaar...

fairy, khushi mehta, loveabhi, piki, jyoti, shrestha, neha, naina malik, as anajana, sonam naig, rai-the-nightequeen, blue fairy, sukhmani kaur, priya bint-e-abid, khalsa, artanish, krittika, rukmani and all the guests..thank you so much guys.

* * *

A man lying on a single bed which creaked below his weight glanced around his room which had a fan working in low speed, a single window overlooking the slum outside and a small cupboard with a table attached to it. Though he seemed to focus on a particular point somewhere but he was not at all in the phase he seemed to be…he was lost in some other world…a world of memories.

_The thing they dreaded most was the one that had to become their last chance. They had to prepare a few things only, they didn't need any safety devices, no recorders, no cameras, just one fake identity, one fake gun, a few drug samples and that's all that will serve their purpose. But the level of tension, anxiety and uneasiness they faced told a different story._

_Abhijeet was getting ready for their final chance, daya and rajesh continuously taking looks at each other as they needed to say something. Abhijeet who knew the whole matter just took a small deep breath and suddenly asked…_

_"__kya kehna hai?"_

_Both became still, abhijeet turned after placing a thin moustache on his face and looked at both of them and again asked…_

_"__bolo abh"_

_Rajesh(hesitant tone)- abhijeet hume sachme iss had tak jaane ki jaroorat nahi hai yaar…abhi bhi 5 din baaki hain..hum kuch nikal hi lenge…_

_Abhijeet(calmly)- hum iss baare mein pehle bhi baat kar chuke hain rajesh…tum dono bahot ache se jaante ho ki woh log completely underground ho gaye hain…hume bhi ek risk abh lena hi padega…_

_Daya(low tone)- risk lene ka matlab apni jaan jaankar dena nahi hai abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet(calmly)- koi aur plan hai tumhare paas daya?_

_Daya and rajesh looked at each other and explained their silly plan after listening which abhijeet just shook his head and asked in straight tone…_

_"__meri fake identities tayaar hain?"_

_Daya(irritated)- abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet(softly)- daya tumhe khud ko bhi apne plan pe bharosa nahi hai yaar…mujhe batate batate hi tum dono abhi tak najane kitni galtiya kar chuke ho…(to rajesh in soft tone) kyun?_

_Rajesh(convincingly)- tum bhi hoge toh sabh yaar perfect hojayega…_

_Abhijeet(sighing)- daya, rajesh tum dono kyun itna negative soch rahe ho yaar, haan? Kuch nahi hoga sach…(softly) wada kiya haina maine ki koi bhi kadam jald baazi mein nahi uthaunga?_

_Daya and rajesh both glanced at each other and simply brought the required things and handed them to abhijeet while explaining a few things. After that the three discussed a few more things when rajesh suddenly asked… "abhijeet main chala jata hun..tum"_

_Abhijeet(softly)- daya ka aur apna bahot khyaal rakhna rajesh…(smilingly) kal bhi Bhabhi mujhe phone karke poonch raheen thi ki tumne kuch khaya ya nahi.._

_Rajesh(in soft smile)- aur daya ka kaun pooch raha tha?_

_Abhijeet(naughtily)- main…_

_Suddenly daya hugged abhijeet tightly with… "boss.."_

_Abhijeet softly while hugging him back… "apna bahot khyaal rakhna daya…(low tone) tumne sir ka promise nibhaya hai bas mujhse hi gadbad hogayi thodhi…"_

_Daya(while separating)- woh bhi hum do bewakoofon ke karan…_

_Abhijeet(while laughing softly hearing that word)- haan…_

_Basically the three lost the track of their main victims some days ago due to some problems or may be some informer leaked some information about them, daya and rajesh from that time blaming themselves as they were the in charges, abhijeet at first trying to deny but after seeing both of them taking even more tension about all that he simply laid the matter and whenever daya brought it up he laughed it off softly._

_Rajesh became really quite as he was the first choice for going underground when needed but abhijeet always brought his family forth and tried to bury his chances as both had much similar personalities, face and body structure too, abhijeet using it and taking his place in these things._

_Rajesh and daya dipped completely in their work, both were still trying to search something from outside this plan before everything went out of their hands as for 1 day more they will be in abhijeet's contact but after that all contacts will be vanished. But this time everything was going against what they had planned. They were not able to put their hands on anything and now that one day was spent unknowingly…abhijeet vanished in thin air after that._

_After almost 5 days of extreme tension, worry, anxiety and fear they received some tip regarding those people they were behind, they raided the said place with many police officers and got hands on so many evidences and things which were sufficient to put their victims behind the bars for eternity. Abhijeet too was there and the three shared really relaxed glances unknown of the fact that they have missed the main mastermind of this game._

_The three returned with victory surrounding them, acp sir's proud smile made the three realize about the praise he had received from HQ. he moved forward in big smile and congratulated the three as…_

_"__Congratulations my boys…"_

_The three smiled warmly feeling the love behind those words as easily got that thin layer of teary coating in those eyes. _

He opened his eyes silently and looked at his wrist watch, he immediately got up and pulling up some decent clothes went over to the nearest telephone booth to place a silent call, after few rings the phone was picked up and he heard a happy voice after so much time…

"…woh mil gaya hai yaar.."

Rajesh heaved a sigh of relief, a smile came on his lips as he asked his first question…

"kitni haddiyan tuti hain?"

Daya(smily voice)- ek bhi nahi…(naughtily) lekin tum dekhna abh todega jaroor…

Rajesh(in smile)- main rakhta hun…

Daya(silently)- abh wapas aajao yaar…kyun abh bhi waheen…

Rajesh(low tone)- usse ek baar milna hai bas…

Daya(convincingly)- hum millkar millenge yaar….please…

Rajesh(hesitant)- main…

Daya(deep tone)- ahsaan chukane ke aur bahot se tareeke hain…tum wapas aao warna main usse sabh kuch…

Rajesh(instantly)- nahi…main…please samjho yaar tum…

Daya(straight tone)- he is awake at this hour…

Rajesh(sighing)- parson…

Daya(cold tone trying to hide his happiness)- kal…

Rajesh(sensing his hope)- kabhi nahi…

Daya(hurriedly)- parson…done…

Rajesh cut the call in sweet smile while daya in relaxed smile kept the phone down and switched it off. He knew rajesh was tired too and also their main goal was to find abhijeet at any cost, they have fulfilled it and now daya wanted rajesh to be back.

He glanced inside the room where abhijeet was sleeping peacefully due to sedatives. Those words still ringing in his ears…

"_daya tum mujhse nafrat toh nahi karoge na.."]_

_"__main bahot ganda…main…kamzor.."_

He suddenly felt too tired to stand and in that state he grabbed the bench beside him and sat on it looking confused…

"abhijeet aisi baatein kyun kar raha hai, kuch toh zaroor hai…kuch joh doctors bhi humse chupa rahein hain, magar kya?"

He felt someone's presence beside him so turn his head to look at tensed freddy.

Daya(concerned tone)- kya baat hai freddy? Sabh theek hai?

Freddy(tensed)- jee sir..sabh sabh theek hai…

Daya looked at freddy, he was looking absent and tensed, daya in soft tone asked again…

Daya(softly)- kya baat hai freddy? Kuch huya hai ghar per? Sabh theek hain…Bhabhi ji…

Freddy looked towards daya and answered while turning his head down…

"sir Manisha ki tabiyet achanak bahot kahrab hogayi hai..(feeling guilty) mujhe ghar per bulaya hai…"

Daya(concerned)- arre freddy phir tumne yeh baat hume pehle kyun nahi batayi, haan? (freddy down his head more) chalo abh jaldi niklo tum…jaao…

Freddy(hesistant)- sir abhijeet sir ki aisi halat…

Daya(in soft smile)- woh theek hai freddy…(in smile) abh sher ko jyada dino tak baand ker rakhne ke kuch toh side effects honge hi na…(pushing him) tum niklo aur pahonchte hi mujhe call karna…aur khabar dete rehna…(seeing freddy still sitting) jaao abh jaldi…

Freddy(while standing up)- sir aap bhi khyaal rakhiyega…abhijeet sir ka bhi…

Daya nodded in smile and freddy left the place in hurry.

Daya took a deep breath now and after once more glancing towards abhijeet's room made his way towards doctor's cabin…

Inside Cabin.

Anuj was sitting quietly in front of doctor chandrashekhar's desk while atul was roaming around the small cabin in frustration and worry, after some moments anuj tried to calm down atul with…

"sir…aap bethein please.."

Atul glared at him with… "tum unhe bata kyun nahi dete anuj, haan? (painful tone) zaroorat hai usse unke support ki…"

Auj(calmly)- pehle aap bethein sir…(earnestly) please..(atul sat down in frustration and tiredness while anuj continued) sir maine wada kiya hai abhijeet se..

Atul(looking in his eyes)- kya wada usski zindagi se jyada ahem hai anuj?

Anuj nodding his head in no with… "nahi sir…lekin iss samaye..usski zindagi ke liye yeh wada bahot ahem hai.."

Atul(frustration)- iss samaye usske liye ahem haiki usske apno ko pata chale ki usske saath…(stopped in extreme pain)

Anuj(calmly)- sir hum abhijeet ka vishwas nahi todh sakte hain iss modh par..

Atul(irritated)- bachon jaisi batein nahi karo anuj…hum kehdenge sabse ki abhijeet ko na pata chalne de..

Anuj(calmly)- abhijeet bhi koi bacha nahi hai sir…aap jaante hain sir ki iss case mein bahot se effects mein se ek effect hai apni surroundings ko leke bahot conscious ho jana…abhijeet ek bahot sharp officer hai sir…woh ek keen observer hai…aur jabh woh apni surroundings ko itne consciously dekhega..usse do minute bhi nahi lagenge sabko pakadne mein…(softly) sir abhijeet ko pehle khud ko sambhalna hoga…apne ander himmat laani hogi ki woh khud sabko sach bata sake…tabhi hum aage bhi kuch kar payenge sir.."

Atul(painful tone)- aur tabh tak kya anuj? (anuj became silent) tadapne dein usse akele iss dard mein...

Anuj(quietly)- sir yeh dard toh usse akele hi sehna hoga…hum bas usse bharosa de sakte hain…trust kar sakte hain usspe…

Outside

Daya stopped in his tracks as heard something from abhijeet's side…he turned back and moved towards abhijeet's room to see a new scenario…

Abhijeet was well awake and was shouting on the nurse…daya heard…

Nurse(scared)- I am sorry sir…main toh bas aapki dressing change karne aayi thi…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- nahi karwani hai mujhe bandages change..jaao tum yahanse…

Nurse(trying to explain)- sir lekin bandages change karwana jaroori hai…infection hojayega warna ghav mein…

Abhijeet(angrily)- tumhe ek baar mein koi baat samajh nahi aati haina? Kya kaha maine tumse jaao yahanse…nahi karwani hai mujhe bandage change…

Daya(entering in)- kyun nahi karwani hain?

Abhijeet(looking at him, in straight tone)- marzi meri…

Daya(cold tone)- abh issme kahan se marzi aagayi hai, haan? (to nurse) nurse aap apna kaam karein please…

Nurse(to daya)- sir mujhe inhe bahot mild sedative dene honge, waise toh doctor ne joh sedatives diye the inhe abhi jaagna nahi chahiye tha..But abh mujhe aur…

Daya(nodding)- aap apna kaam karein aaram se..

Daya turned to leave when again heard…

Abhijeet (in panic)- yaar daya please…nahi karwani hai yaar mujhe dressing..

Nurse tried to give him sedatives but he backed up in panic and was trying to sit up…

Daya(irritated)- yeh kya kar rahe ho yaar abhijeet...

Abhijeet(same tone)- daya please yaar…abh…abhi nahi…

Daya(in soft tone)- theek hai…

Abhijeet calmed down hearing that and his concentration shifted, nurse in that injected him with sedatives, abhijeet feeling the pinch looked at her in extreme anger and pushed her behind…

Daya(moving forward)- abhijeet yeh kya…

Abhijeet(in anger)- dhokebaaz ho tum sabh…(taking out syringe from his arm harshly) nahi..nahi rehna hai mujhe yahan…(he was feeling dizzy but right now in anger just got down the bed, his steps were shambling badly..he tried to move forward but fell down because of weakness and sedatives)

Daya helped the nurse up and when turned to abhijeet saw him falling down and a loud call escaped from his mouth as… "Abhijeet!"

He immediately moved to his side, abhijeet was lying on his back still murmuring something in semiconscious state…

"nahi..nahi rehena hai mujhe yahan…yeh sedatives…(looking at daya with his half opened eyes) please daya…woh sapne…"

His voice shut completely, daya picked him up carefully to not to harm his injuries. The three doctors moved in followed by that nurse. Daya kept abhijeet on bed and moved out in silence.

Daya came out and in silence sat over the bench present there, his head was filled with so many painful words of his buddy, un said feelings of his bhai, fear of his boss…he felt his head was being hit with hammer, he tried to place all those scattered pieces in one place but failed miserably as his head was too much preoccupied by his buddy. He waited silently for the doctors to come out…waiting for his questions to be answered.

After 15 minutes the doctors moved out, daya stood up after feeling their arrival…he waited for them to say something and again heard those same words…

Anuj(strong tone)- woh theek hai daya…

Daya took a deep breath and asked in a tone that was especially meant for taking out truths…

"mujhe sirf sach jaana hai doctor…(stressing) sirf sach.."

Anuj kept looking at daya. But he knew these questions too well…

"abhijeet theek hai yeh ek sach hi hai daya…"

Daya(cold tone)- lekin pura sach nahi hai…(looking in anuj's eyes) kya hua hai abhijeet ke saath?

The other two shuffled but anuj knew how to keep his stand…

Anuj(straight tone)- torcher hua hai usske saath…aur kuch jaana hai daya tumhe? Dard, takleef, woh bebas hona…woh hai usske andar…(daya's eyes turned red in pain or in anger anuj was not able to guess, he continued) aur bhi kuch janna hai?

Daya turned his head down in guilt feeling the anger and pain in anuj's voice, anuj and doctor chandrashekhar left the place while atul looked at daya fighting the urge to tell him the "whole" truth which anuj had brilliantly hid, but he just closed his eyes and taking a deep breath left after patting daya's shoulder with…

"usse sambhal lena daya…"

Daya looked at his back not knowing the deep meaning that was still hidden behind all those words.

* * *

A/N

SO MANY REVIEWS! love you loads guys...

and sorry for being late...batya tha na ek test tha...bas ussi wajah se...

but please keep reviewing like this...it's really encouraging...will try and update on tuesday or wednesday...

till then

take care and read and review...

kkkloveu


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

To all young readers who are reading this, most specifically Honey dear, as I know you are reading this, the following part in italics may seem a little hard to you so if you want you can skip this, I am just warning you.

And, kya hogaya guys? So less reviews? Chap nahi pasand aaya tha kya? Khair guys please try and review, it really matters allot especially when you were so enthusiastic in last to last chapter..

Anyways read further… And yes THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

* * *

_Darkness was surrounding him all over this small room, there was not even a mere sight of light from anywhere. He was still trying to figure out where he was kept though now he knew that it was all vain as there were more than 20 men standing on guard outside this room…covering every little bit of inch of this building. He believed that his team…acp sir…daya…they would save him at any cost but he doubted when. As much as he was able to keep the track of time or days in this deserted room of his, he was just able to guess that it had been 5 days may be more or less since he was brought here._

_He closed his eyes in hurry as the brightness of the sudden light threatened to blind him and opening them once again as he adjusted his vision finally. A calm smile came on his lips, teasing the men who stood right now in his front, it's his this calm, composed, "irritating" attitude that had made these 10 people appear here tonight._

_They started to take some steps forward as abhijeet in his special teasing tone said while glancing around…_

_"__mujhe nahi pata tha ki main itna badha VIP hun ki khud..THE mastermind mujhse milne aaye hain…"_

_M.M(replying in same tone)- woh kya haina Mister inspector…(while bending in his front) hum apne mehemano ki khatirdaari badhe hi shandaar tarike se karte hain…_

_Abhijeet(fiery tone)- humari bhi kuch aisi hi aadat hai…mister harshil…(teasing) aayen humari ghar per bhi kabhi…batayenge aapko.._

_Harshil moved close to abhijeet and now whispered in his ear… "dekhte hain inspector…(while injecting him in neck with something) pehle main apni haar ka badla toh le lun.."_

_Abhijeet's vision troubled, his head became heavy but he didn't feel sleepy, he felt his body go limp and stiff…_

_Abhijeet(hollow tone)- kya..kya diya hai tumne mujhe.._

_Harshil(winking while moving back)- a little drug can do wonders my friend…_

_He signaled his men regarding something and all of them moved forward. They came around and two of them came towards abhijeet and opened up his knots. Abhijeet tried to gain back his senses clearly, he jerked his head but couldn't do anything good. Feeling his knots opened up he tried to get up but his legs shambled and he fell down in front of harshil…_

_The men present there started laughing, harshil shook his head in smile and bent down and whispered to abhijeet… "kya hua inspector…(teasing) mere joote hi chatne the toh aise hi keh diya hota…_

_Abhijeet grabbed his neck with his weak hands, he was still shambling because of drugs effect but stood up with harshil..the other men were smiling looking at his efforts because they knew that abhijeet was just tiring himself out… _

_Abhijeet(in shaking angry tone)- peeche hato tum sabh..(the men didn't budge, abhijeet again) sunai nahi diya tumhe?_

_Harshil(smiling)- inspector..inspector…kya tumhe sachme lagta haiki tum iss samaye humse ladh sakte ho?_

_Abhijeet(angry tone)- aazma ke dekhlo…_

_Harshil(nodding)- theek hai phir…_

_A man grabbed abhijeet from behind but abhijeet pushed him back hardly, the man stumbled and landed on his back, other two men followed...abhijeet pushed one and punched the other one…but he was feeling exhausted now…his vision was becoming darker...harshil broke free from his grip and pushed him back as his men grabbed abhijeet. Abhijeet tried to break free from their grip but he was too weak…he was still fidgeting…pushing and punching…but it had no effect._

_Harshil moved forward to abhijeet and whispered to him in extreme hate tone… "kaha tha na tumse badla zaroor lunga main..tumne mujhe mere hi aadmiyon ke saamne beizaat kiya tha na…(grabbing his neck tightly) abh dekho kaise tumhe tumhari hi saamne beizaat karta hun main…(teasing) aur tum kamzor aadmi kuch kar bhi nahi paaoge..." abhijeet violently shook his head, harshil signaled something to his men and one of them moved out and with the help of some other men entered in with a big mirror…_

_The men still grabbing abhijeet now pushed him down and made him lie on his back facing the mirror, abhijeet was again violently pushing them knowing what was going to happen, his heart was pounding heavily...he just wanted to move back…be free…he wanted to shout but…_

He was clutching daya's hand so tightly that daya felt his bone will break any moment now, even his hand had become much red as the blood stuck there. Abhijeet was shaking badly, his wrist was clutched together in a fist while other hand was wrapped around daya's hand tightly, daya felt the jerk in abhijeet's body and in next minute…abhijeet opened his eyes…

That pain…that pain daya saw in those eyes….he was not able to place it anywhere, his heart ached remembering those painful eyes...

He was standing to a side watching all as doctor Atul checked abhijeet, trying to relax him and while softly dealing with him making him drink a glass of water. Abhijeet after that had not even tried to look up, he had not faced daya, he didn't look in his eyes in fact mostly tried to avert his own from daya's. Daya wanted to relax abhijeet but he was too hyper when daya tried so daya backed up completely.

Doctor atul brought him back from his trail of thoughts with a pat on his shoulder, he signaled him to follow him outside and both moved out of the door and stood in it's front, abhijeet's ears too were stuck on them…

Atul(soothingly)- koi baat nahi daya..hota hai bache aisa kabhi kabhi…he is fine lekin dekho dard toh hai hi na…

Daya(nodding slightly)- jee sir…

Atul(same tone)- tum daro nahi yaar…bas khyaal rakho aur shanti se handle karo usse..woh theek hai…

Daya(in small smile)- main jaanta hun sir ki woh theek hai...bahot ache se jaante hain yeh sahab ki aisi situations kaise face karte hain.(glancing inside)..bahut strong hai sir yeh…

Atul(looking him in silence)- bilkul…

Atul left the place in next moment, daya feeling odd with that reply but he didn't questioned.

He moved inside the room and made his way towards abhijeet. In between he got a call so took out his cell phone and after seeing the caller immediately picked it up with…

"haan freddy, sabh theek haina? (abhijeet's eyes shifted towards daya)hmmm…chalo khyaal rakho tum bhabhi ji ka..(after some time after eyeing abhijeet once) haan jag gaye hain tumhare abhijeet sir…haan bilkul theek hain, baat karoge?"

Daya handed the phone to abhijeet, abhijeet took it in silence still with down head…

Abhijeet(low tone)- freddy…

A tear slipped down from freddy's eyes, he had missed this man so much, he answered happily…

Freddy(happy tone)- sir..aap theek haina? (sad tone) sorry sir…woh Manisha ki tabiyet bahot kharab ho gayi thi toh mujhe…

Abhijeet(in calm tone)- freddy…(freddy smiled lightly hearing that calm tone) main theek hun…tum chinta nahi karo aur Bhabhi ka bahot khyaal rakhna, theek hai?

Freddy(nodding happily)- jee sir…aap bhi apna bahot khyaal rakhiyega sir…(abhijeet heard something from behind) sorry sir chalna hoga abhi…manisha bula rahi hai..

Abhijeet(smiling lightly)- theek hai freddy…khyaal rakhna apna bhi aur Bhabhi ji ka bhi…

Abhijeet gave the phone back to daya who was staring at abhijeet's smiling face. Abhijeet was much relaxed after talking to freddy, he felt a different sooth inside his heart talking to him as his sweet, innocent voice made him relax. He somehow never feared facing freddy, freddy was always so sweet, innocent and kind that abhijeet felt good being with him.

Daya after seeing abhijeet like this whispered… "kya bhaag hain bhai freddy ke…abhijeet sahab ne unse muskura ke baat ki..(sad tone) kaash humari aisi kismet hoti ki koi humse bhi itne pyaar se baat karta…"

Abhijeet(smiling after hearing that comment)- kuch jal raha hai kya daya…

Daya(confused)- ain…abh yeh jalne ki bu kahan se aa rahi hait tumhe haan?

Abhijeet(in small naughty smile)- tumhare aas paas se…

Daya took a relieved sigh as after so long saw that smile and hearing that naughty tone, though abhijeet's tone still was weak and somehow blank and hollow but daya realized that may be this was a step ahead. Daya sat beside him on stool and both chatting on some random things. Daya realized abhijeet was much unfocused, he usually forgot what were they talking about, his voice sometimes becoming too low and he never met his gaze with daya's. he avoided so many topics, cricket, football, politics, almost everything, he stayed silent and mostly listening to daya, at last daya got irritated so much with his silence and his unfocused behavior that he just stood up and said in fake anger..

"kya hai abhijeet (abhijeet looked up at him still hiding his eyes) itna chup chup kyun ho haan? Ek baat kaho toh dusri bhool jaate ho..kya hua hai? Nahi karni baat toh nahi karo…(pretending to leave) main chalta hun phir…"

Abhijeet clutched his wrist so tightly with a panic tone as… "na..nahi daya…(low guilty tone with down head) I am sorry yaar…woh main…(quietly) I am sorry daya lekin mera aisa kuch bhi irada…"

Daya(softly after feeling his tense state)- Abhi…main Mazak kar raha tha yaar…

Abhijeet still with down head removed his hands from daya's wrist which he used to stop him and silently said… "yaar daya mujhe leta do please…"

Daya(worried)- Abhi..yaar…

Abhijeet(low tone)- main bahot thak gaya hoon…

Daya looked at time and felt strange as it had only been 1 hour since abhijeet was awake, he looked towards abhijeet and moved forward to help him lay down, abhijeet said again…

"daya sach main bahot sorry hun yaar…mujhe pata hi nahi chala.."

Daya(calm tone)- koi baat nahi abhijeet…main Mazak kar raha tha yaar bas…(softly) chalo tum so jaao abh..neend aa rahi haina?

Abhijeet nodded with his closed eyes.

Daya left after confirming abhijeet's sleep after 20 minutes.

He be back and sat beside abhijeet and started talking to him in low tone as…

"Kal tumhare bas ek baar saare test hojayen ABHI..phir dekhna mujhe pata chal jaayega ki sabh kya chupa rahen hain…waise mujhe yakeen hai ki tum theek ho bilkul…per phir bhi yaar tum itna odd behave kyun…(his cell phone ringing now so he immediately moved out of the room"

Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes as he felt his room become empty once again…he was looking towards door from where daya left a few minutes back…

His eyes were containing a pain within them, he was staring at the door silently thinking… "test…nahi main koi test nahi…daya ko pata chal jaaye ga…who mujhe bahot ganda aur kamzor samjhega phir…woh mujhe apni zindagi se bhi…nahi main koi test nahi karwanga…kitna bharosa karta hai daya mujhper…bahot trust hai usse mujhpe…lekin main…(he lower down his gaze feeling shameful) main toh apne aapko tak bachane ke kaabil nahi hun…(with hate) bahot ganda hogaya hun main..bahot ganda…(in fear) kya sochega daya mere baare mein jabh usse sachai ka pata chalega…woh toh mujhse bahot nafrat karne lagega…usska bharosa hi tut jaayega mere upar se…chod dega woh bhi mujhe….sir bhi mujhe bahar nikal denge…(painful tone) kyun rakhenge woh mujhe apni team mein…(clutching his wrists) ek kamzor aadmi ko…(after few seconds inn paiful whisper) sabh hasenge mujhpar…bahot jyada hasenge…jaise woh sabh log hasethe…yahan bhi sabh mujpar…

He took a deep breath feeling his body shiver and mind running too fast on wrong track…he whispered to himself… "main…main chala jata hun…sabse dur chala jaaunga main…(starting to get up from bed) kissi ko kabhi kuch pata bhi nahi chalega…mera mazaak hi bhi nahi udaayega phir koi..(he already got down his bed feeling much pain in his wounds, his stomach wound was paining too badly, he kept his one hand there and felt something warm so pulled his hand back to glance at his blood, he whispered silently… "khoon…yeh khoon…mera..mera…" his body jerked seeing blood… he in hurry now stepped forward feeling his head spinning badly now but he kept moving, he wanted to move out of hospital, he wanted to move out of the pure lives of his only relations so that he was not the one making them dirty.

He was almost out of the hospital gate when a jerk really shook him hard and his vision went complete blank.

* * *

A/N

Guys please read and review…

Next update only when you all will complete 230 reviews…

Usse pehle no update..i am sorry, till now I was thinking this time I will not bind you by this thing but since there are so many views and even in last to last chapter I got so many reviews, I want you to review now. If you can expect from me to update on the day I said, I expect you all to review too.

Thank you

Take care

kkkloveu


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

it's an hurried up update guys. i was busy but since you all ful filled your promise i had to fulfill mine so i am here today...

it's a kind of filler though, just manage with it...next update will be late, as i will be busy with healing this time.. though if i got enough reviews i may update a lil faster... ;)

And thank you so much all the reviewers.. thank you guys...

* * *

One of the two caught him securely in his arms easily sensing his weakened body because of his reduced weight. The other person ran inside to call for a stretcher while the one who caught him sat with him on the floor consciously while continuously whispering…

"abhijeet…abhijeet...aakhen kholo abhijeet..(abhijeet didn't budge, man again)...abhijeet.."

A man came running from inside and seeing the scenario immediately came towards them, behind him the other person came out with a stretcher and two ward boys…

the ward boys with the man's help put abhijeet on stretcher and then all in hurry moving inside while the doctor who had come running said in low tone… "isski pulse toh bahot dheere chal rahi hai…jaldi OT me le chalo"

All of them entered inside the hospital while the doctor took abhijeet inside OT.

Both the men who had come just now and had seen him on gate losing his consciousness now took a tensed sigh, both looked at each other and one of them whispered…

"yeh daya kahan hai?"

Other man answered while picking up his phone.. "main abhi phone karta hun sir daya sir ko.."

Acp sir nodded in silence still in a painful state of seeing his dear officer falling unconscious in front of his own eyes, his heart and mind were just asking again and again… "yeh abhijeet ko achanak se kya hogaya tha? Aur yeh bahar kya karne jaa raha tha?"

At that time he heard something from behind… "sir?"

Acp sir turned around and saw daya entering in with fast steps, he had some paper bags with him…

Acp sir(relieved after seeing daya)- Daya…tum the kahan…aur abhijeet ko aise akele chodkar kyun gaye the tum.."

Daya(worriedly after hearing abhijeet's name)- abhijeet? Kya hua sir abhijeet ko…woh theek toh haina sir? Jabh main gaya tabh toh woh so raha tha…

Rajat(quietly)- daya sir hume abhijeet sir bahar gate per mile the…(daya shocked) woh behosh hone hi wale the ki humne sahi waqt per unhe dekh liya aur pakad liya…

Daya(in panic state)- kahan hai woh abhi rajat? Sir…

Acp sir(silently)- Anuj usse abhi OT mein lekar gaya hai daya…usski pulse bahot dheere chal rahi thi aur usske pet se bhi bahot khoon…

Daya sat dejectedly on the bench beside him when acp sir asked him in same tone…

"tum kahan the daya?

Daya(silently)- sir abhijeet ki kuch dawaiyan lene gaya tha…doctor anuj ko chahiye thi sir yahan available nahi thi aur doctor anuj ko yeh dawaiyan abhijeet ko immediately deni thi toh main..phir woh so bhi raha tha..toh…

Acp sir took a painful sigh and sat down on bench in silence.

After half an hour the OT door was opened, doctor Anuj and an another doctor came out and seeing team standing up in tense phase so first calmed them down with…

"woh theek hai sir…bas abhi weakness hai toh exertion waghera ki wajah se woh behosh hogaya tha…stomach wound bhi abhi taza hai toh bleeding start hogayi thi extra movement ki wajah se…pulse bhi issi wajah se kam thi…(anuj to all of them in extreme guilt) and I am sorry sir…mujhe laga abhi abhijeet so raha hai toh woh daya voh medicines le aayega…mujhe abhijeet ko deni thi toh maine…."

Acp sir(interrupting)- nahi doctor aapne toh wohi kiya joh aapko sahi laga…(in angry tone) abh yeh toh mere officers hi aise hai ki pata nahi kabh kya kar jaayen…

A sweet smile came on every face while doctor anuj left with… "sir usse abhi kuch der mein hi hosh aajayega aap log phir mil lijiyega…main chalta hun abhi…(he was leaving but turned back and said in smile) sir abhi usse daatiyega nahi…please.."

Acp sir(angry murmur)- haan abh toh sabhi usski side pe hain…main toh hun hi hitler…

Daya and rajat looked at each other smiling broadly while acp sir look at both and especially daya's smile and feels relaxed but maintained a tough look so both shut up now.

The three sat down silently on their places with a single question nagging all the three cid brains…

"Why did he even move out of the hospital?"

They had no answer, Daya was even more confused, tensed and worried for his dear buddy, Acp sir and Rajat were just worried for him with acp sir feeling weird because of all these acts abhijeet was doing but he had no answer to satisfy his doubts.

After around 1 hour nurse informed them that abhijeet was coming in conscious state and then she left to call the doctor.

The three moved in and abhijeet opened his eyes, he tried to survey his surroundings and glancing around when he realized he was still in hospital and right now the focus of 3 pairs of eyes, he just down his head in more guilt.

Acp sir looked at his lean figure and silently move forward and while sitting beside him stated in low tone.. "kaise ho abhijeet?"

Abhijeet(low tone with still down head)- main…main theek hun sir…(extremely low tone now) I am sorry sir..main voh..uss samaye jabh aap log…

Acp sir(softly while touching his forehead)- koi baat nahi abhijeet…hum samajhte hain…

Abhijeet looked at him in jerk, his ears ringing with "hum samajhte hain.." , he just started stammering…

"sir..aapko..woh…doctor anuj.."

At that time doctor anuj entered the room with the other doctor who had treated abhijeet with him and since he had heard this particular conversation, he said while entering… "nahi.." abhijeet looked at him and he nodded slightly confirming that he had maintained his promise, abhijeet just turned his head silently.

Anuj continued to clear his point… "mera matlab, abhi abhijeet aapko itni baat nahi karni chahiye…"

Daya(confused)- aapki starting thodhi weird nahi thi…

Anuj(fake anger to daya)- tum keh rahe ho meri hindi achi nahi hai?

Daya(murmuring)- nahi main keh raha tha mujhe samajh hi nahi aati shayad…

Anuj(to abhijeet in same angry tone)- dekhlo abhijeet agar tumhare dost ne mera aisa mazaak udaya toh main usse injection de dunga...

All eyes turned towards abhijeet who be silent and was just lying there while staring towards the ceiling, anuj took a sigh while acp sir said to abhijeet…

Acp sir(pressing his arm softly, abhijeet looked him in jerk)- abhijeet..kya hogaya hai, haan...

Abhijeet(looking down again)- kuch…kuch bhi nahi sir…mujhe kya hua hai..

Acp sir(silently)- meri taraf dekho abhijeet…

Abhijeet didn't meet his gaze, he continued looking down, he had a fear in his heart…a shameful fear…

Acp sir again- abhijeet…beta…

Abhijeet's heart pinched so badly, he felt weak, vulnerable and most importantly untrustworthy and unreliable…he felt he had let down his father…his idol. He silently closed his eyes in same position...

Acp sir and others got worried seeing him closing his eyes, anuj and the other doctor came forward to check but at that moment abhijeet opened his eyes and first looked towards doctors and the towards daya and finally said in low tone to Acp sir…

"sir mujhe ghar jana hai…"

Acp sir(shocked)- abhijeet? (angrily) halat dekh rahe ho apni, haan? (strictly) abhi kuch din aur yaheen raho…

Abhijeet(looking down)- main phirse bhaag jaunga sir…

Acp sir(angrily)- Abbhijeet!

Abhijeet didn't turned his head up, he was just stubbornly looking down and saying all, daya was however completely focused on abhijeet…

Daya(in stern tone)- dikkat kya hai…

Abhijeet(after few minutes)- kuch nahi…mujhe bas ghar jana hai…ghutan hoti hai mujhe yahan…

Anuj(calm tone)- koi waterpark ya amusement park mein toh aaye nahi ho joh rides mein maza aayega…hospital hai yeh..

Abhijeet(stubbornly)- theek hai phir…(all sighed) main bhaag hi jaanuga…

Acp sir really wanted to slap his this extra stubborn child but just managed to say in anger… "jaldi kya hai itni haan tumhe, kal test karwa lo ek baar saare phir nikal jaana…"

Abhijeet(irritated)- nahi karwane hain test mujhe…

Daya(angrily)- yeh kya nayi zid hai abh?

Abhijeet(angrily)- meri marzi…

Acp sir(calm tone trying to make abhijeet understand)- abhijeet... dekho test zaroori haina, aur phir bas thodhi hi der lagegi…phir hum challenge wapas…

Abhijeet(he was feeling extremely annoyed now so said in loud tone even to acp sir)- kaha na maine ek baar nahi karwane hain mujhe tests…(angry challenging tone) main bina bataye bhi jaa sakta hun aap yeh baat samajhle…(acp sir looked at him and knew what he had to do next so without a word more left the place in silence, abhijeet looked up and wanted to say something but didn't step forward)

Daya(in irritation)- jyada hi nakhre nahi karrahe ho tum…

Abhijeet(looking at him angrily)- toh abh tumhe isse bhi problem hai..

Anuj(taking the charge in his hands now)- abh aap dono shant hojayein..(to abhijeet) theek hai aap chale jayega ghar kal…hum tests bhi nahi karenge..(daya shocked, abhijeet smiling, anuj again) lekin har do din mein regular check ups ke liye aapko aana hoga phir…(looking at both) manzoor?

Both nodded and anuj after checking abhijeet once left the room. Rajat too went outside following daya's instructions, now daya turned towards abhijeet who was relaxly lying down with closed eyes, daya started in teasing…

"na jaane kya jadoo chalaya hua hai tumne inn doctors per.."

Abhijeet(calm tone)- mera charm hi kuch aisa hai…

Daya hit him on his shoulder feeling angry and sat down beside him with…

"lagta hai sahab Olympics dekh rahe the, kyun?"

Abhijeet(confused while opening his eyes and looking at daya)- kyun?

Daya after so long saw those eyes without pain and relaxed but abhijeet feeling that immediately averted his eyes, daya looked at him confusingly but seeing him not interested answered…

"bhaagne ka joh shauk Chadha hua hai…"

Abhijeet smiled softly feeling himself a big dumb. Daya's lips too curved in a smile seeing his buddy like this after one whole month…abhijeet suddenly asked…

"daya..woh sir mujhse naraaz…yaar unhe bula dena.."

Daya(teasing)- kaam bhi toh tumne naraaz karne wala kiya hai…(abhijeet down his head, daya softly) acha abh pareshaan nahi ho tum…bulata hun main sir ko…

Daya was leaving when heard something which stunned him…

"daya tum bhi wapas aaoge na?"

Daya turned and looked at abhijeet, he was feeling that abhijeet had a fear that he would leave him alone, but why would he do that? Daya moved towards him and while sitting beside him softly asked…

"main kyun nahi aaunga, haan?"

But abhijeet had realized his mistake, he needed to keep check on his fears and his emotions, he composed himself and replied calmly…

"kyunki tum abh tak gaye hi nahi hona…"

Daya was not satisfied but left after hitting him again.

Abhijeet looked at his back and sighed heavily, the pain inside him crushing him at every second, the fear controlling his heart and his mind blank with just those painful moments of his life. He was taken away by a single happening…but he knew he needed to return, and that journey he knew was not easy for him.

* * *

A/N

thank you for reading guys.

please review...

kkkloveu


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Thank you so much all the reviewers!

Sorry for being this much late, please read now..

* * *

He once again woke up with those dreams of that night. His body covered in sweat and his breathing was heavy. He looked around himself and after seeing daya sleeping on couch and his surrounding he realized where he was. He took some deep breaths in order to calm himself and his nerves down, fortunately he had not made that much noise to wake daya up. After calming himself a bit he silently moved back attaching his back to bed. He was looking here and there and in order to avoid sleeping as he knew he will sleep because of his tired body and mind he even quietly got off the bed and moved out.

He was moving in corridor when heard some muffled crying voice from a room not very far away. He moved towards that side feeling unusual. There he stood in front of a room and gazed inside…

A girl of about 22-25 was crying hiding in her parents arms, while her parents too instead of consoling her were silent and somehow looked in shame with tears in their eyes. He was confused because of this when heard something from his side as some nurses were talking…

_"__arre najane kahan se muh kala karwa ker aayi hai apna yeh larki...aur abh dekho ro toh aise rahi hai jaise issne kuch kiya hi na ho…"_

_"__abh aise kapde pehn ke ladko ke aas paas ghumti hogi yeh…toh yahi hona tha na…"_

_"__abh bechare maa baap kahan tak isse bachayenge duniya se…"_

_"__ek toh yeh bache itni ghinoni harkate karte hain phir maa baap ko sehna padhta hai…"_

_"__isse acha toh apni jaan dede…khudki galti toh hai hi abh..bechare maa baap kyun sahe…ek baar dukh hoga unhe lekin phir sabh theek…"_

They were completely startled by a heavy deep voice which sounded so much painful…

"kya galti thi usski? Ki woh aise samaj mein jee rahi hai jahan (looking at all of them) aap jaisi soch rakhne wale log hain…"

Nurses looked at each other and answered in a tone which had no shame for their thoughts… "sir aap kuch nahi jaante hain aisi larkiyon ke baare mein…khudh chote chote kapde pehnkar ladko ke aas paas ghumti hain aur phir sochti hain ki woh touch bhi nahi karenge…sir aap hi batayen kya koi aisi ghinoni harkat karega jabh tak apne usse uksaya na ho?"

Abhijeet felt a shiver in his body, he felt that the world will treat him in the same manner as they are treating that girl, may be even worse as he's a man and they'll think he was the one to take the first step. His eyes but maintained their firmness as he answered to the blind world…

"news toh aap sabhi dekhte honge na? (the ladies nodded, abhijeet in firm tone) toh kya uss paanch saal ki bachi ne bhi yeh khud kiya tha? (they looked at him shocked) kya uss teen saal ki bachi mein itni akal bhi thi ki woh aadmi usske saath kya kar raha hoga? (the heads went down in shame, guilt and pain) kya woh ladkiyan joh yeh sabh sehne ke baad apni jaan de deti hain kya unme sharam nahi thi…samajh nahi thi?"

Nurses never answered, abhijeet in painful tone to them… "shayd nahi hogi…shayad unnki galati yahi thi ki unhone galat ka saath na de kar ussper haath uthaya..unki galati yahi thi ki unhone iss desh ko ek jagruk desh samjha….iss sheher ko surakshit samjha…samjha ki unhe hak hai apne pairon per apni marzi se chalne ka(teasing) galati humesha sirf unnki hi hoti hai abhi bhi….itne saal baad bhi aap logon ne unhe sochne per majbur ker diya haiki kya sachme ek ladki hoke unhone galati ki hai?"

He was leaving in hurt and painful shade after last time glancing inside that room where the girl was still crying and trying to hide her eyes now from her parents, he realized he had been doing something same and a pain filled his heart making him realize that he did considered himself as guilty when he heard something from behind….a new female voice…

"galti hai sir…galti humari hi hai ki hum ladkiyan hain…(looking him confidently in eyes) kya aapne mardon ke saath aisa kabhi hua ho isske baare mein suna hai? (abhijeet looked at her in extreme pain, his heart ached badly) galti humari hai sir ki hum samaj ke niyamon mein phans jaate hain…kuch ho jaye toh apna muh chupa jaate hain…ladna aata bhi ho toh himmat nahi kar pate hain…galti humari haiki kissi ko ek chata(slap) lagadein toh woh agle din 5 ko lakar humari izaat le jaate hain…hum kamzor nahi hain sir…lekin aaplogon ki soch ne aur (looking towards nurse) innki bhi…hume kamzor dikhane mein koi kasar nahi chodi hai sir…(in painful smile) aap logon ka kya hai sir…aap log ladh jaayenge…aur sir (teasing) ladki mein itni takat nahi ya kahiye aap logon wala dil nahi ki aaplogon ko uss takleef ka andaza karwa jaayen…aur aap mardon mein ek dusre ko samajhne ki takat hai sir…hote toh aap sabhi ek jaise hain…koi mard dusre ke saath aisa nahi karega joh aap humare sath kar jaate hain...(in painful tone) warna aapko bhi pata chale sir ki who dard who takleef kya hoti hai…lekin nahi sir…dard shayad sirf hum hi sehte hain kyunki hum usse sehne ki Shakti rakhte hain…aur kabhi haar jaayen ya thak jaayen toh aaplog hume hi galat samajh lete hain…samajh lete hai ki hume hi kuch galat kiya tha issliye ah guilt se mar gaye…koi paah chaahe toh chaar sawal puchte hai…kya kahi kissi e yahi sawal aap logo se puche hai? aap log bahot safe hain sir…bahot safe…kyunki aapko apno se nahi ladna hota aur yahan hum apno se ladte ladte mar jaate hai.."

Nurse tried to say to that lady that she was misunderstanding this man standing in front now, she tried to say something…

"Doctor Riya…"

Doctor Riya glared at her and was going to scold her when heard somebody call her from behind, she turned with… "woh larki galat nahi hai sir...usse jeene dein please…"

The doctor moved on her way while abhijeet was still standing there, his ears focused some words…

_"__ek mard dusre ke saath aisa nahi karega sir…"_

_"__aap log bahot safe hain sir…bahot safe kyunki aapko apno se nahi ladna hota…"_

He felt a soft yet firm tap on his shoulder so turned behind to look in those eyes which always gave him that strength to fight off his demons, but today he felt weak and shameful to look in those eyes as they still bore that trust in them which he knew he didn't deserve anymore…

He silently down his eyes as daya in same quietness asked… "mujhe batake aa jaate…"

Abhijeet(in low tone while trying to leave from there)- bacha nahi hun daya main…

Daya(tough tone)- harkate toh yahi kar rahe ho tum…ek baar jaga hi dete pata hai kitni tension mein aagaya tha main…

Abhijeet looked at daya still averting his eyes and said in same tone… "tum so rahe the toh maine socha ki rehene deta hun…"

Daya(shaking his head and then asking)- acha toh abh chalein?

Abhijeet nodded and left without anything further. Daya however first silently looked towards that girl and then towards the direction where that doctor went and then sighing turned to leave when one nurse stopped him as…

"woh…sir..hum..hum…(down head) hum sachmein bahot sharminda hain sir…humari wajah se unhe bhi Doctor Riya ne daant diya…woh toh jabki sahi keh rahe the.."

Daya(softly)- koi baat nahi…(after one more time glancing towards that girl) lekin mujhe bas umeed hai aaj aapne kuch samjha ho…woh doctor bhi sach keh raheen theen…apno se ladhne mein hi banda tut jaata hai…"

Daya left after that leaving the nurse with down head and guilty tears in her eyes. he entered inside abhijeet's room and saw him sitting on bed…he asked in teasing…

"kha aaye daant ek ladki se?"

Abhijeet in serious tone… "woh sahi toh keh rahi thi daya..."

Daya(softly)- ABHI…

Abhijeet stayed silent, daya knew his buddy's soft nature in these things so silently moved towards him and while sitting beside him said in soft tone again…

"theek hai yaar…haan soch buri hai abhijeet…galat hai…lekin yeh log bhi kya Karen abhijeet? Humari society ki kuch baatein hi aisi…"

Abhijeet(tough tone)- society hum banate hain daya…

Daya looked at him and knew abhijeet was much sensitive at this moment though he didn't knew why he was so much worried…they saw all these things happening everyday around them… they tried to take their anger out…caught those culprits…it was an everyday work for them, so why now? Daya didn't dare ask anything to him now he silently asked him to lay down when abhijeet said…

"daya please yaar..neend nahi aayi hai mujhe abhi…"

Daya sat down tired on stool with… "phir kya karein?"

Abhijeet looked at his friend's tired stature and himself lay down with… "so jaao jaaker…"

Daya(shocked)- abhijeet?

Abhijeet didn't answered, daya shaking his head got up and again took his place on couch, he was tired like hell.

Abhijeet after few minutes opened his eyes and looked at daya ad heaved a sigh in pain. He was looking at him in pain and helplessness, he wanted to share with his buddy what happened with him but he was fearful of the consequences, he was afraid of how will daya react? Will he blame him too? Will he leave him alone…think of him as weak and feeble? Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly in pain as his head started spinning and aching because of his lack of sleep but he knew even if he slept that dream would wake him up. He laid down on his back and started staring the ceiling in silence…

The new morning arose and daya woke up with the soft light of sun rays falling over him, he looked around and finding abhijeet already sitting on his bed got up with…

"arre mujhe uthaya kyun nahi.."

Abhijeet looked at him and answered in small tired smile… "tum thake hua the na…"

Daya(in concern)- tum raat bhar soye nahi abhijeet?

Abhijeet moved his eyes away and answered… "soya tha na..."

Daya looked at him and then asked again in firm tone… "phir itne tired kyun lag rahe ho, haan?"

Abhijeet(irritation)- yaar daya keh diya na ki soya tha raat mein…yeh dawaiyon ke wajah se tired hun thora…tum jaao na fresh hoke aao…hume nikalna bhi hai…

Daya(while moving out)- kahan…

Abhijeet(straight tone)- bureau…(he then realized what he said and corrected himself with..) mera matlab ghar ke liye…

Daya(leaving in smile seeing the change)- haan haan aata hun…

Daya moved out in small smile while abhijeet was really irritated. Acp sir yesterday strictly ordered him to stay at home being much irritated himself because of anuj's decision to release abhijeet without tests and Atul added fuel in fire by agreeing to it after which acp sir really angry on him. Acp sir took his anger out by warning abhijeet to stay at home for at least 1 week now.

Salunkhe sir was gone out of station for some conference while acp sir had to go to delhi for some meeting so team be busy in cases today and that's why they decided to meet abhijeet at home only during evening as can't come to meet him in morning.

Daya came back after getting fresh and saw Doctor Atul doing some minor tests with abhijeet, like checking his BP, pulse rate, heartbeat etc, as soon as he saw daya entering he turned towards him with…

"daya jaao zara Anuj bula raha hai tumhe…sahab ka khyaal rakhne ki tips dene ke liye…"

Daya left in smile seeing abhijeet's irritated face. He entered inside anuj's cabin after knocking the door…

Anuj(in soft calm smile)- arre daya aagaye tum…betho zara…

Daya sat down in tense phase and ask in concern… "kya baat hai doctor kuch gadbad…"

Anuj(relaxly)- arre nahi daya…bas kuch normal cheezein batani hai…(daya relaxed, anuj continued) dekho daya kuch points toh hum tumhe already explain kar chuke hain…tumhe abhijeet se bahot normal behavior rakhna hai…jitni pehle care karte the abhi bhi utni hi karni hai…kyunki jitna maine usse dekha hai woh ek self dependent banda hai toh usse yeh sabh irritate karta hai…lekin haan daya kabhi kabhi ho sakta haiki tumhe usse bahot softly handle karna padha…khasskar ki agar woh kabhi raat ko sote sote jag jaaye toh…(daya in tense phase, anuj in calm tone) arre daya koi pareshaan hone wali baat nhai hai…bas abhi drugs ka bhi thodha effect hai usspar aur phir itne din ka torcher..(daya nodded in pain) khair mujhe yakeen hai tum usse sambhal hi loge…(in smile) chalo jaao abh..intezaar kar raha hoga woh…"

Daya nodded and stood up with… "thank you doctor (in smile) waise aapne bataya nahi aap kiss cheez ke doctor hain?(anuj looked at him shocked) kyunki yeh sabh toh mujhe doctor atul bhi bata sakte the…"

Anuj(in small smile with a careful tone)- I am an urologist daya…

* * *

A/N

DONE! Hush…aakhir kaar hospital se nikaal hi liya abhijeet sir ko maine.. a short update i know but next i will try for a it bigger one..

So tell me how many of you are jealous of me? ;)

I know I know almost all my dear ladies are on the verge of blasting…haina?

Chalo guys now it's your turn to review…jitni jaldi aap log reviews karenge utni jaldi I'll update too.. ;) and yes your target is to reach 310 or atleast I hope you'll make it reach to it for me to update on..hmmm…whenever you say or if I say on Wednesday.

One more IMP thing guys… I want to know how many of you readers remember SHILPAM56? Please please answer…even a yes will work…but I want to know it immediately…samjho guys meri izaat ka sawaal hai…please reply..


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Khalsa\- yaar I am sorry but your review is missing some words so I can't get your quarry but according to what I think is your quarry I am replying… yaar see daya ne abhi bhi seriously nahi pucha tha, he asked it in smile aise hi…and yaar kyunki jaise maine starting mein dikhaya ki there were a whole team of doctors who attended abhijeet as he was kidnapped and there were chances of bad consequences so when only ANUJ came forward, team and daya never paid attention to his field they just knew he's a doctor who had attended abhijeet. And abhijeet still is not aware that anuj is an urologist, tell me how will he know that? He too never paid attention to what field anuj belongs to. And yes there's a scene in this chapter…it may clear your doubts more. Thank you so much yaar…your doubts make me feel you are reading it honestly…

* * *

Daya stood there stunned. Anuj still held his hand and realized daya's stillness but he knew daya needed to cope up with this himself. After a few minutes daya looked anuj in his eyes and asked a simple question which anuj was already expecting…

"kya…kya hua hai Abhijeet ko?

Anuj sighed realizing the weight of question as daya still not able to accept or realize what his friend bearing as he asked "abhijeet ko" and not "usske saath"…anuj started in firm tone still grabbing daya's hand tightly…

"betho daya…"

Daya(in pain taking his hand away)- mujhe bas yeh bataye ki abhijeet ko hua kya hai joh "aap" usse treat kar rahe hain?

Anuj( looking at daya and then in soft tone)- beth jaao daya pehle…please…

Daya(shout in extreme pain and anger)- for god's sake doctor just tell me what has happened to him? (in complete anger) pehle hi itna sabh chupa chuke hain aap humse…abh…

Anuj(interrupting, still looking in his eyes)- daya mujhe umeed haiki tum iss baat ko samjhoge…main yeh baat shayad tumhe aaj bhi nahi batata…lekin agar main aisa karta toh doctor Atul tumhe sabh bata dete…

Daya still was angry and in a really painful state…his ears buzzing with that voice…with those words….

_"__daya..tum…tum mujhse nafrat…nafrat toh nahi karoge na?"_

_"__woh..main bahot ganda…main kamzor.."_

_"__tum bhi wapas aaoge ne daya?"_

Daya's eyes were filled with tears, he now realized what his buddy storing inside him, his buddy was storing a pain which he knew would destroy him from within if he was not able to cope up with it. Daya's feelings however were mixed…he looked Doctor Anuj in eyes and asked once again in fear this time…

"mujhe sach jaana hai…"

Doctor atul looked in his eyes and can easily make out that he was in fear…atul took a sigh, knowing it was going to be painful and hard for daya…but he silently said with balanced tone…

"daya yahan baat sach jaane ki nahi hai…usse handle karne ki hai…mujhe umeed hai tum woh kar paao kyunki abhijeet ki zindagi abh issi pe depend karti hai (he took a deep sigh and continued looking in daya's eyes) Abhijeet was sexually harassed daya…he was…"

Daya recoiled back in shock and fear and after a few minutes said in extreme anger…

"kya bakwaas kar rahe hain aap...jaante bhi hain ki kya keh rahe hain..(harsh tone) abhijeet ke baare mein aap aisi bakwaas kar bhi kaise sakte hain…(his voice filled with fear and shiver now) aap..aap Mazak kar rahe haina…please mujhe sach…"

Anuj(softly with teary eyes seeing daya)- yeh sach hai daya…

Daya(shout in extreme pain not able to believe anything)- aap jhooth bol rahein hain…(low voice now) Abhijeet ke saath aisa…nahi…

Anuj came forward and firmly hold daya from his arms and after looking in his eyes which were filled with fear and pain say… "daya…sambhalo khud ko please…aisa…aisa kissi ke saath bhi ho sakta hai…young boys ke saath it's very common…lekin men mein…daya yeh baat tumhe samajhni hogi...(firmly) Abhijeet was sexually harassed daya…"

Daya closed his eyes in extreme pain, atul left him in silence and daya sat on his knees in tears with a thud…

_Flashback_

_Rajesh was on holidays as he had asked for them earlier before the mission but he was sent on this so now he took his holidays for 20 days. Duo forced him to stay for a while with them so he decided to spent some days with them and rest with his family. _

_Daya and rajesh became really good friends during this time period and both decided to take daya's revenge now for a few days. they started their work from the next day itself as both left the house without informing abhijeet or taking him with them. _

_Abhijeet came out from his room after freshening up and looking around for both but didn't found them so whisper in anger…_

_"__itni kya jaldi thi ke mere bina hi chale gaye…(while taking his personals) batata hun inhe bureau mein…"_

_He moved inside kitchen and made tea for himself while having a sandwich on platform and after taking tea and washing his utensils move outside after checking all windows and locking the main door._

_After half an hour he reached bureau in cab as his jeep was with mechanic while daya and rajesh took the quallis with them which he now saw in bureau parking so again murmur in anger while climbing bureau stairs… _

_"__jyada hi shaane ban rahein hain dono…abhi batata hun inhe main…"_

_He entered inside and everyone wished him morning while Rajesh and Daya were standing together and laughing on something, he in anger didn't went towards them and directly made his way towards his desk. He was expecting them to at least greet him but seeing them ignoring him his anger bar automatically rises with his confusion too. In whole day he was glancing towards them in intervals and always finding them together and laughing he was feeling odd. During lunch time he expected them to come to him but both of them silently left, abhijeet saw them leaving and in frustration banged the computer mouse hardly with… "samajh te kya hain yeh dono apne aap ko…dekho toh zara inhe kitne khush hain…mujhse baat tak nahi ki…" _

_In anger he stood up and made his way towards canteen and after placing and taking his order joined others silently when freddy asked…_

_"__sir aap itni der se kaise aaye…mujhe laga tha aap Daya sir ke saath…"_

_Abhijeet(teasing)- tumhare daya sir ko fursat mile toh na freddy…_

_Rajesh and daya looked towards each other in naughty smiles feeling his anger and jealousy. Rajesh said to daya with a wink…_

_"__arre daya yeh abhijeet kya keh raha hai yaar…tumne pucha kyun nahi haan?"_

_"__arre tum bhi toh saath mein the na…phir?"_

_"__acha acha abh chalo woh aagaya hai toh start toh karo…"_

_All nodded and started taking food while chatting on different topics, after some time all became free and moving upstairs again when abhijeet remember something so in hurry ask daya… "arre daya aaj woh hume uss susheel ke ghar jaana tha na…chalo abhi nikal jaate hain…"_

_Daya nodding but rajesh hit him and daya realized that it was a good moment so say… "abhijeet tum chale jaao yaar…main aur rajesh zara kissi kaam se jaa rahein hain abhi…"_

_Abhijeet looked at both in confusion but then nodded with… "acha theek hai…main milke aa jaaunga usse…tum log bhi jaldi aajana bureau kabhi koi case aajaye.." _

_For 7 days the same thing continuing, rajesh and daya spending so much time together and mostly ignoring abhijeet, basically they both were taking daya's revenge too but besides that they were planning a grand celebration for abhijeet's birthday and hence making plans for it and thus mostly involved in secret tasks which their this mission made easy to do as abhijeet not interrupting just feeling anger and a little jealous which he showed. But what rajesh and daya didn't knew as that abhijeet has started to get hurt with their behavior now. It was now time for rajesh to leave but they still continued their plan on phone calls._

_After 3 days of his departure when abhijeet was in pune for some case work while daya in Mumbai itself, abhijeet in his way to Mumbai received a call from an unknown number…_

_"__hello senior inspector Abh…"_

_He heard a loud scream from behind and his focus shift on that and after few minutes he again heard that scream now with some words… "pagal hogaye ho tumlog…na woh tumhe kuch bataye ga aur na main.."_

_Abhijeet recogmized that voice easily and murmur… " Rajesh.." (loudly on phone) kaun bol raha hai haan, rajesh…RAJESH!"_

_A deep voice answered… "chilaayo mat inspector…"_

_Abhijeet had already stopped his car taking it on a side, he answered now in anger… "kaun ho tum…rajesh…rajesh kahan hai…"_

_Same voice answered… "mere paas hai…zinda hai…lekin pata nahi kab tak…"_

_Abhijeet(in anger)- tum…_

_Man in fiery deep whisper… "abhijeet…abhijeet…tum bahot gussa hojate ho yaar…thodha chill karo aur meri baat dhyaan se suno…"_

_Abhijeet(sternly)- meri rajesh se baat karwao…_

_Man(teasing)- kyun kya cheekh nahi sunai di tumhe usski…kya inspector mujhe laga tha tum isse samajhdaar hoge…(disappointed tone) lekin chalo jaisa tum chaho…(shouting) RONIE!_

_Abhijeet heard another scream from behind which really pierced his heart…he started in anger again… _

_"__pagal hogaye ho kya tum haan, chahte kya ho? Anzaam jaante ho iss galti ka…"_

_The man started laughing loudly which raised abhijeet's anger but man soon replied in his same deep tone… "anjaam ki chinta tum karo inspector…mujhe bas kuch sawalon ke jawab chahiye joh tumhare dost ke paas hain"_

_Abhijeet(confused)- daya aur rajesh…aisa kya…(he now understood what this was all about, it was nothing related to daya..it was all related to him and rajesh, he tried to explain this to that man) dekho tumhe bahot badhi galat fehmi…_

_Man(angry whisper)- dekho inspector…mujhe koi galatfehmi nahi hui hai…tumhare dost ne humare hi ander ghuskar hume tabah karne ki koshish ki hai…(abhijeet wanted to correct him) lekin mujhe usse kuch nahi…mujhe bas apne sawalon ke jawab chahiye joh abh hume tum doge…_

_Abhijeet(calmly now)- theek hai main tayaar hun….lekin tumhe pehle rajesh ko chodhna hoga…_

_Man(deep tone)- hume bawakoof mat samjho inspector…yahan tumne apni team ko call kiya aur yahan hum tumhare dost ko khatam kar denge…rajesh abh humara maksad pura hone par hi chutega…_

_Abhijeet took a deep breath, he had a plan but he needed his luck to work now, he said nodding… "kahan aana hai mujhe…"_

_Man- peeche dekho apne…(abhijeet looked behind to see a man on byke he had not noticed earlier) usske saath aaoge tum…koi chalaki nahi inspector…usske dil se bhi humare transmitters judhe hain…yahan usski dil ki dhadkan mein zara sa bhi change aaya aur yahan…"_

_Abhijeet(in irritation)- main samajh gaya hun…lekin tum abh rajesh ko haath bhi nahi lagaoge…samjhe…_

_Man(in smiley tone)- have a safe journey inspector…_

_Abhijeet now sat behind that man. He needed to inform daya regarding this no matter how. But he had no choice except to follow the man's instructions for now. After around half an hour they reached a place abhijeet knew too well, what he also knew was that if he managed to inform daya right now, it will take them only 15 minutes to reach this place as team were very close now due to some investigation purpose about which freddy told him._

_Abhijeet looked at that man who was right now parking his bike…abhijeet was standing behind him….he saw his cell phone and gingerly took it out and in hurry messaged freddy in short hand regarding this place and then deleted the message and bent down as that man turned around…_

_Man- aye..kya kar raha hai…(the man saw his mobile so in anger) kya haan contact karna chahta hai apni team ko…ruk abhi boss ko…_

_Abhijeet(in hurry)- arre bhaisahab…aapka phone niche gir gaya tha toh bas utha hi raha tha main toh…_

_Man checked his mobile and indeed found nothing in it except some traces of dirt particles, he looked towards abhijeet suspiciously but then shrugged and asked abhijeet to follow him. Abhijeet stayed behind and when he saw the correct chance, he attacked that person, the man struggled but abhijeet was stronger and more determined at this point, abhijeet asked him after taking him behind one tree…_

_"__rajesh ko kahan rakha hai?"_

_Man said nothing except more struggling, Abhijeet asked again in extreme anger while twisting his arm…_

_"__Kahan hai who?"_

_Man this time answered facing immense pain now, abhijeet after that made him unconscious with a whisper… "mujhe jald se jald rajesh ko yahan se nikalna hoga…yeh log alert ho chuke honge abh tak toh.."_

_He went in quietly following the specific directions for that room where rajesh was kept while silently killing all those men who came in his way. He reached beside the room and saw a window entrance so used it to enter inside the room. He was searching the whole room quietly without making any noise while keeping time in check too. But he didn't find rakesh anywhere, in frustration he stood behind a wall dividing the room partially in two. He was thinking of other ways or places where he could find rajesh when he heard so many noises from outside…ke knew now that they have found that man and knew abhijeet was inside. Abhijeet had too less time to act now. He was thinking when heard some muffled voices from beside him… he looked around and found some sacs lying there, one of them moving vigorously now...abbhijeet immediately went towards it and opened it up using his pen knife…_

_Rajesh's slender figure emerged from within and abhijeet helped him out gingerly with… "rajesh…tum theek ho? Bahar aao…sambhalke yaar…sambhalke…"_

_Rajesh came out and said to abhijeet… "abhijeet yeh log tumhe…mera matlab mujhe maarna chahte hain yaar woh info lene ke aad…hume abhi nikalna hoga yahan se…hum inhe woh information nahi de sakte hain…_

_Abhijeet nodded thinking really fast now when they heard so many foot steps entering their room in hurry. Abhijeet looked at that sac and he knew a plan…he looked towards rajesh after that who shook his head with… "nahi abhijeet…main aisa nahi karunga…"_

_Abhijeet(convincing tone)- rajesh please…dil se nahi dimaag se socho….abhi hume waqt chahiye jabh tak team nahi aa jati hai yahan…yeh log hume aise gayab dekhenge toh high alert per hume dhundhne lagenge aur hum inhe akele 2 minute ke liye bhi ahi samhal payege yaar…rajesh please…humare paas koi aur chara ahi hai ah…_

_Rajesh(I detemied toe)- ahi abhijeet…hum yaha se saath mei hi ikalege…_

_Ahijeet(deep toe)- I am sorry rajesh…leki tumhe jaa hoga..(rajesh I protest, the foot steps came earer)) tumhe tumhari family ki kasam yaar…_

_Rajesh looked him in extreme pain and hurt and getting up left the room through window present there while abhijeet made himself comfortale inside the sac which was tied by rajesh before leaving._

_Abhijeet was now just hoping that they don't open the sac to check on rajesh and they indeed being immensely immersed in their trouble didn't bothered to check it. Abhijeet heaved a sigh of relief. _

_After some moments he heard a siren followed by some hustle bustle and firing. Moments later he was being harshly dragged around and in that his head was hit with something hard and the last thing he remembered was hearing a sound of engine._

* * *

_A/N_

_Do read and review guys._

_I am sorry you all will have to wait for healing as my lappy crashed yesterday night, I was lucky I had saved this in FF documents as I could access this through my mobile._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

thank you so much all the reviewers.

I am changing ANUJ's Name to SAMEER for convenience.

* * *

As he stood outside hearing all that his heart raced like a horse and he felt himself getting much older in just few seconds of his life…

"Abhijeet was sexually abused daya…"

He closed his eyes in extreme pain realizing what pain the inside person was now suffering from, unknowingly his knees bent and he slid down with the support of the wall unable to handle this news. He took a deep breath after few moments and knowing he'll have to be strong for his dear sons he stood up on his strong legs once again and opened the door in silence…

Looking at the sitting figure in his front he felt himself getting stronger as he knew he'll have to support this man to help the other one, he silently sat beside him and took the breaking soul in a strong side hug while rubbing his shoulder and calling him in soft tone…

"Daya…"

Daya didn't had the courage to meet those eyes but feeling the strong protective shell around him he couldn't help his emotions anymore…he said with a loud cry…

"sir…Abhi…Abhijeet…woh itna sabh…(acp sir still rubbing his shoulder in silence) sir..ussne kuch bataya bhi nahi hume…sir woh tut jaayega…(in breaking tone) aap..aap jaante haina sir usse…woh bahot..bahot pride rakhta hai…"

Acp sir(in stong tone while still rubbing his arm)- daya main jaanta hun abhijeet ko aur main yeh bhi jaanta hun ki woh bahot strong hai...(pressing his arm) aur tum bhi…haina?

Daya nodded his head in tears with… "sir lekin main…main abhi se milunga nahi…mujhe bahot dard.."

Doctor Sameer(rash tone)- taaki usse lage ki tum usse ganda aur kamzor samajhte ho, haan?

Daya looked towards him in pain. Sameer came forward now and asked both to stand up and take a sit.

Sameer(softly)- sir pehle aap log please khade hojaye…

Acp sir and daya stood up silently and on sameer's further request sat down on chairs present there. Sameer forwarded two glasses of water to them and himself dragged his chair near them and sat on it. After seeing both a cit calmed down now he initiated in soft tone to daya…

"daya maine tumhe abhi bhi bataya tha ki abhijeet ko koi bhi action ya words bahot jaldi hurt kar sakte hain, woh already iss dar mein hoga ki agar tumhe ya (to acp sir) aap logon mein se kissi ko bhi iss sach ka pata chale toh aap log usse chod denge…usse dur hojayenge…sir abhijeet iss waqt ek aise emotional trauma se guzar raha hai jisse shayad hum log bhi define nahi kar sakte hain...(to both) aap logo ko yeh baath samajhni hogi ki abhijeet ko iss waqt aap logo ke support ki bahot zaroorat hai aur yeh bhi aap sabh ka ek chota sa action bhi iss samaye usske liye bahot painful ho sakta hai…"

Daya and acp sir were just silently listening to him, both their heads were down. Sameer looking at them like this say in strong tone... "sir aaplog aise kyun react kar rahe hain? (both look towards him) kya aaplogo ko lagata haiki galti abhijeet ki hi thi, ki woh sachme abh aaplogo ke saath kaam karne ke layak nahi raha hai?"

Acp sir(in angry tone)- Sameer please…hume abhijeet per pura bharosa hai…tum..

Sameer(strongly)- toh phir sir apne iss bharosa ko dard mein na tabdeel hone dein…aapka yeh bharosa hi usski taqat hai aur agar usse yeh dagmate hua nazar aaya na sir (looking in their eyes) toh woh wahi apna dam todh dega…

Acp sir and daya looked towards him in pain. Sameer grabbed daya's palm softly with…

"daya tumhare usse na milne se tumhe dard toh nahi hoga…naahi koi dar hoga ki abhijeet ko pata chal jaaye ga..magar tumhara yeh sukoon daya uss aadmi ki jaan le lega joh sirf yeh chahta hai ki log ussper vishwas kare aur usse dare nahi…usse dur na hon...daya tumhe usse bahot mazbooti se face karna hoga…please…meri baat samjho..." daya responded nothing, Sameer took a sigh and said to both…

"sir main aaj bhi yeh sabh aap logon ko na batata…magar sir mujhe laga doctor ATUL ka kehna sahi hai…woh abhijeet ko mujhse kahi guna behtar jaante hain…woh jaante the ki abhijeet easily open up nahi hota hai…aur iss cheez ke baad woh aur bhi chup aur conserved hojayega…kissi ke liye bhi sir iss baare mein baat karna bhahot painful hota hain…aur yahan toh abhijeet already apna pain aur takleef kissi se share nahi karta toh…(to both with fixed gaze) hume darr tha ki abhijeet abhi bhi aisa hi karega aur aise mein woh shayad apne aap ko hi kho deta issiliye humne aaj aap dono ko yeh baat batayi hai…"

Acp sir and Daya were silently listening to him, now aware that they needed to be strong for abhijeet at any cost. Daya looked towards Acp sir and then formulated his querry…

"hum..hume kya karna hai?"

Sameer(softly)- kuch bhi nahi…(acp sir and daya were confused, Sameer in same soft tone) jee sir...kabhi kabhi kuch na karna kuch karne se behtar hota hai…abhijeet jis stage per hai usse yeh cheez bhi hurt kar sakti haiki aap log usse jyada pamper kar rahe hain…jaane anjaane mein hi woh yeh samajhne lagega ki woh weak hai…aur yahi aap logon ne usse agar bilkul akela chodh diya toh woh tut jayega…aaplogon ko usse bahot normal behave karna hai sir…jaise humesha karte hain…(looking towards both whose heads went down, softly) sir main janta hun yeh baat janne ke baad yeh sabh bahot mushkil hoga lekin aaplogon ko abhi bas issi cheez ka dhyaan rakhna haiki aaplog usse bahot normal behave karein…(to daya) aur daya woh agar kisi cheez sa bahot jaldi hurt hojata hai…yah koi bhi baat joh usse bahot jaldi spark kar deti hai usse usse dur rakhna hai…(to both now) Don't feed him sir…but help him to feed himself.

Realizig their limit he looked towards his wrist watch and getting up said to both… "sir please aap log bahot normal rahiyega…hume abhi nikalna hoga warna abhijeet panic hojayega kyunki woh jaanta haiki aap log mujhse milne aaye hain…(in firm tone to both) aaplogo ko usse bahot securely handle kara hai sir..."

Sameer left the room while acp sir and daya still there at same place, they looked towards each other and acp sir seeing daya's eyes said to him in strong tone… "hume apne aap ko bahot mazboot karna hoga daya…abhijeet hume bahot jaldi samajh leta hai..khaskaar tumhe…(he hugged daya softly and whispered to him) yeh tumhe usske liye karna hai beta…hume abhijeet ko wapas lana haina?"

Daya nodded silently. He knew his buddy and was well aware that his buddy never shared his pain with anyone even if that pain was crushing him down like anything. Years back when he had seen this same man being crushed under the weight of his guilt and his pain but still standing strong he had decided he will, if never share his pain will always try to reduce it and today he knew it's his examination to handle his buddy strongly and firmly to not to let him crush once again for a mistake he never did. He closed his eyes separating from the protective hug and after composing himself looked towards acp sir with firmness in his eyes and said…

"sir aap yahan…aapko toh…"

Acp sir looked towards him for few minutes and then say quietly… "mujhe subah subah atul ne bulaya tha...kaha ki important hai toh maine HQ se kuch waqt late aane ki permission maang li..(to daya) tum ek baar fresh holo…hum phir nikalte hain…"

Daya nodded and again asked something… "sir aap abhijeet se kya kahenge?"

Acp sir looked towards daya as he left the place. After few minutes both met in corridor and now moving towards abhijeet's room while chatting casually in smile…

They entered inside abhijeet's room and realized it's really not easy for them to compose themselves in front of abhijeet now, sameer's eyes were fixed on them while Atul tried to avert his gaze clearly. Both turned their eyes towards abhijeet who seemed irritated and seeing him like that a teary smile came on their faces as daya asked teasingly to abhijeet…

"kya hua boss? (with a wink) maza nahi aaya ATUL jee ke saath?"

Acp sir really looked towards daya who in smile move forward to abhijeet as he replied in angry tone…

"haan aaj main zara medicine padh raha tha.." he replied in irritated tone while atul managed a smile with a wink towards daya…

Daya started laughing and acp sir's gaze turned towards him, Sameer who watched this move towards him and whisper slightily… "sir please.."

Acp sir looked towards him and nodded while all those went unnoticed by abhijeet who was busy in hitting daya at the moment.

Daya(in fake pain)- Ouch! Kya boss…koi itni zor se maarta hai bhala chote se bache ko…

Acp sir managed a smile and moving forward said… "haan bhai abhijeet…itne chote se bache ko itni zor se toh nahi maarte.."

Atul(in smile to daya)- matlab maarte zaroor hain…

Abhijeet looked towards acp sir and ask… "sir aapko toh aaj delhi ke liye nikalna tha na?"

Acp sir(in smile)- lo abhi daya bhi yahi puch raha tha…matlab mera aana tum dono ko gawara nahi..kyun?

Abhijeet(in hurry)- arre nahi sir…aap hume galat…

Acp sir(softly)- abhijeet…main bas mazak kar raha tha…(naughtily) actually DCP ka birthday hai aaj toh usska kehna hai ki sabh usski party mein waqt per hi pohonche…bas toh party toh 5 baje ki hai…

Abhijeet(in smiley tone)- matlab sir aaplog waqt per hi pohochenge…

Acp sir(with a small laugh)- bilkul…

Sameer was looking at them from room door, he realized it was really a better idea to let this two people know the truth as they really handling abhijeet well but he also knew that in coming days this journey is going to become much tough for these two men and most painful for abhijeet as the complications were still left to become visible. Sameer was afraid, however because of only one thing and that is…Abhijeet's silence.

* * *

A/N

Do read and review guys. Next chapter mainly on DUO.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

Thank you so much for all the reviews.

Wanted to post it earlier but yeh coachings and then this net na..

Khair der aaye drust aaye... ;)

* * *

Daya and abhijeet arrived at abhijeet's place and when daya taking out his luggage from quallis abhijeet ask with a tinge on irritation in his voice…

"daya…yeh bag kyun?"

Daya(calmly)- yaar mera ghar renovate ho raha hai…toh maine socha tumhare saath hi rahun kuch din…

Abhijeet(sternly)- chalo…

Daya(shocked)- kahan?

Abhijeet while moving back towards quallis… "tumhare ghar…(tease) zara kaam ki progress dekh aayen…

Daya shocked but knowing his buddy managed well and now heading towards his house and when reached there, abhijeet was left in complete embarrassment and hurt shade as daya's house front patch really in bad condition...he silently looked towards daya who looking at his house and whisper…

"daya…I am sorry yaar mujhe…"

Daya look towards him and smile softly with… "koi baat nahi Abhijeet…maine bhi tumhe pehle bataya nahi tha na.."

Abhijeet quietly move his head downward while daya after looking at him feeling sad but really praised acp sir in his heart who in just 1 hour arranged all these things as both already knew that abhijeet feeling bad if daya staying with him in these days so both made this little plan earlier as the time when abhijeet was kidnapped daya living with him first because they were both working for late hours now a days and were heading a case and then because of rajesh.

Daya stopped the vehicle in front of abhijeet's house and wanted to get down when felt abhijeet's shivering grip over his hand who said in guilty tone… "yaar daya…mera aisa koi matlab nahi tha yaar…tum mere ghar mein jabh chaho tabh aa sakte ho lekin…main bas..yaar mujhe laga tumhe sir ne...(he looked towards daya who looking at him in silence) I am sorry daya…"

Daya(in chewing tone)- hogaya?

Abhijeet really embarrassed and a smile came on his face as he left daya's hand and got down from the vehicle and move ahead while daya stood silently over his place still feeling that shiver and those words again came to his mind… _"abhijeet was sexually abused daya…"_how much he composed himself at this moment was only known to him.

Abhijeet feeling no one around him looked behind and saw daya still standing at same place so ask in confusion…

"daya…tum wahan kya kar rahe ho? (naughtily) oh..oh…meri permission ka intezaar, haina?"

Daya looked towards his smile but right now feeling no energy within himself to reply to this man so just nodded with a smile and move forward with his luggage.

Both entered inside the house and daya after keeping his bag near door only moved to fetch water for both while abhijeet looking around in silence.

Daya inside kitchen took a deep breath as deliberately came to bring water as he was not able to see his buddy staring this house in such a manner…he really wanted to sit in a corner and burst his emotions but he knew his buddy needed him so silently after taking that deep breath and filling two glasses of water came in hall where abhijeet was looking towards a pic of the whole CID team together.

Daya stood beside him staring at him rather the pic and got that abhijeet really heading to a different world now so brought him back with a soft call… "abhijeet?"

Abhijeet looked towards him with a strange emotion in his eyes which he immediately hid…daya still looking towards him but after feeling the awkward silence that gripped then say in naughty smile… "kya dekh rahe ho boss? (with a wink to abhijeet who looked at him after listening the question) ki main kitna handsome lag raha hun…"

Abhijeet shook his head while daya after seeing the smile on his buddy's face feeling himself again getting lost easily as now he sensed the pain behind that smile. He jerked his head and said…

"chalo tum change karlo…main kuch khane ko bana deta hun phir medicines bhi leni hain…"

Abhijeet looked towards him and ask in tease and irritation… "kya?"

Daya glared at him in anger with… "dekhlena tum…"

Abhijeet looked at him still irritated and murmuring while moving towards his room… "issiliye nahi chahta tha ki yeh yahan rahe…abh pure time mera sir….

He stopped suddenly seeing his own self standing in his front…he recognized that person so well…that weak…feeble being in the mirror who was staring back at him with his own eyes and shaking him loudly with just a simple sentence…

"you are weak abhijeet"

He move forward in a trance still facing himself…

"you are weak abhijeet…you are feeble…you are weak…"

In complete disgust, anger and pain he hit his hand hardly over the mirror with a loud shout as…

"main kamzor nahi hun…samjhe tum..(hitting it again in more anger and pain with a loud shout) main kamzor nahin hun…"

His hand started bleeding but right now he just wanted to completely shatter the image of that man standing in his front…after seeing only his blood and some small pieces of glass remaining in place of that mirror he completely became quite. After few seconds he looked at his hand and the blood and then look towards door in fear but seeing nothing immediately moved to close the door and after that move towards washroom to wash his bloody hands.

Daya stood beside the door in extreme fear and pain…his ears ringing with those words of his buddy which he said in so much pain…

"_nahi hun main kamzor…samjhe tum..nahi hun main kamzor…"_

He closed his eyes feeling so much pain engulf inside his heart after this incident and immediately left the place and move to his room and inside the washroom. He turned the shower on and completely burst out hiding behind the cold water droplets and the chanting of flowing water.

After half an hour he came out of the washroom and his eyes fell on his vibrating mobile so move forward in hurry and grabbed it with a tense tone after seeing the caller id…

"sir…woh abhi…(he was so tensed and in pain due to that incident he just wanted to tell acp sir about it but after remembering acp sir's position at this moment stopped himself and continue) who main abhi abhi shower leke aaya tha…issiliye der hogayi…"

"arre daya itne tense kyun sound kar rahe ho, haan? Sabh theek haina bache?" Salunkhe's voice emerged and daya was shocked but managed himself with…

"arre Salunkhe sahab aap…"

Salunkhe(still tensed)- haan daya main hi hun…pradyuman ke phone se baat kar raha hun…lekin tumhe kya hua hai haan?

Daya(trying to sound relaxed)- mujhe kya hoga sir…main bilkul theek hun…woh toh bas mujhe laga aap kaafi waqt se phone mila rahe honge aur tension mein aagaye honge issiliye maine aisa kaha…

Salunkhe(now relaxed a bit)- chalo acha hai…aur abhijeet kaisa hai daya? (sadly) main ek bhi baar usse mil tak nahi paya…doctor se bhi baat nahi hui meri…

Daya(moving out of room to check on abhijeet)- woh bhi bilkul theek hai sir…abhi washroom mein hai warna main baat bhi karwa deta…

Salunkhe(smileing)- chalo koi baat nahi daya…bas tumse ek baar jaan liya na shanti hogayi mujhe…chalo rakhta hun abh..tum khyaal rakhna apna bhi aur usska bhi…

Daya(nodding)- aap bhi apna khyaal rakhiyega sir…

Daya removed the phone and now move towards abhijeet's room as it was still closed and knock the door softly with..

"abhijeet...abhijeet…darwaza kholo yaar…abhijeet…"

He stood there and after sometime felt something moving inside and after few minutes room door was opened, he looked towards abhijeet who was looking much pale, after that he just looks towards his hand which he used to break the glass and immediately took it in his hands with…

"Abhijeet! (tensely) yeh kya hua hai, haan? Itni chot kaise aayi tumhe..(pretending to look inside and then say) jaroor apni almirah ke handle se aayi hogi…itna nukila jo ho raha hai..(scolding) kitni baar keh diya ki usse theek karwa lo magar nahi..

Abhijeet(softly)- yaar daya choti si chot hai theek hojayegi yaar…tum itni tension nahi lo…main first aid bhi kerli hai…

Daya simply removed the bandage from abhijeet's hand and seeing so much blood still flowing inside so after looking at his buddy's face say in angry tease… "dikh raha hai mujhe…"

Abhijeet completely down his head without any word while daya moved with him to dining chair and after asking him to sit down went to take the first aid box from cabinet and after returning first cleaned the wound…

He was expecting some flinches from abhijeet though he was handling his hand softly and blowing air too but still the cut was very deep…but when he looked at his buddy he found him completely lost without a inch of pain on his face so he himself turned his head down holding back his tears and cleaned the wound completely and after that bandaged his hand carefully in silence now.

He got uo after that and went to wash his hands and place back the first aid box, when he returned after 10 minutes he found abhijeet still in same position so shook him after composing himself as… "abhijeet.."

Abhijeet looked towards him with fear and pain in his eyes but later after calming down said in low tone… "kuch keh rahe the tum daya…"

Daya(quietly)- hmmm…bandage ker di hai maine(abhijeet looked towards his neatly bandaged hand) tum abh jaao kamre mein jaake leto…kaafi jyada khoon baha hai tumhara…main kuch banake leke aata hun..

Abhijeet instead of protesting silently moved to his room while daya first look towards him and then simply walked over to the sink and even he didn't knew how much tears of pain he shed there.

* * *

A/N

Do read and review guys…hope i can get 30 reviews least...

next update on monday...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews guys..

Again a duo chapter... ;)

* * *

Daya made something for himself and abhijeet and after that headed to abhijeet's room only to find his buddy sleeping peacefully in half lying position. He moved forward after once glancing towards the shattered mirror and silently placed the tray on the table beside abhijeet's bed and then softly woke up his buddy…

"abhijeet.."

Abhijeet opened his eyes still feeling tired and looked towards daya who was standing beside him, he smiled softly and backed up to sit properly and as daya wanted to help he denied it with…

"patnahi kaise neend aagayi yaar mujhe...(as daya forwarded his hand to help him) main theek hun yaar…"

Daya looked towards him and say in angry tone… "dikh raha hai woh mujhe…"

Abhijeet smiles after hearing that angry tone and say in low tone… "yeh toh aur acha hai phir…(daya looked at him in anger while abhijeet shift his gaze towards food tray and ask in smile) yeh sabh tumne banaya hai…"

Daya looked towards his buddy's smile and somehow feeling relaxed so say after settling down on chair in taunting tone… "nahi nahi.(pointing towards his hands)...bhala mere inn haathon mein itna jadoo joh main yeh sabh banalun..yeh power toh bhagvaan ne sirf Senior inspector abhijeet ko hi di hai…"

Abhijeet who was laughing softly after hearing the dramatic dialogue from his buddy became completely still after the last line…he was looking towards daya in complete pain and silence while daya was arranging things in two plates for both now. Daya feeling the silence that engulfed them looked towards abhijeet who immediately averted his gaze and say in composed smiley tone… "haan toh...(naughtily) abh unhone tumhe bhi toh khaane ki power di haina daya…"

Daya somehow was not able to control his feelings now so ask in meaningful tone… "kabhi toh mujhe bhi dost hone ka farz nibhane do abhijeet…"

Abhijeet looked towards him and said… "daya main…tum yeh kyun..(he completely averted his eyes again)…dosti ka farz hi toh nibha rahe hona tum abhi…"

Daya was still staring at abhijeet and said after hearing that answer… "haan…tumhe aise takleef mein dekhke…bahot acha farz nibha rahan hun…"

Abhijeet just down his head while daya after feeling the painful aura tha had now surrounded both remembered anuj's words… "usse takleef se dur rakhna daya…force nahi karna…usse khud khulne do tum…waqt do…" daya decided to change the environment so now started laughing loudly and when abhijeet looked towards him in shock answer in naughty tone…

"kya abhi…(winking at him) mast acting ki na maine?"

Abhijeet was looking at him and after hearing that sentence said in anger while trying to punch him… "khaak acting…"

Daya in same smiling naughty tone… "ahan boss…kaheen tumhe dar toh nahi ki main tumhari naukri cheen lunga…"

Abhijeet in shock.. "ayen…abbey main actor thodhi hun…"

Daya while handing him his food plate… "lekin tumhari dukaan toh boss acting se hi chalti hai…"

Abhijeet tried to hit daya again with his good hand while he was grabbing the plate in his injured hand which being weak couldn't handle the weight so it misbalanced…

Daya grabbed abhijeet's plate in time while abhijeet successfully punched him and daya said in anger… "Ouch! Ek toh maine tumhara khana girne se bachaya upar se tum mujhe maar rahe ho? (dramatically) ghor kalyug baba ghor kalyug…"

Abhijeet said in smile… " chal abh…thanks…"

Daya(in small smile while looking at abhijeet's smiling face)- am always there with you and for you boss…(deep tone) remember that…"

Abhijeet look towards daya and ask in low tone… "daya.."

Daya smile at him and say in naughty tone with a wink… "mast na boss….(ordering in strict tone as realizing both still with empty stomachs) chalo abh jaldi jaldi apna khana finish karo yaar…phir medicine bhi leni hai tumhe.."

Abhijeet nodded in silence and started taking his food. Daya first took a deep breath and then he too engaged with his food but after remembering something ask…

"abhijeet…(abhijeet look at him) yeh kaanch(mirror) kaise tuta yaar? (the small bite stuck in abhijeet's mouth) jabh main last time aaya tha tabh toh theek tha…"

Abhijeet replied instantly as felt daya talking about the time before his kidnapping… "hosakta hai koi aaya ho yaar…(daya look at him so he clear himself with) yaar raghu kaka se tuta hoga..unke paas bhi ek chabi rehti haina ghar ki…main…main puch lunga unse…"

Daya nodded. Abhijeet really feels relaxed as till now he was feeling that daya knew the reason behind that mirror thing and that's why he was not asking anything but after getting this question his heart really in peace. Daya sighed internally as knowing senior inspector abhijeet from so many years helped him in guessing what things must be nagging his buddy.

After 15 minutes daya looked up and found abhijeet with his food mostly as it is and only a few bites were taken...he ask him in tension and feeling his slow movements and speed…

"kya hua abhijeet? (tense tone) yaar khana theek nahi laga kya..mujhe pehle bata dete na tum…(getting up and trying to take abhijeet's plate) laao do mujhe…main kuch aur bana deta hun…"

Abhijeet grabbed his hand and said in low tone feeling ashamed… "nahi yaar daya…khana toh bahot acha bana hai…bas..(hesitant) yaar woh mujhe aur bhook nahi hai…"

Daya looked at abhijeet in shock and ask in confused tone… "abhijeet tumne subah se kuch nahi khaya hai yaar…(abhijeet feeling irritated now) aise toh aur weakness aajayegi…tum mujhe bata do main kuch aur…

Abhijeet(interrupting in irritation)- kaha na daya nahi hai yaar bhook mujhe…samajh nahi aata hai kya tumhe ek baar mein…

Daya look towards abhijeet and now silently took all the utensils and clearing the mess left the room. Abhijeet look towards him and taking a deep breath got up and moved to washroom to wash his hands. While after sometime daya be back again, abhijeet look at him as till now sitting with closed eyes but opening them again feeling someone's steps, daya silently took out some tablets from wrappers and then forward them to abhijeet with a glass of water…abhijeet look at his forwarded hand with medicines and before taking them said in low tone…

"daya I am sorry…main…"

Daya(complete teasing tone)- mujhe bhook nahi hai…

Abhijeet feeling completely embarrassed as got the meaning behind that sentence and now silently took his medicines. Daya after that in same silence made him lay down as abhijeet feeling sleepy because of medicine effect and after setting AC temperature and adjusting blanket over abhijeet move out of the room. As he slightly closed the room door a small smile appeared on his face.

Evening came across the two souls who spent this time alone in thoughts. Daya was sitting outside abhijeet's room in the hall with some case files open in his front to which he paid least attention as his all attention was on his buddy who was right now sleeping soundly…

Daya looked towards his room door and murmured in low tone… "najane kitne arse baad aise so raha hoga…hospital mein bhi itna pareshaan tha yeh…(he looked towards wall clock and seeing the time stretched himself with) kaafi der hogayi hai…dekh aata hun isse ek baar…

He arranged files in proper manner on the table and then moved towards abhijeet's room, he peeped inside and saw that there was no one on the bed…

He moved in confused and then looking towards washroom whisper… "washroom gaya hoga…" he moved towards the washroom door and knocked on it with…

"abhijeet..."

After a few seconds a tired voice answered… "haan…haan daya…main aata hun yaar abhi…"

Daya silently nodded feeling confused because of abhijeet's tired voice, he murmured to himself… "itna tired kyun sound kar raha hai abhijeet…abh toh kaafi der se so raha tha…"

He looked towards bed after that and moved forward to arrange the blankets and all other things, he picked up the blanket and found it cold…feeling confused he touched the bed now and found it cold too…

"yeh sabh itne thande kaise hain? Abhijeet soya hota toh...toh bed ko garam hona chahiye tha…(thinking something) lagta hai kaafi der se utha huya hai…"

Jerking his thoughts aside he folded the blankets neatly and when wanted to move a harsh voice stopped him as…

"DAYA…(he turned back to find abhijeet at his back near washroom door who continued in angry tone) kya kar rahe ho tum haan..."

Daya answered in smiley tone though feeling the anger… "kya boss…abh main blanket ke saath dance toh nahi kar raha…"

Abhijeet(while moving forward)- chodho usse…

Daya(confused)- kise yaar…abhijeet…(abhijeet moved near him and harshly grabbed the blankets from his hands) tum yeh kya…

Abhijeet(harsh tone)- kya maine kaha hai tumse yeh sabh karne ko haan…mujhe tumne kya koi apahij(handicapped) samajh rakha hai..(daya in extreme pain look at him, abhijeet continued in same tone) mere paas apne haath pair hain daya…main kar sakta hun apne kaam khud…(while turning to face his bed) tum jaao kaam karo apna…

Daya was feeling really angry now as he can't get the reason behind this harsh cold tone of his buddy… "kya hogaya hai, haan? Sirf blanket samet raha tha main tumhara...problem kya hai ussme tumhe..itna kyun harsh ho rahe ho"

Abhijeet(cold tone)- tum yahan as a guest aaye ho daya..waise hi raho...(daya really shocked, abhijeet in teasing tone) woh bhi jhooth bolke…mujhe apne kaam karna aata hai…

Daya(shocked but managed)- jhooth abhijeet tum…yaar mera ghar (sadly) tumhe toh dikhaya tha na…

Abhijeet(laughing sarcastically)- oho…toh tumne mujhe pagal samjha hua haiki tum mujhe apna nakli jala hua ghar dikha ke laaoge aur main bewakoofon ki tarah maan jaaunga…(daya really shocked on this, abhijeet continued) apni yeh humdardi apne paas rakho daya…mujhe pata hai acp sir ke kehne per aayo ho tum mere saath rehne taaki mera (chewing tone) khyaal rakh sako…"

Daya tried to explain to his buddy who he knew was hurt because of this new discovery he said in strong tone… "toh kya hua haan? (abhijeet look at him) halat dekhi hai apni tumne…zakham puri tarah se nahi bhare hain (teasing) test karwane nahi hai sahab ne..toh aana toh tha na…abh tum bina jhooth bole toh aane na dete…

Abhijeet(harshly)- kyun aana hai haan? (daya look at him) mujhe yeh dikhane ki main apne aapko bacha nahi paya…ki main uss daldal se bina tumhari help ke nahi nikal paya…(tease) thank you so much daya tumhari help ka…

Daya can't get what to say right now so simply left the room without any word, he was feeling really hurt with his buddy's words now.

Here abhijeet after daya left the room turned and look at his bed and his knees failed under him while his painful tears mixed with the blood that was there as patches on his bed.

* * *

A/N

Do read and review guys.

guys...HEALING update ext week...o moNday pakka..because my vacations are starting a... ;)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

Do read and review guys.

Next chapter

Guys I like name "ANUJ" and I want to continue with it, but if all getting too much confused with the name..let me know. I'll change it again. But I feel comfortable with anuj only. I am sorry for this unconvenience once again.

_Same dark surrounding..…..the SUDDEN light…the moving shadows…Men..…yes..…so many humans of his own gender…the DRUG…..that feeling….the fight…the mirror….Mirror…._

He woke up with a high jerk running through his whole body. His breathing was heavy with sweat drops covering his forehead and his eyes were still blood red. His nerves and his pulse were high, there was an adrenaline rush going through his body at this moment. He simply looked around himself and seeing that blood he just recoiled as this blood reminded him of his weakness.

His stomach wound got a high pain with that act as it put high pressure on his stiches…a feeble "aahhh.." escaped from his mouth.

Here daya was sitting in his room feeling tensed for his buddy as he can't get what stimulated his buddy's anger, when he got a call. He saw the caller ID and picked it up feeling tired now…

"jee doctor…"

Doctor Atuj answered from the other side… "daya? Kya baat hai? Abhijeet toh theek…"

Daya(low tone)- I don't know doctor anuj... waise woh bilkul theek hai..lekin achanak hi itna gussa hojata hai aur phir bahot jyada hyper bhi ho raha hai…bahot ajeeb sa behave kar raha hai…

Doctor Anuj(tense tone)- mujhe puri baat batayo daya…huya kya hai?

Daya told him everything. Here Doctor ANUJ after listening all coming in more tense phase as he knew the scenario…he just asked daya in firm tone…

"daya dekho mujhe galat nahi samajhna tum…lekin…(stressing) jabh tum abhijeet ka bed sahi ker rahe the toh kya..wahan per tumne blood ke traces dekhe the?"

Daya in shock phase so ask.. "doctor Anuj aap…"

Doctor Anuj(stressing)- daya please…mere liye yeh janna bahot important hai…

Daya tried to remember anything he saw and he did got a faint memory of seeing some red traces on his buddy's bed…but he ask in strong tone… "maine dekhe the kuch red traces magar doctor anuj…woh toh design bhi ho sakta hai bed sheet ka…ya ho sakta hai abhijeet ko usske stomach wound me bleeding hui ho…"

Doctor Anuj(calm tone)- stomach mein bleeding hoti toh woh itna panic nahi hota daya…(tense tone) mujeh issliye usska check up karna tha aur issi wajah se maine tumhe wahan rukne ka bhi kaha tha..."

Daya was utterly confused… "doctor anuj…aap kya keh rahe hain..(in fear) abhijeet ko bleeding…

Doctor Anuj(explaining him)- dekho daya..issme ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai…bas…(after few minutes) jabh koi forcefully aisi harkat..(daya closed his eyes in extreme pain) usske complications hote hain daya…tumhe yeh baat samajhni hogi…

Daya was in tense state, he can't get any head or tale of this situation but what he knew is just that he needed to be strong for his buddy… "aap bataye mujhe kya karna hai doctor…"

Doctor Anuj- who iss samaye kya kar raha hai…

Daya(low tone with down head)- woh main…

Doctor Anuj(firmly)- dekho jaake daya..

Daya got up and moved to abhijeet's room, he peeped inside and what he saw made him shocked…

Abhijeet was lying on floor in pain as his stomach wound was bleeding immensely. Daya forgetting that he was now talking to someone immediately moved forward and throwing the mobile on bed sat beside abhijeet while touching his face.

Daya(in fear)- abhijeet…abhijeet…yeh sabh kya hua haan…tumne mujhe bulaya kyun nahi…

Abhijeet after finding daya near himself however just trying to push him back with… "ja..jaao tum yahanse..(he was feeling high pain now) ahhh…maine kaha tha tumse…please…(in harsh tone) Leave!"

Daya was now coming in anger as abhijeet had already lost much lood ad still he was tryig these tricks, daya said to him I agry toe while placig his hadkerchief o ahijeet's woud to stop the lood flow.. "chup..ek dam chup raho tum..(abhijeet jerked in pain with the touch and again trying to push him more harshly, daya pressed his hadkerchief tightly with) AHIJEET…(abhijeet looked at him in jerk feeling high pain, daya in same anger) meherbaani karke please thodhi der abh aise hi chup raho tum..samjhe..

Daya helped abhijeet a little up and made him sit near bed with his ack supported y ed ad he himself got up ad picked up his moile ad said….

"doc.."

Doctor Anuj(hurriedly)- daya maine amulance bhej di hai…(in angry tone) aur yeh phone chodne ka chakkar abh nahi karna tum…abhi blood rokne ki koshish karo…mai rakhta hu…preparations karni hogi kuch…

Daya simply nodded in same tension and then again moved to abhijeet who was tiredly sitting on floor, daya sat in front of him and while grabbing his arm tried to wake him up…

"abhijeet…abhijeet…aankhein khuli rakho please yaar…"

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looking at daya…he said after some moments in painful tone as feeling high pain in his wound… "daya…(daya already looking at him) yaar tum…tum please chale jaana haan…(daya wanted to scold abhijeet but abhijeet just grabbed his hand tightly but with a trembling grip) please yaar..tum yahan mere saath nahi raho...(abhijeet after looking at daya's face) mujhe lagta hai jaise tum mera mazaak udha rahe ho…daya tum meri baat…(he jerked with) Ahhh…

Daya held him firmly and said in strong tone… "shhh…tum jyada baatein nahi karo abhi…main chala jaunga…(a paiful smile came o ahijeet's lips) leki ahi ahi…

Abhijeet look at him in shock and wanted to say something when heard the ambulance siren and after that he just remembered being picked up and placed inside the amulace as after that he tured ucocious due to extreme lood loss.

Daya also moved up iside the amulace ad sat eside abhijeet, he graed his had tightly as few tears escaped from his eyes ad he whispered to his rother…

"abhijeet…mai jaata hu tum yeh sabh sirf issliye keh rahe ho taaki mai yahan se chala jaaun aur mujhe…mujhe kuch bhi pata nahi chale…(he lovingly spread his hand over his buddy's forehead and said)lekin boss tum bhul gaye ki… I am always with you…har dard har takleef mein…(painful tone) mai tumhare saath hu yaar ABHI…because I trust you...(small teary smile) itni assani se peecha nahi chodunga mai tumhara yaar…"

After sometime they reached hospital and abhijeet was carried inside operation theatre while daya sat outside on bench with his head buried in his hands as he remembered those words…

**_"_****_nahi hun main kamzor…samjhe tum…nahi hun main kamzor.."_**

**_"_****_daya jabh forcebly aisi harkat ki jaati hai toh…"_**

**_"_****_daya please tum chale jaana…mujhe lagta hai tum mera mazaak udha rahe ho…"_**

**_"_****_he was SEXUALLY ABUSED.."_**

Daya opened his eyes in jerk. He looked around and saw the time and realized that it had just been 15 minutes since their arrival. He took a deep breath and then headed towards washroom to wash his face which was sweaty.

He entered inside the washroom and stood silently in front of the mirror. He was looking at himself when realized that the person inside was new to him and his suspicions confirmed as the person spoke…

"_kya hua daya…dar gaye?"_

Daya(shocked but managed)- nahi…bhala main kyun darunga…

"_tch..tch tch..tumhe iss baat ka ehsaas haina daya ki jabh duniya ko iss cheez ka pata chalega toh abhijeet ki kitni badnaami hogi…"_

Daya(harshly)- aisa kuch nahi hoga…bhala main ya acp sir mein koi kyun kuch…

_"__daya...yeh baatein bahot jaldi failti hain samaajh(society) mein…tum nahi bataoge…lekin woh kidnappers…unme se ek toh zinda jail me haina? Usska kya?"_

Daya was shocked, he never paid attention to this...he said while looking down… "haan..yeh toh ho sakta hai…mujhe kuch karna hoga…"

_"__ek kaam karo…(whispery tone) abhijeet ko chod do…usski badnaami hogi phir..lekin tum bach…"_

Daya(in extreme angry tone)- shut up…just shut up…tumne aisa socha bhi kaisa haan…main abhijeet ko akela kissi bhi kimat per nahi chodunga…

_"__aur phir society tum dono ko jaante ho kya samjhegi…"_

Daya looked at his own self in extreme anger and said… "mujhe society se koi lena dena nahi hai samjhe tum…mujhe bas abhijeet ki zindagi se lena dena hai…"

_"__hmmm…sochlo daya…abhijeet toh phans chukka hai kaheen tum bhi usske saath…"_

Daya in anger tried to hit the mirror but when found no more voice nothing and simply himself, he took a sigh as now his breathing and sinus really high. He bent down and washed his face 3-4 times continuously and then looking up at himself said… "kuch garbar hai…main…main aisa soch bhi kaise sakta hun…(splashing water on his face one more time) nahi..(his eyes fell on the wall clock and he immediately closed the tap with) my god..kaafi der hogayi hai.."

He moved out of the room unaware of the fact that there was someone else too besides him inside the washroom during that time who now came out and looking himself at mirror and then towards door whispered… "hmmm….abh iss khel mein jyada maza aayega…"

A/N

O.o O.o O.o

So what's this new surprise? Any guesses guys? ;)

Do read and review friends. Will update on friday.

Take care

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2 you all!

May this year bring more happiness, joy, love, lessons, messages to you and may everything you have get enhanced by the love of god and by his blessings. Love you all take care.

Socha tha aaj update nahi krungi…but kal complete hi nahi hopaya tha yeh…toh aaj hi aisi…let me see if I can write something happy too…

kkkloveu


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N_**

**_thank you so much all the reviewers. _**

**_here is the next chapter as promised...it's sort of a filler...nothing much...but an important part of the story as from here you'll know what would be happening in next chapters and also because it provides the true theme and even the meaning of title._**

* * *

Daya came out of the wash room and looked around and fiding no one still outside heaved a sigh of relief. Though after a few moments he was getting tensed as realized it has been quite some time since abhijeet was inside and at that exact moment ANUJ with ATUl came out of the room. Both looked at daya who was standing with eyes towards them asking some questions. Atul finally stated…

"woh theek hai daya…stiches abhi kamzor hai thode iss cheez ka khyaal rakho abh…jyada bleeding ki wajah se hi behosh hua tha…(atul came forward seeing daya silent and left from there after patting daya's shoulder with) don't worry…

Daya after that looked towards AnUJ who said after finding him as daya's focus… "Aao…kissi se milwana hai tumhe.."

Anuj moved forward while now daya asked him in tension… "doctor abhijeet…"

Auj(while walking)- he is fine daya…yeh bahot normal complications hain.. i mean joh aise cases mei visilbe hoti hain…(firmly) bas abhijeet ko iss baat ko abh accept karna hoga daya…ki…

Daya(painful toe)- ki usske saath yeh sabh kiya gaya aur woh chup chaap betha raha?

Anuj looked towards him but said nothing at this moment and both silently entered inside anuj's cabin where daya found an unknown face waiting for them. The unknown face came forward towards daya and moved his hand forward for a hand shake with…

"hello …I am Doctor GORDEN.."

Daya uneasily shook his hand with the well built man having a warm smile and looking of around 30-35 years of age.

Anuj finally spoke… " ek.…(daya looking at him) phsycologist hai daya…"

Daya looked towards him and said in angry tone to anuj… "doctor anuj maine aapse pehle bhi kaha tha ki abhijeet ko kissi phsycologist ki jaroorat nahi hai…(to ) I am sorry doctor…but my friend needs no phsycological attention…"

Daya wanted to leave feeling an unknown anger within him but was stopped short due to a firm tone…

"you sure ? because for what I have been hearing from ANUJ I am…"

Daya(harshly)- it's our personal matter doctor…

looked towards anuj and both after sharing a silent nod, anuj left the place and when daya wanted to leave too he was stopped short by doctor GORDEN…

"daya mujhe aapse bas kuch waqt ke liye baat karni hai..i will not take much of your time but yes I can assure you that our conversation is necessary for your friend.."

But daya was feeling a fear within him so just wanted to leave so said… "I am sorry doctor mai…"

Doctor Gorden- "abhijeet ke liye yeh bahot important hai daya…please…aapko apni fear ko kaabo mei karna hoga…"

Daya closed his eyes and composing himself turned back to face the doctor. Doctor gorden gave him a warm smile and asked him to take a seaat while he himself sat on anuj's chair…

Doctor Gorden started with a firm tone now… "first of all let me tell you this Daya that abhijeet needs this "phsycological attention" to put it in your own words…(seeing daya's expression) and daya aapko yeh baat samajhi hogi ki abhijeet ko koi mental problem nahi hai jisski wajah se aap yahan hai…you are here because YOU will need a helping hand with you to guide you in this situation...main ek consultant hun daya.."

Daya(silently)- I can handle my friend doctor…

Doctor Gorden(with a smile)- I am very well aware of that daya and that's really very good...abhijeet ke liye ek friend bahot important hai iss waqt…but all of us needs a guide right? (daya looks at him again) main bas wahi guide hun...

Daya was silent after that, he can't tell why he was angry and why he is so calm now but he was feeling something cold…

Doctor Gorden(again)- daya…tell me… aapko kya lagta haiki abhijeet ne voluntarily yeh harkat apne saath…

Daya(harshly)- Doctor aap…!

Doctor Gorden(questioning tone)- that's a no then…right…

Daya was feeling angry he wanted to leave but said… "jee bilkul….mujhe ussper pura bharosa hai…"

Doctor Gorden(deep tone while looking in daya's eyes)- lekin yeh bharosa abhijeet ko apne upar nahi hai daya…yeh joh sawaal maine aapse pucha haina…yeh abhijeet bhi apne aap se puchta hai…lekin usske paas iss sawal ka koi jawab nahi hai….kam se kam aap jitna confident nahi..because he has lost his trust from his own self…(giving some time to daya) male abuse ke sabse painful consequences ka ek hissa hai yeh daya…sirf ek hissa…aur abhijeet ke case mein shayad yeh ek woh consequence hai joh usse todh sakta hai…because jitna maine atul aur anuj se suna hai…abhijeet is an egoistic man..."

Daya was silently hearing all. He knew why his buddy contained so proud as he had built his whole life of 17 years around his strength, around this one thing that he is strong.

Doctor Gorden(continued)- daya…aapko woh bharosa usske ander wapas lana hoga…bahot se ways hote hain…aur abhijeet ke case mein yeh jitna painful hai utna hi easy to recover bhi kyunki aaplog cid officers hain…aap samajh rahe haina daya?

Daya nodded silently.

Doctor Gorden(once again)- daya…duniya ka manna haiki aap log…yaani cid officers…police officers…army..navy etc etc aap log bahot strong hote hain…aur shayad kahin na kahin abhijeet ke liye yeh cheez jyada painful bhi issliye hai kyunki usse lagta haiki woh ek cid officer hone ke kaabil nahi…usse lagta hai ki kyunki woh yeh attempt nahi rok paya (daya down his head in pain) aap log aur duniya usse week samjhegi…(taking a sigh) daya woh bureau aane se mana kar sakta hai..lekin aapko kissi bhi halat mein usse bureau wapas join karwana hoga…mujhe Anuj ne acp sir ka bataya hai…it's better agr woh usse yeh baat na Karen toh..kyunki phir woh iss conclusion per pahoch jaayega ki woh acp sir ki ummedon per khadha nahi ho saka…"

"aur daya try kariyega aap maximum times usske saath rahein…koshish karein ghar mein ya abhijeet kea as paas andhera na ho..usually yeh scenes andhere se trigger hote hain…abhijeet ke aas paas mirrors na ho…mirror ki observation bahot common hai..abhijeet abh tak apne room ka mirror todh chukka hoga, haina?"

Daya looked towards him and said in low tone… "jee…lekin (Doctor Gorden looked towards him)"

Doctor Gorden- daya please…don't hide anything from me…

Daya(tensed tone)- abhijeet mirror se dar raha hai…ussne apne room ke mirror ke tukre tukre kar diye hain…woh aaj subah mirror mein dekhkar chilla raha tha ki who week nahi hai…woh kamzor nahi hai.."

Doctor Gorden was hearing all carefully, he was looking tensed, after daya had finished, he looked towards daya and said in calm tone… "yeh bhi hota hai daya…don't worry…mirrors se dar lagna laazmi hai…"

Daya nodded understandingly. Doctor Gorden further stated… "daya yeh kuch cheezein jo maine aapko batayi hain bahot common hai…woh bahot kam soyega…khana peena bhi kam hoga..try karein ki diet sahi rahe..halanki yeh bahot mushkil hai..raat ko sote sote uthna..darna..chillana…ek dum se kho jana..concentration problems..yeh sabh cheezein hongi hi daya…woh apne kapdo pe..apne aas paas ke logon per bahot dhyaan dene lagega…physical touch completely avoid karega..."

Doctor Gorden was looking at daya and when found a tear slipped down his eyes he stopped completely. He knew it's painful for victim but it's also painful for victim's family and friends. He now stated in soothing tone.. "daya..please..aap sambhale apne aap ko…(he got up from his chair and dragged a chair near daya and grabbing his hand said..) you are his strenght, his trust, his friend daya…please…abhijeet bilkul theek hai…aap yeh baat samajhle…bas usse usski himmat wapas chahiye joh aap usse dein sakte hai…usse apna confidence wapas mehsoos karna hai joh aap karwa sakte hai…please daya…you need to be strong….for Abhijeet.."

Daya who was still looking down just closed his eyes took a deep breath and opening his eyes once again looked up. Doctor gorden said now in smiley tone… "that's like a good boy..oops oops…I am sorry..man….toh zara aajeyein wapas?"

Daya nodded in silence.

Doctor gorden asked him again… "mujhe bas ek aakhri sawal puchna hai aapse daya…kya abhijeet aapko usse dur rehne ke liye kehta hai daya?"

Daya looked at him and nodded as now much composed because something else was their in his heart now… "doctor anuj ke kehne per main abhijeet ke saath usske ghar per ruka hua hun….lekin abhijeet bahot irritated hai iss baat se…usse bahot takleef hoti hai..(in painful tone) kehta haiki usse lagta hai ki hum usska mazaak bana rahein hain…"

Doctor Gorden(calmly)- kyunki usse dar haiki aapko pata chal jaayega ki usske saath kya hua hai aur phir aap log usse kamzor, bekaar aur ganda samjhenge…(firmly) leave him daya…

Daya looked at him shocked and said.. "lekin doctor…main usse aise…"

Doctor Gorden(in same firm tone)- aaj abhijeet ko ghar per drop karne ke baad aap chale jaayega apne ghar…(looking at daya who was trying to protest) daya…abhijeet iss waqt khud akele rehne ki condition mein nahi hai…haan who chahta haiki usse akela chodh diya jaaye..magar woh khud akela nahi reh paayega…panic hojayega…har cheez se dar lagne lagega usse…(stressing) woh aapko khud wapas bulayega believe me…"

Daya looked towards the doctor and nodded in same silence. Doctor Gorden lastly said to daya….

"daya...ek baat humesha yaad rakhiyega iss situation ko leke aapki thinking abhijeet ke upar bahot jyada effect daale ge..halanki iss samaye abhijeet iss cheez se waakif nahi haiki aap iss baare mein jaante hain..magar aapki ki hui ek ek baat ussper effect karegi…yahan tak ki har kissi ki baat…(firmly) koi bhi agar iss samaye abhijeet se yeh kehdeta haina daya ki ussne zaroor jaan bhuj kar aisa kiya tha toh…abhijeet humesha humesha ke liye kho jaayega daya…abhijeet ka brain iss samaye har negative cheez ke baare mein sochne ke liye capable hai…aur har positive cheez ko ignore karne mein bhi..(daya was listening to him silently) just remember…usse bahot positive environment mein rakhe..hansi mazak Karen..lekin bas aisi kisi bhi cheez ke baare mein na baat kare joh usse effect kar sakti hai…waise hum logo ke liye patiet se direct aat kara jyada jaroori hota hai…leki patiet hurt hi feel kare lagta hai issliye ehtar hai aap abhijeet ko samhallei..."

He got up and daya followed him. Doctor Gorden gave him his card with… "daya aap mujhe call kar sakte hai jabh hi aapko jaroorat ho…"

Daya was silent but nodded and after once again shaking his hand with Doctor Gorden both moved out.

Daya's mind and heart were however working on a different plane now, he moved towards abhijeet's room and peeping inside saw abhijeet still sleeping so moved in and sitting beside his buddy held his hand with a strong grip and whispered to him… "main unn logon ko saza zaroor dunga abhijeet jinki wajah se aaj tum iss dard se guzar rahe ho…yeh wada hai mera tumse…" daya's eyes had a fire in them which was enough to swallow the people who had done this to his buddy.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**do review guys.**_

_**if i can get many reviews..may be 25 i will update on sunday. warna phir monday or tuesday...**_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

Really sorry for being late guys. And special sorry to PALAK96 whom I promised to update at 8p.m but I couldn't. sorry dear magar time hi nahi mill paya mujhe phir.

Jazz-  I will try to continue that story yaar. And I am sorry to hurt you but as you yourself said you are not regular reader..then dear tell me on what basis aap mujhe keh rahe ho ki maine apni duty nahi ki? Kya aapne ki? Nahi na…chalo I am sorry for being rude lekin mujhe prob hi yahi thi ke aap log views ke baad bhi review nahi karte. Khair main try karti hun likhne ka..but I still can't promise. Sorry again.

Thank you so much everyone for giving so many reviews and specially so fast. Thank you so so I am really glad that you all liked DOCTOR GORDEN here because he is an important part of the story.

* * *

Doctor Anuj met Doctor Gorden in doctor gorden's cabin as earlier they had prevented daya from meetig doctor gorden in his own cabin to relax him.

Doctor anuj asked Doctor Gorden as he had heard the whole conversation between him and daya…

"doctor..aapne daya ko abhijeet ke suicide.."

Doctor Gorden(while cutting him)- nahi anuj…iss waqt nahi..aur iss samaye mujhe lagta bhi nahi haiki abhijeet koi aisa attempt karega…woh sensitive hai…depressed hai..magar abhi bhi ussme himmat aur self respect baaki hai anuj…halanki main daya ko abhijeet ke paas se sleeping pills ect waghera lelene ke liye warn kar dunga…lekin iss baare mein daya ko batana sahi nahi hai…

Doctor Anuj was confused so asked… "lekin kyun doctor? Daya ke liye yeh sabh cheezein janna bahot important hai…

Doctor gorden(firmly)- jitna maine daya ko jana hai doctor anuj…he is a sensitive man…agar usse iss baare mein batadiya gaya toh woh kabhi bhi abhijeet ko akele rehna ka mauka nahi dega…extra concerned..extra caring hojayega…aur yeh cheezein bhi iss samaye abhijeet ko hurt kar sakti hain…and I know aap yeh sabh already daya ko explain kar chuke hain…but it's human brain doctor…aap kissi ki characteristics nahi change kar sakte hain.

Anuj nodded and wanted to leave when doctor gorden asked him something… "is he fine doctor…"

Doctor anuj nodded now with a relaxed expression… "yes doctor…(serious tone) but there are some consequences…(fixed gaze) of which I know you are aware of…

Doctor Gorden nodded with his head down pretending to be busy in something. Doctor Anuj took a sad sigh and left the cabin with… "take care gorden…"

Anuj came out of Doctor Gorden's cabin and moved towards abhijeet's room as he wanted to talk to daya regarding something and he knew that at this moment daya would be there only. Here atul who was coming after a round also moved towards abhijeet's room as wanted to check him so now both anuj and atul entering inside abhijeet's room.

Here daya who was sitting silently beside abhijeet while just staring at his face felt a firm touch over his shoulder so turned after wiping his tears and seeing the person stood up with… "doctor Atul aap…"

Doctor Atul(softly)- hmm…chalo tum jaao…muh dhoke aao apna..abhijeet ko bhi hosh aata hi hoga woh toh anuj ne jyada heavy dose de rakhi hai issliye so raha hai abh tak…(seeing daya hesitant) chinta nahi karo hum hai yaha…

Daya nodded and left the room while seeing Doctor ANUJ standing near door.

Here Doctor atul looked towards anuj and knowing what was going inside him asked in soft tone… "jabh maloom tha ki woh kabhi bhi na nahi kahega toh usse batane ki kya jaroorat thi tumhe haan?"

Doctor Anuj(with a soft smile)- kyunki main janta hun ki usse iss takleef se himmat, umeed aur kaheen na kaheen shanti milti hai…kissi ki help karke…

Doctor Atul look at him ad silently shakig his head retured to checking abhijeet ad in 5 miutes abhijeet opened his eyes while doctor atul asked him in teasing tone after seeing him with open eyes… "aur janab kya kiya aisa joh stiches todh diye…"

Abhijeet knew the backgroud of that statement as already aware that atul angry on this discharge thing so just down his head with a low sorry.

While atul hearing that sorry looked towards abhijeet and finding him with down head just say in angry tone… "sorry…"

A smile came on ahijeet's lips which really relaxed atul while Auj really praised atul in his heart as it was important to divert ahijeet's brain from the happenigns of recent.

After few minutes daya too arrived there and seeing him abhijeet just put his head down as feeling emabrassed due to his own doings. Daya was just staring at him and finally averting his gaze looked towards atul who nodded towards him assuringly ad again stated in angry tone… "daya…(abhijeet hearing that tone looked up towards atul who continued) agar agli baar yeh take tute na toh mere paas nahi leke aana tum isse…koi tailor toh hu nahi mai.."

A small laugh escaped from ANUJ's mouth which made abhijeet and daya smile too while atul now said to anuj angrily… "badhi hansi aa rahi hai tumhe, haan"

Anuj made a straight face and said in a serious tone… "nahi..main kahan hans raha hun…main toh balki aapse agree karta hun…itni padhai bhala darji(Tailor) banne ke liye thodhi ki hai aapne…

Abhijeet and daya were smiling broadly. Daya's eyes however were on abhijeet whose smile really relaxed him so much so he finally came forward with… "doctor atul koi problem.."

Atul smiled and said while preparing to leave as had some other patients to attend to… "nahi daya koi aur problem nahi…chaho toh ghar lejaao isse…bas khyaal rakhna ki stiches abhi naajuk hain toh jyada pressure na padhe aur (to abhijeet in same teasing tone) superman jee aap zara please hum aam naagriko per meherbaani karein aur kuch ulta seedha kaam na karein.."

Abhijeet nodded shyly and atul left after nodding towards daya and anuj. Here anuj looked towards daya and said to abhijeet finally… "abhijeet main bhi chalta hun…roud per tha toh tumhe dekhke chala aaya…khyaal rakha tum.."

Auj too left the place as ow he kew it was ot good to talk to daya at this momet as I ahijeet's rain though anuj was not any doctor associated to such things but for abhijeet anuj knew his truth and was there when abhijeet was being treated the first time.

Here abhijeet after anuj left the place looked towards daya and finding daya looking towards him just down his head. Daya silently moved to his side and after sitting stated silently… "tumhe ghar chodke main nikal jaaunga…mere ghar ki halat toh theek nahi hai magar koi baat nahi kissi hotel mein hi reh lunga kuch din…" abhijeet looked towards daya after this while daya was expecting some reply from abhijeet but abhijeet finally just nodded and down his head once again.

Daya taking a sigh said… "main zara discharge papers per sign karke aata hun.."

Daya left the room after that while abhijeet looked at him back and a painful tear slipped down from his eyes as he whispered… "I am sorry daya…I am really sorry yaar…lekin main…mujhe bahot darr lagta hai daya…agar tumhe iss sabh ke baare mein kuch bhi pata (his voice turned scared) tum…tum mujhpe phir kabhi bharosa nahi kar paoge na yaar…mujhe ganda samjhoge…lekin main tumhe kaise bataun daya…maine sach mein yeh sabh jaan bujhkar nahi…mujhe toh khud...(after few minutes in confident tone) nahi lekin maine yeh sabh khud ki marzi…(his voice again turned week and unsure) ya shyad…maine khud…"

Here a ward boy entered inside abhijeet's room according to doctor gorden's order.

Daya who was returning after meeting Anuj while his brain reminded him of some words as…

**_"_****_daya usse pain bhi hoga…bleeding hui hai...lekin pain bhi hoga…maine medicines already include kardi hain…lekin tumhe bata raha hun kyunki aise me woh bahot uneasy feel karne lagega…panic hojayega…kyunki yeh koi normal cheez nahi hai…usse aise mein akele chodhna better hoga…waise toh woh khud washroom waghera jaane ko kahega...tum bhi apne saath yeh wali medicine rakhna humesha…kyunki…yeh pain kabhi bhi ho sakta hai…"_**

He was close to abhijeet's room when saw Doctor Gorden entering inside abhijeet's room so in fear move forward in hurry as still he didn't wanted abhijeet to meet and know doctor Gorden.

He entered in and hearing some words from abhijeet as… "mana kiya haina maine tumhe…ek baar mein tumhe yeh baat samajh nahi aati hai kya…"

Here doctor Gorden stated after few seconds sensing daya's presence… "raju (ward boy) kya ho raha hain haan…"

Ward boy- sir jaisa aapne kaha tha main toh bas inhe injection lagane aaya tha..lekin yeh maan hi nahi rahe the..phir maine thodhi zaardasti ki toh naraaz hogaye aur ussi waqt inhe chot bhi aagayi needle se…phir maine first aid ka kaha toh aur…

Doctor Gorden(interrupting now)- acha tum jaao…main dekh leta hun…

Ward boy left the place while Doctor Gorden said to abhijeet in apologizing tone… "I am sorry sir…actually yeh bas ek antibacterial injection hai joh hum kar patient ko dete hain…(seeing abhijeet's eyes getting suspicious) it's a new guideline sir…to prevent some bacterial infections...(after finding abhijeet relaxed) I know har koi nahi leta…he's new sir..please forgive him…main usski taraf se aapse maafi mangta hun…I hope you don't mind sir…"

Abhijeet realizing his own mistake nodded with… "I am sorry too doctor…galti meri bhi thi…maine bhi overreact kar diya shayad…"

Doctor Gorden now smiled ad asked… "hmm…may I give you that injection ow sir?"

Abhijeet looked towards him and the his eyes found daya stading behind too so he simply nodded with a tensed smile… "yeah…sure…"

Doctor gorden moved forward and after giving abhijeet first aid gave him an injection too and after that left the room with a **_Sorry and thank you _**once again.

Now daya finally came in with… "kya hua tha?"

Abhijeet looked at him and answered in teasing toe… "kyun yaheen toh khadhe the tum…"

Daya mentally slapped himself as he did this to just start a conversation but found himself trapped so now said… "haan who main…woh bas (he simply down his head with) tumse pooch liya aise hi…"

Abhijeet shook his head with a soft smile and now asked in hesitant tone… "chalein?"

Daya looked at him and nodding moved forward to help him in getting down.

Abhijeet trying to avoid this physical touch but his fear regarding daya getting suspicious urging him to control his fear about physical contact but still he was avoiding any touch and trying to move by himself but ofcourse his wound creating trouble and now getting irritated with daya he said in harsh tone…

"yaar daya…ek minute…"

Daya looked towards him and immediately left him with… "acha theek hai tum aao…main gaadi ke paas intezaar kar raha hun…"

Daya had already helped abhijeet in getting down but still he was worried regarding his stiches but after receiving a nod from doctor Gorden who was standing outside daya left the room.

Here doctor gorden knew well how to handle abhijeet so simply started walking with him while asking him some questions regarding the "saline water" that he had injected in his body with a new identity and in same both reached the parking lot and doctor gorden excused himself with…

"oh..aapke saath pata hi nahi chala main kabh yahan aa gaya…(with a warm smile while forwarding his hand) nice to meet you..Mr…"

Abhijeet answered while shaking his hand… "abhijeet..aur aap…"

"doctor…"

Doctor Gorden was going to tell him his name when someone called him so he turned in hurry with… "oh..i am sorry ..but mujhe jana hoga abhi…"

Abhijeet nodded with a smile and Doctor Gorden left the place while daya seeing them and a smile came on his lips too while abhijeet arrived towards him and daya teased… "new pinch.."

Abhijeet in smile simply sat inside and after that quallis moved to abhijeet's home.

After reaching there both got down and now daya first helped abhijeet lightily and after that moving with him and telling him somethings regarding bureau and stuff while daya realizing that abhijeet got silent after hearing abour bureau. After getting in daya urged abhijeet to go directly to his room as it's already late and after fetching him water daya moved to kitchen and returning after 30 minnutes while abhijeet be busy with his thoughts.

Daya seeing him like that became still on door itself but after a few minutes simply moved inside with tray in his hands and said in flow… "khichdi banayi hai maine…aaj yaheen ruk rahan hun…doctor ATUL ne kaha hai issliye aur waise bhi itni akal hai mujhse ki abhi stomach ka wound weak hai warna (teasing tone) mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai kissi ke ghar mein rehne ka.."

Abhijeet looked at him and feeling the hurt in his tone tried to say… "daya main.."

Daya(while setting tray on bed side table)- khana khalein?

Abhijeet looked towards him and nodded silently. Daya feeling bad doing this to his buddy but he knew that his buddy is no ordinary man who will be satisfied with fake explanations, his buddy needed practicality and reality and daya trying to give him that now.

Both had their dinner and now daya giving abhijeet his medicines and after that trying to leave with…

"main zara kitchen samatke aata hun…tum let jaao..neend aajaye toh acha hai…"

Abhijeet feeling the stiffness in his tone so tried to ask… "daya…yaar main..tum jaante hona mujhe yeh sabh care waghera pasand nahi…main bas issliye tumse…"

Daya(same stern tone)- maine kaha haina toh ki main chala jaaunga ek do din mein…phir kya…

Abhijeet(trying again)- daya tum mujhe please galat nahi…

Daya knowing his buddy's nature now answered in a little smiley tone… "acha acha abh yeh drama band karo tum aur let jaao…main aata hun…"

Daya went towards kitchen to clear all and he didn't knew how and when a tear slipped down from his eyes. He simply wiped that with… "nahi daya…abhijeet ko teri bhi jaroorat hai aur shayad abhi iss narazgi ki bhi…"

He was arranging utensils and filling bottle when heard the door bell so moved ahead with a thought… "iss waqt kaun hoga?"

He moved forward and checked the security camera first and finding freddy and rajat on door opened the door and finding both with tired faces welcomed them in with… "arre rajat freddy iss samaye aane ki kya jaroorat thi tum logon ko haan..kal millet abhijeet se…aao abh (looking at both) bahot thake hua kag rahe ho dono…"

Freddy(with a warm smile)- haan sir woh bas thodha kaam…abhijeet sir kahan hain sir?

Daya(with smile)- room mein hai…tum log chalo main zara coffee leke aata hun..

Rajat- sir main aapke saath…

Daya(softly)- tum log jaao aur abhijeet se millo rajat…main aata hun…

Both nodded and headed towards abhijeet's room.

Here abhijeet was feeling a little pain in his abdominal part now. But when he saw freddy and rajat entering inside his room he greeted them with a smile as… "arre rajat freddy tum log iss samaye (seeing their faces) bahot thake hua lag rahe ho…"

Rajat(with smile)- bas sir aise hi…aap kaise hain sir abh…

Abhijeet(with smile)- theek hun rajat…(to freddy seeing him silent) kya baat hai freddy kuch bologe nahi?

Freddy simply moved forward and hugged abhijeet. Abhijeet was shocked at first and now his breathing increasing too. He was feeling trapped inside that hug so tried to separate freddy as… "freddy..main..main theek hun…tum ro nahi…aur..(trying to separate him) freddy…"

Freddy was crying, abhijeet unable to separate him was getting irritated now but still cotrolling his anger as knew it was not freddy's mistake. Abhijeet was trying to pat his back but his hand was shivering. Here daya came with coffee and seeing the scenario immediately moved forward and patted freddy's ack with..

"freddy…freddy…dekho abhijeet ke stiches abhi weak haina…freddy…woh theek hai yaar…"

Freddy finally separated while abhijeet took a deep breath and look towards freddy who said…

"I am sorry sir…lekin main…hum sabh log bahot darr gaye the…I am sorry…"

Here abhijeet who was feeling extremely suffocated now when surrounded by 3 people standing very close to him just said in harsh tone unable to focus… "toh phir pehle aana tha na freddy…"

The three looked towards him in shock while daya after jerking his head look towards other two and said… "tum log betho..(to freddy) abhijeet theek hai freddy…don't worry…(freddy looked towards him and daya knew freddy was susupecting them but he said nothing and now the other two sat while daya again in same firm tone said to abhijeet) coffee peelo tum bhi.."

Abhijeet looked at him and then around himself and now feeling really odd to behave like that so say to freddy… "freddy…I am sorry woh main..bas thodha pareshaan.."

Freddy(with a smile)- main samajhta hun sir ki aap pareshaan hai…aur phir stomach mein bhi pain hoga na…(abhijeet simply nodded and picked up the coffee mug).

Daya too sat there and now all enjoying coffee while rajat and freddy updating both regarding cases etc but daya knew that abhijeet's focus was diverted.

Here abhijeet was now feeling extreme pain in his abdomen part. He was trying to control but his hand shaking badly now, he was feeling irriated and in front of the other three embarrassed too. His forehead was filled with sweat droplets and he was trying to inhale by closing his eyes but the pain…

The mug in his hand jerked…

* * *

A/N

Leaving here for the moment… ;)

Do read and review guys.

Will update on Tuesday. And remember 25 reviews please…warna phir… ;)

Chalo take care

kkkloveu


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

chalo aaj thodhi gap shap hojaye... ;)

Sammy-  aap mujhe pranam and salute kar rahe ho but honestly i want to salute YOU. yeh ek bahot badhi baat hai joh aapne kahi hai and it shows how much strength you have shayad her ek soldier se bhi jyada because har kissi mein fight karne ki himmat nahi hoti joh aapme hai. really i am honored ki aap ko yeh story achi lagi. mujhe khushi hogi agar main sachme har kissi ko himmat de sakun aise hi toh and mujhe aur bhi acha lagega yeh sunke ki sachme koi meri story padhke apni himmat ko jaga raha hai..apne dar ko bhaga raha hai. THank you so so so much sammy. You are a special reviewer to me. everyone is but aapne yeh story aur special bana di..thank you so much yaar.

Shweta- thank you yaar. may be your guess is correct.

Saakshi- thank yaar.

Dev- abh toh aadat si ho gayi hai... ;) thank you

pinki- thanks yaar..hahaha yaar suspence toh issme bhi hai... ;)

Diya- aagayi tum? pichle chap mei kaha thi? washroom wale bande ka suspence next chap se kholti hun. haan maine usske(lappy) saamne tumhara naam leliya tha... ;)bechara darr gaya hai...

Rohan- your review gives me a lesson always. thank you so much. phirse dekhke acha laga aapko...warna aap toh gayab hogaye the...

Nitu- sach di aapke review se bhi humesha kuch naya sunne ko milta hai...ek idea bhi mill jata hai...thank you so much. aap bhi bahot time baad aaye ho wapas...

Loveabhi- thank you so much di..

Allison- yeh toh i have already mentioned na? hmm...

A.s Anjana- thank you...thodha toh painful hoga na...socho what people in real life may face? waise i am really sorry to ask...but aap di ho ya bro? hope you don't mind...

khalsa- thanks yaar...arre mujhe meri hi dhamki kamaal hai...hahaha...dekho maine bhi promise pura kiya... ;)

artanish- thank you..

krittika- thank you di..sach aapke advices se bahot help milti hai...and don't worry main sabh kuch show karne ka try karungi i just hope i live upto your expectations.

palak- bahot badha dil hai tumhara...nice dialogue na.. ;) matlab maine kaha sach hai bus thodha filmy hogaya...koi baat nahi...chalo next bhi aagaya hai...thanks yaar...

rukmani- thank you di...hmm...di last mein ek AN hai please read that haan...thank you so much again.

Thank you so so much all the guests. love you all.

* * *

some guests asked me some questions regarding 2 dialogues.

1) what did daya meant with "_**ki usske saath yeh sabh kiya gaya aur woh chup chaap betha raha? this he had said in painful tone...i mean teasing sarcastic etc as he knew world thinks like that and issliye gorden ne daya se yeh baat kahi thi ki agar woh negative sochega toh abhijeet per bhi asar padega. i hope it's clear now?**_

_**2) regarding atul's statement to anuj... "**_jabh maloom tha ki woh kabhi bhi na nahi kahega toh usse batane ki kya jaroorat thi tumhe haan?" this i will reveal later.

Now read the chapter...aaj jayda ji bak bak hogayi hai...

* * *

Daya who was watching abhijeet from quite some time finally got up and when the mug in abhijeet's hand jerked he grabbed abhijeet's hand along with the mug with a simple statement… "boss..laao do…main rakh aata hun…"

Abhijeet looked towards daya and now nodding lost the grip completely. Here freddy and rajat who had also finished their coffee by now said while getting up… "sir laayiye main rakh aata hun…"

Both said this together and now smiled looking at each other while a smile came on daya's lips too however abhijeet was still feeling itchy.

Daya and freddy both moved to kitchen to deposit the coffee mugs while rajat moved out of the room after excusing himself as had a call to attend. Abhijeet finding himself finally alone moved to washroom in hurry.

Here freddy who had deliberately moved with daya said while daya was depositing mugs in sink… "sir abhijeet sir theek haina?"

Daya looked back at him and then while facing away answered… "haan freddy…woh who theek hai…bas doctor ne bataya tha na ki torture waghera ki wajah se…issliye aise react kar diya ussne…usse thodhi jaldi ghutan hone lagti hai…bas…"

Freddy was silent and said after a few minutes… "theek hai sir…aap khyaal rakhyega apna bhi aur abhijeet sir ka bhi…"

Daya turning nodded towards freddy now and both moved while rajat too joined them now with… "chalein freddy?"

Freddy nodded and the three moved inside abhijeet's room and not finding him on bed freddy and rajat got worried while daya handled the situation after seeing their faces… "abhijeet washroom gaya hoga...(seeing time) tum ek kaam karo abhi nikal jaao…already kaafi late hogaya hai…(with smile) mai usse bata dunga…"

Freddy was looking at him and finally noddig said… "theek hai sir…phir hum log nikalte hai..aap dono khyaal rakhiyega…"

Daya nodded and after wishing good night freddy and rajat moved out. Here daya again moved to ahijeet's room and knowig the matter with abhijeet said deliberately while taking out the specific medicine from the packet…

"abhijeet tum aake yeh ek medicine rakh kar jaa raha hun table per woh lelena…mai zara aata hu…(he was leaving but remember something so get back with another statement) doctor atul ne kaha tha pain killer hai.."

He moved in tension as didn't hear anything from abhijeet's side but knew how much embarrassing it must be getting for abhijeet so himself wanted to leave him alone for sometime.

Here abhijeet after daya left the room comig out of washroom ad I hurry gulpig dow that medicine as the pai ow really icreasig.. He sat o ed with a thud feeling exhausted ad urried his head I his hads. He look up after few miutes with a thought…

"yeh dard…kitni irritation ho rahi thi…agar freddy aur rajat ko pata chal jata toh who log najane kya sochte mere baare mei..(he moved his hands on his face trying to relax with) sabh…sabh theek hai…kissi ko kuch nahi pata…(in fear) mai pata bhi nahi chalne dunga…kabhi nahi…"

Here daya looking at abhijeet from door ad whe foud him relaxed a it etered with… "abhijeet leli a dawai?"

Abhijeet looked towards him ad odded ad said while getting up… "chalo daya so jaate hai…mai ahot thak gaya hu yaar…tum hi araam karlo ah…"

Daya looked at him ad tryig to make his uddy smile said… "kya aat hai abhijeet iti samajhdaari ki aat kar rahei hai… (abhijeet glared at him so daya changed his statemet) I mea haa haa araam karte hai aaj…abh abhijeet sir ka order hai.."

Abhijeet smiled lightly while shaking his head with… "kya daya tu hi…"

Daya looked at his uddy smilingly with tears, he was missing his uddy so much, he was missing that abhijeet who was ever scared to face ay situation, he was missing that ma who was always so practical ad positive ut today this abhijeet was all egative ad with ad feeling ad thoughts ad daya kw he eeded to get ack his uddy eve though the way was difficult ad paiful for oth ut he will face it as his uddy was doig right ow just to ot to cause ay pai to his loved oes.

Daya after wishing final good night to abhijeet moved to his room while abhijeet sighing settled on his bed knowing he'll be spending another sleepless night as he can't sleep without remembering all that and he was not at all interested in giving that pain to himself once again. He was just staring towards ceiling while thinking…

"daya meri wajah se kaafi pareshaan hai…(irritated) issliye main chathta tha ki woh wapas chale jaaye..lekin nahi doctor atul ko beechmein aana tha..(he closed his eyes feeling tired but in next minute opened them again with jerk) nahi…kabhi maine kuch ulta siddha bol diya toh daya..usse shak hojayega..nahi main..main soyunga nahi…"

He got up and took a criminal novel from his shelf and started reading it after settling on bed. He read it for sometime and then felt boring as he already knew the killer and main suspence so said in irritated whisper… "sahi kehta hai daya…isse acha toh comics padhni chahiye…"

He was feeling sleepy being tired due to whole day and medicines effect but he was determined to not to sleep. His eyes fell on his laptop and he picked it up after few minutes thinking as he knew what he'll be searching for…

Opening CHROME and then GOOGLE he sat there completely silent. He was just staring at the laptop screen and after few minutes silence began typing with shivering hands…

**_Male Sexual Abuse_**

He was staring at those words feeling a burning dagger being pierced inside his heart or his soul? It was after a long time that he pressed the key _ENTER._

He was just staring at the laptop screen waiting or fearing the results, nobody knew. It took results only a few seconds to appear on the screen but it took abhijeet almost 2 minutes to finally see them as his vision was getting blurred…

**_INTERNET CONNECTION DISABLED_**

Abhijeet was relaxed or irritated he himself was not aware of this as he after seeing the result took a deep breath and then silently closed his eyes at the same place.

A sigh escaped from daya's heart who was right now standing outside abhijeet's room hidden behind the wall slightily. He knew abhijeet to attempt such a thing so he had already asked their Wi-Fi provider to disable it but he was not aware that it was really disabled or not as he never got the time to check this.

Taking a deep breath he now moved to his room though he knew he will not be sleeping the whole night too as he needed to be awake for abhijeet.

Next morning rose and daya woke up with the alarm ringing which he had forgotten to remove and was glad he had. He stretched himself with… "aise hi baithe baithe aankh lag gayi meri…abhijeet ko dekh kar aata hun pehle..."

He got up and moved out from his room and found abhijeet preparing breakfast in kitchen so ask while moving towards him.. "boss…itni jaldi uth gaye?"

Abhijeet looked towards him with his red eyes due to lack of sleep and said with a soft smile… "haan bas aise hi..tum jaao jaake tayaar hojayo…(while looking down) bureau jana haina tumhe…"

Daya moved forward and said in angry tone… " sahab zara mujhe bhi bolne ka mauka dein aur yeh jaan le ki woh room mein araam karne jaa rahe hain…"

Abhijeet looked at him and said feeling irriated now.. "yaar daya main theek hun abh…"

Daya replied in teasing tone.. "theek toh tum mujhe atul jee se daant padwane ke baad hi hote ho bas…"

Abhijeet smiling and in that he was trying to light the stove as he already turned it on but lighter not working and now suddenly it sparked. Daya immediately pulled abhijeet back with a shout as.. "ABHJEET!"

The gas burned with a large flame as it had already spread.

Daya said in angry tone to abhijeet… "dhyaan kaha tha tumhara haan…abhi kuch hojata toh?"

Abhijeet looked at him and then towards daya's hand which was grabbing him tightly and again towards daya who was looking towards him in anger and fear. Abhijeet looked in his eyes and then in fear just trying to jerk his hand off with… "chodho mujhe…leave me…chodho mujhe…" he was pushing daya and daya easily feeling the shiver in his hand so confused but after realising his hand grip just remove it with… "abhijeet…mai hu daya…yaar abhijeet…rela"

Abhijeet looked at him in shock as now trying to back away. He jerked his head and then finding daya said trying to clear himself… "woh daya…wahan…I am sorry…mai pata nahi…"

Daya just asked softly… "tum theek hona abhijeet?"

Abhijeet looked at him and nodded feeling confused that why daya was so calm but in next minute daya asked him… "kya hua tha haan? tum aise kyu?"

Abhijeet(silently while looking down)- nahi kuch nahi yaar…woh bas aise hi…(trying to hide his eyes) tum jaao…tayaar hojao…mai nashta lagata hu…"

Daya nodded with… "accha theek hai…main phir abhi aaya…"

Daya moved inside his room as he knew right now it was better to leave abhijeet alone rather dragging him along this painful experience.

Here abhijeet felt really bad, he was feeling guilty and was afraid regarding daya getting suspicious and in that he hit his hand hardly on the kitchen counter being angry upon himself… "yeh main kya kar rahan hun..aise toh daya ko sabh kuch pata chal jaaye ga…(determined) mujhe daya ko kissi bhi tareeke se bas yahan se nikalna hoga…warna..warna woh bhi mujhse dur bhaagne lagega…nahi.(he was feeling high pain in his head now due to tiredness and lack of sleep) waise toh yeh acha hi hai…usse koi bhi beizzat nahi kare ga phir…sahi rahega yeh sabh keliye…

In thinking all this he prepared breakfast burning their toasts and almost overboiling the tea.

Daya came out and seeing abhijeet setting the table moved towards him and seeing the burnt toast and only half cups filled with tea a tear slipped down his eyes…

**It's been one day since they had returned from satara and daya was still not allowing abhijeet to do any work so he was their at his home today early morning as abhijeet has gotten a day off while daya had to move to bureau. Daya was preparing breakfast in hurry as he was already late and in that hurry he burnt the toasts and due to over heating only one cup tea was left which he divided in two and since abhijeet was taking a light diet his "daliya" was more of water…**

**He presented the same in front of abhijeet who after looking at it asked while checking the texture of his dalia… "soup ka texture toh acha hai daya..."**

**Daya looked at him and say in angry tone… "yeh daliya hai abhijeet…"**

**Abhijeet looked at him in shock and then towards his dalia and immediately decided to gulp down his diet for that day with… "daya aaj..aaj mujhe bhook nahi hai yaar…"**

**Daya looked towards him and said in guilty tone… 'I am sorry yaar…jaldi jaldi mein yeh sabh kharab hogaya…(abhijeet wanted to interrupt) tum ek kaam karo yeh chodho main (after glancing towards clock) dusra banake lata hun…"**

**Daya wanted to take the bowl but abhijeet grabbed his wrist and made him sit with… "sahab yeh joh jali hui bread kha rahein haina usse better yeh dalia hai toh sahab apni hoshiyaari chodein aur (teasing tone) apna adha cup peeke nikal jaaye taaki bureau mein kuch kha lein.."**

**Daya(again feeling guilty)- abhijeet magar yaar…**

**Abhijeet while tasting his dalia… "hmm…itna bhi bura nahi hai…(daya looked at him in shock, abhijeet again) I mean…kaafi acha bana hai daya..kahan se sikha…**

**Daya shook his head in smile and now after fiishig his tea picked up a read piece ad said while leaving… "dawai lelea abhijeet ad please take care…"**

A smile came on daya's lips now also while abhijeet who was looking at him ask after seeing him smiling… "daya…(daya looked towards him in same smile) kaha kho gaye ho haan?

Daya looked at him and simply shook his head in no while settling on chair and now both started their breakfast in silence when abhijeet asked…

"daya tum aaj sidhe apne ghar hi nikal jana…abh main toh theek hun…"

Daya looked towards him and said… "hmm…haan ek baar toh aaunga na..(abhijeet feeling irritated) samaan lena hai mujhe…(he took a bite so say after feeling toast is too hard for abhijeet now) abhijeet tum toast nahi khana(abhijeet look towards him and then towards toast and feeling embarrassed after seeing it's condition)

Abhijeet(embarrassingly)- daya..i am sorry…woh pata nahi kaise…(trying to get up) main aur bana deta hun…

Daya(softly with a smile)- nahi yaar theek hai…main toh bureau mein bhi kuch kha lunga lekin philhaal tumhari chinta hai…doctor atul ne abhi kuch bhi hard khaane se mana kia haina…(while getting up as he had already had his toast) ruko main oats bana deta hun…laya tha main..

Abhijeet was looking towards burnt toasts and simply said… "hmmm…"

Daya finding such a reply turned to look at him and found him staring towards toats and he reminded doctor Gorden's words…

**_"_****_khana peena bhi kam hoga..try karein ki diet sahi rahe..halanki yeh bahot mushkil hai..raat ko sote sote uthna..darna..chillana…ek dum se kho jana..Concentration problems..yeh sabh cheezein hongi hi daya…"_**

Daya simply turned and took a sigh and moved forward to prepare oats for abhijeet. He came back after 10 minutes with oats and seeing abhijeet busy in reading newspaper so moved forward in smile with… "toh kya khabar hai boss…"

Abhijeet turned his eyes towards daya and said hesitatingly as he was not actually reading the newspaper.. "yaar wahi sabh bekaar ki khabrein…"

Daya handed him his oats with… "acha chalo yeh khaalo tum…main tumhe medicines deke hi niklunga…"

Abhijeet seemed irriated so say… "abh kya zid hai daya…main bacha nahi hun tum please jaao.."

Daya said while grabbing the newspaper in his hands and signaling abhijeet towards wall clock… "I still have 10 minutes with me…"

Abhijeet in complete irriation started taking his food while daya in smile got busy with his newspaper.

It was then that his eyes fell on a particular news and he got up in extreme pain, anger, fear and something else which he was not able to place at the moment.

_A/N_

_Next update on Thursday guys. Same request…25 reviews and I update._

_Take care guys._

_Acha there is something I need to tell you. Basically I found that many of you are thinking that it's abhijeet sir's stomach paining but no guys it's his genital part that is in a better language below abdomen to be sober and to tell you for first and last time too it's his genital organs just remember that. Although this thing's over now as I want to focus on phsycological problems so I will not be going in detail with medical ones._

_Thank you guys. _

_kkkloveu_


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N_**

**_Thank you so much all the reviewers. for your lovely reviews...sorry in a little hurry today so no bak bak._**

Previous Day (hospital)

After abhijeet and daya left the place Doctor Gorden who was watching them from the hospital too turned back to find Doctor Atul standing there. Doctor Atul looked at him and asked in low tone… "kya hua hai?"

Doctor Gorden took a painful sigh and answered… "he is badly affected Anuj…woh physical contact se bahot jyada darr raha hai…maine raju se (anuj said he is aware of that part so doctor gorden continued) abhi toh yeh sabh abhijeet ke liye aur takleefdeh hojayega yaar…aur phir daya pata nahi kaise usse sambhalega…halanki I trust daya..lekin abhijeet…(looking somewhere in space) har mard mein yeh self respect hoti hai aur abhijeet jitna independent aur strong aadmi…(looking at anuj again who was already looking towards him) it's more painful for him anuj…

Doctor anuj just nodded with… "lekin usske saath daya hai gorden…don't worry sabh theek hoga…"

It was then that they both heard emergency siren going on somewhere, it was not a big deal for them as it was not their department but still they moved to see. They met with Doctor Ankita in corridor who was right now moving in hurry. Doctor anuj seeing her asked in tense voice… "another patient?"

Doctor Ankita looked towards him with her firm but yes teary eyes… "another life doctor anuj…"

Doctor anuj and Doctor Gorden now too moved with her realizing what was the matter afterall. The three reached near Room No. 35 and while Doctor Ankita immediately entered inside the room doctor Anuj and doctor Gorden stood outside with hurt and angry hearts as the girl inside had killed herself out of…fear, a fear which she felt not for herself but for her parents who were now sitting in a corner inside her room with blank expressions as even their tears would not be able to take away this pain.

Doctor Riya too was standing their silently watching another life getting drained as she had seen many but right now she was more angry with herself rather from that man with whom she fought for this very girl. For her pride for her strength. She murmured in low tone… "I guess he was right afterall...(closing her eyes) humne hi shayad galti ki hai paida hoker…"

Doctor anuj who heard the whisper turned towards the lady and said after realizing that she's a doctor too… "Doctor aap aisi baatein kaise kar sakti hain? (doctor Riya looked towards him firmly) I think we have quite enough people to think so…"

Doctor Riya(teasingly)- then what do you expect from me doctor? Log aaj bhi yahi sochte hain…aur kyun na soche jabh yeh ladki apni galti na hote hua bhi duniya ke karan…yeh sochke apni jaan de sakti hai toh phir baat toh sahi haina..ki galti toh humari hi hai…

She wanted to leave but a tired voice stopped her with… "nahi beta…"

She turned to find the girl's mother standing there.

**_The day passed slowly after that._**

_**Abhijeet's residence (present)**_

Daya after seeing the news stood up. Here abhijeet who was shocked after daya's such reaction stood up too with.. "daya..kya baat hai…"

Daya looked towards him with fear in his eyes but he soon controlled himself and answered while foldig the ewspaper i hurry… "hmmm…who abhijeet…kuch nahi bas…woh hum log ek criminal ko pakarne mei lage hua the yaar bas ussi ke baare mei kuch khabar hai issliye…tum tesion nahi lo.." abhijeet was cofused but he ignored it.

Here daya looked towards ahijeet's owl ad said I ager… "yeh kya hai abhijeet haan? bas itna sa khaya hai tumne? Aise kaise chale ga yaar..abhijeet…"

Abhijeet said while sitting again… "aur nahi kha sakta hu mai abh..(daya was feeling lost so without anything moved inside and came back with his medicines and after that left with)

"mai nikalta hu abhijeet abh…thodha jaldi mei hun..(abhijeet nodded feeling confused as daya left without scolding him over food as he had eaten just 3 spoons)

Abhijeet quietly placed his head on back rest and whispered… "abh aadat daal lo abhijeet…(painful tone) abh daya tumhare paas kabhi.,.kabhi nahi aayega…(closing his eyes) balki shayad tumhe hi in sabh ko chodke jaana padhe...humesha ke liye…" he didn't knew when he slept there itself due to tiredness.

Here daya moved out and after sitting inside the quallis and taking it a little further he dialed Doctor Anuj's number. Doctor Anuj picked up the call with… "haan daya…"

Daya(in tension)- doctor anuj..woh ladki jisske rape ki khabar…aaj newspaper mein…

Doctor Anuj who till now had not even touched the newspaper felt confused so ask daya in soft tone… "daya tum pehle shaant hojayo theek hai…(daya nodded) abhijeet theek hai?"

Daya(calmed a bit)- jee…woh magar…

Doctor Anuj asked in same soft tone… "kaunsa newspaper hai?"

Daya told him the name and the page too and doctor anuj picked up the particular newspaper from his desk and after flipping pages took a painful sigh with… "haa yeh ladki..kya daya? Aisi khabre roz aati hain yaar hum kya…"

Daya(interrupting him)- doctor Anuj abhijeet iss ladki ko pehchanta hai…

Doctor Anuj looked at that news again and ask i shock toe… "what? Magar…"

Daya(paiful toe)- yeh ladki aap hi ke hospital mei bharti haina?

Doctor anuj felt shocked remembering the previous day incident, he answered in low hurt tone… "haan daya..."

Daya silently told him the whole story while Doctor Anuj was now moving towards Doctor Gorden's cabin. He reached there and entered after knocking.

Daya(in fear)- doctor main abhi toh woh newspaper le aaya hun…lekin yeh sabh..abhijeet bahot jyada darr jayega doctor yeh dhekhkar…(painful tone) usse lagega ki usske saath joh hua usski khabar bhi kaheen…aise hi duniya ke saamne…woh marr jaayega doctor woh…

Doctor Gorden(calm tone)- daya…(daya heard doctor Gorden's voice) relax karo tum please pehle…relax…(daya took a deep breath) now listen to me…issme ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai tum samajh rahe ho? Haan try karo ki yeh news abhijeet se dur rahe kyunki abhijeet per iss khabar ka jyada effect padh sakta hai kyunki woh iss ladki ko jaanta hai…lekin agar usse pata bhi chal jata hai daya toh tum usse bhatkane ki koshish karna…dekho daya abhijeet har cheez joh iss hadse se related hogi joh usske saath hua hai usse effect hoga…magar usse sambhalna hoga tumhe…kissi baat mein uljhalo…koi aur khabar ya koi case discuss karne lagna…woh bhul jaayega daya...waise koshish karo kuch din abhi woh newspapers waghera na padhe…(remember something else so ask now) tum aaj apne ghar shift ho rahe hona?

Daya was feeling it will not be right to do this trick now so said… "nahi woh main…"

Doctor Gorden(firmly)- daya please…you will have to trust me on this…abhijeet ko hum independent karke aur usske darr ko bahar nikal ker hi wapas laa sakte hain…aur isske liye aapko bahot badha role play karna hai daya…aap aise haar nahi maan sakte hain…aur darna toh…

Daya said after few seconds… "I will shift today doctor…(doctor Gorden smiled) main phone rakhta hun abh…

Doctor Gorden(softly)- take care daya…

Daya put the call off and now silently attached his head to back rest. He took a deep breath and then opening his eyes again ignited the vehicle.

**_In some part of Mumbai_**

The man who had yesterday seen talking to his own self was right now doing something similar while sitting on a lush couch with a gun in his hands and a newspaper spread wide over his table. He was reading the same article…

"hmm….ek ladki…teen ladke…(fake pain) ouch!"

He took out a very precious chip from inside his pocket and said while lovingly caressing it… "hmmm….1 aadmi…(makig a guilty face) oops oops..ek MALE CID OFFICER…aur 15 aadmi…(he kissed the chip with) yeh jyada masaledaar news lagti hai…(taking out his phone now) hmm…kisse bataun?

He got up with both his instruments in his hands and started pacing his room trying to figure out whom to give the news first.

"hmmm…media ko…ya newspaper walo ko…hmmm…lekin kaunsa channel? Aur kaunsa newspaper?...(striking something so say happily) sanh ko batadun? (sadly) nahi nahi..(after few minutes a smile appeared on his face as he whispered to himself once again) hmmm…kyu na yeh mai Abhijeet jee se hi pooch lun?aakhir khabar toh unhi ke baare mei haina…(he was going to dial the number nut feeling something else came nack and sat on his place again relaxly with) ek do din abhi thodha enjoy karne dete hain in sabh ko…phir..(while stretching his neck) thodha blackmail… (he smiled teasingly and in same mood placed his legs over the table and started whistling with closed eyes..)"

**_Abhijeet's residence_**

It was evening now and the increasing darkness was making abhijeet feel uneasy as the darkness reminded him of that dark place. He was trying to control his breathing while he was pacing around the whole house with sweaty forehead. Feeling the hotness inside the house he moved towards windows and opened them to take in fresh air. He felt a bit better now so decided to go outside and roam a little.

He opened the main door and moved outside, it was after so many days that he was in fresh air. He took a deep breath with closed eyes. He decided to take a walk as he was feeling good after so many days, he was much relaxed at this moment.

Roaming in open air in open space he was feeling his thoughts getting cleared. He moved a little bit far in that and came on a silent road. He looked around and feeling his position wanted to turn back when he saw some adult boys teasing a girl. He moved forward towards them with… "aye kya kar rahe ho tum log haan…"

One of the boys answered in teasing tone… "dikh raha hai kya…(winking towards girl) ladki ched rahe hain…"

Abhijeet pulled the girl aside with a harsh tone to boys after seeing girl's pleading eyes… "dekho main yahan koi tamasha nahi khadha karna chahta hun toh behtar hoga tum log bina kissi…"

He stopped seeing one of the boys taking out a knife. He looked towards girl who nodded and backed away while abhijeet now without saying anything further tried to leave after saying to girl… 'chalo…"

Both moved forward and now the boys feeling angry came from behind abhijeet and trying to stab him but abhijeet turned as he knew their next step and the fight began. Girl in complete scare moved to a side while abhijeet after making them injured enough to not to make another move called their area police.

While the police arrived abhijeet turned towards the girl with… "chalo main chodh aata hin tumhe…"

Girl still in scare- nahi nahi sir..aapka bahot bahot shukriya lekin please aap mere saath nahi aaye…

Abhijeet tried to say something as… "lekin..acha tumhe ghar se thodha dur chod dunga…warna behtar haiki tumhara maa baap ko iss baat ki ittila dedi jaaye…"

Girl(in tears but smile)- nahi sir please…woh log sir sharm se…(abhijeet looked at her I anger) please sir..aap meri baat samjhe…agar maine unhe bata diya toh woh log…

Abhijeet(harsh tone)- kuch huya hai tumhara saath? Nahi na? phir darr kiss baat ka hai tumhe haan? Aur bhagvaan na karein agar kuch huya bhi hota toh kya galti tumhari hoti…tum toh sabh…

Girl interrupting in smile… "sir main jaanti hun lekin yeh samajh nahi…(in small smile) sir mere maa baap bhi jaante honge sir lekin shayad woh log nahi joh humpe kichad uchalenge..aap log kahenge ki unnlogon se kya farak padta hai…lekin padhta hai sir…kyunki woh log jabh uss gandi sharm bhari nazrom se dekhte haina toh.." she stopped in tears while abhijeet stood there stunned.

She continued after few seconds… "mere hi apno ka sir neeche hojata hai…"

The police van arrived. Abhijeet looked at the girl and now informing police about all and even instructed them to call him rather girl as he is also an eyewitness. Girl thanked him while abhijeet moved with her despite her protest and after leaving her at a safe distance from her house moved back.

He was walking and realized that before the incident he had been thinking to open that secret in front of daya but after talking to this girl he realized that this will give more pain to daya or acp sir or anyone he is associated with rather himself as they would be the ones to hear all, to go through everything as yes the society will speak to them and not with him.

He reached his house in same thoughts and simply moved inside.

Daya who had been at home since last 15 minutes was getting extremely tensed and now after seeing abhijeet entering he moved to him with… "kaha gaye the abhijeet, haan? (jerking his hand) pagal hogaye ho kya? Batake chale jaate mujhe…pata hai kitni tension mein aagaya tha main…(he jerked abhijeet again after getting no response) Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet looked at him feeling completely lost and after seeing daya in his front ask in small smile.. 'arre daya tum kabh aaye?"

Daya looked at him and took a sigh. It was then that he noticed abhijeet's arm bleeding from a knife cut so he gripped it with… "abhijeet yeh kya…

Abhijeet(interrupting while taking out his arm from daya's grip uneasily)- kuch nahi yaar..woh bas chota sa cut…

Daya was now feeling worried and angry as he can't get what was going on with abhijeet so ask in little harsh tone now… "abhijeet main tumse poonch raha hun yeh chot kaise aayi haan?"

Abhijeet(looking at him and trying to move now)- daya maine kaha na choti si chot…

Daya was getting frustrated now… "for god's sake abhijeet mujhe dikh raha hai chot kitni choti h yaar..woh bas chota sa cut…

Daya was now feeling worried and angry as he can't get what was going on with abhijeet so ask in little harsh tone now… "abhijeet main tumse poonch raha hun yeh chot kaise aayi haan?"

Abhijeet(looking at him and trying to move now)- daya maine kaha na choti si chot…

Daya was getting frustrated now but he contolled himself as knew his buddy getting affected so said while moving to take first aid box… "betho tum…main first aid box leke aata hun…"

Abhijeet now feeling daya's frustration sat down quietly and while daya moved to get the box he asked in low tone… "daya..tumne samaan pack ker liya apna?"

Daya looked towards him and said while bending down in his front… "hmmm…haan...(taking out cotton and putting antiseptic on it) haath laao apna…"

Abhijeet was feeling hesitant regarding their position too, daya feeling his uneasiness backed a little and asked again.. "laao…"

Abhijeet said in hesitant tone… "da..daya tum rehne do…main..main kar leta hun…"

Daya looked towards him and gave the cotton to abhijeet who put it over his arm and flinched a little. Daya who saw that felt pain in his heart and after few minutes after helping abhijeet a little to tie his bandage got up after picking up the first aid box with… "chalo tum fresh hoke aajao…khana kha lete hain…main phir nikal jaaunga…"

Abhijeet nodded and after an hour both after getting free from food and daya after confirming that abhijeet has taken all his medicines moved to his room and came out with his luggage.

Abhijeet who was in main hall shuffling channels as feeling uneasy regarding daya's leaving turned after listening some sound and got up after seeing daya coming out.

Daya moved forward with his bag and said to abhijeet… "khyaal rakhna boss…dekho medcines waqt per lena…doctor atul ka number toh hai hi tumhare paas…kuch bhi ho please phone karke unse pooch lena….aur haan kuch bhi problem lage boss please mujhe call karna theek hai?"

Abhijeet was smiling in whole as feeling after so long he heard this story so said after daya finished… "acha abh tum niklo…(teasingl

Abhijeet nodded and after an hour both after getting free from food and daya after confirming that abhijeet has taken all his medicines moved to his room and came out with his luggage.

Abhijeet who was in main hall shuffling channels as feeling uneasy regarding daya's leaving turned after listening some sound and got up after seeing daya coming out.

Daya moved forward with his bag and said to abhijeet… "khyaal rakhna boss…dekho medcines waqt per lena…doctor atul ka number toh hai hi tumhare paas…kuch bhi ho please phone karke unse pooch lena….aur haan kuch bhi problem lage boss please mujhe call karna theek hai?"

Abhijeet was smiling in whole as feeling after so long he heard this story so said after daya finished… "aur koi hokum janab ka mere liye?"

Daya(in smile after seeing his buddy smiling)- haan hain toh…(naughty tone) woh maine fridge per laga diye hain…

Abhijeet shocked on that so said… "abbey…"

Daya started laughing after a wink to abhijeet whi was just smiling. After few minutes daya said again.. "chalo boss chalta hun…hotel ka bhi dekhna hai aaj (abhijeet just nodded in guilt)..goodnight…take care…kuch bhi problem ho…"

Abhijeet(in smile)- tumhe call karlun…theek hai..chalo abh niklo…goodnight take care…"

Daya left the house while abhijeet after closing the door moved inside. He was suddenly feeling that his uneasiness and the coldness inside his heart increased seeing the empty house. He was looking around and everything was looking extremely blurry but he just jerked his head and opened his eyes and after seeing everything clearly whisper… "lagta hai dawai ka asar hai.." he moved to his room after that.

Here daya after moving out from abhijeet's house sat inside quallis after throwing his bags on back seat and after that ignite the quallis, move around the lane and after coming at the back side of abhijeet's house parked the car under a tree with… "itni assani se nahi jaaunga boss main tumhe akela chodkar…"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**dekha iss baar no cliffhanger... ;)**_

_**Do review guys. I Will be waiting.**_

_**will try to update tomorrow. depends whether i am satisfied with reviews or not... ;) nahi sach guys, promise nahi kar sakti but yes agar reviews are long and a bit more because i know everyone cannot read in one day still issi samaye update karungi toh reviews milne toh chahiye...will try for a quick update warna phir on saturday.**_

_**Take care guys**_

_**kkkloveu**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thak you for all the lovely reviews guys.**

**Khushi di- **_ohh..di...how's you _n_ow? theek ho_na...khair woh toh hona hi tha hum log joh aapko ita miss kar rahe the... ;) missed you so much di...chalo now you back na?

guys pehle hi sorry keh rahi hu kyuki this time even i don't know ki kaisa chapter hoga...please bear it..

* * *

Daya made himself comfortable on quallis driver seat with ear plugs in his ears and his eyes towards the house while he was listening to everything that would be happening inside abhijeet's house as he had fit speakers at some specific places like abhijeet's study, kitchen, main hall and abhijeet's room.

Abhijeet laid back on pillow and feeling the deep darkness inside his room just switch on the bed side lamp. His mind was gripped with so many thoughts…so many words…incidences in his life but he was not able to concentrate on anything particular so in frustration opened his eyes again. He looked around and taking a deep breath got down from his bed and moving to kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

He was turning on lights while moving forward. After reaching near kitchen counter he filled a glass of water through bottle kept on kitchen couter itself which he had forgotten to place back. But After gulping down whole when he turned back suddenly the whole house turn into complete darkness.

Here daya who was sitting inside quallis looked around as felt the darkness and after confirming that it's a normal power cut he looked down again knowing abhijeet is not a person to be scared of darkness.

After few minutes abhijeet's scare increases when power doesn't come back. He tried to shuffle himself but forgot about the stair which leads to kitchen and in that his body becoming disbalanced but he managed to grab the kitchen counter but now the scare in his heart increases. He was standing with closed eyes and now after calming his breathing opened them again and in a bit closing them as a flash of light falling over his eyes.

After few seconds he opened his eyes again and now taking a deep breath as found whole house illuminated once again. While turing off a few lights he again made his way towards his room.

He was now feeling tired so laid on bed without thinking much and now moving to deep sleep.

Daya was getting impatient now. He was waiting for ahijeet's call or either something weird may be which his buddy dealt as Dr. Gorden suggested it's better if abhijeet finds daya as a support when he be in pain or in any situation as that helps abhijeet to tie a knot of trust.

Ahijeet's body was jerking loudly as again he was seeing those scenes. Pain was clearly visible on his face while his eyes were closed tightly and his fists too. His vision was now going beyond anything and now some painful voices coming from his mouth in low tone while he was trying to escape from the grip of his dreamland or from those goons.

Here daya after hearing those extremely low painful voices coming in tension but tried to calm himself down though now his eyes working more efficiently for any weird.

Abhijeet's jerks lower down now and his body became calm. After few seconds his eyes opened with jerk and he sat up in extreme pain and guilt and while rubbing his face he was whispering…

"yeh…yeh maine kya…woh sabh…nahi meri koi galti…lekin…(in a trance) leki main..main apne aap ko bacha hi nahi paya…mai nahi bacha paya…"

He was not in his home right now but in that room once again where he had opened his eyes next day.

_He was lying on cold floor with closed body still in low jerks from the incident he dealt 2 hours ago or from the coldness in his arms had some scratches because of his struggle while some because they wanted to leave their mark._

_After some time he opened his eyes. Looking around he wanted to get up but the sudden pain in his lower part made him lay down again as his mind wandered off to remember what had happened with him. He opened his eyes in complete jerk and now getting up without caring about that pain. He was in complete angry shade..or in guilt…or in pain…or may be fear?_

_He got up with much effort from where he was sitting and in that anger move towards the only door in that small room and started banging it harshy. He wanted to get out of here at any cost._

_He was shouting harshly… " agar himmat ho toh abh milo mujhse aakar…you basturds…(he hit the door in complete anger)..agar himmat hoti toh bina drug diye mujhse ladkar dikhate…"_

_Few men were sitting outside the door while chatting with drinks. They were laughing over his shouting with…_

_"__sala...jyada shana ban raha hai…(to other person) kal toh kaise bheege billi banke cheenck raha tha…(taking a gulp down his already wet throat) pankh fadfada raha tha…aur abh dekho…" _

_The other two were just smiling or laughing. They paid no head to abhijeet as their boss had clearly warned them regarding this scenario._

_Here abhijeet was still hitting, banging or shouting. After few minutes his patience really died and he in frustration banged the door again and now without anythig further turned around. His breathing was much heavy. His eyes were red with anger. _

_In complete frustration or anger over himself he banged his hand harshly over the wall with a whisper… "nahi acha paya mai khudko…(he hit his hand again in anger) woh log mere saath woh sabh kar rahe the aur mai uss sheeshe mei maze le rahe tha…(he was feeling so much agry that now if he found anythig in this room it would be broken ito pieces, he hit his hand again on wall now with more anger ad pain) god dam it…" he again moved to the door and banging it with… "jyada mard bante hona tum log…himmat ho toh abh aao.."_

_The man who was sitting outside now coming in anger with abhijeet's words so got up while tilting his head with… "jyada hi bak bak kar raha hai abh yeh…"_

_He wanted to move but the other two stopped him with… "abey rehene de..pata hai boss ne isske aas paas jaane se mana kiya hai.."_

_But the man freed himself with… "ek haath laga aau…sale ki chidh chidh band hojayegi…"_

_The other two tried to explain him with… "dekh.." _

_But he ignored them and moved forward with… "ek lagaunga na theek hojayega…"_

_He moved forward and unlocking the door entered inside, he was looking around when a punch hit his face hardly and he stumbled back. Coming in anger now he moved forward but obviously abhijeet got a good start over his victim, he was in so much anger right now._

_Others for now just watching the scene without interrupting while another man already ready with a rod._

_Abhijeet was grabbing the man's neck tightly with… "abh aaya maza tumhe….(he tightened his grip further) kaha tha maine ek baar bina drug ke…_

_His voice completely vanished as he jerked his head back in extreme jerk, his grip on the man became loose and now the man freeing himself. Abhijeet stumbled back due to the pain and his vision becoming blurry…he just glanced at the 5 men in his front and his brain automatically asked him to back away which he did as now some kind of fear surrounding him which he not be able to place anywhere._

_The man whom abhijeet gripped came forward while abhijeet still backing away, he harshly grabbed abhijeet from his collars and whispered to him… "tum bahot kamzor ho inspector (deep voice) batao joh banda apni izzat nahi bacha paya…(coming close to abhijeet while abhijeet trying to stay away now) woh desh ke liye kya karega…tch…tch…kamzor ho tum inspector…bahot kamzor…"_

Abhijeet threw his mobile harshly on floor with a loud shout… "nahi hun main kamzor…nahi hun main kamzor…"

His breathing was really heavy now. He was looking here and there trying to find something or someone. After few minutes he silently folded his shirt upto his elbow and seeing the marks a tear slipped down from his eyes with a low whisper… "main khudko hi nahi…nahi bacha paya main…(he was shouting loudly in pain now) ahhh…nahi bacha paya main khudko…(he was trying to throw anything that came in his hands) haar gaya main unlogon se…apne aap se…daya se…(his voice turning low as now his body turning weak) sir se…"

He sat down with a thud now taking support of bed.

He was feeling much tired. He eyes and body turing sleepy. He just looked towards the dark hall and feeling someone coming from there. He was feeling scared now and in that trying to call someone as… "da…daya….(he remembered something so whisper) daya…daya toh ghar per hi nahi hai…main kya…."

A thought came to him as… "main..main usse phone kar leta hun…haan…(thinking something) lekin..usse…usse lagega ki main…main kamzor padh gaya issiliye….(in fear) nahi…use kuch bhi nahi pata chalna chahiye…nahi…"

Here daya was getting much tensed, he wanted to move in as heard that shout and painful mumblings but doctor Gorden who had called him to ask him about his leaving house completely denied it after listening to everything. Daya was much irritated now as he was waiting for abhijeet to call him but his delay pulling daya under scare.

Here abhijeet picked up his mobile which he threw a few minutes back and trying to reassemble it but his mind denied any coorperation now. In frustration he threw the pieces again and now getting up from floor while feeling much pain. The marks on his hands irritating so now in a trance he moved towards kitchen.

Picking up the knife he tried to scratch those marks which resulted in bleeding. His bleeding increasing with time and now he was loosing his consciousness when his eyes suddenly noticed the landline.

Daya was ready to move out now. He had already made up a story for his return but still waiting every minute for abhijeet to call him. After few minutes his patience died in complete scare as now every voice from house stopped. He ignited the vehicle and in that received a call, he saw the caller ID and taking a deep breath picked it up with…

"haan abhijeet?"

Abhijeet's low tired voice answered… "ummm…daya..woh tum…tum hotel pahonch gaye kya?"

Daya answered after few minutes… "haan yaar bas abhi pahoncha hun…pehle ghar chala gaya tha na ek baar…kya baat hai? Tum theek ho?"

Abhijeet took a long minute before answering… "haan daya main theek hun..umm…main..woh main soch raha tha ki..(in one breath) daya tum mere ghar hi aajayo kuch din jabh tak tumhara ghar renovate nahi hojata…aise hotel mein rehna theek nahi lagta na…"

Daya's lips flashing a broad smile as he gave himself 10 marks for passing in this test or for taking a first step towards something good as he thought.

He answered trying to control his excitement… "ummm…lekin abhijeet tumhe toh theek nahi lag…"

Abhijeet(interrupting)- nahi daya aisi baat nahi hai…woh bas yaar main thodha…

Daya smiled with… "acha theek hai…main abhi aa jata hun phir…"

Abhijeet(low tone)- hmmm….

Daya kept the phone after that and took a long deep sigh. He knew the wait of these 15 minutes would now be bigger than that 1 hour which he spent here.

Here abhijeet stood with the receiver still in his hands, his mind playing games with him, he completely forgot about his wound which he had made himself…

"kaheen daya ko aisa toh nahi lagega na ki main darr raha hun…nahi maine reason toh acha diya tha…hmmm…he looked around himself and whispered in low tone… itna andhera hai ghar mein…parchai…" he took a deep breath and now moving to his room once again while trying to ignore his surroundings and darkness as when fear strikes a person it's one thing that a small child and an adult man shares and that is innocence which tells them that if I can't see you, you can't see me too.

Here daya now reached abhijeet's home after 15 minutes and when rang the bell no one opened the door. Daya rang it again and now a weird thought regarding abhijeet crossing his mind but he jerked it off with… "so gaya hoga.."

He moved to the back of house and from under a particular flower pot picked up a spare key. He entered inside using it. He was feeling confused as so many lights of main hall were turned on despite the fact that abhijeet was no where to be seen. Turning on low intensity lights now he moved towards abhijeet's room to find him laying on bed with closed eyes. Daya looked at his pale friend and feeling so much pain inside him so simply turn his head towards other side. But soon he again turned and moving forward in order to cover abhijeet properly.

He reached near him and now backing away in complete jerk as saw his fried's hands covered in blood.

* * *

A/ n

sorry for late update guys.

do read ad review. will try ad update tomorrow as my punishment.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N

Dekha guys kardi na punishment puri… ;)

Pihu Ms\- Welcome back cutie pie…missed you soooo much… ;)

Khushi di- i will try to write an OS for you di…but plot aap choose karo…thank you so much for review…love you loads..take care di.

Dreamygirl- di maine Daya vs daya wala epi toh dekha nahi tha…issliye pata nahi main usspe likh paungi ya nahi…I will try to write something on other request though. Chalega na yeh? Thank you for review di.

Palak\- tumhare liye special tissues laayi hun yaar..warna pata chalega ki tumhare chakkar mein world mein hi floading hogayi..heheh…yaar dekho main try kar rahi hun ki jaldi kahtam kar saku…thank you so much yaar…

Krittika di, rukmani, Diya, artanish, loveabhi, abhi68, rohan, nitu, jyoti, saakshi, naina mallik, Shrestha, pinki and priya thank you so much guys.

A.s Anjaana – umm…I guess we are of almost same age…I am in 11th standard. Nice name yaar…yes I am on IF, abhi bhi kabhi jaati hun magar itna nahi. Thank you so much for review yaar.

Well main jaldi jaldi mein last chapters mein bahot se reviewers ko thank you nahi bol payi toh unn sabh ko bhi thank you like Rashi, dev, khalsa, sukhmani di, blue fairy, cracresta, Shweta , GM.

Thank you to all the guests who reviewed.

**_Guys please read the story carefully. Because honestly aage jaake bahot si cheezein past chapters se connect hongi even dialogues so agar aap log dhyaan se nahi padoge then you all would be confused in further chapters._**

* * *

Daya moved towards abhijeet in complete scare and trying to wake him up but his all efforts going in vain. Finally he gripped abhijeet's wrist in tension and in that realized that it was not bleeding. It was then that he noticed the wounds on abhijeet's arms. He had seen the scratches on his arms but right now what he was seeing were wounds.

He was feeling an unknown anger within himself so right now just moved towards abhijeet's wardrobe and taking out a towel moved to abhijeet and warpped it around his arms to atleast stop the blood flow. After that he made his way to bring the first aid box with something with which he'll be giving punishment to his silly friend.

He be back and still seeing abhijeet sleeping coming in tension but move forward and after first cleaning the wound with soft hands now using mother tincture to prevent infection.

Abhijeet flinched slightly as daya touched the dipped cotton over his wound. Daya murmured in anger… "bahot maza aata haina sahab ko apni takleef…apna dard chupana mei…aaj ke baad dekhta hu kaise himmat hoti hai isski mujhe ghar se nikal ne ki…huh"

He softly blew air over wound and now feeling his buddy relaxed. With a smile he continued his work while softly blowing over wounds while abhijeet still flinching but much relaxed. Daya bandaged abhijeet's hands and after cleaning the whole mess when back to room saw abhijeet sleeping with a peaceful smile. Daya moved forward and covered him with quilt and sat there in complete silence staring towards his buddy's face thinking…

"please boss…please…apna dard apni takleef share karo mujhse yaar…tumhe kya lagta haiki hum log khush hai aise…jabh tumhe hum pal pal ghutte hua dekh rahein hain..nahi yaar ABHI…hum log khush tabh honge jabh tum hume iss layak samajh sako ki apni takleef share karo…(painful whisper) abhi toh aisa lagta hai jaise tum mujhpar itna trust bhi nahi karte ki mai kissi ko iss baare mei nahi bataunga…(closing his teary eyes) ki mai tumhe galat samjhunga abhijeet…yahi lagta haina tumhe..itna bhi neeche nahi girao mujhe boss..please…"

He stood up after that and taking a sigh moving towards his room when heard a murmur from abhijeet's side…

"daya…usse mai kabhi nahi pata chalne dunga…kabhi bhi nahi…"

Daya after hearing that immediately left while abhijeet after few minutes murmured again in sleep… "usse bahot takleef hogi…sabko hogi…mai sir ko bhi nahi…kissi ko nahi…" he again moved to sleep after that.

Here daya moved towards his room and silently laid on bed and before anything further moved to deep sleep because of tiredness.

Morning arose and abhijeet opened his eyes smoothly. He looked around and now feeling a little pain again in his arms so looked towards them and seeing them murmured… "lagta hai daya ne kiya..lekin (confused) woh aaya kab? Mere saamne toh…(he remembered moving to room and then turning unconscious due to bleeding, he slapped his head with a thought now) bahot daant padhne wali hai mujhe aaj…"

He got up from bed and now moving to washroom for getting fresh.

Here daya who was already awake moved to abhijeet's room to wake him up ad ask him about his health but he already found abhijeet up so whisper after looking towards washroom… "ek baar aaj millo boss…batata hun tumhe main…"

He moved to get ready himself as he needed to take his buddy's class today.

Abhijeet coming out from washroom and moving to pick his clothes, he didn't found his towel inside wardrobe so look here and there inside his room but couldn't find it, he moved out of his room as feeling confused and in that spotted something red and blue staring at him from kitchen dustbin so move forward and when saw it he was coming in much anger.

Here daya who realized this situation earlier oly and when moved out of his room to displace the towel which he dumped in dustbin last ight saw abhijeet heading towards that side, he kew it's his time to get a good dose so he wated to move ack ut a agry voice stopped him with… "daya…"

Daya cursed his luck with a murmur… "abh toh tu gaya daya…"

He turned with… "arre boss tum uth gaye? Kal jabh main aaya tabh toh tum so…"

Abhijeet(sternly)- yeh kia hai haan?

Daya(innocently)- towel hai abh…

Abhijeet interrupted him with an angry tone as… "woh toh mujhe bhi dikh raha hai daya…lekin isska yeh joh use tumne…."

Daya(embarrassed)- hmm..yaar woh bas…aur kuch…mila hi nahi…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- toh tumne socha kyun na abhijeet ka towel hi use karlun..

Daya(innocently)- sorry…(low tone) bleeding hi itni jyada ho rahi thi ki..

Abhijeet looked at him and feeling after so much time he was seeing his innocent brother because after returning it's first time abhijeet was scolding daya.

A smile came on abhijeet's lips, he was feeling quite relaxed today and daya's presence didn't felt that irritating.

Here daya looked at that smile and a smile came on lips too seeing which abhijeet said teasingly…

"bas mauka milna chahiye tumhe toh apni awesome smile dikhana ka kyun?"

Daya(proudly with shy smile now)- abh jabh smile itni awesome ho toh usse chupane ka kya faida…

Abhijeet(again in angry shade)- daya lekin mera towel agli baar se haath nahi lagana bilkul tum...warna chodho main apni wardrobe mein tala laga deta hun..

Daya laughed listening to this while abhijeet glared at him and daya completely shut with… "hmm..haan haan boss…tum tala laga dena…"

Abhijeet shaking his head and trying to leave with a thought… "nikal abhijeet abhi yahan se…warna agar daya ko yaad…"

As soon as he had thought this thing a voice interrupted his steps with… "abhijeet tum yeh nahi samajhna ki main bhul chukka hun ki janab mujhe kal kiss haal mein mile the…"

Abhijeet clearly sensed the tinge of anger in his buddy's voice but right now thought it better to ignore it so moved inside his room and closed the door.

Here daya took a deep breath as he remembered last night's convo with Doctor Gorden which they did when daya was in quallis…

**_"_****_dekho daya yeh yaad rakho ki abhijeet abhi bhi normal hai…usska behavior, usski adatein abhi bhi wohi hain bas kuch cheezein usski memories ko trigger ker deti hain jisski wajah se phir woh thodha different bartav karne lagta hai…usske saath normal behave karo daya..dekhna phir ki woh kitna normal rehta hai…mazak karo…tease karo..daanto…gussa karo…bas normal raho.."_**

Daya's lips curved in a smile with… "doctor gorden ne bahot sahi kaha tha…(naughtily) issliye kal raat isska towel use kiya tha maine…jaanta hun ki isski personal cheezon ko haath laga dun toh sahab naraaz ho jaate hain…"

He too moved to his room after that.

After half an hour daya coming out from his room and seeing abhijeet's room door still closed moved to make breakfast.

He was continuously glancing towards abhijeet's room now as he had already prepared breakfast and now sitting on dinning chair with a thought… "isse itni der kyun lag rahi hai? Thodhi der wait ker leta hun phir pooncha hun abh…"

He took his mobile out to spend time but his mind wandered off to his search yesterday which he did on bureau computer…

_Consequences Of male sexual abuse._

_He opened a particular site and now reading some lines as…_

**_What concerns do male survivors have when seeking support for a sexual assault?_**

**_Safety_**

_Often, perpetrators use force or threats to prevent a survivor from seeking help._

**_Privacy_**

_Sexual assault is a very personal crime. Many survivors do not wish to share what happened to them publicly and fear that disclosing or reporting the attack may require them to talk publicly about their assault._

**_Self-blame_**

_Male survivors may blame themselves for the assault, believing they were not 'strong enough' to fight off the perpetrator. Many are confused by the fact that they became physically aroused during the attack, despite the assault or abuse they endured. However, these normal physiological responses do not in any way imply that the victim 'wanted' or 'liked' the assault._

**_What are some possible effects of sexual assault on a male survivor?_**

**_Psychological_**

_Sense of self and concept of "reality" are disrupted._

_Profound anxiety, depression, fearfulness._

_Concern about sexual orientation._

_Development of phobias related to the assault setting._

_Fear of the worst happening and having a sense of a shortened future._

_Withdrawal from interpersonal contact and a heightened sense of alienation._

_Stress-induced reactions (problems sleeping, increased startle response, being unable to relax)._

_Psychological outcomes can be severe for men because men are socialized to believe that they are immune to sexual assault and because societal reactions to these assaults can be more isolating._

Daya's phone started ringing so he came out of his thoughts and after seeing the caller ID took a deep breath and picked up the call with… "Good morning sir…"

Acp sir answered in caring tone… "daya…kaise ho tum dono…(low tone) abhijeet woh theek hai?"

Daya smiled over his concern and said in calm tone… "jee sir woh better hai…main usske saath hi hun aap please tension na lein sir..aap kab tak aa rahein hain?"

Acp sir(deep tone)- hmm…main do teen din mein hi aa paunga daya…salunkhe se baat hui thi meri…

Daya(shockingly)- sir aapne kuch…I mean sir..please abhi nahi…

Acp sir(nodding slightily with smile)- nahi bataya daya maine usse kuch…(smiley tone as wanted to relax daya) abh itna trust toh tum mujhpar kar sakte hona..

Daya feels embarrassed to tried to cover up with… "sir please…aap par toh khudse badhkar bharosa hai hume...lekin sir bas.."

Acp sir nodding- main samajhta hun daya…chalo khyaal rakhna daya apna bhi aur usska bhi…jyada waqt baat nahi kar sakta abhi main..

Daya(nodding softly)- jee sir…you too take care…

Daya cut the call after that and after glancing towards wall clock whispered while standing up… "itni der kahan lag rahi hai isse…"

He knocked the door with… "abhijeet…kahan ho yaar…itni der kyun lag rahi hai boss…"

Here abhijeet was in extreme trouble as till now he had tried 4 shirts and 3 jeans but he was not liking anything, he was standing in front of mirror while thinking… "yeh toh aur bhi gandi lag rahi hai…ek toh yeh ganda color…"

Abhijeet's whole bed had so many clothes scattered all over as he was trying them all. After hearing the knock he in hurry said… "daya bas 2 minute.."

He again moved to his bed and finally wore that shirt only which he had wore the first time but still he was feeling that he was not looking good. But now he moved forward and opened the door for daya.

Daya looked at him and ask in concerned tone… "boss…kya baat hai? Itni der kahan lagadi tumne haan?"

Abhijeet trying to smile as he wanted to hide from daya that what he was doing… "kuch nahi yaar bas woh..main woh…bas shower lene mein thodhi der…."

Daya looked towards him in suspicion and as dealing such cases with abhijeet before regarding abhijeet hiding his injuries etc, he tried to peep in and when saw abhijeet's bed looked towards his extra tidy buddy in shock with… "boss yeh sabh…"

Abhijeet(emarassed tone while looking down)- woh daya mujhe kuch acha hi nahi lag raha tha toh bas main…

Daya's eyes were stuck on abhijeet as his mind again reminded him those words…

"_Concern about sexual orientation."_

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Once again thank you for all the reviews guys._**

**_Do read and review this chapter too._**

**_Next update on Thursday or Friday if I can get 30 reviews warna phir guys mera Sunday and Monday ko test hai toh Tuesday hi possible hoga._**

**_Take care guys. And wish me luck too._**

**_kkkloveu_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank**** you so much for all the lovely reviews guys... a**n**d sorry to keep you all waiting...**

* * *

**4 days later.**

Daya trying to ask abhijeet regarding joining bureau but everytime he tried to ask him this his voice automatically shuts. Today after 2 days he again wanted to try as after some days now acp sir would be returning and as per Doctor Gorden it was better if daya himself talked to abhijeet regarding joining bureau.

He had already settled the dining table and was waiting for abhijeet. After that day though abhijeet taking less time in getting ready but daya easily feeling the change as abhijeet became much more conscious about his surroundings and himself. He was mostly checking his hair, straightening his shirt, removing the creases from his coat. Sighing daya just jerked his head.

After few minutes abhijeet be there and now both taking breakfast. Daya was continuously trying to speak something and again and again looking towards abhijeet, finally he managed to say…

"abhijeet…"

Abhijeet looked towards him instantly. He was also noticing that daya wanted to talk to him or ask something but he deliberately avoiding it as he knew what daya wanted to know and he knew he wasn't ready yet or may e he will ever e…

Daya after taking a deep breath asked… "boss…bureau kabse join kar rahe ho yaar…"

Abhijeet simply looked down with… "hmm…woh daya…main soch raha tha ki…ek baar acp sir aajaye delhi se toh main phir hi…" he had no better reason to deny as he even after loads of efforts was not able to come up with anything sensible.

Here daya after hearing that excuse remembered a simple line…

**_"_****_yaar daya kya hai yaar…itni bhi kharab tabiyet nahi hai meri…aur phir sir bhi nahi hai daya abhi…tum kaise pure bureau ka kaam akele sambhaloge, haan?acha dekho main bureau chalta hun magar site per nahi jaaunga theek?"_**

Daya got an idea from this so asked… 'acha abhijeet tum site per nahi jana…lekin bureau toh chal sakte hona? (abhijeet was silently taking his breakfast, daya continued) ghar per rehkar bhi toh tum bore hi ho gaye hoge…(while getting up and trying to enourage him as) chalo phir jaldi se tayyar ho jao main gaadi…"

An irritated tone stopped him as… "daya kaha na maine nahi jana hai mujhe bureau…tum please jaao…mai theke hun yahi.." he moved inside his room after that…

**_"_****_daya please na…mai chalta hun aaj…itne din se ghar mei baithe baithe mai bore hogaya hun…(irritatingly) abh mera bas tandoor banne ki deri hai…chal na tu gaadi nikal main aata hun…"_**

Daya took a deep breath and after than enter inside abhijeet's room too after knocking as now abhijeet started locking his room door. He moved forward and said in firm tone after seeing abhijeet taking his medicines silently…

"main nikal raha hun…(teasingly) tum betho ghar per…halanki bureau mein kaafi jaroorat hai tumhari…lekin jabh tum (stress) ghar per hi ghutkar bethna chahte ho toh tumhari marzi...(daya silently kept the quallis keys on the side table and left the room with) take care…"

Abhijeet looked towards him and sighed. He silently sat down on bed tiredly as he himself was bored sitting idol at home but he could not muster enough courage or strenght or confidence to move to bureau…

Abhijeet looked towards the quallis keys which were lying over side table and wanted to pick them up when that sentence once again rang in his ears…

**_"_****_tum bahot kamzor ho inspector…. batao joh banda apni izzat nahi bacha paya…woh desh ke liye kya karega…tch…tch…kamzor ho tum inspector…bahot kamzor…"_**

Abhijeet jerked his head and whispered…

"nahi main…main bureau nahi jaa sakta…(he closed his eyes in pain) sahi kaha tha uss aadmi ne…jabh main khud ki izzat nahi bacha paya toh kissi ki jaan kya bachaunga…"

Here daya moved out of the house and taking a cab left towards bureau.

He was thinking with hope I the way… "please abhijeet aaj mere bharose ko nahi tutne dena tum…mujhe yakeen hai tum apne aapko rok nahi paaoge…"

Here abhijeet was under a dilemma. His gaze was constantly turning towards the open key at his side but his heart and mind were denying his desire. He took a deep breath and got up with a harsh comment as…

"yeh main jaanta hun daya ne jaan bhujkar kiya hai…uhf..(he took a deep breath and again looked towards the keys and murmured) ek baar jaake dekh aata hun..(jerking his head) nahi mujhe…mujhe bureau se door rehna hoga…yeh sahi nahi hai…"

He was feeling confused and irritated, his thoughts were not clear. He looked towards the keys again and now picked them up with… "bas 10 minute..ander phir bahar…"

He took a deep breath and wanted to leave when he saw his own reflection over the door. He moved to washroom after that. Washed his face several times. Feeling his face contained dirt so now using face wash too. He looked at his reflection which was staring back at him with water dripping down his face as he had still not wiped it. He now stood taking support of wash basin and whispered after few minutes in painful tone… "tum bahot gande dikhne lage ho abhijeet…"

He backed up, his all energy already drained as he realized he was not "looking good". But the fact was that he was afraid to face anyone and everyone. He was afraid that they might know his secret through his face which was looking so dirty...through his body language which seemed changed…through his eyes which were now the mirror to those happenings. He sat down taking a long deep breath and silently placed back the keys from where he had picked them up.

Already 10 minutes had passed since daya had arrived at bureau. Only freddy and rajat were present at this moment and somewhere this is the reason he wanted abhijeet to be here at this time as later everyone coming in and may be it becomes easy for abhijeet to meet people one by one. But his wait boils up now as the new officers entering inside bureau. His enthusiasn and unknown smile died and he taking a deep breath now sat lazily over his chair.

Freddy who saw the enthusiasm and happiness boils up feels sad so decided to do something. Though he was not aware of the "true" reason regarding abhijeet's absence but he didn't need it because he knew today daya took a step to bring abhijeet sir but that was boiled up by the latter. He silently moved out of the bureau and called abhijeet on his landline…

Abhijeet who was sitting on his bed with closed eyes opened them after hearing the landline ringer so got up hurriedly to pick it up and after picking it up heard…

"good morning sir kaise hain aap?"

Abhijeet was shocked as he didn't see the number, but after composing himself answer in fresh tone…

"main theek hun freddy? Tum kaise ho…aur aaj aise subah subah kaise yaad kiya haan?"

Freddy(smilingly)- main bhi theek hun sir…arre sir yaad toh hum aapko roz karte hain..(abhijeet smiles sadly) magar aaj ek khaas baat ke liye yaad kiya hai…"

Abhijeet was feeling confused so ask… "matlab…"

Freddy(playing his card now)- sir aaj aap bureau nahi aa rahe?

Abhijeet felt shocked but managed with… "haan…hmm..i mean woh freddy…main…meri tabiyet thodhi theek nahi haina bas issliye…"

Freddy's voice turned sad… "acha sir..hum logone toh..(after few minutes to let his sadness sink inside the person's heart) chaliye chodiye sir…aap araam karein…health jyada important hoti hai…kaam toh chalta hi rehta hai…hum sambhal lenge yahan…take care sir…"

Abhijeet wanted to ask something further but freddy cut the call. Abhijeet's brain started working in high speed now as he can't get the reason behind that sadness…this call…daya's question today itself…he whispered to himself…

"mujhe jana hi hoga…aakhir ho kya raha hai…"

He moved to his room and this time after avoiding each and every thing else simply grabbed the quallis keys and turning off lights and closing windows left the house after locking the main door.

Freddy turned behind to look at daya staring at him angrily. Freddy felt afraid so said after putting his head down… "umm..i..i am sorry sir..mujhe laga abhijeet sir aise…mujhe aap dono ke maamle mein nahi…

He stopped with… "thank you freddy.."

Freddy looked up to find daya smiling towards him with tears in his eyes…freddy said further.. "sir aap please…"

Daya(softly)- nahi freddy…sach bahot jyada shukriya…shayad main kabhi usse aise bula hi nahi pata…(guilty tone) I am sorry freddy…main tumhe kuch bata bhi nahi.."

Freddy said softly… "nahi sir…mujhe kuch jaana bhi nahi hai…main bas yeh chahta hun ki abhijeet sir jald se jald wapas aajaye…aur kuch nahi sir..(innocently) aapko pata hai main unnki daant ko bhi miss karne laga hoon…"

Daya laughed softly and asked in teasing tone.. "main daant dun freddy?"

Freddy shaking his head in no with… "nahi sir…abhijeet sir wali daant alag hoti hai…(sadly) mujhe iss baat ka pata tabh chala tha sir jabh abhijeet sir coma mein..(he stopped with a lump in his throat, daya closed his eyes feeling that pain again) aur abh chala sir..kissi ne sach kaha hai sir…jabh humare paas koi cheez bahot jyada hona toh usski ehmiyet hum samajh hi nahi paate…aur jabh woh chali jaaye toh bahot der hojati hai.."

He moved inside after saying that while daya was still standing there. This time he was feeling that though everytime they coped up with every pain and difficulty with new lessons to learn but everytime they lost a part of themselves too which they would never find again. A fear came in his heart which took the form in words as… "kaheen abhijeet apne aapko na khode iss baar.."

He moved inside after that taking a deep breath as indeed they had quite a lot of work to do.

Here abhijeet within 15 minutes reached bureau. As he had preffered to not to go in bureau basement parking so he parked the car outside bureau and when came out his eyes stuck on the proudy logo of CID BUREAU.

He was staring at it dipped in complete guilt as he felt he didn't maintain it's dignity, it's pride. Turning his head down now, he stood there in complete silence.

Taking a deep breath he looked up again and wanted to leave the place but heard something from his side so turned to see sachin…

Sachin(coming forward with a smile on his face)- arre abhijeet sir…(abhijeet too smiled softly) sir aap theek hain? Kal daya sir keh rahe the ki bas aapki tabiyet theek nahi issliye aap bureau nahi aa rahein hain…

Abhijeet looked towards him and said… "main abh theek hun sachin…tum kaise ho?"

Sachin(smiling)- main bhi bilkul theek hun sir…(sadly) bas aapko sabh log bahot miss kar rahe hain…(smiling now) magar abh toh aap aagaye hain…chaliye sir upper chalte hain…

Abhijeet was still hesitant but he had no reason to deny sachin so moved with him upstairs with slow hesitant steps. Sachin feeling abhijeet's discomfort but reasoned it with his absence from bureau for a long time and also all of them were aware of the torture consequences so sachin trying to make him feel normal.

He tried to start a coversation as… "sir aap daya sir ke saath nahi aaye?"

Abhijeet looked at him feeling dizzy due to his harsh guiltful thoughts…

**_"_****_tum iss jagah ke layak nahi ho abhijeet…"_**

**_"_****_pehle apni izzat bachana seekho phir kissi ki jaan bachana tum…"_**

**_"_****_you have put us all under shame MR. ABHIJEET…."_**

He jerked his head and was going to fall off the stair as disbalanced but sachin grabbed him with… "sir..sambhalke…"

Abhijeet looked at him and immediately straightened himself with… "hmmm…woh mai pata nahi kya…thank you sachin.."

Sachin(with soft smile)- koi baat nahi sir…chaliye hum upper chalke hi baatein karte hain…aapki tabiyet theek nahi lagrahi…

Abhijeet nodded without any argument as he was really not feeling good.

* * *

A/ N

Sorry for late update guys but as I told you all I had a test today so was busy with that only…sorry again

I know guys story moving at a slow pace but from next chapter it will surely gain speed. ;)

Do read and review.

I will update tomorrow….but I need lots of reviews for that. ;)

Take care you all

kkkloveu

_**IMP. Guys just tell me one thing more, i can update every alternate day but short update...1000 words max. or after every 4-5 days but updates would be long..make your choice...and long means 2000-2500 words...**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N_**

**_Thank you all the reviews…_**

**_Next update..a bit short…_**

* * *

Both moved updatirs and sachin entered with a smile before as abhijeet walking behind him with slow steps. Others who looked towards sachin asked after seeing his broad smile…

Freddy(confused)- sachin kya baat hai? Tum itna smile kyun…

He stopped as a man entered inside bureau and all the pairs of eyes turned towards him. Freddy too started smiling with few tears of joy while daya was in mixed emotions as he can't get whether he be happy to see his buddy once again inside bureau or sad to look at his always standing strong buddy entering in with small steps. He chose the former as being positive gives hope and strength and he needed it badly.

Daya stood up from his place while others already moving towards abhijeet…

Rajat moved forward first with a smile… "sir…(he can't get what to say so just said) Good morning sir…"

Abhijeet look at him and others who now joined him with smiling faces. Abhijeet seeing all those smiling faces tried to smile atleast fakely as he was starting to feel suffocated with everyone around him but he managed with a small smile…

"Good morning Rajat…"

Pankaj who too was there said… "sir aapko itne dino baad dekhkar bahot khushi ho rahi hai…"

Abhijeet said with same smile… "mujhe bhi bahot acha lagraha hai Pankaj tum sabh se milkar…(dreamly while looking around) yahan aaker…"

Purvi asked in concern… "sir abh aap ki tabiyet theek hai? Daya sir keh rahe the ki aap ki tabiyet theek nahi issliye aap aa nahi rahe the…"

Abhijeet answered… "I am better purvi…"

Daya and freddy were standing behind and enjoying all as daya with eyes said "thank you" to freddy once again to bring back his buddy.

All asking so many questions to abhijeet, showing him how much they missed him and in that abhijeet now feeling much suffocated though a little shine came back in his eyes as he was enjoying this care and love and being busy with everyone he completely missed his negative thinking. But he was feeling sweaty now.

Daya who was noticing abhijeet from quite some time now interfered in between all with a smiley tone…

"chalo chalo abh sabh kaam per lag jaao…(he looked towards abhijeet) abhijeet sir ko bhi zara araam se bethne toh do…"

All smilingly backed up with bored feeling as wanted to talk with their abhijeet sir but obviously work is more important so now freddy too entered in scene with… "arre abh toh sir roz aayenge…hum log dheere dheere roz apni baatein khatam karlenge…kyun?"

All nodded and got back to their work.

Daya and abhijeet were standing together still at same place, daya looked towards abhijeet and while stepping forward ask in teasing tone… "hmmm…quallis ki keys kahan se milli tumhe?"

Abhijeet looked towards daya and down his head with embarrassed smile. Daya seeing that smile feeling so much relax so now asking again… "waise main quallis ki keys sirf janab ka mood change karne ke liye rakhkar aaya tha…naaki usse use karne ke liye.."

Abhijeet looked up at him and answered in teasing tone… "yeh tum kahan likhkar aaye the?"

Daya couldn't control his teasing tone at this… "apne dost ke haath per…"

Abhijeet feeling much embarrassed and trapped now so said silently… "kaha tha na maine sorry…"

He moved towards his desk after that. Daya looking at him with a smile on his face while freddy enjoying all now turned his attention towards his work again.

Here abhijeet's steps slowed down as he reached near his desk. His eyes examining each and every thing. He touched his desk silently and first smile but then feeling a great pain inside his heart with a though…

"**_main isske layak nahi abh…"_**

His eyes turning teary due to his heart's pain, he touched a pen that always there in his pen holder even after 17 years of change. It was a gift of proud from ACP sir. He closed his eyes in so much pain while remembering a line as…

"**_Abhijeet yeh pen tumhara hai abh…(proudly) yaad rakhna humesha ki main tumpar trust karta hoon…magar yeh bhi nahi bhulna ki woh trust tabh bhi meri duty ke beech nahi aayega…aur na apni duty ke beech aane dena usse.."_**

Abhijeet opened his eyes with a painful whisper as… "I am sorry sir…I am really sorry..main shayad kabhi aapke bharosa ke layak tha hi nahi..."

Daya who was watching abhijeet feeling his pain and sadness as he saw a tear slip down from his buddy's eyes as he was holding that pen in his fingers with a weak grip. Daya just turned his head down as he knew he will not be interrupting and to see his buddy in that pain meant weakening himself. He silently sat down on his chair and started working though his eyes and heart always be there with his buddy.

Abhijeet was feeling much odd, painful, guilty and unworthy. He felt he'll be not be able to sit again on that chair and over this desk so looking around to find any excuse to save himself.

Daya and freddy till now not interrupting but now daya signaled something to freddy who moved towards abhijeet and said…

"sir…(abhijeet looked towards him in fear, freddy continued strongly) sir chaliye hum log site per chalte hain…(abhijeet looked confused but nodded without anything, freddy feeling himself getting weak with that confused nod but said..) chaliye sir phir…main aur rajat sir chal rahein hain..hum aapko raaste mein case samjha dete hain.."

Abhijeet silently nodded. Daya took a painful breath while now abhijeet with freddy and rajat left the bureau though he left wrong doing so but he was not going to sit on that reputed chair once again.

Daya looked towards all and feeling their discomfort so ask… "kya hua hai?"

All look at him and sachin said hesitatingly trying to hide their thoughts… " nahi sir kuch nahi woh bas humlog kaam mein…"

Daya(meaningful tone)- sachin…

Sachin turned his head down while purvi said… "sir abhijeet sir bahot odd behave…(checking her words) I mean sir…matlab woh apni desk per baithe bhi nahi.."

Daya knew they had placed a right query but answered choosing his words correctly… "arre tum log bhi…(smilingly now) freddy joh usse le gaya…(making them understand) itna waqt toh usse apni desk aur chair ko dekhne mein hi lag gaya..itne dino baad joh lauta hai.."

Everyone now smiling as obviously they knew this attachment with things. Whenever they coming back from long holidays or any long mission they always did the same thing regarding looking around…touching things…even smelling the scent of their workplace. All satisfied now got back to their work.

Daya sighed painfully and turned back to his work with a thought as… "abhijeet ko freddy ke saath site per bheja toh hai…pata nahi kaisa feel karega…"sighing he got back to his work.

Daya was complete engaged in his work after that so didn't notice the time pass so quickly…

Here after 2 hours he looked up from his stack of files and seeing the time looked around bureau. Unable to find freddy and abhijeet he got tensed so called freddy.

Freddy's tense voice answered as… "jee sir…"

Daya sensing his tense voice coming in much tension so ask… "freddy? Kya hua hai haan? Abhijeet theek hai? Tum log theek ho…(getting up) acha mujhe batao kahan ho main aajata hun…"

Freddy answered in same tense voice… "sir…aap tension nahi lein..please…hum log…(taking a deep breath) sir abhijeet sir ko humne ghar chodh diya hai…main aur rajat sir aa rahein hain…"

Daya(tensed voice)- freddy baat kya…

Freddy(interrupting)- waheen aake batate hain sir…aap tension nahi lein lekin…abhijeet sir theek hain…

* * *

**_A/N_**

_**Aashi**\- aap toh sachmein long reviews ke raja ho...O.o sorry..raani... ;). nahi yaar tumhare review ne mujhe confuse nahi kiya...balki honestly yeh saari baatein mere dimaag mein bhi yeh story likhte hua aa raheen hain...kitni cheezein hoti hai...emotions...fear...sabh kuch...duniya mein hazar..laakhon tareeke ke log hote hain sabki apni ek thinking...aise mein toh shayad hum log sochne bethein toh confuse hi hojayenge na...i am happy ki tumne apni thoughts express ki...LOVE you so much dear. mera test theek gaya yaar...kuch khaas nahi...i am dissapointed abh dekho result ke baad pata chalega...thank you so much once again._

_**Krittika di, rukmani di, naina malik, pihu ms, khalsa, artanish, loveabhi, priya, sakshi, pinki, dev, mini, puja verma thank you so much guys for reviewing...**_

_all the guests thank you to you all too. love you all guys so much._

_DO read and review this chapter too guys. Next update... on wednesday if i got 30 reviews. ;)_

_take care_

_kkkloveu_


	23. Chapter 23

_**really sorry for being late guys, was busy with test schedules. Abhi koi test nahi hai…I will try and update regularly for few days after today.**_

_**thank you for all the lovely reviews...**_

* * *

Daya was coming in extreme fear as he can't get what happened with the three. He tried to call abhijeet in tense state but abhijeet didn't picked up the call. He was becoming restless now, he got up from his chair and called abhijeet again but the result was same.

Team was noticing his restlessness and they could easily guess that something was wrong. Sachin, Pankaj, purvi and other juniors shared confused glances and then Sachin after 5 more minutes moved towards daya and called him as…

Sachin(concerned tone)- sir?

Daya turned towards him and asked in same tense state… "haan sachin? Kuch kaam tha?"

Sachin(hesitatingly)- nahi sir woh…woh aap kuch pareshaan lag rahein hain...sabh theek hai sir?

All others too came forward. Daya look at all and said trying to smile…

"nahi sachin aisi koi pareshaani ki baat nahi hai…woh bas…(thinking something) woh Acp sir ko call ker rahan hun kaafi der se magar woh utha nahin rahein toh bas issliye…shayad meeting mein ho…lekin phir bhi…"

Sachin was not satisfied but thought it better to keep it aside in front of all the juniors too so say… "sir aap tension nahi lein…Acp sir jaroor kissi meeting mein hi honge…abhi thodhi der mein call karlenge…"

Daya nodded in forced smile hiding his eyes from sachin as he knew sachin can now understand them in a better manner than others due to his experience with them.

All got back to work somehow suspicious regarding daya's behavior and somewhere still abhijeet's behavior making them feel odd.

After some time freddy and rajat entered in and rajat and freddy after seeing all eyes getting confused regarding abhijeet's absence put forward their answer as…

Freddy(to daya)- sir woh abhijeet sir ki tabiyet theek nahi lag rahi thi…shayad achanak jyada hi exhaust hogaye the toh hum log unhe ghar chod aaye…

Daya nodded and then said while moving towards record room acting as he wanted to keep a file their…

"kuch khaas pata chala freddy uss jagah se?"

Freddy and rajat moved behind him while giving their details regarding the investigation.

Basically Daya preffered to engage Freddy and Rajat with abhijeet although he is aware that abhijeet is more comfortable just with him but still he can't be there everytime and also he felt may be abhijeet preferring to be left alone. Freddy and rajat sharing better understanding with the two so it's easy for daya to tackle their suspicions as yes understanding raises questions but it satisfies them too.

Daya asked after closing the record room's door silently…

"kya hua freddy? Rajat? Abhijeet…woh…"

His voice showed how much tensed and scared he was…

Freddy looked towards rajat who continued after a nod…

Rajat(low tone)- sir woh hum log neena ke ghar ki talaashi le rahe the…kyunki ghar kaafi waqt se band tha toh wahan electricity ka bhi koi intezaam nahi hai..phir ghar itna bhara haiki light bahot kam ander aaja rahi thi..(taking deep breath) abhijeet sir pehle hi kaafi uncomfortable lag rahe the…humne unse kaha bhi ki unhe ghutan ho rahi ho toh woh thodhi der waheen ruk jaayen..lekin…

**_Rajat- sir aapka shayad dam ghut raha hai…aap ek kaam karein aap yahin ruk jaayein..hum log ander dekh aate hain…_**

**_Abhijeet was already taking deep breaths due to extremely conjusted place…his suffocation problem increases but he denied rajat's statement as…_**

**_"_****_nahi rajat main theek hun…(to freddy) freddy tum ek kaam karo upper dekho…main aur rajat neeche dekh lete hain…"_**

**_Both the officers enjoyed that order so moving forward now…_**

**_Freddy moved upstairs to check all the rooms while using his torch as light was really less. Abhijeet and Rajat moving forward together glancing here and there. They both came across some rooms and now moving inside to check them._**

**_Abhijeet was confused as why an abandoned place had so much furniture, cutlery, show pieces and rather wall clocks too._**

**_He entered inside a room which was in complete darkness due to the window being covered with a cabinet. He took a deep breath and moving forward while searching places through his torch's light. He felt he saw blood stains on floor so look down, he bent forward after indeed getting a redish view, he touched the thing through his gloved hands and smelled it and said while looking around…_**

**_"_****_khoon ki boonde…yahan kuch toh hua hai…"_**

**_Here rajat who was not aware regarding abhijeet's presence in that very room saw something on the door's knob so in order to analyse it he closed the room door to check whether lock broken or not._**

**_Abhijeet stood up in jerk after hearing the door sound and when turned back coming in extreme panic state as found the door closed. His instincts stopped at that moment as now the darkness around felt deeper. He took a back step and in that his back hit with something and in jerk the torch gripped out from his hands and complete darkness gripped him._**

**_Rajat hearing that sound tried to open the door as got someone be inside and of course his first thought goes to abhijeet…_**

**_"_****_kaheen abhijeet sir ander toh nahi…"_**

**_He shouted… "Abhijeet sir?... sir?"_**

**_Abhijeet hearing rajat's voice a bit relax but his voice shaking due to fear… _**

**_"_****_r..ra..rajat…darwaza kholo please…"_**

**_Rajat(in fear still trying to open the door)- jee…jee sir main…main koshish kar rahan hun sir magar shayd...iss door ka kuch alag mechanism hai…aap please ander se kholne ka try karein…_**

**_Abhijeet was not in the condition to do anything right now. He was backing up continuously while sweating profusely, his breathing heavy._**

**_Rajat tried once again but the result was same. Freddy after searching all the rooms upstairs came back and after seeing the scenario moving forward in tension as…_**

**_"_****_Rajat sir..kya hua hai? Aap aise…aur abhijeet sir kahan hain?"_**

**_Rajat explained him the situation while freddy became much worried so called…_**

**_"_****_sir…abhijeet sir…(he heard nothing from other side so in panic said again) sir..aap….aap please tension nahi lein…hum log darwaza todte hain…aap please peeche hat jaayein…"_**

**_Abhijeet was feeling disoriented at the moment, he was feeling suffocated but he heard the words… "peeche hat jayein" so back up a little more and finally closed his eyes while clenching his fists, his body already shivering._**

**_Freddy and rajat took some steps back and then banged the door. The door flew open and now both move forward..._**

**_Both became still at their places after seeing abhijeet who was standing with closed eyes, sweaty forehead and tightly clenched fists._**

**_Freddy look towards rajat and then moving forward softly touched abhijeet as… "sir…"_**

**_Abhijeet opened his eyes with a loud shiver in his body and then taking a step back he looked at freddy, his heart rate relaxed a bit._**

**_Freddy felt that shiver which shook him too but he managed well as… "aap theek hain sir?" _**

**_Abhijeet silently nodded and just trying to hide his eyes from the two. He said after few seconds trying to gain back his concentration…_**

**_"_****_yeh dekho (he pointed to a certain place on floor, freddy and rajat followed his hand direction) yahan pe yeh khoon hai…"_**

**_Freddy and rajat move forward and after seeing that blood nodding. Abhijeet said to freddy… "freddy yeh khoon ka sample utha lo…salunkhe sahab ke paas bhej denge…"_**

**_Freddy nodded and after a glance towards rajat moved to his work. _**

**_Abhijeet deliberately left the room now with rajat following him. Rajat asked after they were out… "sir main aapke liye gaadi se paani le aata hun…aap bhi bahar aajayein yahan bahot suffocation hai.."_**

**_Abhijeet's eyes turned tired already due to his lack of sleep at night, he denied to rajat softly as… "nahi rajat main theek hun…(asking) kuch aur mila?"_**

**_Rajat(caringly)- nahi sir kuch bhi nahi…waise bhi itna andhera hai yahan…abh toh ek baar pehle yahan electricity ka intezaam karwa ker hi aana padega…"_**

**_Freddy also back now and he too said the same thing as not be able to find anything without much light. So now the three moving out of the house. _**

Daya after hearing all was silent. Freddy and rajat looked towards each other and then wanted to leave. Both turned behind and moving when heard a hesitant tone from behind…

"tum log kuch poochna nahi chahte?"

Freddy looked towards rajat who turned with… "nahi sir..."

Daya looked at both and said in low tone… "main tum logon ko…"

Freddy(softly)- sir please…na hum log itne paraye hain aapke liye aur nahi yeh haiki hum log ek dusre ko samajhte nahi…phir sir iss safai ki jaroorat kyun hai?

Daya nodded while freddy and rajat left the room already prepared to answer the questioning glances from team.

Here daya took a deep breath and then decided to go home as he was still worried regarding abhijeet.

He moved out of the record toom and said to everyone… "tum log koi case aaye toh sambhal lena…mujhe apne ek informer se milne jana hai…main aata hun kuch der mein…(to rajat) rajat tum dekhlena…koi case aaye toh sambhal lena aur kuch gadbad ho toh phone ker dena…"

Rajat nodded understandingly and daya left the place.

Daya directly headed towards abhijeet's house. After parking quallis he stepped out and moving forward, he knocked the door but as expected after receiving no response opened the door himself and entered inside.

He looked around and seeing abhijeet's room light turned on moved towards his room and saw him sleeping silently. Daya took a sigh of relief and moved forward to him.

He looked at his tired face so didn't woke him up as knew his buddy taking minimum sleep during night. His eyes fell over abhijeet's phone which was blinking to show 10 missed calls from daya which went silent. Sighing he silently left the room with a whisper… "ek baar kuch keheke toh dekho yaar…"

Of course it's daya's work to take out that pain from inside abhijeet but he was not able to understand how he did that? He was not in contact with doctor Gorden nor did the latter call him after that night. Taking a deep breath daya moved forward. He decided to get fresh and after that prepare something light to eat. Half an hour later he was in kitchen when heard some murmurs from abhijeet's room…wiping his hands he immediately moved towards his room…

**_"_****_ahh…chodo mujhe…ahh…"_**

Daya saw him getting restless, he was moving his legs while his body was shaking, his fists were clenched tightly.

**_"_****_just leave me…chodo mujhe…"_**

**_"_****_ahhh…yeh drug…"_**

Daya immediately moved forward after seeing abhijeet's body jerking now, he looked at his side and found the painkiller strips empty so whisper… "my god…abhijeet toh ek saath 3 goliyaan kha gaya…shayad issi wajah se itni gehri neend mein so raha hai.."

He kept his hand over ahijeet's forehead with a soft call… "abhijeet…abhijeet…utho yaar…abhijeet…dekho mai.."

**_"_****_hatao isse….please…mai nahi…please…"_**

Daya was feeling the pain in his buddy's voice, he immediately sat beside him while grabbing his shivering hands… "abhijeet…relax yaar…abhijeet.."

but abhijeet was still under the effect of heavy sedative…he was murmuring in extreme pain… "n**_ahi hun mai kamzor…nahi…tumne dhoka kiya hai…AHHH.."_**

His body jerked so loudly. Daya immediately tightened his grip and now patting abhijeet's face with… "abhijeet aankhe kholo yaar…abhijeet please….abhijeet…"

Daya stood up after that as felt abhijeet's condition becoming and as he was breathig heavily now, daya moved to washroom and taking some water in his hands came out and threw it over abhijeet's face…

Abhijeet opened his eyes in extreme jerk and looking around with fear in his eyes. He looked towards daya and then his surroundings and feeling a little relaxed. Daya who was standing still in tense condition moved forward while abhijeet trying to sit up, daya touched his arm softly which abhijeet instantly jerked back with… "tum…tum kabh aaye daya?"

Daya said after taking his hand back as… "bas 2 minute pehle…"

Abhijeet silently nodded, he was not in the condition to face daya at the moment so ignoring him.

Daya after finding abhijeet a little okay said in normal tone… "chalo tum fresh hojayo…main kuch khaane ko le aata hun…tabiyet bhi theek nahi lag rahi hai tumhari…freddy bata raha tha wahan per bhi suffocated feel ker rahe the tum…"

Abhijeet was silent, after daya left the room abhijeet moved to washroom and splashed water on his face, he once again looked at his drenched face and whispered… "da..daya ko sabh pata chal jaayega aise abhijeet…tumhe yeh sabh usse chipana hoga…warna woh…sabh kuch phir…(he whispered after few seconds) main...bureau nahi jaunga abh...kabhi nahi...warna sabh log mujhpar shak karne lagenge...main woh...(painful whisper) nafrat aur disgust bhari aankhein nahi dekh paunga..."

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews guys. Love you all so so much.**_

_**Abhi individually sach kissi ko thank you kehne ka time nahi hai.**_

_**Do read and review this chapter too. Next update on Monday or Sunday.**_

_**Same condition…30 reviews.**_

_**take care guys.**_

_**kkkloveu**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N_**

**_Thank you all the reviewers. Love you all so so much._**

**_Khushi di\- how's you now di? Di I tried writing something for you, that OS but complete karne ka bilkul time hi nahi mil raha hai and I want to make it a OS only. Sorry for this delay di…_**

**_LadyMeringue\- OMG! So many reviews all together boss…kya baat hai... ;) hmmm..i'll clear your thing in PM jabh reply karne ka time milega... hehehehe…tabh tak ke liye be in suspence… ;) thank you once again yaar._**

**_Honey, rakhi, mini, dev, pinki, Cutie pie, nitu, jyoti, palak, khushi, loveavhi, saakshi, khalsa, naina malik, krittika si and rukmani di, and all the lovely guests…thank you so much guys._**

**_Sorry for being late. But I am disappointed with Number of reviews._**

**_Anyways…the next chapter's here…_**

* * *

From next day abhijeet again moved to his decision of not going to bureau. Daya too left the thing as he really scared from what happened yesterday so ignoring bureau chapter. He was still under the impression of not talking to Doctor Gorden, he can't get why but he be strong in this decision.

Daya left for bureau that day in same silence which engripped this house from previous day. Abhijeet mostly ignoring any conversation and hence daya too be silent now.

Daya reached bureau and seeing a new car standing in parking area moved upstairs feeling confused regarding anyone else's presence at this early hour of morning. He entered inside and seeing someone working over a laptop over abhijeet's desk while the person's back was facing daya.

Daya(to the person)- Excuse me…aap kaun hain aur yahan kya kar rahein hain woh bhi..?

The person looked towards him and smiled warmly, a smile came on daya's lips too who now moved forward with happiness as…

"rajesh? Tum yahan…yaar mujhe bula liya hota.."

Rajesh smiled softly and said while standing up… "tumhare ghar gaya tha lekin tum the nahi…(daya nodded) phir bas yahan clala aaya…"

Daya(casually)- yaar abhijeet ke ghar toh dekh lete ek baar…

Rajesh(down his head with)- hmm….

Daya looked towards him and said meaningfully… "rajesh joh abhijeet ne kiya who usski duty thi yaar…tum abh bhi ussi ek baat per kyun adhe ho haan?"

Rajesh(sighing in painfull tone)- agar baat meri family aur meri jaan ki na hoti na daya toh abhijeet ne joh kuch iss ek mahine mein saha hai usse woh sabh nahi sehna padhta yaar…(looking towards daya) ek mahina daya…ek mahina….bahot lamba waqt hota hai yeh…"

Daya's eyes shimmered with pain as he remembered those words again….

"He was sexually abused Daya…"

Daya closed his eyes in extreme pain while rajesh look at him and sensing the pain on his face said…

"who bahot jyada takleef mein haina daya?...(down head again) I am sorry yaar…really sorry…"

Daya looked at Rajesh and after that taking a deep breath composed himself and said in relaxed tone… "phir wahi baat yaar…abh yeh apni sorry ki khan please band kerdo…abhijeet abh hume wapas mill gaya hai yaar….aur kya chahiye…"

Rajesh(with fiery eyes)- woh aadmi jissne abhijeet ko kidnap kiya tha…

Daya looked towards him and said... "lekin rajesh hume gang leader toh abhijeet ke saath hi mill gaya tha…"

Rajesh look towards daya and said with a sigh… "nahi daya woh mastermind nahi tha…haan leader jaroor tha magar mastermind nahi…yeh aadmi koi aur hai daya…" rajesh's voice was filled with hatred.

Daya was confused regarding this hate filled statement from rajesh as he indeed was not aware regarding any mastermind or anyone else as when abhijeet was kidnapped during that time, daya lost his complete focus from the case they dealt and rajesh had to complete all the reports and formalities.

Daya asked in same confusion… "lekin kaun?"

Rajesh answered with complete hatred… "_HARSHIL CHAUDHARY…"_

Daya was shocked… "lekin usse toh abhijeet ne giraftaar…woh kahan se aagaya inn sabh mein…"

Rajesh(sighing)- nahi daya…woh toh ussi din police custody se bhaag gaya tha…magar hume bataya nahi gaya kyunki department ki naak kat jaati…aur phir woh (angrily) aur usska woh minister BAAP…"

Daya took a painful sigh with… "humare department ne hi kaheen na kaheen hume aag mein jhog diya yaar…"

Rajesh look towards daya and asked again in concerned tone… "abhijeet theek haina daya?"

Daya looked at rajesh who was looking so lean, dull and tired. He nodded in strong tone… "itna kamzor toh nahi haina yaar woh…"

Rajesh nodded grimly. Daya said after few seconds of silence… "chalo main tumhe apne ghar chodh deta hun…kuch der araam karlo tum…"

Rajesh denied it firmly as… "nahi daya…mera kaam abhi adhura hai yaar…ek baar apna kaam pura kalun phir araam karta hun main…"

Daya(tiredly)- rajesh please tum…(seeing rajesh not interested) acha ek baar abhijeet se mil toh lo…abh bhul jaayo woh sabh rajesh…

Rajesh(harshly)- nahi bhul sakta yaar main…(looking in daya's eyes with pain) kaise bhul jaayun ki abhijeet ne mere hisse ki takleef sahi hai..(daya down his head in extreme pain) kaise bhul jaayun ki uss aadmi ne aakhri waqt per aake apni jaan ki meri jaan ke badle taskari kardi…"

Daya(meaningfuly but in painful tone)- main yeh nahi kehta rajesh ki abhijeet usska hakdaar tha lekin jabh mission per abhijeet gaya tha toh kaheen na kaheen agar tumhare saath kuch hota toh yeh baat abhijeet ke liye iss sabh se bhi jyada takleefdeh hoti…

Rajesh without any word further turned around. Daya sighed looking at him.

After few minutes of composing rajesh again turned towards daya who was looking at him only, rajesh took out a paper from his jeans pocket and handed it to daya with…

"_Mr. Harshil ka naya rup…"_

Daya after seeing that sketch was confused as two thoughts simultaneously crossed his head one of which he simply framed as… "kya issne plastic surgery karwai hai?"

Rajesh shook his head in no with… "partially..ussne apne face ko bas halka sa modify karwa liya hai…(while pointing towards nose) like naak halki si patli karwana..."

Daya still was confused as his second thought left him in fear as he sensed he had seen this man some where before but he was not able to remember the exact location or the exact face.

Rajesh continued in angry tone now… "main iss tak pahonch gaya tha…lekin isske iss chehre ka koi andaza hi nahi tha…(complete hatered) yeh mere saamne se mujhe dhoka deke nikal gaya aur main dekhta reh gaya…(strong tone) lekin abh nahi…I have got his face…abh nahi chodunga main isse…"

Daya glanced towards rajesh who was looking much angry and filled with hate. Daya sighed deeply and while folding the paper said… "Mumbai mein hi hai yeh?"

Rajesh nodded with… "haan…aur kahan jaayega iss waqt…isska baap itna bhi powerful nahi hai..theek hai har baar bacha liya isse…lekin kitni panah dega aur kahan kahan dega…yaheen hai yeh…mujhe pura yakeen hai.."

At that time Sachin and Nikhil who was out of Mumbai for some personal work entered inside bureau. Rajesh snatched away the paper from daya while daya look towards him and finding rajesh's eyes telling him to be quite stayed put.

Sachin and Nikhil after seeing rajesh and daya moved forward towards them in smile and reaching close both greeted rajesh as… "sir aap yahan? Badhe dino baad yaad aayi humari…"

Rajesh smiled softly, his expressions quickly changing, daya was stunned with that change but it was not new for him…his buddy himself is a master in hiding emotions and hence daya was accommodated with this.

Rajesh replied in warm smile… "bas sachin jaante hona kitna busy schedule hota hai issliye itna late yaad kiya…lekin dekho yaad toh kiya…(teasingly) tum logo se toh woh bhi nahi hua…"

Nikhil replied in smile… "nahi sir aisa nahi hai…humne aapko ek do baar call kiya bhi lekin koi reponse hi nahi diya aapne…woh toh phir daya sir ne bataya ki aap mission ke liye bahar hain…"

Rajesh(smiling)- haan bas yeh bhi hai Nikhil…mission mein chala gaya tha main…aur kaho tum log kaise ho?"

With time everyone entering inside and they all greeted rajesh with smile as in those days when he was working with them they all developed a good bonding with him. Rajesh much comfortable in handling all as it was not new for him. But something that was pinching him was abhijeet's absence regarding which he decided he will talk to daya later.

Everybody got busy in their usual routine work. Rajesh moved to daya and whispered to him…

"daya…Abhijeet nahi aaya yaar?"

Daya looked at him and feeling troubled but answered while shaking his head and in teasing tone…

"nahi aaya…kyun, (complete tease) maafi maangni hai.."

Rajesh(strongly)- haan...

Daya looked towards him in shock and as he was leaving he grabbed his hand with… "rajesh I am sorry…main bas Mazak…"

Rajesh(softly)- main samajh gaya tha daya(sadly)…lekin phir bhi main serious hun…(questioning) kuch discuss karna hai mujhe tumse…yaheen le aayun file ya apne ghar per karoge…

Daya answered after looking towards his face… "yaheen le aayo…main abhijeet ke saath hi hun abhi kuch din…apne ghar nahi jaaunga phir…"

Rajesh nodded and moved towards abhijeet's desk where his file was kept. Coming back rajesh handed the file to daya and said… "padhlena aaj raat tak…"

Daya knew of rajesh's special habit of discussing things after dark when bureau became empty, but now being aware of abhijeet's health and psychic he said… "aaj raat nahi…balki raat mein hi nahi…(rajesh looked at him for explanation, daya kept a straight face and said) interrogation room…20 minutes.."

Rajesh nodded while daya after giving some instructions to team regarding the cases underhand left to interrogation room.

Here while daya was in interrogation room Rajesh moved outside for some work.

Sachin and Nikhil who were noticing the two looked at each other and at that moment Rajat and some juniors entered the bureau.

Rajat after seeing their faces asked… "kya baat hai sachin, Nikhil…kya hua hai?

Nikhil looked towards sachin and then said… "sir Rajesh sir aaye hua hain…"

Rajat(confusingly)- arre yeh toh bahot achi baat haina…phir tum logo ko kya hua hai?

Sachin put forward the querry which was there in both their heads… "rajat sir daya sir aur rajesh sir kuch pareshaan lag rahe the…aur phir rajesh sir ne daya sir ko ek file bhi di jisse leke daya sir interrogation room mein chale gaye...aur phir…

Rajat(looking at him)- phir kya?

Nikhil asked with down head… "sir aaj abhijeet sir phir nahi aaye hain…"

Rajat looked at both the faces and answered as… "haan woh kal sir ki tabiyet kaafi bigad gayi thi na bas issliye nahi aaye honge…aur waise bhi acp sir ne unhe 2 hafton ki chutti ka kaha tha toh kuch soch samajh kar hi kaha hoga na…"

Sachin was not satisfied, he questioned further… "nahi sir kuch toh gadbad hai…daya sir kaafi pareshaan lag rahein hain…aur phir aaj tak toh abhijeet sir aise ghar per baithe nahi phir abh kyun woh…

A voice interrupted sachin as… "toh kya hua sachin agar abhijeet ghar per baitha hai toh?"

Sachin turned to find ACP sir at the bureau main enterance.

All the officers stood straight and wished him morning now while he entered inside with… "batao sachin…"

Sachin(confidently)- nahi sir koi kharabi nahi…magar sir abhijeet sir ko hum sabh bahot ache se jaante hain…abhijeet sir aise chup baithne walon mein se toh nahi…"

Acp sir(strong tone)- usse maine chup bitha rakha hai sachin…aur tum log hi batao kya usse araam ki jaroorat nahi…kya kuch din chen se ghar per baithne ka dil nahi ho sakta usska…(strongly while moving to his desk) theek hai…main kal hi bula leta hun usse...doctor ka kya hai faltu mein hi bakwaas karte rehte hain haina…chalo tum log kaam per…

Sachin(down head)- I am sorry sir…mujhe pata nahi tha abhijeet sir doctor aur aapki salah se nahi aa rahein hain…

Acp sir turned towards him and further said softly… "sachin baat yeh nahi ki tumne aisa kyun kaha ya socha…mujhe acha laga tumne iss baat per question kiya kyunki humare department ki takat hi yahi hai ki hum ek dusre ko samajhte hain…magar bas bina point jaane kissi per koi bhi shak mat karo…samjhe tum…

Sachin nodded understandingly while Acp sir moved to his cabin after telling rajat… "rajat daya ko mere cabin mein bhej dena jabh woh aaye…"

Rajat said.. "sir daya sir already aa chuke hain…interrogation room mein hain woh…" which he already knew from the team.

Acp sir said again… "acha toh use bula lo rajat..."

Rajat nodded and moved towards interrogation room.

Here daya was busy in reading the file containing some details regarding the case which RAJESH dealt underhand after abhijeet was kidnapped. He was much engrossed in all when the knock on the door disturbed him, without looking in that direction he said… "bolo sachin…case se related kuch…"

Rajat said… "sir…"

Daya after hearing rajat's voice turned, rajat continued… "Acp sir aagaye hain…woh aapko apne cabin mein bula rahein hain…"

Daya was shocked and confused, he stood up with the file still in his hands… "kya sir? (thinking) sir ne mujhe phone per bataya nahi (confusingly to rajat) kahan hain sir rajat?"

Rajat sensing his confusion… "sir apne cabin mein..kya baat hai sir acp sir ne aapko kuch bataya nahi tha unke aane ke baare mein.."

Daya looked towards rajat and answered cautiously… "nahi rajat…I mean sir ne bataya hoga mere hi zehn se nikal gaya hoga…"

Rajat nodded with… "sir abh abhijeet sir kaise hain…"

Daya while moving out with rajat… "who theek hai rajat…"

Daya after that moved towards acp sir cabin and entered after knocking as acp sir be busy on phone.

Acp sir signaled daya to get seated and after cutting the call turned towards him and asked in concerned tone… "abhijeet kaisa hai daya?"

Daya down his head with… "woh…woh theek hai sir…(after few seconds) aapne bataya nahi sir ki aap aaj aa rahe hain…"

Acp sir sighing.. "bas achanak hi plan bangaya daya…woh jo kal meeting hone wali thi woh cancel hogayi…bas phir main jald chala aaya…batane ka mauka hi nahi mila tumhe.."

Daya asked further… "sir aapne salunkhe sir ko kuch…"

Acp sir sighing painfully now… "himmat hi nahi ho rahi daya…(painful tone) kya bataun main usse…pehli baar itna ajeeb…itni takleef aur kisssi cheez ko leke itna helpless feel kar raha hun main daya…"

Daya looked towards him and seeing his pain said hopefully… "sir aap chinta mat kijiye sabh theek hojayega…abhijeet ko toh hum jaante haina woh kitna strong hai phir aap..

Acp sir interrupting in anger and pain.. "itna strong hai toh kyun nahi aaraha hai bureau….kyun nahi horahi hai usski bureau aane ki himaat haan…(while looking in daya's eyes) daya hum sabh cid mein ek kaam karte hain…aise team ka shak badega aur kuch nahi.."

Daya(painful tone)- sir yahan aane se abhijeet ki takleef bhi toh…

Acp sir(harshly)- kaisi takleef haan…koi larki hai kya woh…(daya looked at him in pain) yah hum log usske saath kuch nainsaafi kar rahein hain…(strongly while standing now) usse bureau wapas laao daya kisi bhi tarah..mujhe bas usse wapas yahan dekhna hai…aise ghar per darke baithne se toh kuch nahi hoga…usse manao daya…warna main baat karunga usse…"

Daya silently nodded and left the cabin.

Acp sir silently sat down on his chair with a thought… "I am sorry daya…magar team ke sawalon ko bhi hum roz roz nahi daba paayenge…aur kitno ko dabayenge…abhijeet ko aana hoga daya…usse apne liye hi bureau aana hoga…"

* * *

Guys Acp sir is shown practical in here. it's true ignorance and quietness increases questions and acp sir trying to quite down team only. hope it's not looking bad on his character i am sorry if it did i will try to minimize such things. let me know please.

so read and review.

_IMP. I thought i had mentioned this thing that abhijeet sir's friend's name has been changed but i guess i may have forgotten. the name i mentioned in latter that is AKHIL the person is none other than RAJESH. i am sorry for this inconvenience. _

Next update when i reach 30 reviews for this chapter otherwise no update for this week. and yes I may be 1 day late then too.

take care guys.

kkkloveu


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thank you so much all the reviewers.**_

_**Sorry for late update and short too...but i will update tomorrow again...**_

* * *

Daya tensed regarding this small meeting as he knew now he needed to persuade abhijeet to be back at any cost as if he failed in this task now acp sir taking it upon himself to talk to abhijeet.

His expressions easily told all about his tension so juniors again coming in suspicious shade but they kept mum now.

Daya again headed towards the iterrogation room while thinking…

"mujhe abhijeet se abh khud baat karni hogi…(painful tone) lekin baat kya karu mai usse… jabh bhi usski aakhon mei dekho toh woh sirf khali nazar aati hain, koi sawal karo toh khoya hua milta hai, wapas bulao toh sorry daya karke chala jata hai…(taking a sigh and entered inside interrogation room and silently sat on chair, his mind still working on same plane) kuch toh karna hoga mujhe…directly nahi toh indirectly usse bureau aane ke liye convince karna hoga…(deep breath) thodha hurt hoga magar jaise khud ko isolate kerke jee raha hai usse behtar hoga…"

Someone knocked the door so daya after composing himself said… "aajao andar…"

Rajesh entered inside and daya after seeing him sighed with… "rajesh..i am sorry yaar maine woh file puri nahi padhi hai…"

Rajesh found the tension in his voice so asked in staright tone now… "chupa kya rahe ho haan sabse? Acp sir ki bhi awaaz itni vacant thi pehli baar aur team toh najane kiss baat ke shak mein hai…aur tum itne pareshaan ho…"

Daya looked at him silently. Rajesh was a keen observer, he observed and remembered small things too well. Abhijeet usually used to tease him while calling him as new age "SHERLOCK HOLMES".

That small smile came on daya's face now too. Rajesh after seeing that smile said in irritated tone… "daya.."

Daya said still smiling as he knew telling rajesh anything would mean parting away with him forever as rajesh was in guilt regarding that exchange of places thing already and then saying that because of that abhijeet got… would mean slapping rajesh on face millions of times more.

Daya simply said… "yaar kuch bhi nahi hai…bas abhijeet itne waqt baad lauta hai aur phir doctors ne kaha haiki usse itne time torchure kiya hai toh side effects honge…yaar tum jaante hona abhijeet ko…woh jyada din chup nahi baithta hai per inn sabh mein abhi thodha thaka huya hai toh bureau nahi aana chah raha bas team issliye shak mein hai aur sir pareshaan hain…"

Rajesh nodding… "team ka shak jayas hai…jiss bande ko apne carreer mein un logon ne sirf bhagte dekha hai usse aise chup dekhna toh shak paida karega hi na…

Daya sighed silently and said further now… "kya keh rahe the file ka?"

Rajesh said… "tum ek baar khud padhlo phir baat karte hain…(looking at his mobile) mujhe bhi abhi zara jana hai…"

Daya asked… "ek baar millo abhijeet sir…ghar per hi hai…"

Rajesh left without any word but just… "hmmm…"

Daya opened the file again but he was called by team as they needed to move for investigation so daya moved too. Acp sir already be busy with phone calls due to those meetings.

**_ABHIJEET"S RESIDENCE_**

Abhijeet was shuffling channels while sitting on couch. He was feeling extremely bored with this routine as from 5-6 days he was engaged with this only and now everything seemed to just repeat itself. He switched to movies and shuffling for a good movie. He stopped seeing a nice name but right now advertisements coming but he sat silently engaged with his thoughts….

"agar main aise bureau nahi jaaunga tabh bhi toh sabko shak hoga na..magar kal joh kuch huya agar woh kissi junior ke saamne hota toh woh najane mere baare mein kya sochta…freddy aur rajat toh chalo samajhte hain magar sabh log toh nahi na…nahi mera…mera ghar per rehna hi theek hai…warna kaheen kissi ko kuch…"

He turned his attention towards TV and stopped seeing the scene…

As the actors acted as if they are engaged in a sexual act, abhijeet…

**_He himself felt the cold harsh touch over his body...the odd tingling of his skin…the shiver in his body…smiles….laughs…voices…some teasing words as…_**

**_"_****_kya baat hai harshil…banda toh yeh sahi hai…"_**

**_He heard that LAUGHING voice still so clear in his ears that he jerked badly…_**

Abhijeet's shivering body jerked body while he was trying to move away and continuously rubbing his arm as if trying to remove something from his skin. His forehead was sweaty and his breath heavy.

At that time he heard the ringer of his mobile so in fear jerked again as right now his mind and heart not able to concentrate on anything rather just concentrating in fear which he was feeling now. Taking a deep breath and trying to compose himself he reached to his mobile but without seeing the caller ID picked it up…

**_That same…exactly same laughing voice welcomed him and said in that same odd seductive tone…_**

**_"_****_kaise hain ABHIJEET sir…(stressing each word) Enjoy toh kar rahein hain na jaise…(secretly low thick tone) uss din kiya tha…(more low tone) hum sabh ke saath…yaad toh hoga hi na.."_**

Abhijeet's mind completely stopped for a moment as the well known voice fell in his ears. He could just hear his own heavy heart beat and the whispering of the voice in his head…

"**_Abhijeet…abhijeet…abhijeet…"_**

**_"_****_tumhe toh mujhe maza chakhana hi tha…"_**

He remembered the whispers of the same voice when he was finally loosing any strength in his body after they had finally left him alone in peace…

"**_yeh badla bahot gandi cheez hoti hai abhijeet…najane insaan ko kya kya karne per majboor ker deti hai…(his voice turned low) yaad rakhna inspector…yeh toh sirf shuruwat hai…abhi toh mujhe duniya ko batana hai…"_**

Abhijeet's body jerked while his eyes didn't blink for a single time since last 7 minutes…

He heard the voice again…now more powerful, clear and of present…

**_"_****_kuch yaad aaya abhijeet…kya kaha tha maine tumse uss din…"_**

Abhijeet's ears rang again with the same voice…

"**_Abhi toh mujhe puri duniya ko batana hai…"_**

Abhijeet in exteme fear uttered his first words… "Harshil..."

**_"_****_Harshil Chaudhary Sir abhijeet…(tease) kyunki tumhari ek bahot keemti cheez mere haathon mein hai abh…"_**

Abhijeet in same fear and shivery voice… "k..kya?"

**_"_****_kitna khoobsoorat manzar hai yeh abhijeet…dil toh ker raha hai isse bhi record karlun lekin yeh mere dil mein rahe toh hi sahi hai…aakhir dil toh…"_**

Abhijeet interrupting in his same tone as now he was complete disoriented from his surroundings… "mera..mera kya hai tumhare paas…"

**_"_****_IZZAT…_**(Abhijeet's body shivered) **_tumhari izzat hai mere haathon mein abhijeet…"_**

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_short chap i know guys but i will update again tomorrow. It's just that i wanted to end this chapter at this point only._**

**_Do read and review all of you._**

**_Next update as i said tomorrow. Do review guys._**

**_take care_**

**_kkkloveu_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thank you so much all the reviewers. as promised here's the next update.**_

* * *

Abhijeet felt like just closing his eyes and waking up again from his dream. His heart and his mind were in fear and pain. He just knew one thing that this man had something…something that will ruin abhijeet's life. Abhijeet said after a deep breath…his inner self controlling the situation now…

"mujhe…mujhe tumpar vishwaas nahi…"

**_"_****_Abhijeet…abhijeet…abhijeet…abhi bhi tum utne hi stubborn hona? Mujhe toh laga tha abh tum badal gaye hoge lekin…"_**

**_He said after few minutes… "a nice media and some photographs dropping in inspector…"_**

Abhijeet received some media files and photographs through WHATT's APP.

He opened the message but didn't dare download the pics or even the video, there was no strength left in him…he had no desire to fell all that once again…never…he heard a teasing tone as…

"**_Kya hua inspector darr gaye? (whispery tone) itne bure bhi nahi lag rahe ho tum…"_**

Abhijeet was just in shock, he uttered in low tone…

"k..kya chahiye tumhe…"

**_"_****_tum aajayo…" harshil started laughing after that…_**

Abhijeet feeling angry now, his emotions were mixed, fear, anger, guilt, heplessness and most importantly hatred…for himself or for the man he didn't knew. He just said in harsh tone…

**_"_**bakwaas band karo apni…samjhe tum…"

**_"_****_tch…tch…tch…(firmly) kya chahte ho inspector…tumhari puri team ko yahi files send kardun? (abhijeet's body felt a shiver) ya isse bhi behtareen tofa…"_**

"SHUT UP! Just shut up…tum kuch bhi…"

"**_(harshly) apni awaaz neeche rakho inspector….(whispering) warna mujhe ek send press karte hua der nahi lagegi samjhe tum…(angrily) waise toh tum already mere saath kaafi batameezi kar chuke ho…soch rahan yeh tohfa sabse pehle media…"_**

Abhijeet feeling shiver in his body. His head was paining now due to stress while his voice automatically turned low due to scare and healplessness now…

"nahi tum aisa kuch bhi nahi…harshil…"

**_"_****_harshil jee…(taking a tiring breath) uhff…bahot waqt zaya kardiya hai tumne inspector…aaj ka din toh gaya abh..tumhare paas bahot kam din bache hain abh…(thick voice) faisla lelo…ya toh meri baat maan lo ya…(smoky tone) apni izzat se alwida karlo…"_**

The door bell rang. Abhijeet's heart was racing like a horse and now it jumped with the voice, he didn't replied to HARSHIL. The phone got cut.

The bell rang again after few minutes but abhijeet was disoriented now. His mind still on the conversation…

**_"_****_tumhari team ko yeh files send kardun inspector?"_**

Abhijeet jerked back again and this time closed his eyes in tiredness and pain. The door bell rang again. Abhijeet looked towards the door silently and getting up wiped his face to remove the sweat and moving forward opened the door to find RAJESH standing there.

Abhijeet was shocked to see rajesh at this hour…on this day…he simply uttered…

"Rajesh…tum…"

Rajesh smiled softly yet with hesitance… "andar nahi bulaoge abhijeet mujhe?"

Abhijeet smiled now and said… "arre aao na yaar…"

Rajesh entered inside but he was just staring at abhijeet . The lean, tired, uneven figure made him bury in guilt. Abhijeet he was walking forward turned to find rajesh'over him. Abhijeet felt uncomfortable so said… "rajesh.."

Rajesh snapped out of it and turned his head down with… "kaise ho abhijeet?"

Abhijeet said feeling confused over rajesh's low tone and down head… "main theek hun rajesh magar tumhe kya hua hai haan? Aise sir neeche karke kyun khade ho…"

Rajesh couldn't help himself from uttering… "I am sorry abhijeet…sabh kuch meri wajah se…na main tumhe jaane deta na tumhare saath yeh sabh…mujhe tumhari baat hi nahi…magar tumne ksam.."

Abhijeet's ears rang with… "**_tumhari team ko send kardun abhijeet?"_**

A thought came to abhijeet as… "Harshil ne rajesh ko woh sabh…(abhijeet jerked his head) nahi..aisa nahi ho saka hai.."

Rajesh now looked up finding the man before him silent. He saw abhijeet looking towards him with shocked open eyes where he saw a battle going on. Rajesh moved forward and said softly…

"abhijeet kya hua hai…"

Abhijeet said snapping out… "kuch…kuch bhi toh nahi yaar…main..(he hid his eyes as he had no strength to face him) main kuch leke…"

Rajesh felt hurt so said… "abhijeet…yaar I am sorry…"

Abhijeet just said while leaving… "koi baat nahi rajesh.."

Abhijeet left towards kitchen to hide himself however rajesh felt hurt but he thought may be abhijeet really blaming him, he can't agree with that explanation too so simply uttered while glancing at the figure working in kitchen… "isse hua kya hai?"

Both after that simply chatting for sometime avoiding so many things and topics as rajesh felt abhijeet mostly not interested to talk or either feeling uncomfortable with some ideas and later becoming much isolated too. He made a note to grab daya after this meeting. Rajesh finally asked something that nagging him too…

"abhijeet tum bureau kyun nahi jaa rahe haan?"

Abhijeet felt awkward but answered… "woh yaar…bas sir ne aur doctors ne mana kiya hai issliye nahi jaa raha hun abhi…sir kaafi naraaz bho hogaye the…"

Rajesh(teasingly)- abh tum jaise kaam karte ho woh naraz toh honge hi…(hurt tone) kabhi duron ke liye na sochke apna socha karo abhijeet…

Abhijeet looked towards rajesh who turned his head down in guilt, abhijeet said sighing… "abhi bhi ussi din per tike ho rajesh?"

Rajesh didn't said anything further, he had no mood neither strength to hear anything now so simply stood up with… "main abh nikalta hun yaar…"

Abhijeet trying once… "bhool jaao usse rajesh…woh mera faisla tha…"

Rajesh harshly… "aur agli baar tumne aisa koi faisla liya na abhijeet toh shayad tum mujhe kabhi wapas dekho bhi na..."

Abhijeet said naughtily… "done…"

Rajesh who first time saw that smile uttered… "bas abh ek do smart comments aur smile aur hum gussa bhi na hon phir.."

Abhijeet asked in low tone now as rajesh leaving, he was avoiding this question from long but finally asked… "tum reh kahan rahe ho?"

Rajesh said calmly… "hotel mein…"

Abhijeet said in low tone though feeling bulk of embarrassement… "theek hai.."

Rajesh felt shocked but didn't show it as he already got that may be abhijeet badly affected in this one month and hence rajesh found so many characteristics of him either missing or finished too especially his strong firm tone and eyes.

* * *

Here at bureau team finally able to grab the culprit they were behind from so many days and on the other hand the case they were dealing with got solved too at the same time and after a good session with daya the culprits revealed the truth.

Team be in relax position after many days and all of them were sitting tiredly over their chairs. Acp sir after seeing them like that smiled softly and said to all…

"chalo aaj sabh ghar chale jaao abh…(with same smile) kaafi thake hua lag rahe ho tumlog…kal milte hain abh…(to daya) daya yeh rajesh kahan gayab hai…halanki woh apne hi kaam se aaya hai permission le kar magar aise…"

Daya who was feeling tired both mentally and emotionally said… "sir main usse phone karta hun…"

Daya called rajesh who said that he be busy with something personal. Daya informed acp sir who nodded with… "chalo sabh log…kal milte hain Good night…"

All uttered good night too and left for their homes.

Daya stayed behind as he knew acp sir wanted to talk regarding something, acp sir started…

"daya tumhe yaad haina maine tumse kya kaha tha?"

Daya sighing… "sir main koshsish karunga…lekin sir woh mujhe nahi lagta…"

Acp sir(firmly)- agar tumse baat nahi hogi daya toh main ker leta hun baat usse…

Daya(hurriedly)- nahi sir…(with down head) I mean…main…main usse baat karlunga sir…

Acp sir(trying to make him understand his point)- dekho daya theek hai joh hua woh bahot bura aur takleefdeh tha…abhijeet ko…(after few seconds silence to choose appropriate words) lekin daya abhijeet ko isse face karna hoga..

Daya looked up at acp sir and uttered silently… "itna asaan nahi hai sir yeh sabh…"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Do read and review guys.**_

_**Next update on thursday only if i got 30 reviews. ;)**_

_**take care guys.**_

_**kkkloveu**_


	27. Chapter 27

Daya left after that while acp sir sighed deeply still not able to figure out how he would tell Salunkhe about this knews. Being tired from his own journey and then phone calls and then the cases acp sir too left the bureau silently.

Daya reached the residence now and entered inside without ringing the door bell as he already had the key and due to the reason that abhijeet's sleep timings have become really odd.

As he entered inside he saw the whole house dipped in darkness, he was afraid as he knew abhijeet getting panic in darkness now but heaved a sigh as there was no fault with light as when he switched it on it easily became alive. Daya however was feeling confused now, he simply moved to abhijeet's room thinking that he must be asleep but he saw abhijeet well awake sitting in darkness staring at the mobile screen.

Daya was more confused now, he moved ahead and touched abhijeet's shoulder softly with…

"Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet jerked hard with that touch and looked towards daya with fear in his eyes but after his soft eyes and face abhijeet's fear automatically lower down. He said in smile after composing himself…

"da..daya tum..tumne toh mujhse dara hi diya tha yaar…"

Abhijeet stood up and instantly hid his mobile from daya's eyes. But daya was no less an intelligent cid officer than abhijeet, he had already caught abhijeet's attention towards mobile screen, he asked…

"bas abhi aaya tha main socha tum so rahe hoge issliye bell nahi use ki…(suspiciously) mobile per kya dekh rahe the aise andhere mein beth kar tum…

Abhijeet answered hesitatingly as he can't get anything… "yaar woh bas…woh Vipul haina ussika message dekh raha tha…mere room mein aate hi aagaya tha toh mujhe lights on karne ka waqt hi nahi mila…"

Daya easily got abhijeet's lie as abhijeet is a person who never sat or read anything without light. This is a small habit of abhijeet which sometimes caused trouble for daya too as daya has habit of reading texts on laptop or mobile screen which irritated abhijeet allot. Daya reminded those words…

**_"_****_yaar daya kya andhere mein bethkar padh raha hai…"_**

**_"_****_hmmm…" daya replied being engrossed._**

**_Abbhijeet in anger… "kya hmmm daya…kuch keh raha hun main…"_**

**_Daya still… "acha…"_**

**_Abhijeet in more anger… "DAYA meri baat suno aur yeh (abhijeet switched on the lights) chodho abh isse…"_**

**_Daya said irritatingly… "yaar ABHI band karo light yaar aankhon mein lagti hai..."_**

**_Abhijeet teasingly… "haan sahab ULLU joh hain…"_**

**_Daya same irritating tone… "yaar abhijeet abhi susupence chal raha hai…"_**

**_"_****_kya suspence chal raha hai daya…jabh tere yeh already mote mote specks aur mote hojayenge na toh mujhse nahi kehna ki (teasing) ABHIJEET aaj GYM chala jata hun.."_**

**_An irritated smile came on daya's lips who threw a pillow on abhijeet with… "nahi kahunga tumse kuch…"_**

**_Abhijeet left the place in anger with… " Biwi ne mara hai usse…"_**

**_Daya in anger shut his lappy down._**

It's a big task for daya to manage his wet eyes and his smile too at this moment. He felt that thing again…though his buddy was there with him but still they were not together. Daya heaved a sigh of relief while abhijeet looking confusingly towards daya and asked…

"kahan kho gaye daya…"

Daya looked towards him and said… "nahi kaheen nahi abhijeet...kya keh raha tha VIPUL?"

Abhijeet turning his head down… "na..nahi kuch khaas nahi…bas aise hi phone kar raha tha laga nahi toh message kar diya…"

Daya nodded and leaving the room with… "acha main fresh ho jata hun phir khana kha lete hain.."

Daya moved out after that. Abhijeet feeling much trouble as in that tension he prepared nothing for dinner. He felt bad but after that remember something so picked his phone up and placed an order for PIZZA.

Daya coming out after 20 minutes. He saw the dinning was set with coke which duo already had in house and two plates, daya asked to abhijeet feeling confused….

"Abhijeet yeh coke kyu rakhi hui hai aur khana kahan hai?"

Before abhijeet could reply the door bell rang, daya wanted to move but abhijeet moved forward and after opening the door took PIZZA paid the price and entered in with… "maine socha kyun na aaj hum log PIZZA party karein?"

Daya looked towards his friend and nodded silently being well aware that his friend is not a junk food lover though daya himself is.

Both buddies enjoyed there pizza while chatting casually in which abhijeet be mostly quite. When abhijeet wanted to get up to deposit his plate, daya called him as…

"Abhijeet…(abhijeet turned feeling confused as the call was firm yet hesitant) mujeh kuch baat karni hai tumse…"

Abhijeet studying daya's expression… "haan daya bolo…"

Daya said after taking a deep breath… "ACP sir aaj wapas aa gaye hain (abhijeet feeling shocked) aur woh chahte hain ki tum kal se bureau join karlo..."

Abhijeet in harsh tone… "kya bureau join karlo daya…(irritated) bas har roz same sawal…boss bureau kabh bureau kabh..nahi karna hai daya mujhe join bureau…"

Daya was himself tensed and tired, he felt irritated over abhijeet so himself said while stading up in anger.. "kyun nahi join karna hai…tumne bhi toh wahi bekaar ki lat laga rakhi haina ki nahi aana abhi bureau…tum reason dedo main kuch nahi kahunga…lekin reason strong hona chahiye abhijeet…"

Abhijeet(angrily)- meri zindagi hai daya yeh aur meri marzi main kya karun kya nahi…

Daya(harshly)- marzi…(laughing teasingly) badhi achi marzi hai tumhari abhijeet…(after calming down while moving to kitchen) abh tum sir se hi baat karna abhijeet…

Daya left after that.

Abhijeet feeling angry, irritated and helpless but his voice lower down after listeining acp sir name…

"s..sir se baat…(painfully) nahi main sir se nahi baat kar sakta…sir ki ummedein…mujhpar bhaorsa sabh khote hua nahi dekh sakta hun main…(his head was paining now) lekin bureau…"

He slightily placed his hand over his head to sooth the pain without any effect. Daya who was coming back from kitchen after washing his dishes saw abhijeet and immediately moved to him with… "Abhijeet? (grabbing his arm) kya hua hai haan? Sir dard ho raha hai?"

Abhijeet nodded silently. Daya took him to his bed room and after making him sit took out his all medicines along with a pain killer and a seductive too. Abhijeet silently took all and daya made him lay down with… "tum thodhi der araam karlo…aur jyada tension nahi lo sir ko ek do din main sambhalunga…(daya said earnestly) phir toh tum aajao gena.."

Abhijeet drifted in deep sleep without answering.

Daya looking at his sleeping face first sighed and then clutched his hand tightily with… "main humesha hun boss…yaad rakhna tum…" he got up after that and when wanted to leave his eyes fell on abhijeet's mobile which he left there on bed after calling for pizza delivery. Daya looked towards abhijeet and silently moving forward clutched the mobile in his hand and looking towards abhijeet said… " I am sorry boss...magar yeh zaroori hai…"

Daya came out of the room after switching on a dim light and half closing the room door. He sat on dining table as from there he could easily keep eyes on abhijeet too.

Switching on the mobile he typed the 4 word password with a smile as… "Daya" remembering his teasing to his buddy when he kept this as his password…

**_"_****_hahahaha…" daya started laughing as he opened abhijeet's mobile in first shot._**

**_Abhijeet asked in confusion turning towards daya as right now he was busy with laptop…. "daya?"_**

**_Daya said laughing more loudly now… "exactly…" he said signaling the password screen to abhijeet._**

**_Abhijeet smiled shyly first but it turned into embarassment with daya's continuos laughter. After few more minutes when daya's laugh didn't stopped daya felt a soft pillow hit his face harshly._**

**_Daya said while throwing it back to abhijeet who ducked down with his embarrassed smile… "abhijeet koi dhang ka password rakho yaar…yeh bahot easy hai koi bhi tumhara mobile khol lega asaani se…"_**

**_Abhijeet(still with shy smile)- kya fark padhta hai daya…(daya looked him in shock abhijeet feeling his eyes explained) yaar dekho mere mobile mein koi important document ya info koi aisi cheez toh hai nahi aur waise bhi joh churi karne ki himmat karega woh toh phir waise hi khol lega na…_**

**_Daya just shook his head with… "rehenedo tum yaar…tum yahi password rakho apna..(moving to kitchen with complete tease) DAYA" _**

**_Abhijeet's lips again curved in his shy smile._**

Daya turned his attention back to mobile which lay opened in his front. Daya whispered in small smile… "Kya boss..."

He was searching through the phone as he first checked the call logs then messages but didn't find anything suspicious and also he knew VIPUL and he was sure the last call abhijeet had received was not from him as he compared the number from his mobile too.

Daya now moved to e-mails but there was nothing suspicious again. At last he moved to GALLERY.

He ckecked every folder but couldn't find anything good in it as well because mostly folders empty as its abhijeet's new mobile though the phone number remained same.

Daya was feeling much hesitant to move inside what's app folder as of course they shared their pics etc but peeping inside abhijeet's what's app folder, daya felt unncomfotable as abhijeet never shared such info with him though daya mostly knew about about other things like abhijeet's emails and gallery.

But he finally opened it to erase his last suspicion too. He saw there were only few messages from team members asking abhijeet's health while one number made daya suspicious. It was the same number from which abhijeet had received the last call.

Daya opened it and seeing so many undownloaded pics and a video file attached. Daya in confusion whispered… "yeh number hai kiska…(thinking) abhijeet ke kissi dost ka hoga..mujeh kya.."

He was going to move out as the undownloaded pics seemed completely fine to him but he stopped after seeing a sentence as…

"**_KYA HUA INSPECTOR? DARR GAYE?"_**

The choice of words and the sounding tone made daya suspicious, he one by one downloaded the files and the result was much painful and shocking for him.

Daya turned his eyes to other side in exteme pain and hurt and closed them extremely tightly. Some precious drops fell from his eyes. His grip on the phone already loose. A painful whisper Peirce his own heart like a dagger…

"Abhijeet...yeh sabh..."

But his brain started working in different path now. He opened his eyes and trying to avoid every picture and video he simply forwarded them to himself and after downloading those in his own mobile deleted the whole conversation of his from abhijeet's mobile.

"abhijeet ko iss baat ka kissi bhi haal mein nahi pata chalna chahiye (looking at the number with much hate) tumhe toh main dekhta hun..tum mere haathon se nahi bachoge…"

He called on that number from abhijeet's mobile itself as he knew there is a chance that the other person picked up the phone thinking that it's abhijeet calling while rejected any other call.

After few bells a teasing, smoky well known tone answered…

**_"_****_kya baat hai abhijeet…(complete seductive tone) kya raat ko mere bina neend nahi aati tumhe…"_**

His words tone and voice boiled daya's blood. The way he teasing abhijeet made daya's heart fill with hate and anger, daya replied after few seconds of humming coming from harshil's mouth…

"HARSHIL…"

There was a silence for few minutes, daya thought may be HARSHIL shocked or trying to cut the call but the answer came…

**_"_****_Senior Inspector DAYA…CID…"_**

His tone was teasing, strong and heavy.

Daya replied firmly… "tum police se bach nahi paaoge harshil…"

**_The man started laughing and replied in much teasing tone which has become his trademark… "Daya…shayad tum bhool rahe hoki tumhare pyaare dost ki IZZAT mere haathon mein hain…(winking) waise banda bahot zaberdast hai…"_**

Daya gulped his anger and hate down with much difficulty. He now knew what his buddy bore today, daya asked simply…

"kya chahte ho tum…"

**_"_****_hmmm…bas daya…(low whispery tone) main apne pyaar abhijeet ko bahot miss kar rahan hun…"_**

Daya replied in extreme anger as it's unbearable for him now… "apni bakwaas band karo harshil...apne aap ko….

**_Harshil interrupting in bored tone… "wahi tumhara purana dialogue..POLICE KE HAWALE KARDO…(shaking head) tumhare dost ne bhi yahi kaha tha daya...uss din…(in hate) mujhe thappad maarte hua…(threat) dekh rahe hona kya kiya hai maine usske saath…"_**

Daya felt exteme pain in his heart, he was already out of his house and moving to their neighbors so as to ask for something as he already scribbled the number in a paper.

"tum bach nahi paaoge harshil.."

**_HARSHIL's pericing laugh stopped daya's heart beat for a moment, the man said in much hate and teasing tone… "mera nahi daya…apne dost ka socho (relaxly) main waise bhi tumhe call karta 1-2 din mein tumhare dost ko thodha pareshaan karke magar tumne khud kar liya hai toh suno…(asking) video toh dekha nahi hoga?"_**

Daya rang the bell of RAJENDER's house and waiting as he knew rajender was a light sleeper.

Daya replied in anger… "kya chahte ho tum haan? Kyun yeh sabh karr…"

**_HARSHIL interrupted in tease… "main?(innocent tone) maine kya kiya hai daya…tumhare dost ki hi marzi thi yeh sabh warna main kahan…_**

Daya cut him harshly as… "CHUP..ek dum chup harshil…abhijeet ke baare mein tumne aage kuch kaha na toh…

**_Harshil challenging tone… "toh kya daya? Pakdoge? Maroge?"_**

Rajender came out and daya showed him the small paper, rajender nodded immediately and moved inside and be back with his mobile, he dialed the number of mobile company and spoke the exact lines told by daya and then the number as the paper said.

**_CALL MOBILE CENTRE_**

**_Phone NO. 9876549862_**

**_Say INSPECTOR DAYA FROM CID and ask them to trace this NUMBER_**

**_7309187463_**

Daya said calmly… "saza toh tumhe milegi hi HARSHIL…"

Rajender confusingly looked towards daya and said…

_"__the phone can't be traced, they require special permission to access this number…"_

**_The loud teasing laugh emerged with a sentence… "BAD move daya…main itna bhi bewakoof nahi hun samjhe…Video dekho…hum kal baat karte hain baaki…"_**

Daya was complete irritated and in much anger but he softly thanked RAJENDER who nodding softly moved in while daya already took that paper. Daya came back home in irritation and really wanted to throw the mobile in anger but he knew his this step creating much panic and pain for abhijeet so silently after deleting last call made placed the moile ack with abhijeet.

* * *

A/N

I am Really Dissapointed with reviews guys. khair it's no use telling you all this as you just want the update but can't review.

Next update would be late. I will not even try to take time out as it's really of no use because you don't care of authors time and work.

thank you to all the lovely reviewers. Thak you so much guys. this update it for all of you.

take care

kkkloveu


	28. Chapter 28

**_Sorry for being late guys._**

**_Thank you so much to all the reviewers._**

* * *

Daya was restless whole night though still he didn't knew how much times his buddy waking up from sleep sometimes in fear, hate or anger. Abhijeet's sleeping hours were much reduced but his tired body playing games with him as it always pulled him in sleep which resulted in nothing but more tiredness.

Daya was in his room the whole time thinking what would be his first step…

"mujhe Rajesh ko iss baare mein batana hoga…(confused) lekin kya bataun main usse….main abhijeet ka bharosa nahi todh sakta aur rajesh ko inn sabh mein include karne ka matlab hoga usse saari sachai batana…(placing his head in his palms tiredly) yeh sabh...lekin phir main rajesh ke kar bhi nahi paaunga…kissi ke paas bhi Harshil ke baare mein itni INFO nahi hai jitni isske paas hai…(in pain) lekin rajesh bahot sharminda hoga…woh already iss baat ke peeche haiki abhijeet ne usske liye itna sabh saha aur abh yeh sabh..(closing his eyes and resting his back on back rest, after few minutes he opened his eyes again and whispered while staring in darkness) mujhe pehle abhijeet ko bureau ke liye tayaar karna hoga chahe abh ACP sir ko baat karni padhe usse lekin abh usska mere saamne rehna jaroori hai…"

Taking a deep breath now daya looked towards the wall clock and seeing the time as 5.00 a.m he silently placed his head back with the bed's support and moved in a tensed sleep waiting for a new morning.

Daya woke up in around 1 and a half hour and after seeing time whispered while standing up and stretching his tiresome muscles…

"boss aaj iss jung ki nayi shuruwat hai..aur tumhe pehla kadam Bureau ki taraf badana hai…(with a smile) vijayi bhav…"

He moved to washroom after that to get fresh and to free his mind from everything as he knew he had a big task today to convince his buddy to join bureau.

Abhijeet was already awake as most of the night he either spent in painful dreams or in drinking water jugs. He freshened up and after that glanced towards his mobile but he had no courage to look at it so simply moved out to prepare breakfast.

Daya too came out of his room and looked at abhijeet and his red eyes but said nothing as now it was common for him to meet with friends reddish eyes which had no fire in them. Sighing daya prepared himself mentally and moved forward towards kitchen itself with…

"good morning boss…"

Abhijeet looked towards him and gave a dry smile which tried to look fresh and said…

"kya baat hai daya aaj jaldi uth gaye?"

Daya with small smile too though felt a high pain seeing that dry smile…

"haan yaar bas kuch adhure kaam niptane hain phir hi achi neend aayegi abh toh…"

Abhijeet nodded silently as he thought daya mentioning bureau. Daya started after few minutes…

"Abhijeet aaj bureau chalna hai…"

Abhijeet looked towards daya and rather getting angry now said in calm voice… "main mana kar chukka hun daya…"

Daya strongly… "pooch nahi bata rahan hun main abhijeet…"

Abhijeet firmly while setting dining table… "main tumhare orders follow karne ke liye bound nahi hun daya…"

Daya started in teasing tone now… "lekin ghar per khaali baith sakte ho apne haal per rote hua?"

A painfull line was stretched across abhijeet's eyes who didn't looked up but replied with same down head… "aisa kuch..kuch nahi hai daya…"

Daya strongly… "phir tum bhi ready ho jao…nikalte hain breakfast karke…"

Abhijeet in recent days mostly using casuals like pyjamas and t-shirts, daya can't get the reason but fo course since abhijeet living at home it's normal though daya knew abhijeet mostly preferred formals.

Abhijeet said in low tone… "daya main aaj nahi…."

Daya without reply moved inside while abhijeet looked up after feeling his absence with pain and fear in his eyes. Daya came out again within 4 minutes while talking to someone on phone, abhijeet immediately averted his gaze as daya looked towards him and again moved to kitchen. Here daya said on phone…

"jee sir aaj abhijeet aajayega..(stressing in loud tone) nahi sir aap mat aayein bekaar mein aapko takleef…(after few seconds of listening) sir woh maan gaya hai aap befikr rahe woh bas usski tabiyet kuch theek…(after few seconds again) jee sir hum log kuch der mein hi pohonch jaayenge…"

Daya kept back his phone with a wish that his plan works while abhijeet heaved a painful sigh.

Daya moved forward and sat on dining table while abhijeet too came after few minutes and both started eating. Daya felt so many times that abhijeet wanted to say something but hesitating and after receiving not a single from his buddy daya asked to him in straight tone… "Kya kehna hai?"

Abhijeet looked towards daya in shock and then whispered… "kuch nahi…bas…"

Daya had already finished his breakfast and seeing abhijeet taking his last bite said while getting up… "acha phir tum tayaar hojayo…hume nikalna hai bureau ke liye…"

Abhijeet looked towards daya but turned his gaze away and saidin low tone… "daya mujhe…mujhe nahi jana hai bureau…bekaar mere khaali baithne se…"

Daya strongly… "kyun? Investigation karna file work karna, koi kami nahi hai bureau mein kaam ki…phir khaali kaise…

Abhijeet irritated tone now… "daya please…tum meri baat samjho aur yeh zid chodh do tum…"

Daya firmly… "tum apni yeh bekaar ki zid chodh do meri apne aap hi choot jayegi…

Abhijeet(irriated in anger)- Daya…

Daya playing his last card… "sir ne aaj bulaya hai tumhe chalna ho toh chalo warna sir shayad khud hi gher per aajaye aaj…"

Abhijeet took a deep breath and after glancing towards daya left the place. After 15 minutes he be back while daya reading a file trying to hide his small smile because of his buddy's behavior. Abhijeet in complete silence was getting ready. He sat down on sofa to wear his shoes, daya saw him and again became engrossed in his file.

Daya didn't knew when those 10 minutes passed as he was busy in understanding the details of a case but when he looked up after those 10 minutes he found abhijeet in same position, daya confusingly looked down and a painful breath escaped from his mouth seeing his buddy sweating such profusely as he was not able to tie the knot of his shoe laces.

Taking a deep breath to provide his body some energy daya now moved forward towards abhijeet and effortlessly handed him the file with…

"yaar boss dekho zara yeh point mere toh palle padh nahi raha hai…tum dekho…"

Abhijeet took the file with his shivering hands while daya's pen fell down by mistake and daya bending down tied abhijeet's shoe laces with decency and again standing on his feet said in hurry… "chalo Abhijeet already late hogaya hai tum yeh point mujhe zara gaadi mein samjha dena…"

Abhijeet simply nodded engrossed in case and stood up without remembering that a few minutes back what his position was.

Daya's ears however reminded those distant words once again making him realise he indeed needed some expertise to handle his friend now…

_"__**daya concentration problems bahot common hongi…baatein karte karte kho jana etc, usse uss waqt bahot softly handle karna hoga tumhe.."**_

Taking a deep breath daya now followed abhijeet who was already standing close to quallis nervously staring at the vehicle. Daya approached him and kept a hand on his shoulder which jerked abhijeet who turned towards him with….

"d..da..daya tum…"

Daya nodded and said… "betho…"

Abhijeet quietly sat inside the quallis while daya took the driver seat and now the quallis flowed in air.

After 20 minutes both arrived in front of the bureau building in complete silence as both were busy in their own thoughts and none of the two tried to initiate any conversation.

Daya got off while abhijeet still in same position feeling awkward and guilty as he still thought he was not made for this reputed place. Daya urged him to come out and abhijeet taking a deep breath came out of the car and made his way towards BUREAU with daya.

As the two entered inside the bureau, listening to the familiar foot steps the team turned to see their seniors arriving. A broad smile once again came on all the faces as they saw abhijeet and daya together after so long. Acp sir who had also turned to look at the entrance following the sudden silence fought with his urge to shed his tears of pain.

Somehow this time ACP PRADYUMAN was clearly not aware of his role in this situation when his one of the best officers or rather say his son was sexually harassed and was now going through all those miserable after effects. But acp sir could not help his anger, frustration and helplessness which had come out as an order for daya to bring back abhijeet.

A smile, though painful was present on ACP pradyuman's lips after seeing his two best officers entering inside the bureau together. Though he easily felt the tiredness, lack of confidence, uneasiness from abhijeet's body language who was just smiling fakely.

Acp sir sighed knowing this man too well. Though he appreciated this quality of abhijeet to easily hide his emotions behind the mask of his charming smile. But this quality of his many times had posed many problems for all of them as due to this it took them loads of efforts to even take out a small tinge of pain or hurt from abhijeet's heart.

Acp sir looked towards that smile again and whispered to himself in painful tone before coming out of his cabin…

"please abhijeet..kabhi kabhi hume bhi apni takleef share karne ka mauka do...shayad hum sachme tumhare turst ke layak hon…"

Abhijeet looked towards acp sir who came out of his cabin after seeing them and simply his head turned low. He would never be able to face those fierce eyes again in his life against whom he had stood so many times but now…

Acp sir approached abhijeet and moving his hand forward said… "welcome back SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET.."

Abhijeet felt a high pain in his heart which he always felt when someone called him with his designation as he though he had made this designation dirty with his works and his unabilities. But still abhijeet with still down eyes shook acp sir's extended hand which was gripped by acp sir who said…

"yaad rakhna abhijeet ki hum log tumpar behad bharosa karte hain…aur yeh bharosa kabhi tutega nahi…(stressing) kissi bhi haal mein nahi…"

Abhijeet once looked towards acp sir whose eyes studied him from top to bottom. A simple TRUE fact or statement spelt by abhijeet left all stunned after that…

"sir bharosa nahi karein aap log mujhpar…(with down head) bahot mushkil hai aap logon ke liye mujhpar bharosa karna sir…bahot mushkil…"

Acp sir said in painful tone… "Abhijeet woh sabh…"

Daya stopped acp sir from extending it any further as he easily got now his buddy be in a painful phase which is imprinted on his heart.

**_"_****_ek gandi machli pura talab ganda ker deti hai…"_**

**_"_****_mujhe abhijeet par bharosa nahi karna chahiye tha…"_**

**_"_****_mujhse bahot badhi galti hogayi hai…"_**

All dispersed after that with an odd feeling in their hearts, it's the first time abhijeet had mentioned anything with the reference of those words or those circumstances, Acp sir though hurt but felt good as abhijeet first time expressed something in front of all, it's a good sign or bad he was not aware. abhijeet mouthed a weak low sorry to acp sir and moved to his desk too.

Daya was also in confused state as abhijeet still much reserve then from where this statement coming?

**_10 days later._**

Nothing changed in these 10 days except abhijeet's health deterioting with time and his focus and attention going much off place which created much confusions and questions in the brains of the other cid officers who now started questioning regarding abhijeet's weak concentration. Abhijeet after returning has still not touched his GUN which daya found odd but thought not to question would be better.

Daya along with Rajesh was now on HARSHIL's trail which was proving to be absolutely useless. After that day Daya knew that abhijeet not receiving any more calls from HARSHIL as he kept his phone records of everybody and was there with him all the time in bureau, case sites and home.

However daya was feeling confused as abhijeet becoming more tensed, isolated and always lost in another world. Daya finally decided to contact DOCTOR GORDEN as now it's really diffciult for him to manage abhijeet because he was doing what he liked, his sleeping hours were not more than 3 hours in a whole day of 24 hours and he ate only few bites when it came to food and most importantly his disturbed figure tensed daya more.

Daya called Doctor GORDEN who picked up the phone on second ring with… "16 days inspector. Long time isn't it?"

Daya was embarrassed. He said in low tone… "I am sorry doctor but main…"

Doctor Gorden said in calm voice… "I am not asking for an explanation daya. Mujhe maloom hai logon ki soch hum jaise doctors ke baare mein kya hoti hai…jaroorat ho bhi toh bhi sochte hai kaam chal jaayega kyunki shayad aise doctor se milne se…anyways tell me how's abhijeet?"

Daya briefed him about whole while missing the details related to HARSHIL's part.

Doctor Gorden took a deep breath and said… "daya abhijeet ko joh kuch usske saath hua hai usske baarein mein kissi se share karna hoga…har ek cheez, har ek takleef ko batana hoga usse…maine socha tha agar woh tumhe bata deta hai toh hume yeh step nahi lena padega magar…

Daya(in tensed tone)- kaisa step doctor?

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_That's all for now guys._**

**_Really sorry for late update but I am busy these days due to ending of session._**

**_Next update I will give on SATURDAY. Well I will try to kyuki phir next week koi update nahi hogi…_**

**_Do read and review guys._**

**_KKKLOVEU_**


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you so much all the reviewers for the lovely reviews.

I am really sorry for late update once again but I am bound due to some personal reasons and my poor health.

Here's the next update guys. Enjoy.

* * *

Doctor GORDEN said in firm tone… "daya listen to me very carefully aur yeh baat dhyaan mein rakho ki yeh abhijeet ke liye hi hai.."

Daya nodded carefully in scare.

Doctor Gorden(taking a deep breath)- mujhe abhijeet se baat karni hai daya…I want to meet him…alone…

Daya didn't knew how and what he responded at this moment because he knew his buddy has become much sensitive with words, actions and even the presence of particular people effected him now and a meeting with a psycologist who deals with sexually harassed men? Will it not affect his buddy?

Daya said in confused tone… "lekin doctor Gorden abhijeet…woh abhi iss samaye.."

Doctor Gorden- I know daya ki abhijeet iss samaye kiss phase se guzar raha hai…meri baat samjho daya please…I understand this situation…mujhe abhijeet se baat…

A painful tear slipped down daya's eyes who said in harsh tone… "agar usse iss baat ka andaza bhi hua na doctor ki aap ek psycologist hain toh woh marr jaaye ga…"

Doctor Gorden(strong tone)- bahot kamzor samajh rahe ho daya tum usse…

Daya(with a painful smile)- her strong aadmi kaheen na kaheen kamzor padh hi jata hai doctor….

Doctor Gorden became silent for few minutes. Daya too remained silent in the meantime as he didn't knew whether he cut the call or be on line still. Doctor Gorden said breaking the silence…

"main nahi jaanta daya kyun aur kaise tum mujhpar apne dost ko lekar trust karoge but I just want to let you know ki jaroori nahi ki sirf apno se hi khushi, sooth, comfort aur ek compatibility milti hai…kabhi kabhi ek anjaan aadmi woh space de jata hai joh shayad koi bahot apna ya kareebi bhi na de paaye…abhijeet needs that space daya…sochna tum…"

Doctor Gorden cut the call while daya felt confused as he thought… "lekin abhijeet ko mujhse kuch share karne mein kya problem hogi? Meri yeh baat nahi samajh aati hai...woh jaanta hai main usspar kiss kader bharosa karta hun…trust mahobbat sabh…woh mujhe jaanta haiki main ussper koi ilzam nahi lagaunga…phir woh mujhe kyun nahi kuch batana chahega? Kya main abhijeet ko space nahi de sakta?"

Daya after that glanced towards abhijeet's room. Abhijeet was sleeping silently, till when even daya was not aware as his nightmares were highly unpredictable. He made his way towards his room and looking at him for once left the place and moved out of the house.

Abhijeet's phone started ringing giving a jerk to abhijeet's sleep who rarely got that peaceful sleep. Abhijeet searched the phone and after a deep breath picking the call and putting the phone near to his ears and hearing a teasing voice as….

**_"_****_oochein hai manzil...lift teri band hai…kaise main aaun..yeh dil…_**

Abhijeet said interrupting the song… "tum apna kaam batao…"

**_Harshil said while laughing now… "badhi jaldi hai inspector mere nazdeek aane ki..haan…"_**

Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain as his heart always be in fear regarding what he did when harshil asking him to come on the cost of those videos?

Abhijeet opened his eyes and asking in normal tone though harshil caught the shaking of his voice… "tum kya chahte ho?"

**_Harshil answered in fiery tone… "tum jaante toh ho inspector main kya chahta hun…10 din se toh bata raha hun main tumhe…"_**

Yes, harshil calling abhijeet regularly from that day but on a different number about which even daya was not aware of. This number was given to abhijeet by harshil himself who send it through the man who delivered newspapers to abhijeet. Daya never came to knew about it as abhijeet mostly getting up early in the morning and newspapers coming in his way first.

Abhijeet answered in low tone… "tum bahot galat kar rahe ho harshil…"

**_Harshil's tone was much confident and dominant as he knew his calls, his voice, his tone, his mere presence shivered abhijeet to the core… "oho inspector…tumhe ek baar mein yeh baat samajh nahi aati haina ki abh tumhari IZZAT mere haathon mein hai toh tumhe apne yeh lessons apne paas hi rakhne chahiye…"_**

Abhijeet took a deep breath and said… "I am sorry…"

**_A broad smile coming over harshil's lips who said… "that's like a good pet inspector…"_**

Abhijeet's eyes were filled with pain, hurt, guilt and shame. The way harshil using his fear from 10 days creating much trouble for him as it's because of that he never told daya anything about this mobile, it's this reason he was even picking up harshil's calls.

The way harshil talking with abhijeet, using his name, abusing him verbally, degrading abhijeet from within along with the incident imprinting itself more harshly over abhijeet's heart and brain. The fear of it's revelation creating a deep impact over his heart.

Harshil cut the call as he called abhijeet just to let that fear live within abhijeet's heart which was enjoyed thouroughly by harshil.

Abhijeet tiredly attached his head back to his pillow as he was talking with harshil while lying down on bed. He soon drifted into a deep sleep.

_"__SENIOUR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET, CID MUMBAI- SEXUALLY HARASSED"_

_"__Can these officers who were not even able to protect themselves protect the women of our society from such evils?" _

_"__Voluntarily or Involuntarily?"_

_"__Mujhe tumpar sharam aa rahi hai ABHIJEET…dekh rahe ho kya keh rahein hain yeh saare newspapers, newschannel walein, Haan?"_

_"__kya sachme yeh sabh forcefully hua tha abhijeet?"_

_"__maine tumpar bahot bharosa kiya tha yaar magar tumne woh sabh tod diya…"_

_"__arrey GAY hoga…abh sabh saamne aagaya hai toh bahane bana raha hai…"_

_"__aise aadmi per toh thukne ko bhi dil nahi karta…"_

_"__sala kamzor inspector kya pakdega apun ko…chal bey utha isse…"_

_"__tumhe CID se suspend kiya jata hai abhijeet…"_

_"__please sir aap humse baat mat kiya kijiye…sabh log hume bhi ganda samajhte hain phir…"_

_"__Homosexuality IN INDIA…a big example presented by …"_

_"__tum pura department ganda kardoge…."_

_"__sabh kuch sirf tumhari wajah se ho raha hai…"_

_"__please…abhijeet..yahan se chale jaao yaar…tumhari wajah se sabh log mujhe bhi..GAY…"_

"DAYA! Nahi daya…yaar please…" abhijeet sat up with a loud shout. He was sweating profusely. The words and those scenes of his pictures in newspaper, his video on sites, the laugh of harshil, his teasing tone, the angry tone of acp sir, the disgust filled gestures of team. The harsh words from daya were still echoing around him.

Daya entered inside his room in extreme hurry and after seeing him sweating profusely with his head placed in his hands daya immediately moved forward and touched his arm.

Abhijeet jerked daya's hands in fear and said in low tone after looking up… "daya…"

**_"_****_please…abhijeet tum yahanse chale jaao yaar…sabh mujhe bhi gay…"_**

Abhijeet instantly backed up and was engaged in whispering while looking towards daya…

"daya…main…main tumse bahot dur hojaunga…koi tumhe kuch nahi kahega…kuch bhi nahi kahega..main..bahot dur…kuch bhi nahi lunga…main tumse…tum…

Daya tried to grab abhijeet to sooth him but he was continuously backing away so daya now tried with words… "abhijeet…abhijeet…shaant hojayo yaar….kya hua hai? Kyun jaaoge tum mujhse dur?"

Abhijeet answered in same fear… "woh sabh…sabh log tumhe…meri wajah se…sabh…Gay kahenge na issliye…main tumse bahot dur chala jaaunga…lekin tum mujhse yeh nahi kehna haan…"

Daya after hearing that completely still for a moment, he can't get from where his brother got that idea but right now he knew rather than being in pain he needed to sooth abhijeet so engaged again… "haan…haan theek hai…main..main tumse yeh nahi kahunga abhijeet…main kuch bhi nahi kahunga…"

Abhijeet's heart beat little lower down. He looked towards daya now much calm but in fear and ask… "pakka na…tum mujhse yeh nahi kahoge na ki meri wajah se sabh tumhe bhi GAY samajh rahein hain? Main chala jaaunga daya magar tum nahi kehna…"

Daya now successfully grabbed abhijeet's hands and said in soothing tone like hamdling a small child… "haan theek hai main nahi kahunga…abh tum lait jaao…chalo..."

Abhijeet silently nodded and laying down with continuous whispers as… "HARSHIL se kehna main nahi aaunga…(to daya earnestly) tum kehdoge na?"

Daya nodding smoothly… "hmmm…"

Abhijeet again… "usse videos bhi lelena…woh mujhe roz phone…(daya shocked as according to him he took out everyday call records of abhijeet from last 10 days to get any suspicious number, abhijeet grabbed his hand tightly now) daya maine sach woh sabh apni marzi ne nahi kiya hai yaar…main kyun…tu jaanta haina?"

Daya nodded silently in tears as he now taken out an injection from abhijeet bed side drawer which ANUJ gave him for any emergency and now injected it inside abhijeet's room.

Abhijeet's body jerked and he looked towards daya with… "daya tum…woh DRUG…mujhe…"

But his painful voice diminished under the effect of sedatives.

Daya confused regarding abhijeet last line but right now just settled him comfortably and first checked whether he be in fever or not and after relaxing from that side as abhijeet was cold he silently got down the bed as till not sitting on it with abhijeet. He moved out of the room grabbed some files from his own room, grabbed a water bottle and again sat in abhijeet's room.

His mind drifted to abhijeet's words and settled on some… "**Harshil se kehna main nahi aaunga…usse videos bhi lelena….woh mujhe roz phone…"**

"harshil abhijeet ko abh bhi phone kar raha hai? Lekin kaise? Aur kab? Main toh abhijeet ke phone records regularly track kar raha hun magar mujhe koi aisa number toh mila hi nahi? Kuch gadbad hai…"

He got up and started his search in the room itself. He checked every drawer and cabinet but didn't got anything so feeling more confused now. He looked towards abhijeet and even he didn't knew why but he checked below him and got something which really shocked him.

Daya whispered as he glanced at the thing in his hands… "mobile set? Magar abhijeet toh ek hi mobile set use karta hai…phir yeh?"

Daya checked the mobile and got only one number on it, a hate tone coming from his mouth as… "HARSHIL…"

Rather than taking a step now daya trying to analyse the scenario as he already got that harshil is a powerful opponent from what they both, he and rajesh dealt in 10 days. he checked whether the calls are made by abhijeet or by harshil. And as he had expected all the calls were made by harshil as the sim had no outgoing. Daya knew HARSHIL well now to know that if anyone trying to call with this mobile the message directly reaching to HARSHIL and hence he was threatening abhijeet regarding the leakage of this mobile thing to anyone. Daya whispered in low tone looking towards Abhijeet's face…

"HARSHIL tumse badla toh mujhe lena hi hai…aur tum dekhna tumhe aisi saza dunga main ki tum soch bhi nahi sakte ho…"

* * *

A\N

A better update I suppose? I mean a long one?

Next update I will try for this week warna phir dekho there's no limit of me being late as I have practicals and then exams.

Only few chapters of the story are left.

So guys please read and review. LONG REVIEWS PLEASE...

take care guys.

Kkkloveu

P.S. you may get an update tomorrow if I am highly encouraged.


	30. Chapter 30

Daya was now analyzing every scenario. He knew abhijeet not dealing with anything bad from bureau's side as daya always be there with him at any cost by shuffling roles with rajat and sachin. Also at sites too daya always trying to visit with abhijeet and abhijeet seemed much comfortable with that.

Daya in low tone… "ya toh iss harshil ne yeh baat abhijeet ke dimaag mein daali hai ya phir kabhi aur kuch hua hai...lekin kaise? Main toh har waqt abhijeet ke saath hi hota hun…"

He was much tired as doing double shifts now a days as in nights he and rajesh trying to track down HARSHIL. Rajesh still not aware about anything just like Salunkhe sir. While ACP sir automatically turned much soft towards abhijeet and giving him extra free environment though his tough nature still be there to control abhijeet's uneven mood swings which were quite frequent these days.

Daya took a deep breath and placed his head back on back rest of the couch on which he was sitting. He was also worried regarding the step Doctor Gorden has mentioned, he knew abhijeet and he is aware that his friend is much reserved person and not open up very easily then how would he open up in front of a complete stranger? This is something that has been nagging daya even since doctor GORDEN mentioned this idea to him.

In his thoughts and tensions daya didn't knew when he moved to sleep and only opened up his eyes with the door bell sound.

Keeping aside the files he had brought daya made his way to open the door slightily confused at the early morning visitor as he saw the time as… "8.00 a.m."

He opened the door and got Vicky standing there. Vicky is abhijeet's neibhour's son, a college student.

Vicky(hesitantly)- Good morning Daya bhaiya…

Daya smiled softly and replied in same soft tone… "arre Vicky good morning. Lekin itni subah yahan kaise? College nahi jana hai aaj?"

Vicky said more hesitantly, a guilt covering his innocent adult face… "daya bhaiya bas nikal hi raha tha…woh main (he completely down his head and said in low tone) woh main abhijeet bhaiya se apne doston ki taraf se maafi…"

Daya asked in confusion… "kiss baat ki maafi beta?"

Vicky's head turned more down as he said… "daya bhaiya woh uss din…"

**_Duo had just returned from bureau. It's almost night time. Daya receives a call so moves aside to take it while abhijeet makes his way to vicky's house as he had a parcel there which was delivered while DUO be at bureau. As it was a novel daya wanted so they had asked it be delivered to vicky's house not at bureau._**

**_Abhijeet rang the bell and Vicky opened the door._**

**_Vicky- Arre abhijeet bhaiya aap…_**

**_Abhijeet(smiling softly)- haan Vicky woh parcel lene aaya tha…_**

**_Vicky nodding as… "acha bhaiya aap ander aayein…main lata hun…"_**

**_Abhijeet(softly)- Vicky phir kabhi…abhi bas parcel laa do…_**

**_Vicky(convincingly)- bhaiya please aayein na…main aapko apne doston se milwaunga…please…_**

**_Abhijeet was much uncomfortable but Vicky is really close to him so he looked behind to see daya still engaged with mobile and so moved forward. _**

**_Vicky very enthusiastically introduced abhijeet to his friends who were really excited as meeting SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET face to face. Vicky said further…_**

**_"_****_aur pata hai DAYA sir bhi yaheen rehte hain…"_**

**_Abhijeet feeling it's getting late so said… "Vicky woh parcel laado please…"_**

**_Vicky in hurry… "jee bhaiya main bas abhi aaya…"_**

**_One of vicky's friend said to abhijeet as Vicky left the room…_**

**_"_****_sir kya aap dono…I mean aap aur daya sir saath rehte hain?"_**

**_Abhijeet feeling uncomfortable with the tone and the fixed gazes but finding nothing wrong with the question said… "jee beta…"_**

**_Another girl's eyes twinkling now and she asked abhijeet in enthusiasm… "kya aap log GAY relationship mein hai?"_**

**_Abhijeet completely still. His eyes fixed over girl's face along with the two words as…. "GAY RELATION..."_**

Daya turned really silent after that as he can't count how much pain his buddy bore during those seconds minutes or hours when the words still ringing inside his ears and heart.

Vicky said in much guilty tone… "I am sorry daya bhaiya…woh log…bahot gandi soch…hum sabh jaante haiki aap aur abhijeet bhaiya bhai hain magar woh log…I am sorry bhaiya…unki taraf se bhi main bahot sorry…"

What daya said to this little boy when the whole world indeed living in such thoughts and misconceptions.

Daya said softly while giving Vicky a side hug… "Vicky bas…abh aur sorry nahi karo…theek? (Vicky nodded) dekho beta soch hoti hai…unki apni soch hai…aur humari apni…haina?(Vicky nodded again) koi soch galat nahi hai bas itna haiki aapki soch kisi ke rishton ko…unki self respect…joh respect uss rishte se judi hai aur joh emotions uss rishte se judhe hain usse hurt na karein…aur hume toh pata haina ki koi rishta humare liye kitna important hai aur kiya hai, haina? Jaise aap jaante hona abhijeet bhaiya aapse bahot close hain aur aapse bahot pyaar bhi karte hain?"

Vicky nodded again in tears. Daya softly while wiping them… "phir bas tension nahi lo…abhijeet bhaiya aapse bilkul bhi naraz nahi honge…"

Vicky nodded and after once again saying sorry to daya moved out completely while daya after closing the door got back with a painful whisper… "toh yahanse yeh baat aayi hai…"

Taking a painful sigh daya moved to abhijeet's room once again. Saw him still sleeping peacefully due to the effect of injection so now moved to get fresh as it's already much late.

**_5 days later…_**

In these 5 days daya and rajesh tried to take out anything from their informers about that number once again and specially asking them to keep track on this number during night but nothing coming in their way. Daya even took the details of the mobile set that is with abhijeet and now trying to find out from where it was purchased, it's true owner or the place from where it was stolen etc.

It's a big task indeed for both especially for daya as he is working double shifts so the day becoming completely tiring for him.

Here today Daya finally decided to take abhijeet atleast once to DOCTOR GORDEN as after that night abhijeet again engulfed in a much protective shell from where only his silence is visible. Team becoming much suspicious regarding abhijeet behavior as he is too silent and mostly following orders rather giving very less suggestions and orders now a days which creating trouble inside team heads.

Though abhijeet's sharpness still be at it's place as so many times it playing a role with solving cases, dealing with people, confessions etc. But the frequency of abhijeet even involving with cases is very low as he is mostly indulged in doing small works like checking files, collecting data etc.

Abhijeet's health much deterioted in these days. He lost too much weight due to his less eating habits. His eyes usually red and his voice low and painful. He was mostly talking with daya or freddy while with others he started to feel much uncomfortable.

Daya was much worried for him hence finally decided to give doctor GORDEN a try though he knew his buddy well enough to not to open up in front of a stranger.

Daya moved to acp sir cabin to inform him regarding this as wanted to leave early from bureau. Daya entered inside after knocking and found Salunkhe sir there so wished him with smile. Acp sir to daya…

"kya baat hai daya?"

Daya a little hesitant due to Salunkhe sir presence but still said… "sir woh main aur abhijeet…sir thodhi jaldi nikalna hai aaj…"

Acp sir got the tension in his voice so turn his head up as till now engrossed in a file… "kya baat hai daya sabh theek hai? Abhijeet.."

Daya in hurry as got the stare from Salunkhe sir… "jee sir woh bas ek baar doctor ko dikhana hai…appointment…"

Salunkhe ask in casual tone… "kiss doctor ko dikhane jaa rahe ho daya?"

Daya answered in hurry as he only tried to hide doctor GORDEN's name… "sir woh doctor ANUJ ko…"

Salunkhe confusingly looked towards daya and ask in same confused tone… "ANUJ ko? Anuj ko kyun dikha rahe ho? (telling him as thinking daya didn't knew about that) Daya Doctor ANUJ ek urologist hain…bhala abhijeet ko unko kyun dikha rahe ho tum?"

Daya looked towards him and then towards acp sir and silently left the room after that.

Acp looked towards his friend who was looking at daya confusingly and then had turned towards him.

ACP sir(silently)- yaar Salunkhe main tujhe batane hi wala…

Salunkhe(rash tone)- lekin pradyuman kuch hai joh tumne mujhe mere laakh baar puchne par bhi nahi bataya hai…

Acp sir feeling much guilty as yes Salunkhe literally asked him millions of times regarding abhijeet when they met during that official meeting and after that when he had returned from his seminar but acp sir never had the courage to tell him anything. Salunkhe obviously knew abhijeet too well, he was also very well accommodated with abhijeet's choices, habits, his choice of words and the way he dealt with team, Salunkhe himself and others so the sudden change in all these things and abhijeet's lack of concentration though acp sir and Salunkhe sir always regarded him as a "CONCENTRATED KID" made Salunkhe much suspicious.

But acp sir everytime hanging the suspicion no where as he gave silly arguments and the conversation they were haiving died in minutes as both feeling they had lots of work to do.

Acp sir now turned much calm and said… "baith Salunkhe….please…"

His eyes and words scared Salunkhe from inside who after that "please" sat silently.

Acp sir continued… "yaar Salunkhe…(he took a deep breath , Salunkhe sir just staring at him in extreme pain and confusion as he got something bad coming in his way but what?") humara bacha joh haina…

Salunkhe already in fear as ACP sir used "bacha" for abhijeet only when he is afraid for him or to console that soul because like abhijeet acp sir rarely displayed his emotions openly though for daya he has become much open in these years due to daya's open display of feelings.

Salunkhe in fear… "kya pradyuman…yaar tum…"

Acp sir's eyes became so much painful as he continued now… "yaar Salunkhe joh humara bacha haina yaar woh iss samaye bahot takleef se guzar raha hai, tu janta haina woh apni takleef share nahi karta…ussne iss baar bhi nahi ki yaar…woh…(acp sir to salukhe while looking in his eyes with hate) unlogo ne usse sexually harass kiya tha…"

Salukhe sir's eyes became still. Acp sir knew the reaction well so just sighed. Salukhe sir looked towards acp sir and said trying to smile though a single salty drop more precious than a diamond fell down from his eyes… "tum..mazak…pradyuman…yaar abhijeet ke baare mei nahi please…yaar…"

Acp sir just looked him in pain and said... " main mazak nahi kar raha hun salunkhe...unn logon ne sach humare bache ko bahot ganda..."

* * *

**A\N**

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews guys.

Do read and review this chapter also.

I will try to finish the story soon because my exams are coming.

Hmm...I don't promise or assure you but I can give you an estimate that may be only 3-4 chapters are remaining as I have completely omitted investigation part.

Chalo guys now do your work though I can't promise to return soon but I will try.

Take care guys.

Kkkloveu


	31. Chapter 31

A\N

Guys its a complete filler chapter as I wrote it before exams without any mood or desire.

I am sorry as at many places N and B missing due to my key board prob.

I may update this chapter once again with edits.

But the update would be after 18 the now.

* * *

Salunkhe cut him strongly with… "nahi pradyuman…nahi…ganda abhijeet nahi hai…yeh tum kabhi sochna bhi nahi…(strongly) gande woh log the aur chahe woh log abhijeet ke saath kuch bhi karle lekin humara abhijeet ganda nahi hai…(he looked out the cabin to look at abhijeet who was working silently on his computer, Salunkhe whispered to acp sir) yeh bahot strong hai pradyuman…(while turning towards his friend) isska yeh cover kabhi tutne nahi dena…warna shayad hum log bhi tut jaayenge isske saath…"  
Salunkhe left the place after that. ACP sir took a deep sigh while Daya looked at Salunkhe sir go but said or did anything as he knew what Salunkhe sir faced few minutes back was the exact replica of what acp sir and he himself had faced 21 days back.  
After almost an hour daya finished his main pending work and moved to abhijeet.  
Daya(to abhijeet calmly)- boss zara hospital jana hai yaar…  
Abhijeet already irritated with hospital name and now the fear that may be doctors revealing his secret to his family and friends kept him at much distance from that place, abhijeet asked in irritated tone…  
"hospital kiss liye jana hai abh?"  
Daya had already anticipated the irritation so he was prepapred… "yaar main tumse poochta nahi per…(his tone turned low and painful) mere friend ka accident…(abhijeet looked at daya's face) ABHI yaar woh…"  
Abhijeet just said while closing his files… "Chalo…"  
Daya with much difficulty controlled his smile which threatened to break on his lips. He was aware that Abhijeet never denied this trip if anything related to daya coming in between. And the mental chemistry between the two worked classically at this point as daya brought up an issue of his emotionality in abhijeet's front with the call as ABHI.  
Abhijeet knew about daya's sensitive nature regarding his any friends coming in any trouble or facing any bad situation. In those times daya requires a strong support which obviously be abhijeet so abhijeet in most times prepared to go with DAYA himself.  
After a journey of 20 minutes both reached city hospital and got down from the vehicle while abhijeet said to daya as he was the one driving after cofirming from daya that they were headed to city hospital…  
"daya tum jaao upper mai gaadi park karke aata hu…  
Daya nodded in agreement as he himself wanted to move first to leave abhijeet alone so that doctor gorden can meet with him as was advised by doctor gorden himself during the conversation they have had in car through messages.  
Abhijeet after parking the car moved inside the hospital and when trying to ask at reception got that he had nothig to ask as daya had told him nothig about the accident or about his friend. Abhijeet was not even aware of the name so after getting back he silently dialed daya's number but he didn't picked up the call so abhijeet was in thinking process regarding what to do…  
"yeh daya bhi na kuch bataya hi nahi mujhe…le bhi aaya magar!...kya karu…(dialing daya's number once again) ek toh yeh phone bhi nahi utha raha hai..(sighing) abh yahi intezaar karna hoga mujhe…"  
Abhijeet moved quietly and sat on the bench. After almost 10 minutes a man coming to reception and talking about something when tured to move out found a familiar figure sat there so moved to that person with a smile…

Ahijeet looked up the person and towards his forwarded hand, abhijeet got up while shaking his hand with a confused smile and said… "aap mujhe jaante hai? (Guilt tone) I am sorry but maine…"  
The man said while slapping his forehead… "I am sorry sir…mai DOCTOR GORDEN hu..yaad hai woh injection aapko jabh kuch dino pehle aap ek ward boy per thodha haawi hogaye the main.."  
Abhijeet remembered the incident so now smiled softly with… "I am still guilty of that…waise mujhe yakeen nahi aata aapko mera name yaad raha itne dino baad bhi…"  
Doctor gorden with a soft smile… "sir bas keh lijiye itna yaad karne ki adat hogayi haiki abh sabh kuch yaad reh jata hai…waise bhi aapko kaun nahi jaanta hai…"  
Ahijeet smiled as he got that the person talkig about memorizing books for his profession.  
Doctor Gorden again.. "waise sir aap yaha? Sah theek hai…I mean if you want any appointment…"  
Ahijeet calm tone.. "nahi doctor gorden..actually main bas apne friend ke saath aaya hu…ek dusre friend ko dekhne…lekin abh pata nahi mera friend kaha gaya…"  
Doctor gorden smiled ad said… "I see sir..if you do't mid aap jise milne aaye hai unka naam kya hai? May be I am aware of him?"  
Abhijeet with smile… "mujhe naam pata hota toh shayad mai yaha nahi hota doctor…"  
At that time someone called doctor Gorden so he turned behind to answer the person with.. "just a second sir…"  
Ahijeet smiled but he was hesitant. He found this man a good person, friendly and much smooth in talking but somehow spending time with him suddenly seemed an awkward idea to him. Abhijeet tried to leave as feeling much uncomfortale now not with the man but with the surroundings when got a call from daya…  
"haan daya…(sighing) kya hai yaar kabse wait kar raha hu..acha mujhe atao ho kaha tum?"  
Daya(apologetically)- sorry yaar woh mai akele hi mile chala aaya jah tumhe der hui toh…acha dekho yaar mai ahi VIOD ke saath hi hu…oss tum usske doctor se usski reports laa sakte ho…"  
Ahijeet was cofused with daya's ehavior ut just said… "acha theek hai..aam kya hai doctor ka usske? Aur viod theek hai ah?  
Daya( with tense tone)- doctor GORDEN naam hai unka…haan yaar theek hai vinod…mujhe toh dara hi diya tha…  
Abhijeet smiled and just said "acha" to daya and kept the phoe.  
Doctor gorden returned back to abhijeet and said… "I am sorry sir lekin mujhe zara nikalna hoga"  
Abhijeet(with smile now)- doctor Gorden aap kisi VINOD naam ke patient ko treat kar rahe hai? Accident case hai…  
Doctor gorden turned to him professionaly now… "jee sir…but nod is much better now…aap unse milna chahte hain?"  
Ahijeet- jee doctor…wahi mere friend ka friend hai…  
Doctor gorden smiled with… "destiny I guess .."  
Abhijeet too smiled and said… "can I take his reports?"  
Doctor gorde said I guilty toe… "I am sorry sir but unki reports mere cabin mei hain…actually mujhe jana tha magar ek important call ki wajah se ruka hua hun…mai abhi laa deta hu aap wait karein.."  
Ahijeet(smoothly)- it's fine doctor…i'll come with you too…  
Doctor gorden nodded with.. " your choice sir…"  
Both moved towards Doctor Gorden's cabin while abhijeet was much irritated due to the hospital surroundigs but doctor gorden's smooth nature with witty remarks, comments and soft firm tone kept him much focused.  
Daya followed the two closely.  
Both etered iside the cai ad doctor gorde asked abhijeet to take a seat while he searched the file as there were quite a lot of files kept o his desk. Ahijeet kidly deied the offer so he was still I stadig position while looking aroud the place.  
The cai actually cofused abhijeet as his kee eyes ow working sharply. He thought that sice doctor gorde dealig with a accident case he must e elogig to some physical health departmet ut the posters I his cai told a differet story to abhijeet as they consisted mostly of huma brain. Abhijeet thought Doctor Gorden may be belonging to eurology departmet so ask in confusion…  
"doctor gorden…if you don't mind..aap kya neurology department se belong karte hai?"  
Doctor gorden looked up at abhijeet with a fabulous expression of cofusio…  
Abhijeet cleared his point as.. "who aapke room mei human brain se related posters hai as issliye pooch raha hu mai…"  
Doctor gorden with a smile… "kaafi keen observer hain sir aap…"  
Daya who was stadig outside the cai door whispered I proud toe after hearing that comment… "you are dealing with Senior Inspector abhijeet doctor gorden…"

* * *

A\N

really sorry for being late and short update guys.

I will come back with fresh mind after my exams now.

Read and review if you want.

Thank you guys

Take care

Love you all so so much.


	32. Chapter 32

**_A/N_**

**_Thank you so much to all those who reviewed on previous chapter._**

**_Sorry for late update guys but i was busy with exams, the got over on 18th and you see here i am on 19th... ;)_**

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**

Doctor gorden took out a file and when moving towards abhijeet who was stading close to door while as the cabin was big and doctor gorden stading close to his desk he had to cover large distance but in between that fell due to hit with something.

Abhijeet immediately turned after hearing that voice and moved forward to help doctor gorden after found him bending down, abhijeet bent down to help him and in that doctor gorden switched off the lights of his cabin through a handy switch and grabbed abhijeet's hands with… " .."

Abhijeet really coming in panic state as can't get why the cabin suddenly turned so dark and the cold touch of doctor gorden's hands shook him literally due to his fears. He tried to get up as a harsh tone coming out from his mouth as… " doctor gorden aapne yeh kya…"

Doctor gorde(smoothly)- relax abhijeet…you just need to listen to me carefully at this point…fine..

Abhijeet still not getting what was going on and his instincts coming in active mode now which creating clutter for the situation… "doctor gorden…I want to leave now..please leave my hands…"

Abhijeet tried to take back his hands from doctor gorden's grip but the grip was much firm.

Doctor gorden said while looking in abhijeet's eyes… " look in my eyes…"

Ahijeet trying to focus away but the voice was too powerful and commanding, he just looked in his eyes as right now his heart and brain just following firmness…

Doctor gorden smiled as first time saw that fire in senior inspector abhijeet's eyes of which he had just heard of from doctor ATUL till now. He said while standing now… "good…aap khadein hojaye please…aur (pointing to the chair) yaha baith jaayein.."

Abhijeet said in a rash tone… "why am I listening to you doctor? I need to leave that's it.."

Abhijeet tried to leave the place but now it was doctor gorden who was to decide who would be there in his cabin and who will not be there, he said in much firm tone to abhijeet with stressed words… " you need to trust me on this…aur aap shayad karte bhi hain issliye abhi tak gaye nahi…warna main aapko rok bhi nahi pata kabhi…am I right?"

Indeed, Abhijeet knew that the person whom he cannot see right now due to darkness was saying correct. Abhijeet somewhere indeed trusted him, trusted him for what, he didn't knew. May be it was just his calm and composed nature that was tricking abhijeet, but now abhijeet knew that if it was a trick, he was tricked badly.

Abhijeet said after few minutes of silence… "kya chahte hain aap…"

Abhijeet could easily sense doctor Gorden's movement around him so his eyes too were following him. Doctor Gorden really in smiles as right now he was basically trying to see how much attentive abhijeet is.

In that scenario doctor gorden answered while keeping his hand over abhijeet's shoulder strongly… "main bas sach janna chahta hun…"

Abhijeet jerked badly removing doctor gorden's hand from his shoulder. His panic state easily told doctor gorden about the fear abhijeet still carrying in his heart which was the main reason behind doctor gorden calling abhijeet today.

Doctor gorden asked abhijeet in calm tone… "Abhijeet…aap shaant hojayein...kya baat hai aap theek hain?"

Abhijeet looked at the direction from where the voice had come and replied while turning his head… "jee…main theek hun…I… I am sorry…main bas.."

Doctor gorden calmly… "darr gaye the?"

Abhijeet sharply looked in that direction again and said… "jee…nahi main…main dara nahi tha…main darr…"

Doctor Gorden smoothly… "darr har kisi ke andar hota hai abhijeet..kaisa bhi darr…jaise kissi ke kho jaane ka darr…

_Daya…main ABHI…_

_Yeh…yeh laash nahi hai doctor…yeh…yeh laash nahi hai…_

_Dekhiye doctor ek CID officer ke haanth kaanp rahein hain…_

Abhijeet drifted in that memory of his which still be his most painful phase of life which he dreaded most. Yes, he was afraid of loosing his buddy to the hands of death before the death enveloped him.

Doctor gorden started again feeling silence from abhijeet's side… " ya phir kisi situation ka darr…"

Abhijeet never feared any situation because he knew he had his family and friends with him to support him and be with him. It was after so long he actually thought that they were with him…he felt guilty to ever think that they would…they would consider him as dirty.

Here Daya was feeling extremely suphocated standing outside the dark room. His fear was enveloping his heart but he was aware if indeed doctor gorden's tactics were working abhijeet was going to express his pain today and he needed to hear it all but right now he was not even able to see anything as that small oval window was just surrounded with blackness.

Daya decided to ask for ATUL's help as he knew he would help him. Daya was keen to know his buddy most painful phase of life.

Here doctor gorden continued his lists of fears. Fear of stage, heights, closed rooms, water, shocks, electricity etc. But abhijeet was much calm, he flinched at closed room as may not be everytime but yes, he was afraid of being placed in closed small rooms as they reminded him of that small car in which he was stuffed those years back.

Now doctor Gorden for the first time mentioned…

"kuch logon ko logon se hi darr lagne lagta hai…khauff ho jata hai…"

Abhijeet took a step back at that moment, his hand hit with something which giving him intense pain at that moment but he just rubbed the pain off as he knew doctor gorden awaiting his reply so he said simply…

"nahi mujhe logon se…darr nahi lagta…"

Doctor gorden took abhijeet on a completely different track now as asked… "pata hai sirf darr nahi…achi yaadein bhi sabh ke paas hoti hain…najane kitni…main toh ginwa bhi nahi sakta..tum yaad kar sakte ho?"

Daya talking with doctor ATUL who already be against this phycologist idea as he knew abhijeet be what kind of a person. But right now he was not happy with daya's idea too who was asking him to help him peep inside or atleast let him know what was going inside as he couldn't hear anything from outside door.

Doctor Atul knowing daya's fear said… "ek microphone hai usske room mein…tum usse sun lo…main tumhe control room le jaata hun…"

Daya and atul moved after that.

Abhijeet be on a journey through his life….good memories as well as bad…

Laughs, smiles, pain, tears, happiness, joy, scold, teasing and so many other things coming with flashes of images as abhijeet drifted completely in his past along with his team, his bhai…his Sir.

Abhijeet's focus completely changed, now he can't get where he be and why? He could no more concentrate over what Doctor Gorden doing as right now he was living those moments again.

After few minutes of complete silence…

Doctor Gorden whispered… "Abhijeet…tum darrte ho logon se…unnki baton se…"

Abhijeet felt him too close to himself and trying to step back as doctor gorden standing really close to him while he whispered that. But now doctor gorden grabbed him tightly with… "darrte hona tum…haina…"

Abhijeet harshly trying to step away but his body was becoming drowsy now. Doctor Gorden asked him something else as… "kya hua tha abhijeet batao mujhe…kya kiya tha unlogon ne…"

Abhijeet shouted in extremely harsh tone which pierced Doctor Gorden's heart like an axe… "RAPE kiya tha unlogon ne maira…sun liya aapne…RAPE…(doctor gorden left his arms abhijeet while harshly pushing him) yahi sunna tha na aapko…haan ek aadmi ka rape kiya tha unhone…(he hit the table harshly) mera rape kiya tha unlogone…(his voice turned more painful while he stopped pushing doctor gorden now) mera…ek aadmi ka rape kiya tha unlogone…after a silence of few minutes a smirky smile came on abhijeet's face which contained so much pain as he said…aur aap jaante hain maine sabh dekha…apni aankhon se dekha tha maine sabh…sabh kuch…(his voice turned so low) jabh unlogone mere kapde utare the…(he looked towards where he thought gorden would be) yeh yeh daikh rahein aap…(showing the small scratches over his arms) yeh bhi unhi logon ki nishani hai…(he started scratching his arms such badly to remove those marks) main mita dunga inhe…humesha humseha ke liye…(blood now started dripping from his arms, doctor gorden still made no voice while abhijeet feeling much drowsy now so sat down with a thud on floor while his stomach got hit with the broken corner of a table resulting in bleeding, he looked towards that wound with a whisper) khoon…khoon bhi nikala tha pata hai…bahot…mujhe bahot dard magar woh log sirf hans rahe the…sirf hans…mai kuch bhi nahi…woh log mujhe kya kuch nahi keh rahe the….(painful tone) kar rahe the magar mai bas sabh kuch…(his eyes fell on a small glass piece which was lying there as when he had pushed doctor gorden harshly, the table behind doctor gorden had broken being of glass, he picked up that glass piece) main sabh kuch…aise hi mirror mein dekh raha tha..sabh kuch aise hi…magar main apni aankhein bhi nahi band kar paya…(he clutched it tightly in his hands resulting in bleeding as the glass pierced his skin and entered inside his hands, his painful voice turning harsh and much hateful now) main kuch nahi kar paya…(shouting loudly) KUCH BHI NAHI KAR PAYA MAIN AUR WHO LOG MUJHE GANDA…(in extreme hate and pain he pierced that glass in his leg harshly as right now just wanted to punish himself for his deed) mujhe behad ganda karke chale gaye…main sirf dekhta hi reh…

Daya stood up from his place in tears, pain and hurt. He had been hearing it all, every word, every sentence rather he also heard the breaking sound of his buddy's heart which scratched a painful line over his heart too. He just came out of the place where he was sitting and moved to doctor gorden's cabin with fast steps as right now he just needed to support his buddy.

Daya banged the door of doctor gorden's cabin with… "Doctor open the door…please…doctor…( he was feeling fear, sence of loss, guilty, painful and hurt, he just shouted again hearing no voice still) OPEN THE DOOR GODDAMN IT!" he now pushed the door much harder.

Other people present there were looking at him with confused expressions, some wardboys and nurses coming forward to stop him or ask him about the matter too but he was just continuously banging the door. Doctor ATUL who was back from a surgery was called immediately as some ward boys knew about daya and doctor ATUL being aquintances. ATUL coming and seeing daya in that panic state tried to ask him as…

"daya kya hua hai? Sabh theek hai? Abhijeet theek hai? Daya?"

Daya looked towards him with pain in his eyes and said… "Doctor ATUL abhijeet…usse meri jaroorat…main…mujhe andar jana hai…"

He was still banging the door and in that the door lock indeed broke open so daya entered inside with doctor ATUL.

ATUL finding the switch board first switched on the lights and then both looking forward to see a completely painful scenario.

Doctor Gorden was lying unconscious at a side as his head must be hit with something during that pushing sessation while ABHIJEET…

Daya moved forward to abhijeet in extreme tears and hurt and bending down touched his buddy's wet face with trembling hands along a soft tone…

"ABHIJEET…"

Abhijeet whispered… "sabh log mujhse nafrat karenge..sabh log…daya bhi mujhse nafrat…sir..freddy…sabh.."

Daya patted his cheeks again with… "nahi abhijeet…humme se koi bhi tumse nafrat nahi karega…hum log kyun tumse nafrat…(abhijeet was still whispering the same so daya said forcefully now) ABHIJEET!"

Abhijeet snapped out of his world of pain and fears. He looked around himself and then seeing daya in his front asked in fear tone… "tumhe sabh kuch…"

Daya said in low tone… "haan ABHI main sabh sachchai…"

Abhijeet jerked back and pushing daya with… "phir kyun aaye ho haan..tamasha dekhne aaye ho mera tum…(looking towards door with scare where so many other people were standing, in painful tone to daya) aur dikhane bhi…

Daya tried to say something with… "ABHIJEET…main…

But abhijeet was already trying to get up though his injured leg and drowsy body creating trouble with him. Daya tried to support him with his hands but abhijeet said in harsh tone which only daya could here… "sabh GAY samjhenge tumhe aise…"

Daya left his work of supporting at that point. Abhijeet immediately moving out while now ATUL who was checking Gorden said…

"gorden..tum theek ho? Gorden?"

Doctor Gorden opened his eyes and after remembering the whole scenario got up and asked to Doctor ATUL without noticing daya… "sir Abhijeet…woh daya se toh nahi milana…daya ne usse kuch…"

His eyes shifted towards ATUL eye focus which was daya's face. Doctor Gorden understood the meaning and immediately ordered daya… "daya usske peeche jaao…woh issme kuch bhi kar sakta hai…(stressing) kuch bhi…"

Daya just moved out of the hospital without any word with any one else.

Doctor ATUL helped Doctor Gorden up and made him sit on chair and after offering a glass water to him asked while checking his head wound… "kaise hua?"

"woh bahot takleef mein hai doctor ATUL bahot jyada takleef mein…"

* * *

_**A/N**_

Next chapter on DUO guys. A special chapter for all for sure.

Do read and review this chapter and let me tell you guys I will update next on Saturday only if I got enough reviews. Atleast comparable to no of views.

I am trying to complete the story now. Hope this chapter was satisfying? Do let me know.

Take care guys

Meet you on SAT.

Bye bye.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N**_

_**Do keep TISSUE BOX with you guys. (a free advice)**_

_**A special DUO update on completion oF 1000 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL!**_

* * *

Abhijeet stode out of the hospital, his eyes filled with tears, pain, guilt, anger and hate. His stomach wound was not much severe but it was bleeding still. His shirt turned red but his dark coat protected him from the eyes of the outside world. His right hand was bleeding too due to glass while his leg also injured.

But right now this man felt no pain in his body, as the pain in his heart was so severe that it outlayed other materialistic pains.

He just came out of the hospital, walking in speed, his mind just thinking on that plane where he needed to get away from the eyes of the world and right now only one place he could think of which was his home. He found his car in parking and with shivering senses sat inside. His tears made it difficult for him to visualize anything but right now his determined heart which wanted to run provided him some aid for putting in the key and accelerating the car.

He drove extremely fast with his thoughts getting even messier with passing time. But finally he managed to reach home and coming out of the vehicle wanted to move in the house immediately but had to stop to open the door. Even he didn't knew how many times he cursed that door for keeping him vulnerable for all those 5 minutes as right now, all his focus was from hiding from the world.

He moved inside the house and closing the door just fell over his knees in front of the door itself. He was feeling tired now…extremely tired. His body demanding sleep which he was not able to get from the last 30 days and he knew that still that sleep was far away from him. Sitting with his back supported by the door he closed his eyes silently.

Here daya moved out of the hospital and came in parking first. But abhijeet had already left the place as he even found some blood drops from parking which he assumed were of abhijeet only. He was very worried for abhijeet as he may not know what actual pain his buddy suffering from but he knew the intensity of that pain in his buddy's heart after that comment.

Daya closed his eyes for a moment and whispered in painful tone while again opening them and running outside to get a taxi… "please ABHI koi galat kadam nahi uthana tum yaar…please…main aaraha hun…"

Abhijeet opened his eyes with jerk. He felt someone was coming and he was afraid. Afraid to face that someone as he knew he would never be able to answer those questions rather meeting those pitty filled eyes too. Yes he could not see pitty for himself in anyone's eyes which he saw there in hospital. So many eyes were focused on him…just him…filled with that emotion of pitty.

His body jerked back a little. He wanted to leave as now thinking…

"main daya ke aane se pehle chala jaaunga…humesha humesha ke liye…usse sabh kuch pata chal gaya hai…(he got up with the help of the door) main usse face nahi kar paaunga…kabhi nahi.."

He wanted to move to his room but in that way his eyes fell on the kitchen counter as his ears started ringing with some words from his conversation with HARSHIL from the previous night…

**_"_****_kya kar rahe ho inspector, jee rahe ho ya marr rahe ho…"_**

**_"_****_kya karna aise jeeke bhi nahi? Sirf dard…takleef…guilt…gussa aur..*whisper* beizzati…woh aankhein joh kabhi tumhe garv se dekhti hongi aaj…*teasing tone* pitty se dekhti hain…"_**

**_"_****_chale jaao inspector sach…phir toh main tumhara video bhi leak kar dunga toh kissi ko kya fark padhta hai, haina? Tum toh marr gaye..toh badnaami kiski hogi…sara jhanjhat hi khatam nahi?"_**

**_"_****_bechara DAYA bhi tumhare chakkar mein badnaam hoga kitna…log kya kahenge tum dono ke *stressing* rishte ke baare mein jabh unhe pata chalega ki Senior inspector abhijeet toh bhai…*with lust* kitne mast bande hain.."_**

He was too thinking on same plane now, while his eyes were focused on that knife which right now was inviting him to use it to put an end over all this pain, guilt, pitty etc.

Abhijeet whispered while moving forward towards knife now… "yeh sahi hai…main…main khatam hojaunga toh kissi ko koi takleef nahi hogi…mujhe bhi aur dard..takleef aur woh nafrat bhi nahi sehni padegi…daya ko bhi koi galat nahi samjhega…haan yeh sahi hai…main hi khatam hojata hun..saari kahani bhi humesha ke liye dafn hojayegi phir…(thinking with stress and pain) daya meri chita ko aag dega na…ya sabh mujhe ganda samajh kar chodh denge…Sir bhi nahi denge…(his vision turned blurry but he jerked his head with) ko..koi baat nahi…mujhe saza bhi toh milni haina.."

He picked up the knife as now reached near it. His hands were shivering due to fear or pain even he was not aware. His sweaty fingers and palm gripped the knife and he placed the sharp edge of that lethal weapon over his wrist, he closed his eyes tightly as he applied a little pressure over the soft skin and some blood drops spilled over wodden floor while some faces appeared in front of abhijeet's closed eyes…

Daya was in a taxi while he was continuously trying to call abhijeet. But he never picked his call up. Daya was getting much worried regarding his buddy and was just praying while begging the driver to drive fast but the road seemed too busy to provide daya the path to move to safe his buddy. He even tried to call his neighbors but today being a working day all were out still though it was almost night by now.

Daya again urged the driver to drive fast as his heart now started pounding more badly giving him chills in his spine as he whispered silently… "please ABHI…yaar mujhe nafrat kyun hogi tumse…"

Abhijeet suddenly released the pressure from his wrist and looked towards his room, still grabbing the knife tightly in his right hand he moved to his room and closed the door behind. A single big photoframe of his with his deary bhai caught his eyes and he grabbed it with his free hand and as silently sat down on cold floor with the almirah supporting his back.

He sat with the frame over his lap, his one hand still gripped around knife while other caressing the smiling face of that person whom abhijeet loved more than his life…

"**_Yaar daya teri smile na sach badhi awesome hai…"_**

**_"_****_kya boss…tum bhi"_**

A teary guilty smile coming over his face as he remembered that shy smile which coming over his buddy face. He just whispered to his soul…

"daya tu mujhse naraaz nahi hona yaar...main bas bahot thak gaya hun…bahot jyada…tu samjhega na…haina?"

Abhijeet brought his left hand wrist forward, took a last look at his buddy's face and placed the knife once again in same position…

Daya literally jumped out of the taxi and while hurriedly handing the driver his money banged the door which opened instantly. But daya finding no one inside shouted to call his buddy…

"ABHIJEET…ABHI…"

But he got no reply. His was looking around in tense state when his eyes caught the site of his buddy's closed room and he moved forward with fast steps and entered inside with…

"ABHIJEET…

His eyes stuck while he feft he really missed a heart beat when he saw his buddy in that state with a knife over his wrist. Daya said again while moving forward in hurry…

"Abhijeet…kya kar rahe ho, haan? Chodho usse…"

Abhijeet with a jerk looked towards him and trying to back up while he already removed the knife from his wrist in fear. He said to daya in anger…

"Nahi daya…nahi…(he pointed the knife towards him, daya stopped as he already saw a light cut over abhijeet wrist)..tum aage nahi aana…bilkul nahi…"

Daya calmed down a bit and said softly while trying to move forward… "Abhijeet…dekho woh chaku mujhe dedo yaar…tum yeh kya…"

Abhijeet harshly… "marne jaa rahan hun main…haan marne..(rash tone) kyun koi problem hai tumhe.."

**_Chura ke khud se aankhein main har pal jiya…_**

Daya in same soft tone… "abhijeet..meri baat suno yaar meri aankhon mein dekho please…yaar woh chaku…"

Abhijeet looked in daya's eyes and said… "kya dekhun haan…NAFRAT…ya sympathy…ya mujh jaise bechare ke liye pitty…haan…aur kuch nahi dikh raha hai mujhe daya…siwai innke.."

**_Zeher jo usne ghola maine woh piya…_**

Daya felt shocked but trying to manage abhijeet as he was moving forward slowly… "ABHI…yaar dekho…main kyun tumse nafrat karunga haan…main toh…"

Abhijeet (angrily teasing as feeling fear from daya and guilty too)- toh aur kya karoge tum haan…abh toh main itna ganda hogaya hun…toh tum nafrat hi karoge na…waise bhi meri wajah se kab tak badnaam hoge tum daya…chale jaao…dekho mujhe marna…

Daya already came enough close to him and snatched away the knife from abhijeet's hands while abhijeet shouted angrily… "MUJHE WOH DO DAYA…MUJHE NAHI JEENA ISS NAFRAT KE SAATH…MARNA HAI MUJHE…PL…"

Daya slapped him harshly with rash tone… "Kisski nafrat ke saath haan…humari ka khudki?" (daya grabbed his arms tightly now as feeling extreme pain, hurt and anger over his buddy whom he always regarded as strong, he said harshly again while jerking him from his arms) meri aankhon mein dekho abhijeet…kya sachme dikhti hai nafrat…(abhijeet was still looking down towards knife which daya threw on floor, his eyes blood red, daya jerked him again more harshly this time) meri taraf dekho abhijeet…"

Abhijeet looked towards daya in his eyes and what daya saw in those eyes completely left him lifeless for few moments as his buddy's eyes contained nothing but pain.

Daya composed himself and said… "kya dikh raha hai abhijeet…haan? Nafrat? Pitty? Bas? (daya left his arms and said in teary tone) humara pyaar…tumhare liye izzat, garv, woh zindagi ke 17 saal nahi dikh rahe tumhe abhijeet? Woh darr…woh dard nahi dikh raha joh tabh tha humari aankhon mein jabh tum…tum hume sadak per ghayal mile the?

Daya's voice turned such teary and painful that abhijeet looked towards him again. He wanted to grab his bhai for a moment but another voice called as…

**_"_****_kya aap log GAY relation share karte hain?"_**

Abhijeet jerked his head back and when noticed that daya was not looking he again picked up that knife and whispered in hate for himself which made daya shiver… "main bahot ganda hogaya hun daya…bahot ganda…main tum logon ki zindagi bhi gandi nahi karna chahta hun…please yaar…issi mein sabka bhala hai mere marne mein hi sabka bhala…"

Daya turned towards him looking composed with strong eyes, he simply moved a step closer to him while abhijeet said in pain… "nahi daya tum bhi gande hojayo…

Daya whispered to abhijeet in a tone which abhijeet had never heard from his buddy… "ganda toh main bhi huna abhijeet…(abhijeet looked in daya's eyes but daya didn't) tabhi toh mujhe mere maa baap ne phaink diya hoga…ya shayad maine hi apni maa ki jaan…(this time daya looked in abhijeet's eyes whose eyes contained hurt and anger despite just pain and hate) haina?"

Abhijeet tried to say something…his grip over knife becoming loose while daya who had already grabbed the sharp edge of knife to prevent any blunder gripped it stronger. Abhijeet said… "nahi daya…tu yeh…

Daya still maintained his tone and this time he said to abhijeet… "tum bhi gande hogaye ho abhijeet haina? (abhijeet nodded feeling more pain now as daya used that word for him, daya continued though feeling that pain too) kyunki tumne jaan ker un logon se apne saath yeh sabh karwaya…haina? Tumhe bahot maza aa raha tha na? issiliye tumne roka bhi nahi…

Abhijeet said in extreme painful tone while looking towards daya while his eyes turned tired now… "nahi daya…maine maine…bahot roka tha yaar…bahot koshish ki thi….bahot jyada…lekin unlogon ne mujhe woh drug…main hil bhi nahi paa raha tha yaar….na aankhein band kar paya…(abhijeet looked in daya's eyes) maine sabh kuch dekha yaar…apni aankhon se sabh kuch…lekin uss drug ke karan main kuch bhi nahi…(a tear fell from abhijeet's eyes while daya after seeing that tear immediately took his pained soul in his arms with tears while abhijeet continued in same painful and tired tone) main bahot cheenkha bhi tha yaar…koi aaya hi nahi…tum bhi nahi aaye yaar...(daya tightened his grip over his buddy in pain while roughling his hair softly now) main kya…phir toh bas bahot dard hua yaar…(abhijeet's voice stopped completely so daya wanted to see whether he became unconsciousness but abhijeet whispered in extreme pain again) bahot tez dard…

**_Chuppi ke aad mein chhipkar usne jurm kiya_**

Daya came back in same position as hugging his buddy tightly to let him know that now he is with him and he will not be leaving his side ever.

**_Bikhre toote tukde saare jud rahe hain dheere dheere  
Haule hauley ...  
Betuke se sur woh saare mill rahe hai dheere dheere  
Haule Haule..._**

* * *

**_A/N_**

Hope you all had taken my advice seriously in the beginning of the chapter.

Kyunki it's first time with me that I actually cried a little (just a single tear), otherwise I am usually strong while writing but this time during last dialogue I felt pain too.

Khair now review fast fast. Next update on Monday and my bet remains same.

Next update is on two DUOs… ;) guess kaun kaun? Or wait… ;)

_It's been so much time since I have not thanked you all so today I will. Not individually still but atleast with names… :)_

**_Freaking Funtoosh- _** **_thank you so much dear. It indeed feels nice to hear this all from you as your story has actually made me your fan. Can you please tell me when will you update your story "can I leave them?" I have been trying to reach you through PM's but I guess you don't check them as much. Anyways once again Thank you._**

**_Mistic Morning_****_\- How can I ever forget you all lovely reviewers MM? ;) Infact believe me dear...with this story it has been my best experience with reviewers. Thank you so much dear._**

**_Nitu_****_\- di it's not all ;) …abhi toh next chap too is based on them only. Thank you so much di._**

**_Rukmani di_****_\- Thank you so much Di. I am glad you found it worth appreciating. It's not my magic di, it's just your wishes and encouragement. Thank you again._**

**_Palak96_****_\- thank you so much palak._**

**_Dev_****_ – Thank you so much._**

**_Pinki_****_ – pinki that guy deserves a punishment much more painful than death. Thank you dear._**

**_Mini_****_ – thank you dear._**

**_Saakshi _****_– Thank you dear_**

**_Shivani Pathak_****_ – thank you so much yaar. And it's not me who deserves a Bow but the true achievers are those who succeed through this pain. Thank you so much._**

**_Priya_****_ – Thank you priya_**

**_Khushi_****_ – Thank you so much DI._**

**_A.s Anjana_****_\- Here's the next update rifah. Thank you so much._**

**_Fati Sid_****_ – Dekho SID this time I gave you the ultimate advice to be ready with tissues…follow ki ya nahi? ;) thank you so much yaar._**

**_Shreshtha_****_\- Thank you so much dear._**

**_Naina Malik_****_ – hahaha…I am glad you found something amusing in such scenario… ;) Thank you so much._**

**_LoveAbhi-_****_ Thank you so much DI._**

**_Krittika Di_****_\- dekho kar diya na aaj update… ;). Thank you so much DI and double thanks as you were the 1000th reviewer... :D_**

**_Artanish_****_ – Thank you so much._**

**_Khalsa_****_ – thank you so much khalsa. Well he didn't because he started from that moment which gave him pain. Woh flashback mein ya hypnotized nahi the..he was simply in pain and anger._**

**_Rose_****_ – Thank you so much rose._**

**_A BIG BIG thank you to all the GUEST reviewers. Thank you so much GUYS!_**

**_I am really really HAPPY as the story COMPLETED 1000 REVIEWES! _**

**_I had never expected it with such a sensitive issue but YOU ALL did it and I am really THANKFUL to EACH and EVERY REVIEWER of THIS STORY._**

Chalo guys take care and do read and review.

Bye all.


	34. Chapter 34

**_A/N_**

**_Sorry for being late guys. Got stuck somewhere yesterday._**

**_Thank you so much for the lovely reviews guys!_**

**_Here is the update enjoy._**

* * *

After few moments he felt Abhijeet's body getting heavier over him as abhijeet lost his consciousness. Daya softly separated him from his believing shell and called him in same soft tone…

"ABHI…"

But abhijeet didn't answered.

Daya after a painful silence during which he gathered his own shattering strength stood up with abhijeet still completely limp in his arms and softly made his buddy lie on bed. He adjusted abhijeet comfortably when his eyes fell over his buddy's hurting wounds. Daya whispered to himself…

"my god…kaafi jyada bleeding hogayi hai…(looking towards abhijeet's tired face) iss samaye hospital bhi nahi jaayega…(bent down and trying to touch his leg wound when abhijeet flinched in pain, daya looked at him in pain too with) sorry boss….sorry…aur takleef nahi dunga main tumhe…abh bilkul bhi nahi…magar hospital toh jana hi hoga…lekin pehle dressing kar deta hun.."

He straightened himself and walked out of the room to bring the First Aid Box for his buddy though his own hand was bleeding badly due to grabbing the knife from the sharp edge. But right now his heart be in such pain due to which he was unable to concentrate on himself while his whole concentration shifted towards his life which be in much more hurt.

Daya came back in room with first aid box and a bowl filled with water. Dipping the cotton in water he touched his buddy's bleeding hand to clean it and as soon as he touched the cut, Abhijeet flinched with pain while daya first looked towards his buddy's face with painful expressions and then started his work again much more softly while blowing air over the cuts.

After 10 minutes he was done with the hand completely but he knew he couldn't properly dress the leg wound so simply applied antiseptic and after tying a bandage around the wound got up and bent towards abhijeet while touching his forehead softly with…

"ABHI…Abhijeet…utho yaar…dekho main hun…daya…ABHIJEET?"

But abhijeet didn't opened his eyes. Daya sighed as he knew his buddy be too much tired and thus needed this sleep. Daya called who directly asked for abhijeet. Daya didn't gave him the details but just told him that he was unconscious and daya needed to bring him to hospital. said that he is sending an AMBULANCE and hence daya cut the phone in same silence.

**_Daya moved_** forward and sat beside abhijeet while caressing his hair softly. It was for the first time during this that his tears finally fell openly and spilled silently over his buddy's hand.

Daya was now remembering each and every word of his buddy once again…feeling his pain, helplessness, anger, hate, hurt everything.

**_"…_****_main bahot ganda hogaya hun daya…bahot ganda…main tum logon ki zindagi bhi gandi nahi karna chahta hun.."_**

Daya grabbed abhijeet's hand securely and softly with a whisper… "tum bahot ache ho ABHI…bahot ache….koi tumhe ganda nahi samjhega yaar…koi bhi nahi…"

Daya softly ruffled abhijeet's hair while his eyes were concentrated over his buddy's face.

**_"_****_sir keh dijiye daya se ki usske bhaiya bhabhi safe hain.."_**

**_"_****_Daya haath lagayega aaj ke baad drugs ko?"_**

**_" _****_Chahe mujhe bhi CID chorni pade DAYA main tumhare saath hun…"_**

**_"_****_main itni asaani se tumhara peecha nahi chodunga yaar…"_**

Daya whispered in teary tone once again…

"phir kyun jaa rahe the tum ABHI..haan? wada todh rahe the na tum apna…kyun ABHI..haan? kya maine kaha tha tumse ki mujhe tumse nafrat hai..kya maine taras khaya tha tumpar batao mujhe yaar…(with tears falling down) kya sach tumhe lagta haiki main tumse nafrat kar sakta hun abhijeet?"

But Abhijeet didn't answered. He was still laying as still as before. Daya took a deep breath and looked towards his watch. 15 minutes have already passed since he had called and soon as he was going to dial his number again…he heard the siren of AMBULANCE approaching.

**_Inside hospital_** had already dressed up Gorden's wound though he was confused as he was not able to get the reason behind Gorden's unconsciousness as the wound was not that deep, in fact it was a really small wound like a small cut. But he asked nothing as he knew someone else was coming to ask all these questions.

As soon as doctor ATUL had thought this, ANUJ entered the room looking tensed and immediately got to Gorden with… "gorden…tum theek ho? Maine kaha tha na tumse usse phone per hi converse…(angrily while touching his bandage) magar nahi tumhe toh…

He realized the situation as Gorden's eyes looking around while his lips were curved in a small smile. Anuj looked around and as he did it, ATUL said while smiling softly and patting his back…

"theek hai tumhara BHAI ANUJ…don't worry…"

ANUJ softened listening that word. ATUL was one of those doctors in the hospital who knew about what bond the two FRIENDS shared.

ATUL said while picking his coat up which he had kept on table… "ANUJ, GORDEN tum log baat karo…main chalta hun…And GORDEN…(gorden looked towards him, ATUL assuringly) Daya hai usske saath.."

Gorden nodded with small smile and Doctor ATUL left the cabin.

ANUJ turned towards Gorden while gorden in small smile forwarded a chair towards him and said… "bethiye aap aur apni pareshaani khulke batayein please…"

Anuj in complete anger glared at him while Gorden only smiled. Anuj turned in same irritation and came back after closing the cabin door.

Gorden said in painful tone with a teasing smile… "yaar koi aagaya toh hume.."

Anuj said in painful tone… "Gorden main tumse pehle bhi keh chukka hun ki inn baton ko apne dil se lagana chod do tum..lekin tum ho ki…

Gorden in same painful tone… "yaar abhijeet ne daya se kaha..jabh woh sirf usse support kar raha tha..sabh log tumhe GAY samjhenge DAYA.."

Anuj asked in low tone… "tum toh jaante hona yaar ABHIJEET kiss takleef se…"

Gorden said nodding in painful tone… "bahot takleef thi yaar usske andar…bahot takleef…(with down head) ya kehelo maine pehli baar yeh takleef aise mehsoos ki hai (painful tone) apne baad…"

Anuj angrily… "kyun bulaya tha phir usse yahan. Haan? Phone per baat…

Gorden strongly… "joh ussne yahan keh diya na ANUJ woh sabh woh phone per kabhi nahi keh pata…aur daya se..ATUL jee se jitna maine Abhijeet ko jana tha..woh daya se kissi bhi keemat per aage se kuch nahi kehta…"

Anuj(in suspicious tone)- aur kuch…

Gorden was shocked but didn't say a word further. ANUJ said while fixing him with his gaze… "kaho abh.."

Gorden with down head said in painful tone… " main chah raha tha woh khudko hurt kare."

Anuj was shocked so asked in confused tone… "kyun?"

Gorden with painful smile… "kyunki dard dard ko katta hai ANUJ…daya usse woh sabh nahi karne deta…maine abhijeet ki aankhon mein pehle din hi woh dard wali takleef dekhi thi yaar…joh sirf chuhti hai andar se hi kha jati hai…abhijeet jissne apni zindagi ki bunyad apne EGO..apni strong mentality ko banaya tha..shayad usske liye ek aisi takleef ka hona jaroori tha…taaki woh issi ko yaad rakhkar aage badh sake…"

Anuj(silently)- aur peeche reh gaya toh?

Gorden (looked towards ANUJ in his eyes) - main toh nahi raha tha…

Anuj closed his eyes in pain and said after receiving a message on his cell phone… "abhijeet theek hai abh…daya usse hospital laa raha hai.."

Gorden juts nodded silently while ANUJ looked towards him and patting his back left the cabin with a murmur… "tum humesha apne aap ko uss takleef mein le jaate ho GORDEN issliye main tumhe yeh case refer bhi nahi karna chahta tha..magar.." he sighed and left as he knew his friend needed some time alone now to rediscover himself from within that fear.

Daya was sitting quietly with his head resting on the wall behind while his eyes be closed too. Though he was not sleeping, but he was moving along a journey…a journey with his buddy.

He opened his wet eyes which were looking so tired now and contained pain in them. Though his pain was incomparable with his life's pain but somewhere he was sharing the same pain with his buddy as when two lives are connected through hearts, besides joy and happiness, they share their pain too. Daya was feeling so many emotions coursing through his heart at the same time except just pain. He was angry upon himself, worried for his buddy, pained for the deeds of those monsters and mostly he was filled with hate for that creature named HARSHIL.

He still remembered those painful eyes of his buddy, in fact there was nothing to remember as they were imprinted over his gentle heart which enclosed them within love as love has the power to cure any pain, any injury, it has the power to heal any soul.

**_"_****_yaar daya sabh mujhse nafrat.."_**

**_"_****_sabh log GAY…tujhe…tujhe bhi asaani hogi…mera marna hi acha hai yaar…"_**

He clenched his wrists tightly and closed his eyes too to hide that pain of his heart as his buddy always said to him…

**_Yaar daya tera sara dard..teri takleef tu janta hai teri aankhein aur tere haath saaf zaahir ker dete hain..._**

Though daya always thought that it was true in his buddy's case more as mostly abhijeet be silent regarding any problem he was facing, any hurt, pain etc but daya always caught him through his eyes which were like an open book to his inner self…but only few people could read it and daya was one of them.

"yaar boss…iss baar toh main bhi tumhari aankhein nahi padh paaya yaar…tumne mauka hi nahi diya…(painful tone) bass maan liya ki daya nafrat karega..."

He remembered everytime he tried to look in those fierey eyes, abhijeet always turned his gaze away or hid himself or fled the place. He knew the reason behind that now….he knew the reason very well…

"Abhijeet janta tha ki main usski aankhon mein woh dekhlunga joh ussne apni aankhon se uss sishe(mirror) mein dekha tha…(painful tone) dekhne diya hota boss mujhe…tumhe kamse kam yeh takleef na hoti yaar.."

But he knew it would have been of no use. For a person as such ABHIJEET, he would only consider it as a shame over his identity, over his strength…over his manhood.

Daya was feeling helpless in this situation where he sat outside the OT room waiting for the doctors to come as indeed abhijeet had cut his wrist slightly while his stomach wound contained some glass pieces too so he had to be operated. Daya glanced over the red…complete straight red light over the OT door.

His thoughts however now went in another phase as he was thinking something weird now.

" agar team ko kabhi inn sabh ke baare mein pata chala toh..ABHI toh…"

He shook his head with.. "nahi..hum log yeh sach sirf apne tak hi rakh sakte hain…kissi ko bhi nahi pata chalega..kissi ko bhi nahi.."

"lekin agar kabhi…(in dilemma) kya woh log sach Abhijeet per taras dikhayenge…usse…usse ganda samjhenge…(in fear) usse nafrat karenge?"

He jerked his head back with… "nahi team bhala aisa kaise kar sakti hai..nahi…main main..galat soch raha hun…SIR ne toh kitne ache se sabh accept kiya tha..aur Salunkhe sir ne bhi..(remembering in extreme hurt and fear) aur TARIKA…woh kya sochegi ABHI ke baare mein…abhi toh woh bahar hai magar jabh lautegi toh? Aur kissi ne kuch keh…(painful tone) abhijeet toh marr jaayega agar tarika ne kuch keh…"

Daya in anger and frustration hit his hand hardly over the bench itself…

He was in PAIN too but more than that he was in anger and determined to PUNISH that Bas**rd named HARSHIL. He would go to any limits to punish that monster who had snatched away his buddy's life…his happiness, his joy…his peace from him. He was determined to give that man the most PAINFUL punishment he could think of.

Daya whispered in hate for that man whom he now regarded as a creature…a dirty creature...not a creation of GOD… "you are not going to live with it HARSHIL…never..main tumhe ek aisi sajah dunga ki tum zindagi bhar tadpoge…zindagi bher afsos karoge ki tumne kiya kya tha.."

At that time the OT door opened and came out and straightly moved to daya who had stood up already after seeing him coming out.

Doctor ATUL "woh theek hai daya…wrist per halka sa hi cut tha..blood loss jyada nahi hua but per (leg) ki chot kaafi gheri hai..ek do din araam kare toh theek rahega…(looking in daya's eyes) usske dil ko bahot sukun ki jaroorat hai daya…usski heartbeats lagatar up down hui hain…(daya looked towards him and while nodding turned his head down) mujhe yakeen hai tum usska khyaal rakhoge but apna bhi rakhna..usse abhi 3 ghante me hosh aayega…theek?"

Daya nodded silently and ATUL left after patting his back. He glanced inside the room from the door window but had no strength to meet his buddy right now so simply came and sat over the same bench when someone came and sat beside him silently and softly, daya was shocked to see that person right now beside him.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Do read and review guys._**

**_Next chapter on Friday most probably._**

**_I would be waiting for your feedback on this chapter._**

**_Take care you all my friends._**

**_Bye._**


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N**_

_**Thank you so much all the reviewers and readers.**_

* * *

Daya looked towards his side and whispered in shock… "aunty jee aap?"

The old lady with experienced eyes which were filled with a sadness that would never be replaced replied in low tone while signaling towards ICU door… "kar hi liya na issne?"

Daya answered were looking downward… "koshish toh ki thi…"

The lady looked towards daya and said in sad tone… "kaash hum bhi kar paate…"

Daya looked towards her and could easily make out the pain in her eyes so silently grabbed her old hands with… "aunty jee aap aisa…

The old lady interrupted the gentle heart and said in her soft tone… "beta har takleef nahi bhulai jaa sakti..magar haan kam zaroor ki jaa sakti hai…(lovingly to him) jaise tum apne dost ki karte ho…(while looking at her back where a young doctor stood talking to someone) aur yeh humari.."

Daya smiled softly as he remembered that day…

_Daya and abhijeet were in city hospital that day as due to an encounter daya was injured on his shoulder and abhijeet though being hesitant himself had brought him._

_Daya was taken in by doctor ATUL while abhijeet was silently sitting outside when an old lady came and sat beside him silently. Abhijeet recognized her as the mother of that GIRL who was in hospital due to the dirty game some dirty minds had played with her._

_He was hesitant to ask her about her duaghter's health so kept quite. A few minutes later a young doctor along with a little older one coming and took the lady with them. Abhijeet recognized one of them as Doctor RIYA._

_He was sitting there for quite some time and when looked towards his watch once again, doctor ATUL coming out who said… "theek hai abhijeet woh..mild sedative diya hai maine usse…1 ghante mein hosh aajayega…bullet jyada ander chali gayi thi issliye dena padha (abhijeet looked concerned so ATUL in smile) ghabrao nahi..le jana usse woh theek hai bilkul._

_Doctor ATUL left the place after nodding. Abhijeet first looked inside towards daya and found him sleeping so moved as wanted to see that girl, but when he reached that room found it empty so coming in shock state as… "woh ladki…(thinking) hosakta hai usske parents usse le gaye hon…"_

_He saw Doctor Riya moving inside coming so thought to ask her but was hesitant. Although this time doctor Riya approached him as… " ?"_

_Abhijeet was taken aback but answered… "jee kahiye..doctor…"_

_The doctor's expressions turned soft though her tone remained firm… "I am sorry sir maine uss din aapko bahot galat samajh liya tha..aap keh kya rahe the aur main kya samajh baithi…"_

_Abhijeet just smiled and asked her after nodding… "miss Doctor…yeh patient…"_

_Doctor Riya looked towards him with painful eyes and said… "It took her life sir…"_

_Abhijeet was shocked but soon managed and asked… "who?"_

_The Doctor Answered in angry tone… "SOCIETY"_

_Abhijeet took a silent step back and in that his eyes falling over the girl's mother's sad eyes and he just wanted to leave after saying... "I am sorry" but the old lady stopped him further and said…_

_"__beta…meri baat sunoge?"_

_Abhijeet feeling confused but nodded. The old lady came towards him and said in sad teary tone…_

_"__beta kabhi yeh nahi sochna apni zindagi mein ki tumhare apne kyunki tumse naraz hain ya baat nahi ker rahe…ya (painful tone) daant rahe hain toh woh tumse nafrat karte hain…kuch keh nahi rahe toh tumse pyaar nahi karte…(lovingly) gussa, narazgi bhi toh ussi se hoti hai jisse pyaar hota hai…dukh dard bhi ussi ke liye hota hai…aur nafrat toh bache tum shayad apne dil mein khud hi paal lete ho…(lovely tone) hum toh sirf tumhari mohobbat mein dard mein chale jaate hain…magar tum log toh yeh samajh lete ho ki…(looking towards him with pain in her eyes) humne tumhe apni jaan lene ko keh diya…"_

_Abhijeet was feeling her every word as it touched his injured soul which was just waiting for something soothing always. He said nothing as he knew he would ruin the moment where an old lady trusted him with this knowledge which he needed to…_

_The old lady said again… "meri beti ne apni jaan leli yeh sochkar ki usski wajah se hume takleef hogi…badnaami hogi…(looking in his eyes again) ussne yeh kyun nahi socha beta ki hume uss badnami aur uss takleef se kaheen guna jyada takleef usse khone se hui hai…humme hi galti hogi na ki hum usse woh mohobbat hi nahi de paaye jisske sahare woh khadi reh sake…haina?"_

_Abhijeet just said to her in low tone… "shayad ussne socha ho ki woh bas ek kalank.."_

_Old lady said in angry tone now… "kyun? Kya usse bhi yakeen tha ki galti usski thi? Kya usse vishwas nahi tha apne upar…hum par…beta vishwas bahot badhi cheez hoti hai..ussne yeh kyun nahi socha ki humne toh kabhi usse kuch aisa nahi kaha…kaha bhi toh kya hume hak nahi tha dard dikhane ka? Humne hi agle pal usse gale bhi toh lagaya tha na…"_

_Abhijeet was just silent while Doctor Riya left the place after listening all and looking towards a gentle heart too who was witnessing the whole session directed by her and him. Even though every word spoken by the lady was from her heart, it was not edited nor listened by them…but yes this meeting was a planned one for which daya had taken a bullet over his shoulder as sometimes to get something bigger…some small pains doesn't matter._

Daya said to her in low tone… "shayad usse woh sabh samajh me hi nahi…

The lady replied softly interrupting him… "usse samajh sabh aaya tha bache…magar yeh joh humara dil haina…yeh unn chezon ko jyada mehsoos karta hai aur samajhta hai jisse isse sukoon milta hai…aur JEET bache ko shayad iss samaye yeh sochkar sukoon mila ho ki usske jaane ke baad tum logon ko koi takleef nahi hogi…yeh pyaar bahot ajeeb cheez hoti hai beta..jaan le bhi leta hai aur de bhi…"

Daya was silent after that. He was still in pain that his brother actually thought of commiting SUICIDE. He closed his eyes silently. The old lady looked towards him after standing spread her hand over his forehead smoothly with…

"beta kabhi kabhi joh hua woh theek toh nahi hota…magar usse bahot faayde jaroor hote hain…"

Daya looked towards her. Someone has indeed said true, he now realized, that no one in the world can ever take a mother's place. A mother always remains a mother whether from her words, her deeds or her name.

Doctor Gorden was sitting silently in that same position, once again feeling that pain inside him which now kept him alive. He closed his eyes as after so many days, he once again made that journey filled with pain.

_A handsome lean boy of around 6-8 years was running around the whole house with his arms spread like wings. He was enjoying the flight and in that time someone grabbed him with… "PAKAD LIYA MAINE…"_

_He laughed feeling pleasure and tried to run back but the man kept him intact as… "arre arre beta mujhse bhi baat karlo…"_

_The boy turned towards him and gave a sweet smile as… "Good morning uncle…"_

_His uncle smiled and grabbed him more tightly trying to feel him, gorden never realized to what path the dirty hands and mind of that man travelled, he just said… "uncle mujhe jana hai…main khel raha hun…"_

_The little boy's mother called the man from back as… "bhaiya aajaein…"_

_The man left the little boy while the kid ran away as the man whispered eyeing the small kid… "hmmm…"_

_That evening the man again coming to that house and seeing the little kid asked him excitedly.. " baita chaliye main aapko ice cream khila ke lata hun…chelenge na?"_

_The boy nodded happily while the man also taking permission from his mother and after that left the place._

_That man took the little boy who was enjoying his icecream to another house which was looking empty, the boy asked seeing that place… "uncle aap mujhe yahan kyun laaye hain?"_

_The man just said while entering inside with him… "beta mujhe bas kuch cheezein leni haina…issliye…"_

_The boy nodded and moved inside. Man locked that house and asked to the little boy while moving towards him… "beta ice cream kaisi lagi aapko? Ek aur khaoge?"_

_The innocent boy nodded happily and continued with his ice cream. The man came towards him and touched him softly over face…taking his hands to other places now._

_The boy didn't feel anything but then after some moments he was feeling uncomfortable with that touching so said.. "uncle aisa nahi.."_

_That creature didn't listened to him…he was still touching him all over his body, the boy was feeling bad so tried to get up but the animal's grip became tightened over him as his hands now touched the young boy to places which made him feel too uncomfortable and bad. He was just pleading with innocent tone as his eyes were becoming teary too because of feeling odd._

_"__uncle…please…aisa nahi karein…mujhe bahot ajeeb…uncle..please..aap.."_

_But the animal didn't stop. His hunger not satisfied still though the painful cries of the boy now were low as the man's hand gripped his mouth with a whisper… "beta…main toh bas khel raha hun aapke saath…" **(hear the song haule haule from satyamev jayate guys, lovely feel)**_

**_Nanhi si ik jaan ne apna bachpan khoya  
Khauf ki maili chaadar odh ke soya_**

_A tear fell off from those innocent eyes snatching away the specific innocence from them._

_The man threatened the little boy as… "kuch kehna nahi haan beta apne ghar pe…(the little boy still with tears nodded in fear, man with lust) main kal phir aaunga acha…"_

_The boy after reaching home trying to tell his mother about the incident as… "maa…woh uncle..main…mere…uncle bahot gande…"_

_But his mother stopped him with angry tone as… "beta bataya uncle ne mujhe ki aapne kitni badtameezi ki…aur abh aap mujhse aakar aisa keh rahein..yeh galat baat hai beta…aap kal uncle se sorry ker lena…"_

_The boy left the room in tears and pain. He was feeling fear and odd…his body was becoming sweaty and uncomfortable but he said nothing to his mother after that. He just buried his head under his pillow with painful cries._

**_Bebas akela, Bezubaan chupchaap roya  
Barso se ye behte aansu tham rahe hain dheere dheere  
Haule Haule..._**

_The same scenario continued for how many days or weeks or months he didn't remembered as everytime he was sent with that DOG that man did something with him making his body feel dirty and uncomfortable. And whenever he tried to share this with his mother her reply made him more vulnerable as she always regarded him wrong over that animal's statement as that person was a respected member of their family._

_One day in his pain he just opened up in front of his BUDDY from school as when both returning to home, the boy felt blood within him. His buddy heard all with silence and being small didn't even knew what he could do but he just let his mother know about all that after reaching home._

**_Khul rahi aankhein jo ab tak num rahi hai dheere dheere  
Haule Haule...  
Aaine ka dhundhla chehra khil raha hai dheere dheere  
Haule Haule..._**

_Same day the other boy's mother called the young boy's mother and let her know each word._

_The mother after that reached her son's room and when entered just found the little boy lying over bed with his wrists dripping with blood. Moving forward in fear She took the little boy in her arms while shouting for help and just heard some muffled cries as… "Maa…main…bahot dard…Maa…aap...dard..MAA.."_

**_Chura ke khud se aankhein main har pal jiya  
Zeher jo usne ghola maine woh piya_**

Doctor ANUJ immediately moved forward and hugged his brother tightly in tears with… "gorden nahi yaar…"

Doctor Gorden hugged his mate with painful crying… "yaar maa agar pehle…woh aadmi itne din mujhe ganda…maine tujhse kitni baar share kiya magar tune bhi…main bahot darr yaar…mujhe aur kuch…uss aadmi ko…woh bahot ganda…mujhe bhi…"

**_Chuppi ke aad mein chhipkar usne jurm kiya  
Zubaan par laga woh taala khul raha hai dheere  
Haule Haule..._**

Doctor ANUJ tightened his grip and started in soft tone as…. "shh…shh…itna bahadur hain mera dost toh haina…maa ne hi toh phir uss aadmi ko mara tha na kitna…gorden ke saamne hi mara tha…(gorden nodded calming down now) phir maa ne gorden ko pyaar bhi kiya tha kitna…daanta bhi nahi tha bilkul…(sad tone) balki mujhe daant padh gayi thi…"

**_Meri nahi koi khata, ye pata chala hai dheere  
Haule Haule..._**

A small smile coming over Gorden's lips which relaxed Anuj who was now dealing with small GORDEN from 8 years and hence knew how to handle his buddy after each painful case which left his buddy in more pain but also strenghtened his will.

**_Bikhre toote tukde saare jud rahe hain dheere dheere  
Haule hauley ..._**

Doctor Gorden in low tone… "meri galti nahi thi na ANUJ…bilkul bhi nahi…"

Doctor Anuj in low tone while signaling doctor ATUL regarding something as he was standing behid him now seen by gorden…. "bilkul nahi thi…Gorden toh bahot acha haina…"

**_Betuke se sur woh saare mill rahe hai dheere dheere  
Haule Haule...  
Aaine ka dhundhla chehra khil raha hai dheere dheere  
Haule Haule..._**

Atul gave the injection to ANUJ who silently injected it in Gorden's neck who was still nodding while hugging his buddy tightly like a small child. Gorden moved to sleep after that.

Anuj was rubbing his buddy's head softly while ATUL whispered in pain… "I am sorry Anuj…na main kabhi isse abhijeet ke case ka hint deta aur na yeh sabh…"

Anuj softly.. "nahi sir…balki main toh bas…shayad iss cheez se hi darta hun ki bas isse takleef hogi…magar issne(lovingly) toh uss haadse ko hi apni takat banaya hua hai.."

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**The old lady mentioned is the mother of that girl for whom abhijeet sir fought with some nurses in CHAPTER 9.**_

_**No duo guys I know but I needed to show this too.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter though as I really enjoyed and cried while writing this one**_

_**Do read and review.**_

_**Next UPDATE on MONDAY guys. If I got 35 reviews. Please guys. I have been receiving this much reviews so why not always? Missing some reviewers badly… :(. Please review guys.**_

_**Take care you all guys**_

_**Bye.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**_A/N_**

**_Thank you so much all the reviewers for lovely reviews._**

Guys I am updating late as I am really upset with number of reviews as receiving less than 30? This is your punishment so no sorry!

Now read. Not a painful chapter PROMISE. But the end is… ;)

* * *

Daya was sitting with his head attached to the wall as the old lady already left the place. His eyes were closed but still his instincts were working fast as at anytime his buddy coming to conscious state.

A nurse coming out from inside Abhijeet room and first glance over the person sitting with closed eyes on bench but after feeling the person be in sleep as seeing this person restless from so many hours, trying to leave to call the doctor. But as she stepped ahead, the person calling her as… "nurse..kya hosh aagaya hai abhijeet ko?"

Nurse turned to look at the person looking towards her with red tired eyes. It was not the tiredness in those eyes of the person that astonished her but the person's determination that made her feel that yes still in this world friendship remains.

She said, her tone unusually soft… "jee sir..unhe hosh aagaya hai…aap mil sakte hain…"

Daya nodding with a low thank you as already knew that Doctor ATUL not restricting the meeting as abhijeet be fine just a little weak due to extreme blood loss. Daya already decided his next step though he didn't knew whether he be able to control himself after seeing his buddy's face or not. Taking a deep breath he entered inside the room…

Daya entered and seeing abhijeet lying over bed with closed eyes. In one month abhijeet's face has become completely pale along with his body becoming much thin. Daya moved forward deliberately making noise…

Abhijeet opened his eyes with a jerk sensing a presence around him and when found daya standing there the fear in his eyes died but a pain and guilt rises which really hurts daya who still be quite.

Doctor ATUL entered and moving towards abhijeet with a smiley tone as… "kya baat hai…(naughtily to daya) kaheen mere aane se pehle hi dose toh nahi dedi na?

Daya looked towards him and silently shaking his head in "NO" moved out of the room once again.

As soon as he came out a sigh coming out from his mouth as he patted himself with… "shabash daya…abh bas aise hi stiff rehna hai thodha…(in angry tone to himself only) abhi nikal jata tere muh se BOSS aur woh angry bhaloo chadh jata pahad per…(a sweet smile coming over his face after reminding that) Angry Bhaloo.."

Doctor ATUL checking Abhijeet and in that felt his hand shaking so asked in concerned tone after grabbing it with soft grip… "Abhijeet? Kya baat hai…dhand lag rahi hai kya…aise shake kyun kar rahe ho haan…"

Abhijeet look at him and asked in low tone unable to hide his fear… "doctor ATUL daya chala…gaya kya?"

Doctor ATUL after feeling the fear in his voice shaking his head and said in soft tone… "nahi Abhijeet…bhala daya kya tumhe chodke jaa sakta hai haan? Abhi aata hai..maine hi dawai ka kaha tha wohi lene gaya hai…bas tumhare hosh mein aane ka intezaar kar raha tha woh"

Abhijeet nodded and atul asking him while checking wrist wound… "yeh kaise lagi waise tumhe?"

Abhijeet looked towards the slight cut over his wrist and remembering the scenario after which his eyes becomes wet but still what could be said to praise him as in those moments too he didn't forget how to hide his pain so said plainly… "woh Doctor ATUL encounter ke samaye shayad kissi cheez se kharoch lag gayi ho…"

Doctor ATUL nodded with… "acha..haan…daya bata raha tha..(angrily) jabh encounter ke time leg per itni ghehri chot aayi thi tumhe toh tabh hi kyun nahi aaye tum haan? Pata hai kitni bleeding hui hai…"

Abhijeet really shocked over that story but controlled his expressions and just replied as… "jee woh…unlogon ko giraftaar bhi toh issliye…"

Doctor ATUL grumbled… "jee haan main toh bhul hi gaya tha ki Senior Inspector Abhijeet akele encounter mein ghus gaye the…"

Abhijeet really turned his head down in embarrassment now as from the story he got that daya taking out his pain and irritation in the form of the story.

Doctor ATUL asked after some minutes silence… " baithoge?"

Abhijeet nodded and Doctor ATUL helped him in sitting while setting his Bed too, abhijeet asked in between that… "Da..Daya nahi aaya abh tak?"

Doctor Atul looked at him and said while moving out… "aata hoga woh abhijeet…tum araam se baithna jyada move nahi karna abhi, acha?"

Abhijeet nodded silently.

Daya who was pacing outside immediately moved to Doctor ATUL with.. "doctor ussne..aapne sabh sahi se…"

Doctor ATUL interrupted him in teasing tone… " haan haan ek ek word sahi jagah lagaya hai maine…itni chinta thi toh aa kyun nahi gaye haan?"

Daya in low tone… "bas sir samajhle…"

Doctor ATUL in complete tease… "apne bhai ko zara line per laa raha hun, kyun?"

A smile coming over daya's lips after seeing which doctor ATUL leaving after sayig to him… "humesha muskurate raha karo daya…(naughtily) meri salary mei izafa (increment) hota hai…"

Daya after hearing that teasing naughty tone mixed his shy smile about which his brother always teasing him as…

**_"_****_yaar daya tu aise smile karte hua na bilkul bhaloo lagta hai..hahaha…red bhaloo.."_**

Daya reminding that tone and soft laugh which always bringing shyer smiles over his face.

Sometimes some small incidents giving that sooth which some big steps can't. Daya started towards abhijeet's room but during that heard someone call him from behind so turned to find Doctor ANUJ standing there.

Doctor ANUJ moved forward with… "kaisa hai Abhijeet?"

Daya said softly… "theek hai woh Doctor ANUJ…Doctor Gorden theek hain abh?"

Doctor Anuj nodding and just asked in low tone… "daya tum..i mean…Gorden se naraaz…"

Daya grabbed ANUJ's palm in his soft grip and said in soothing tone… "doctor ANUJ police walon se dosti itni bhi bhari nahi padhti hai…"

A small smile coming over ANUJ's lips who after grabbing daya's hand say in naughty tone… "but doctors se bhari padhti hai (signaling towards his injured hand)"

An embarrassed smile coming over daya's lips who just said… "jee main khyaal rakhunga…"

Anuj nodded and said again while moving now…. "chalo tum millo usse…mujhe bhi nikalna hai…"

Daya nodding moved ahead and again entered inside abhijeet's room while reminding the scenario some hours back…

**_Doctor ATUL coming out from OT while daya stood up in extreme fear. Doctor ATUL came towards him and said softly after feeling his fear…. "he is fine daya.."_**

**_The sigh that escaped from daya's body language told doctor ATUL what fear this man carrying in his heart. Doctor Atul glanced said soothingly…_**

**_"_****_usski heart beat bhi bahot better hai…aur relax bhi lag raha hai woh kaafi.."_**

**_Daya looked towards doctor ATUL with teary thanks to which doctor ATUL grabbing his palms and feeling the sticky wetness so say in scold…_**

**_"_****_MY GOD daya? Yeh toh kaafi ghehra ghaw hai…(trying to check it) laga bhi chaku se hai…(daya's head turned down, Doctor ATUL in anger) haan abh muskurao tum…"_**

**_He called the nurse and telling her to bring the first AID box who brought it within minutes and now atul sat beside daya while daya said._**

**_Daya in low tone… "thank you so much Doctor ATUl…"_**

**_Doctor ATUL in shock… "kyun daya?"_**

**_Daya in same low whisper… "mere bhai ki jaan…_**

**_But doctor ATUL interrupted him as… "nahi daya…jaan maine nahi tumne bachai hai…jiss tareeke se har waqt tum usske saath bina toote khade rahe na…(softly) tumne usse bhi himmat di hai…chahe ussne mauke kam diye hon tumhe…magar daya jabh mauka aaya tumne usska saath nahi chodha…"_**

**_Daya in low tone… "hmm…phir bhi woh yeh sochta raha ki main usse nafrat…"_**

**_Doctor ATUL in scold… "tumhe joh baate unhone batayi hain kya phirse wahi sunni hain daya? Haan?"_**

**_Daya really turned his head down while atul already done with the bandage and now said to daya…_**

**_"_****_daya yeh baatein joh seekhein haina yeh humesha yaad rakhna kyunki zindagi mein joh aaj seekhte hona woh zindagi phirse nahi seekhati hai…bas imtehaan le leti hai…"_**

**_Daya nodding silently and asked in painful tone… "doctor ATUL kya abhijeet pehle jaise…"_**

**_Doctor ATUl sighed and said… "main nahi bata sakta daya..magar haan itna keh sakta hun ki usse himmat zaroor mili hai abh woh yeh himmat todhe na…aur bharosa bhi…"_**

**_Daya nodding silently. Doctor ATUL patting his head and said in naughty tone now…_**

**_"_****_waise pata hai…(daya looking him in question, ATUL wink) mere hospital ka ek Doctor zara abhijeet per fida hogaya hai…"_**

**_A smile coming over daya's lips as atul left the place while…_**

**_A small smile coming over those old lips too who were still here to hear the good news. The old lady after that turned to find the young doctor standing near her also hearing the thing and said while patting her cheek in teasing tone…_**

**_"_****_bahot badha hai beta woh tumse…"_**

**_The young doctor just shocked with that teasing comment but then a shy smile crossing her lips as she too left the place to do her work._**

Daya coming back and found abhijeet looking towards him who after finding daya's gaze towards him averted his eyes.

Daya jerked his head and moving forward with tough posture and just went and sat beside his buddy without a word.

Abhijeet continuously glancing towards daya who was cutting an apple but did not have the courage to utter a word so kept quite. After few minutes daya stood up as his work completed so moving out. Abhijeet feeling fear so this time asked in low tone… "Daya…tum…

Daya turned back to look at him still maintaining a cold face. Abhijeet said after seeing his face…

"daya…tum kaheen jaa…mera matlab…"

Abhijeet turned his head down while a tear slipped down daya's eyes who wiped it instantly and said in teasing tone…

"sahab ka marna marana kahtam ho toh main kuch baat karun…aaun bethun…"

Abhijeet dipped in complete hurt after that but said in low tone… " daya main bahot darr…"

Daya in harsh tone… "kisse darr haan…mujhse..apne aap se…ya duniya se…"

Abhijeet whispered in tired tone… "teri nafrat se…"

Daya completely stunned, yes he heard the same thing few hours back but right now again hearing it all giving him much more pain, he just said in painful tone… "haan Abhijeet…17 saal baad mein itna jana hai tumne mujhe haina…ki main tumse nafrat karunga…"

Abhijeet still maintained his position… " main bahot ganda hogaya hun na…aur kamzor bhi..aur…"

Daya interrupted him in harsh tone while clenching his fists as he already punished his hand once for slapping his buddy… "ek aur shabd nahi abhijeet…ek aur shabd nahi…(he again turned around and said while some tears dropped down from his eyes) main jaa..

Abhijeet in fear said instantly… "daya tum mujhe chodkar jaa rahe ho?"

Daya couldn't help his teasing low tone… "haan tumhe mera GAY touch joh pasand nahi hai…"

Abhijeet in painful tone… "daya tu…(he took a deep breath and said again in low tone) sahi hai daya…meri wajah se tu bhi ganda hojayega na…tu chala jaa yaar…"

Daya clenched his fists tightly in anger and pain and just left the room in seconds.

Abhijeet looking at his back and silently glance over his cut wrist and then placed his head over head rest with a whisper… "chale jaane diya hota na yaar…"

He didn't knew when his mind moving to sleep in same position while he himself travelled a big journey of his life once again…

**_Seeing his buddy's face in front of him despite accepting that he would not be meeting him again._**

**_The fear in those eyes…the call of his buddy was still ringing in his ears as he lay there stabbed._**

**_The bright light of hospital irritating his vision…._**

**_His loved ones moving towards him…but he was feeling fear._**

**_Running….coming back…hearing the angry tone of his deary father._**

**_Seeing the CID bureau…meeting those people again…his desk…that PEN…_**

Now words and scenes started ringing in his ears and moving over his eyes as his body feeling pain…

**_… "_****_kaha tha na tumse badla zaroor lunga main..tumne mujhe mere hi aadmiyon ke saamne beizaat kiya tha na…abh dekho kaise tumhe tumhari hi saamne beizaat karta hun main…"_**

**_The men still grabbing abhijeet now pushed him down and made him lie on his back facing the mirror, abhijeet was again violently pushing them knowing what was going to happen, his heart was pounding heavily...he just wanted to move back…be free…he wanted to shout but…_**

**_"_****_IZZAT…(Abhijeet's body shivered) tumhari izzat hai mere haathon mein abhijeet…"_**

Abhijeet jerked his head badly as it was paining so much…

His ears were ringing with HARSHIL's words, his voice…his lust…laughing..

But in between that he was also hearing some soothing word from a soft tone…

**_"_****_beta…narazgi bhi toh apno se hoti haina…tum yeh nahi samjhna ki woh tumse nafrat karte hain…tumhe toh khud per bharosa haina…tumhare apno ko bhi hai…"_**

Those lines were soothing his pain. His buddy's face coming with some lines now as harshil's lusty tone still working in background but now much low…

**_"_****_ganda toh main bhi huna abhijeet…main kyun tumse nafrat karunga yaar…17 saalon mein tumne bahot acha pehchana hai mujhe…tumhe khud par toh bharosa haina…tumne kuch galat nahi kiya abhijeet…kya tum bhi woh sabh enjoy? Main jaa raha hun yaar…_**

He opened his eyes with great jerk and a shout as… "DAYA!...he was looking around in order to find his buddy but after not finding him just say in low tone…maine nahi yaar…apni marzi se kuch nahi…tum wapas…DAYA.."

Doctor ATUL coming inside in hurry as staff told him about this shout. He immediately approached abhijeet as his heart beat was very fast so trying to relax him… "Abhijeet kuch nahi hua hai…kya hua hai tumhe haan? Koi sapna dekha kya? (feeling his hot body) fever bhi ho raha hai bahot tez…(abhijeet didn't said a word, ATUL in tension while patting his face and asking nurse to prepare injection) abhijeet?

Abhijeet whispered in low tone… "Daya…please wapas aaja na…daya..main itna bhi ganda…"

Doctor ATUL just wrapping him with… "abhijeet daya aata hoga abhi…tum tension nahi lo…woh bureau se call aagaya tha na woh issliye gaya hua hai…abhijeet?"

Doctor ATUL still patting his face but he was not responding. Nurse said in fear… "Doctor…his heart beat is lowering down…"

Atul took a deep breath and coming in his doctor form made abhijeet lie down on bed smoothly and attached an oxygen mask to his face while ordering the nurse after seeing his heart rate… "nurse OT tayaar karo..and inform Doctor Chandreshekhar.."

He moved out of the room and taking his phone out to call daya, he dialed the number but after numerous bells the call didn't get picked up so coming in fear now he called acp sir and asked him to be in hospital. Atul kept his phone down with a whisper…

"yeh khel bhaari na padh jaaye tumhe daya…"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Guys do read and review**_

_**I am trying to add duo guys but basically i can't seem to manage them in this scenario so giving small flicks only. sorry **_

_**Most probably this was the 2nd last chapter of story. Next chapter would be last if I could add every thing in it.**_

_**Hmm..so when do I update next? Thursday or Friday or Monday?**_

_**Depends on your reviews guys…you giving me fast reviews and atleast 30 I update on Thursday!**_

_**Now take care guys.**_

_**Bye. (do read and review)**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**A\N**_

Hey guys!

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews.

Well don't read this with much hopes as honestly I wanted to end the story in this chapter but it was becoming too long so divided it in two parts. This part is mostly explanations and oldie duo and a bit of duo next chapter is entirely duo.

Please do read guys. Don't leave this chapter as its important too!

* * *

Acp sir along with Salunkhe sir reached hospital within 45 minutes as Acp sir sensed the urgency in ATUL's voice. Both entered and when asking regarding ABHIJEET at reception saw Dr. ATUL standing with Dr. Chandrashekhar so both hurriedly moved towards them.

Dr. ATUL after noticing them turned his attention towards them while Dr. Chandrashekhar also following his gaze and his face becoming softened.

Acp sir coming forward directly asked to ATUl.. "ATUL kya baat hai? Sabh theek haina? Abhijeet?"

Dr. ATUL sighed while Dr. Chandrashekhar answered the question as… "Acp sir ( acp sir turned towards him while Doctor Introduced himself while adding further) your officer is better sir…(Salunkhe sir in question so he continued) dekhiye unka blood loss kaafi hua tha though we were using drips but still he was facing low blood level jisski wajah se heart kaafi kamzor hogaya kissi stress tension etc ki wajah se…but he is fine now, lekin still under stress jisski wajah se khatra abhi bhi hai…"

Salunkhe sir in tension… "lekin kiss baat ka stress?"

Doctor Chandrashekhar glanced towards Doctor ATUL who nodded and just left the place with… "sir Doctor ATUL will tell you this better…excuse me…"

Both the expecting worried eyes turned towards ATUL who said... "cabin mein baat karte hain…(Acp sir in irritation as feeling fear now regarding his son, atul softly) Pradyuman please…"

The three moved towards Doctor ATUL's cabin who after entering asked them to sit down and himself sat over his chair. After few minutes of silence he started as already knowing that Salunkhe knew the truth…

"Abhijeet ne suicide attempt karne ki koshish ki thi…aaj…"

Acp sir stood up in anger, fear and shock with an undeliberate loud call as… "ATUL tum…"

Salunkhe uttered in low tone… "ATUl tum kya…"

Atul's sad eyes nodded, Acp sir closing his eyes in pain while Salunkhe sir be still.

Atul started again… "pradyuman baitho please…(to both while trying to look in their eyes) woh kamyaab nahi hua tha pradyuman…salunkhe…woh theek…"

Acp sir in painful tone… "ATul abhijeet itna kamzor nahi hai yaar…woh suicide…"

ATUL softly… "pradyuman baitho…"

Acp sir sat down while now ATUL started with what they dealt few hours back which really stunned the two old figures who never thought that their sons hiding such a thing from them…

Acp sir uttered in shock… "Mujhe DAYA ne kuch bhi nahi…"

Salunkhe looked towards him and then asked to ATUL in fear… "phir kya hua ATUL…tum keh rahe the na ki abhijeet theek tha…better tha balki? Haan…"

Atul sighed with… " Daya Abhijeet se naraaz tha…hona bhi chahiye…abhijeet samajh raha tha..ya shayad abhi bhi samajhta hai ki sabh usse nafrat…aur phir abhijeet ka suicide attempt…(the three really taking painful breaths) woh sirf abhijeet ko batana chahta tha ki woh galat hai…(to both) mujhe bhi sahi laga…maine Gorden se bhi baat ki toh usska bhi yahi kehna tha…kyunki abhijeet waise mentally bahot strong hai…lekin usse iss baat ka ehsas dilana bahot zaroori tha ki woh galat soch raha hai...usske dil mein dar paida karna tha abhi ke agar woh koi aisa kadam uthata hai toh usse daya per…tum log per kya asar padhta hai..issliye daya thodha stiff…(acp sir shaking his head)…"

Acp sir harshly… "bewakoofiyon ki had macha rakhi hai tum logo ne ATUL…bhala yeh koi kissi ko samjhane ka tareeka hua haan? Usse aur darr mein jhonk diya tum logon ne…(angrily) GORDEN kaun hai?"

Atul with down head in apologetic tone… "hume kya..phir…(after few seconds in low tone) Psycologist…"

Salunkhe sir looked towards ATUL with shock while acp sir coming in much anger.

Acp sir standing up in angry tease… "sabh pagalpan toh kar liya toh abh kyun bulaya hai hume haan?"

The door opening and a young man entered in with a soft firm tone as… "just to let you know about your officer's health sir…(looking towards ATUL who nodded, the doctor introduced himself to new members) I am DOCTOR GORDEN I hope you don't mind me interrupting you all?"

Acp sir in angry teasing tone as feeling much anger over ATUL who even after knowing abhijeet so well agreed for this and even daya?

" I am sorry doctor Gorden but it's our personal…

Salunkhe interrupted him as… "pradyuman…(acp sir looked towards him whose eyes fixed over doctor gorden) rehene do…yeh abhijeet ko humse behtar jaante hain abh…"

Doctor Gorden softly… "nahi sir…you both know him better than me…main bas usske darr ko aap logon se behtar janta tha…"

Atul in calm tone… "pradyuman kabhi kabhi kuch cheezein badalni padhti hain yaar…please samjho…hum log har cheez mein perfect toh nahi haina yaar…toh joh hain unse madad lene mein koi harz toh nahi?"

Acp sir nodded silently. Now doctor gorden taking a seat and started as…

"sir Abhijeet ke dil mein hume darr issliye dalna tha kyunki abhijeet joh kuch aaj hua usske baad hosakta tha kayi baar yeh koshish karta…sir samjhana ek option hai magar kabhi kabhi force bahot important cheez ho jati hai…humne bas abhijeet ke dil ko uss point per freeze kar diya darr ke saath ke agar abh woh kuch galat sochta ya karta hai toh daya usse dur hojayega…sir hum sabh jaante hain abhijeet darr se ladta hai…haarta nahi hai…woh abh bhi wahi karega…daya ko kho dene ke dar se kuch galat soche ga nahi aur waqt ke saath darr per bhi jeet haasil karlega…"

Acp sir in low tone… "aur agar nahi kar paya toh?"

Doctor Gorden in smile… "sir zindagi ko jeene ke do tareeke hote hain…ek ladke…aur ek tut ke..tutne wale log sir chale jaate hain…aur ladne wale aage badh jaate hain…jitna maine abhijeet ko jana hai woh ladno walon mein se hai…toh bad umeed rakhein ko woh ladke aage nikal jaaye…"

The two old buddies nodded understandingly as really first time finding a solution out of this trouble where their destiny had landed them. Salunkhe sir asked again now… "lekin abhijeet ko kya hua hai abh ATUL…tumne yeh toh hume bataya hi nahi hai…"

**_Daya came out of abhijeet's room and in anger banged his hand over the wall. He was feeling much anger over abhijeet as feeling his buddy just dumping all their hard work in waste with his stubborn nature but daya knew that he really couldn't leave him…never could think of leaving him…he would always be there with him whether it takes his buddy years to return to normal life._**

**_Daya whispered in low tone after sitting down tiredly over bench… "boss…kuch bhi kehelo ya karlo tum…(looking towards his buddy's room) main yahi hun…he silently closed his eyes after that._**

**_Few minutes later his phone started ringing, he checked the caller ID and immediately picking it up with… "haan rajesh kuch…"_**

**_The answer shook him from within, he stood up in extreme fear and then glancing towards Abhijeet room uttered in strong tone… "main aa raha hun rajesh…"_**

**_After cutting the call he made his way towards abhijeet's room and after finding his buddy in sleep headed towards Doctor ATUL's cabin. He knocked the door and entered after getting permission._**

**_He just said… "doctor ATUL abhi toh Abhijeet so raha hai…main…_**

**_Doctor ATUL… "tum wahi raho daya…kyunki humne usse sedatives nahi diye hain…usse kabhi bhi hosh…"_**

**_Daya interrupting in low tone… "doctor ATUL aap usse sedatives dedein please…(low tone) mujhe abhi jana hai…bahot zaroori kaam hai…aap…"_**

**_Doctor ATUL said nodding… "theek hai daya…but I need you here within 4 hours, right? Usse hosh aajayega jabh tak…"_**

**_Daya nodded slightly and with doctor ATUL made his way towards abhijeet's room. Doctor ATUL injected sedatives in abhijeet's body while daya whispered to his buddy as an assurance after gripping his hand tightly in his… "boss…main ata hun abhi acha…tum tension nahi lena bilkul…main aata hun.."_**

**_He left urgently after that while calling someone._**

Acp sir in low tone… "chal kya raha hai isske dimaag mein aakhir…aise Abhijeet ko akela chodkar gaya daya…main vishwas hi nahi…"

At that time someone knocked on the door and Doctor ASHOKE asked all to be silent as he said… "come in…"

Daya entered inside the cabin, his clother were completely dirty as if he had been in a fight and after seeing Dr. Salunkhe and ACP sir along with Dr. Gorden and Dr. ATUL feeling shocked so asked undeliberately…

"sir aap log yahan…"

Acp sir said in teasing tone… "tum toh bulane se rahe the daya toh hume hi aana padha…"

Daya turned his head down apologitecally as indeed feeling GUILTY for not informing them.

Acp sir again after seeing him in head down mode… "kahan the tum daya abh tak?"

Daya with still down head in hesitating tone… "sir main woh…main…kissi personal kaam se…(to Dr. Atul as feeling fear) Dr. ATUL abhijeet ko kya hua hai? Who theek toh…"

Acp sir in rash tone as feeling much irritated with all the secrets and lying habit of his deary sons… "tum toh usse marne ke liye chod kar gaye the na (teasingly) "apne personal kaam se".."

Dr. Salunkhe softly to calm his buddy down as knowing how much fear his buddy holding in his heart as he was the witness of that fear during their 45 minutes journey to hospital… "pradyuman yaar shant raho please…theek hai abhijeet abh...aur daya bhi aagaya hai…"

Daya softly as knowing his father figure just worried for the two… "I am sorry sir…lekin sach mera jana bahot jaroori tha…aur mujhe aapko batana bhi yaad nahi raha…I am sorry…"

Acp sir taking a deep breath while closing eyes. He opened his eyes and again sat over chair as all stood up after finding daya as their visitor, he said to daya in stiff tone… "baith jaao daya…"

Daya in fear without sitting… "sir Abhijeet…woh wahan ICU…"

Dr. ATUL calmly while again asking daya to sit down… "woh theek hai daya…maine tumhe bataya tha na lekin ki kamzori bahot jyada hai…tumhare jaane ke 3 ghante baad hi usse hosh aagaya tha…kissi darr se utha tha…phir tum the nahi toh usse laga tum usse chod kar chale gaye ho…(daya in pain turned his head down) bas phir stress ki wajah se usske heart per asar aagaya issliye hume immediately usse operation mein move karna padha warna cardiac arrest ke chances ho sakte the…(soothingly) woh abh theek hai daya…relaxed nahi hai..lekin tumse milkar hojayega…"

Daya in low tone… "main usse mil sakta hun?"

Dr. ATUL… "haan jaao tum…"

Daya immediately left the room as still feeling ACP sir's hawk eyes over him which were waiting for the truth of his vanishing act. Acp sir said while getting up… "yaar hum bhi abhijeet se mil…"

Dr. Gorden who was sitting quietly till then said immediately… "nahi Sir aap abhijeet se iss waqt nahi mil sakte…"

Salunkhe sir after standing up too… "Doctor yeh aap hum par…"

Dr. ATUL (calmly)- Salunkhe, pradyuman.. Gorden sahi keh raha hai…abhi rehene do tum log…

Acp sir (angry tone)- lekin kyun ATUL…

Dr. Gorden (softly) – kyunki sir usse yeh nahi maloom ki aap log usska sach jaante hain…aur phir aise mei aap logon ko wahan dekhkar usse lagega ki ussne aap logo ka vishwas todha hai…itna kamzor hogaya ki suicide Karli…usse aur takleef hogi sir…gussa aayega…sharam...bebasi sabh..aap please…"

Acp sir really liking that soft tone from a young doctor so said after nodding in calm tone and glancing towards Salunkhe who was also agreeing… " You are right Dr. Gorden..hum samajhte hain…( a smile coming over dr. Gorden's lips which really made the two old father figures smile as feeling love and respect towards this man who was understanding their son in a situation when they were completely helpless) aapka bahot bahot shukriya Dr. Gorden…aapki wajah se..

Doctor Gorden.. "sir please shukriya na kahen aap log…yeh mera farz tha…mujhe bas khushi milegi agar aaplog ABHIJEET ko kabhi galat na samjhein sir please…halanki I know aap log bahot samajhdar magar kabhi kabhi…"

Acp sir in tough tone… "matlab kya hai Dr aapka…kya hum log abhijeet ko samajhte nahi haan.."

Doctor ATUL feeling the tough tone interrupted as… "pradyuman tum yaar please gorden ko galat…

Salunkhe sir in naughty tone to relax all… "itna badha hitler bhi nahi hai abh yeh ATUL..mazak kar raha hai woh.."

Acp sir smilingly to Dr. Gorden… "Gorden chahe umar aur tajurbe mein hum log tumse kahi jyada badhe hain lekin iss samaye humare liye tumhara tazurba tumhe humse bahot uncha uthata hai beta…(gorden really silent after hearing that term) hum log humesha Abhijeet ke saath hain aur rahenge bhi...(painful tone) bas woh wapas aajaye…"

Doctor Gorden after wiping his tears and looking at all with hope… "he'll be back sir…aap log bas usse kuch waqt aur apna bharosa dijiye…woh khud ba khud nikal aayega bahar…"

The there old men nodded taking the strength from the hope in those young eyes and after that headed out from the cabin as Acp sir and Dr. Salunkhe wanted to see abhijeet once.

They moved towards abhijeet's room and seeing him from glass window, they felt a sharp pain inside their hearts after seeing the OXYGEN mask over abhijeet's face while his body seemed so weak and attached with so many devices. But somewhere a sooth also settled in their hearts after seeing the half soul of the man sitting beside him while grabbing his free palm tightly in his both palms and telling his other half something.

The three witnessed the scene and completely silent after that as their silence was clearly speaking their words that yes they were confident that till these two are there with each other, there is no such force in entire the universe that has the power to break their strength.

Daya entered inside abhijeet's room trying to be as silent as possible as he didn't wanted to disturb his buddy's sound sleep. He looked towards his face which was covered with oxygen mask while his eyes were closed.

Moving forward daya silently sat beside abhijeet's bed over a stool and softly gripped his free palm in his with a whisper as… "boss…dekho agaya hun main…(softly spreading his hand over his buddy's forehead) acha tum abhi araam hi karo…thak gaye hona bahot…(lovingly) mujhse naraaz bhi hoge…aise chodke joh nahi jana tha mujhe tumhe...lekin bahot zaroori kaam tha boss…(stressing) bahot zaroori..warna main sach nahi jata…"

He kept caressing his buddy's forehead softly as knew his buddy loving that soothing touch as after long daya didn't felt a jerk in Abhijeet's body on being touched. He started again as needed to vent it out…

"ABHI abh na woh tumhe bilkul pareshaan nahi karega…zara sa bhi nahi…(in anger) mera dil toh kar raha tha usski jaan lelun waheen…lekin nahi…(hate tone) itni asaan maut nahi dunga main usse…itni asaan maut nahi...jitna ussne tumhe tadpaya haina ABHI…usse jyada tadpega woh…yeh wada hai mera tujhse…"

Daya's eyes were filled with tears, hate, pain and anger…but despite these emotions, there was also a satisfaction in those big soothing eyes which always reflected the gentle heart of this beary person. Daya kept soothing his buddy in same manner as his heart was also healing which had also been torn into millions of pieces whenever his buddy shouted, feared or showed his pain in any manner.

He didn't knew when the soothing effect took him too in a deep sleep along side his brother after a long time.

* * *

_**A\N**_

_**Do review guys as if you review today I will update the story tomorrow itself.**_

_**And yes guys I wanted to say something...please don't expect from me to add drama, masala in all chapters...I can't guys and you know me that I can't keep adding the same painful thing again and again. **_

_**And reviewers please tell me what type of duo scene you want...I will try to add that despite what I have already planned. And please tell me what did you liked and what you didn't very openly.**_

_**Lastly take care guys. I am waiting for your reviews and reply as then only I will update tomorrow warna on Monday.**_

_**Bye **_


	38. Chapter 38

**_A/N_**

**_Again not able to make it the last chap guys... :( so sorry. But i am sure you would be happy to get TWO chaps on duo. :D Right?_**

**_Read further. I will meet you in end._**

* * *

_Rajesh had finally managed to get a tip over HARSHIL's location as his informer along with Daya's Informer engaged in a business of selling KHANCHA sims, CD's and INTERNET packages too. Rajesh getting this news as someone purchasing an internet package from his informer who informed Rajesh as, as per DAYA's suggestion they were checking every place from where such connections were being demanded._

_Rajesh and Daya both reached the place and after much hustle bustle along with disguises and with the help of some informers caught the person as HARSHIL._

_Daya wanted to make it a silent capture or kill after destroying every evidence which could harm his brother. Rajesh too agreeing as he just wanted to punish HARSHIL either way though not knowing the reason behind daya's hate as he knew daya not HATING people so easily._

_Both sent one of Daya's informer as a sales man to HARSHIL flat whom they knew living alone, it was an extremely suburb area while mostly people living there were pick pocketeers, small burglars etc. _

_The informer rang the bell few times but after getting no response signaled Daya who was standing behind the pillar. Daya in turn signaled Rajesh who brought a man forward and then they called back their informer and sent that man as he was HARSHIL's supplier of food, water etc things._

_The man moved forward in fear and rang the bell, when no one answered he rang the bell in a specific 2-3-2 pattern and after few moments a man sneaking from behind door as. Daya and rajesh became alert while the man just said what he was told to and rajesh after signaling him to be quite busy in opening the door._

_The man opened the door and DAYA immediately moved ahead with his gun pointed towards HARSHIL. Rajesh also moved in now while sending the man away._

_Harshil looked at the two of them in fear and shock but suddenly started laughing histerically. He was laughing without a break and in between just whispered slightly... "Oh GOD…"_

_Daya and rajesh were standing their confused. Rajesh took the first step and asking in teasing tone to the laughing man… "Kya baat hai HARSHIL jyada badha jhatka lag gaya kya…"_

_Harshil still laughing just shaking his head in no. Daya unable to control himself moved forward and grabbed HARSHIL's Neck with force while placing his gun over harshil's temple with…_

_"__Ek baar aur Harshil aur yeh saari goliyaan tumhare bheje mein hongi…"_

_Harshil looked towards daya in his eyes with his own firey eyes and whispered… "yeh goliyaan apne paas rakho DAYA…(whispering) isski jaroorat tumhare DOST ko padegi apne jaan lene ke liye…(very low tone in daya's ears) jabh who apni izzat samajh ke saamne utarti dekhe ga…" he started laughing again while daya just wanted to press the trigger but stopped with Rajesh's voice as…_

_"__nahi daya…isse itni asaan maut nahi do…"_

_HARSHIL smirked with… "mera kaam toh pura hua…ahm daya zara udhar nazar toh daalo apni…(daya looked towards where Harshil was pointing, rajesh too followed their eyes and what he saw stunned him completely, daya's grip over Harshil became loose)…kaisa laga nazara…(to rajesh) kyun mr. Rajesh? (teasingly) first time na..."_

_Rajesh's legs stumbled back. Daya's eyes too were fixed over the screen where a simple mail was being sent to tens of news channel as well as a video was being uploaded to ABC…both stick on a particular point as __**98 percent complete…**_

_Harshil strengthened himself and rubbed off his coat and after looking towards both said without glancing at the screen… " __**Isse kehte hain badla Sr. Inspector DAYA.."**_

_A small smile came dancing over daya's lips as his eyes were still fixed over the screen. He said to harshil while grabbing his arm and whispering in his ear… "isse Badla nahi HARSHIL…HAAR kehte hain…"_

_Daya's tone was such confident and firm with a tinge of tease that Harshil was forced to look towards the screen, his eyes widened and he backed away though daya held him firmly now…his eyes reading each letter of his LOOSE carefully…_

**_"_****_ERROR in NETWORK. UPLOAD INCOMPLETE"_**

_Daya while dragging harshil firmly… "chalo HARSHIL tumhara khel khatam…"_

_Harshil just smirked as… "abhi kahan daya…*teasingly* abhi toh main humesha tumhare DOST ke saath rahunga…usski ROOH ka hissa banke… *hate tone* itna ganda kar diya haina daya maine usse…tum chah kar bhi usse saaf nahi kar paaoge kabhi…*whispering* woh tumhe bhi ganda…_

_Daya couldn't control himself anymore so slapped HARSHIL tightly on his face who fell over ground after that harsh slap, Daya came close to him and making him stand up punched him again with…_

_"__gande tum ho harshil…tum..."_

_Harshil in smirky tone… "resist tumhara bhai nahi kar paya daya aur tum mujhe…_

_Another punch hit his face with more force and a sentence as… "mujhe aur hum sabh ko aur usse bhi khud par bharosa hai harshil…tumhare kehne se kuch nahi hoga..samjhe tum.."_

_Harshil teasing tone while lying on his back and wiping the blood that was flowing from his ruptured lips… " issiliye ussne khud ki jaan leni chahi na daya…(daya shocked so stopped at his place) hmmm…(harshil in disgusting tone) abh itni gandi cheez ka duniya mein kya kaam…"_

_Another blow from daya laid him flat over ground. But daya's anger was at peak now, he grabbed him again from his collars and punched him, kicked him over stomach while HARSHIL was still smiling as blood flowed down from his mouth. At last when daya still grabbing him from his collars brought him close, HARSHIL whispered in low tone… " Woh raat usske saath meri zindagi ki sabse behtareen raat thi daya…(teasingly) itna maza toh mujhe kissi larki…_

_Daya in anger just dragged HARSHIL towards a wall and banged his head over it. Harshil fell off completely strenghtless after that. _

_Rajesh was standing there in complete pain and guilt. He still couldn't believe what his friend bore just because of him…for his life. He looked towards HARSHIL who was still smiling with a smirk, Rajesh didn't knew when and how, but he just moved forward and kicked harshil below Abdomen in extreme pain as… "HARSHIL…tum jaisa janwar maine apni zindagi mein nahi dekha hai…"_

_Harshil who was wincing in pain and trying to control his senses said with a smirk while looking towards RED eyes of RAJESH… "dekho ge bhi nahi kabhi…". He became unconscious after that. Rajesh turned to look towards daya…_

_Daya reached the laptop and took out the pen drive attached to it, he simply broke it off in as many pieces as possible. Then he checked the CD drive and found a CD in it so broke it off too even scratching it with knife. The video that was playing over screen was already stuck as it was working from pen drive. He checked the whole laptop then, each and every file as he wanted to make sure that when he leaves this place with HARSHIL, he would leave nothing to put his buddy in pain. _

_So many pics, small vids etc he found in the laptop. He was looking at all of it with his eyes while RAJESH who saw one such pic just turned to other side while daya kept doing his work. Daya uttered to Rajesh… "rajesh ghar chaan maaro…ek ek aisi cheez jissme kuch bhi store ho sakta hai sabh uthalo…"_

_Rajesh gave a thorough check to the house and when he was back with some more CD's and pen drives, daya was ready to leave along with that laptop and harshil's mobile._

_Daya took everything from Rajesh and then rajesh handled HARSHIL who was still unconscious. _

_Both left the place after that as had no fear regarding any case against them as if these people reaching any higher authority it would be them grabbed first and Daya and rajesh were ready with proofs._

_Daya first reached to one of his informers with whose help he destroyed each and every thing storing any kind of data. They destroyed hard disks, memory cards, pen drives, everything._

A small pat over his shoulder brought back daya from his sleep. Daya opened his eyes in jerk as now a days he became much alert with Abhijeet. He looked around and after finding Dr. ATUL present there trying to stand up but Dr. ATUL interrupted him as…

" daya jaao muh waghera dho ke aa jao…abhijeet ko bas hosh aane hi wala hoga..jaao…"

Daya nodded still feeling tired. He left the room after glancing towards his Buddy who was still under the effect of sedatives after 4 hours. Daya entered the washroom and said looking towards himself in mirror…

"tum galat the…na maine ABHI ko choda aur na kabhi aisa socha ya sochunga…ABHI abh bhi wahi Abhijeet hai…bas kuch waqt ki jaroorat hai…"

He washed his face to relax himself from his emotions as now he would be facing his buddy once again.

Taking a deep breath he moved out of the washroom while here abhijeet too was gaining conscious. Dr. ATUL who was checking abhijeet after seeing him waking up turned towards him while pressing his arm softly with… "a..

But daya coming and he stopped as daya moved forward and grabbed abhijeet's other palm softly yet firmly with a loving call as… "Boss…ABHIJEET…"

Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly as he was still weak. He looked towards Daya and said from under his OXYGEN mask… "DAYA…"

Daya smiled softly at his buddy and said naughtily… " jee haan bilkul sahi pehchana…"

Abhijeet gripped his hand tightly and said after taking off his oxygen mask as he didn't needed it anymore… "tum sachme chale…

Dr. ATUL interrupted both as first needed to check abhijeet… "chalo chalo abh baaki baat baadme…(strictly to daya) daya tum chalo bahar baitho chul chap…bilkul wahan se hilna nahi acha abh…(to abhijeet) theek haina abhijeet…"

Abhijeet nodded in small smile while losing his grip from daya's hand but he again gripped it while turning towards daya and said… "daya tum kaheen nahi jana haan…"

Daya nodded softly towards his buddy and assured him with his grip over his palm and left the room.

Taking a sigh daya silently sat over the bench present outside abhijeet's room and just whispered to himself… "hmmm…kuch behtari toh hai hi…"

He was sitting there in complete silence in his own thoughts when felt someone sat beside him who said to him… "kaisa hai abh?"

Daya looked towards his side and after finding Dr. Gorden sitting there asking in tease tone as he was relaxed allot after seeing his buddy's grip over his hand… "aap humseha sahi waqt per aana kaise manage ker lete hain…"

Doctor Gorden answered after feeling the relaxed shade in his tone… "lagta hai theek hai Abhijeet abh, kyun…"

Daya smiled softly not feeling much shocked as already dealt with such scenario… " aap theek hain? I am sorry woh abhijeet ne aapko…

Dr. Gorden started laughing while daya smiled embarrassed as he said… "mujhe behosh karne ke liye ya mere cabin ka naksha bigad ne keliye…"

Daya softly smiling… " aapko itne der yahan rakhne ke liye..."

Gorden was really shocked at that observation but got the reason as wearing same clothes from yesterday, he smiled and said after few minutes while glancing towards Abhijeet's room… "daya Abhijeet ke paas do rastein honge abh…(daya looked towards him, Doctor Gorden while looking in his eyes now) ya toh woh yeh dard bhulne ki koshish mei jeeyega…ya isse accept karke isse himmat lekar…(daya remained silent so Dr. Gorden said while getting up) bas yahi kehna aaya tha main…Khyaal rakhna daya..( he patted him on his shoulder and left the place).

Daya was still on his place when doctor ATUL came out and informed him that everything is fine. Daya thanked him and moved inside the room while abhijeet was already in sitting position.

Daya came and sat beside his bed and tried to grab his palm which abhijeet backed off in plain anger. Daya looked towards his Buddy's angry face and a small smile came on his face as he said…

"ABHI…naraz ho kya mujhse?"

Abhijeet didn't answered so daya asking again in cute tone… "Boss…yaar sorry na…"

A tear slipped down abhijeet's eyes which really hurt daya who got up from chair and wiped that another tear with a soft whisper as… " Abhijeet…"

Abhijeet hugged him without any word or even cry just some painful silent tears as daya's tears too fell silently which were absorbed by abhijeet's shirt. Abhijeet said in painful tone while hitting daya…

" tum mujhe chod kar kyun…

Daya interrupted him with a soft smile while backing away and gripping his hand in his with… "nahi Abhijeet…kya daya tumhe chod kar jaa sakta hai? Nahi na? (abhijeet shook his head in no) phir tumne aisa socha hi kyun? Haan…"

Abhijeet hanged his head down with… "main darr gaya tha daya ki tum mujhe…"

Daya pressed his palm as he didn't need to hear any word further, he just said… " main tumhe kabhi bhi nahi chodkar jaaunga Abhijeet…promise…Lekin meri ek shart hai…"

Abhijeet asked him in confusion… "kya?"

Daya softly… "tum kabhi bhi apne aap ko kuch nahi kahoge samjhe...(angry tone) main bilkul bardasht nahi karunga agar tumne mere dost ko kuch kaha toh…"

A smile appeared on Abhijeet's face who said in same smile… "acha acha theek hai…main nahi kahunga kuch..."

Daya nodded and softly hugged his buddy again who whispered in his ears… "tum bhi mujhe phir kabhi GANDA nahi kehna daya…"

Daya tightened his grip with another teary whisper as… "ABHi…I AM SORRY yaar…"

Abhijeet in same teary tone… "nahi daya…main bhi bahot sor.."

Daya interrupted him while seperating from hug as… "acha chalo kuch khate hain…(cutely) maine kal se kuch nahi khaya hai Abhijeet…"

Abhijeet glanced at his bhai's face and said smiling softly after that… " hmmm…bhook toh mujhe bhi lag rahi hai par tum pehle (signaling his dirty hands) yeh dhoke aao…jaao…"

Daya made a irritated face and just stood up as… "kya boss…abhi kuch le aaun phir dho lunga na.."

Abhijeet in strict tone… "nahi daya…pehle dhoke jaao…main tumhara inn hathon se laya hua Khana bilkul nahi khaunga…"

Daya liked that strict tone after so many days so a smile coming on his face which didn't go unnoticed by Abhijeet who thought painfuly… "daya…abh aur dard nahi yaar…mujhe toh jeena hi hai isske saath magar main tujhe isska hakdar nahi banne dunga mere bhai…"

Daya feeling abhijeet's gaze so right now silently left to bring some food as everything cannot come into proportion suddenly so it's better to give somethings some time.

DUO took their early morning little food silently as Dr. ATUL asking them to take only little food that too just because both feeling hungry but since it was not a time of taking food he denied for heavy food. After freeing from all Abhijeet suddenly asked daya in fear…

"Daya…sir..woh aaye the kya? Unhone mere baare mein pucha? Tumne kya…"

Daya said interrupting him softly… "Abhijeet…sir ne phone kiya tha bas tumhari tabiyet ka poochne ke liye..baaki woh kyun aate ya call karte haan…hum toh bureau se shaam mein hi nikale the na boss…"

Abhijeet relaxed with answer as he easily got why acp sir call them as they already left bureau at accurate timings.

A nurse coming to give some medicines and injection to abhijeet. Abhijeet took all the medicines silently but denied for injection as… "nurse nahi injection rehene de aap please…"

Daya who was there only asked to abhijeet in soft tone… "Abhijeet yaar zaroori hoga…boss injection hi toh…

Abhijeet looked towards him while daya saw pain in his eyes so asking to nurse… "nurse kiss cheez ka injection hai yeh? Zaroori hai kya?"

Nurse.. "sir it's pain killer...leg mein kaafi gehra wound hai ussme araam milega inhe…"

Abhijeet to daya while grabbing his palm.. "nahi daya…yaar please main rehe longa…injection nahi please yaar…"

Daya said to nurse as felt the shiver in his buddy's body… "nurse aap yeh rehenede main Doctor se khud baat kar lunga…"

The nurse left with.. "acha sir phir mein pain killer le aati hun..utna nahi but thodha relax milega…"

She left and be back after few minutes with pain killers along with sedatives. Abhijeet took them silently and after realizing his tight grip over Daya's hand said… "i..i am sorry daya…main woh…"

Daya softly… "acha chalo lait jaao boss abh…thodhi der araam karlo tum haan…"

Abhijeet silently laying down as he was not arguing with daya for anything. Daya feeling hurt but just grabbed his hand with low tone… "chalo aankhein band main yaheen hun…"

Abhijeet tightened his grip with… "daya tum jana nahi please…main bilkul kuch nahi kahunga yaar…"

Daya softly… "haan ABHI main nahi jaa raha hun….tum so jao chalo…"

Abhijeet closed his eyes but due to feeling pain he was restless. Daya after sensing that started rubbing his fingers in his hairs with soft tone as… "dard ho raha haina?"

Abhijeet nodded feeling sooth with that touch. Daya kept doing that while talking in low tone now…

"pata hai Dr. ATUL kya keh rahe the tumhe? (abhijeet was feeling sooth with that soft cute tone of his brother so just replying with head movement with smile, daya in cute tone) woh na tumhe angry bhaloo keh rahe the…(Abhijeet opened his eyes in shock but seeing his cute brother laughing a smile coming on his face too while he again closed his eyes enjoying that sooth with his brother's laugh).

He slept after some moments with same smile over his lips. Daya looked towards his face and whispered softly… "tum aise hi muskurate raha karo boss…(naughtily) gussa toh tumhe main khud hi dila dunga…"

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews guys. I am surprised to see so many reviews in such short time span. really HAPPY!_**

**_Its not over yet guys. I am really SORRY. I was thinking to extend this to 4000-5000 words and over the story in this chapter but my lappy's keyboard not supporting me now. _**

**_Do read and review. and yes HARSHIL part is not over yet, his punishment is left._**

**_guys please give a little big reviews now, i want to know what you liked and what you didn't...please it's just last chapters of story as in next it's pakka wala over. _**

**_and yes NEXT/LAST CHAPTER...ENTIRELY DUO guys. PROMISE! SACHI wala! I will Update TOMORROW only. During Night time._**

**_take care guys, do review this chapter. I am bidding by my promises you do same please._**

**_Bye. _**


	39. Chapter 39

**_3 MONTHS LATER._**

Life was coming back to proportion for Abhijeet and along with him Daya's Life too becoming normal again. Abhijeet had become almost himself now, he was there with everyone once again. Discussing, laughing, teasing, everything. Though sometimes still he went to that phase which giving him pain but he was getting better where team along with DAYA, Acp sir and Salunkhe sir playing a great role as all really supported him through their silent gestures in these days as themselves avoiding such things which hurts abhijeet.

Today DUO were on holiday as ABHIJEET mostly on Sunday's started to visit some place regarding which even daya was not aware but not asking abhijeet as he thought abhijeet coming back in a better mental phase everytime he visiting there.

It was early morning and daya was getting ready to go to somewhere. Abhijeet already ready to visit his destination was sitting over dining table while having a cup of tea and reading his newspaper.

Daya came out of his room and sat on dining chair as his breakfast already served. He looked towards abhijeet and start his now a day's regular lecture as…

" boss tum dawai le lena breakfast karke aur koshish karna milk ke saath lo, jyada tez gaadi chalake nahi jana aur haan koi bhi problem ho toh mujhe turant phone..(abhijeet just nodding as busy with newspaper, daya after seeing him not interested said in irritated tone) Abhijeet kuch keh raha hun main tumse…"

Abhijeet without changing his focus… "pata hai mujhe…doodh dawai gaadi aur phone…yaad hai..balki abh toh (teasingly) rat gaya hai sabh mujhe…(looking towards his buddy who was shaking his head) tum kahan jaa rahe ho…

Daya calmly… "aise hi ek kaam hai mujhe…"

Abhijeet in same calm tone while taking a sip of his tea… " kya kaam?"

Daya looked towards abhijeet as feeling the suspicious tone so just said while finishing his tea and toast… "ek criminal se statement leni hai bas wahi…"

He got up after that and saying again after seeing his buddy still busy with newspaper… "main quallis chodh kar…

Abhijeet while calmly folding the paper and interrupting him… "main bhi tumhare saath chal raha hun…"

Daya said undeliberately… "KYUN? (looking towards abhijeet's fixed gaze) I mean…main lelunga na abhijeet ek statement hi toh hai…tumhe bhi toh jana hoga na…"

Abhijeet taking his wallet, badge and gun and said while moving forward… " mujhe aaj jyada jaldi nahi hai…"

Daya getting irritated… "kya hai abhijeet…main keh raha huna ki main chala jaunga tum kyun bekaar mein…ek hi din toh chutti ka milta haina hume..tum.."

Abhijeet while interrupting him calmly… " chalo..."

Daya in anger… " abhijeet main akele hi jaunga…"

Abhijeet while turning and looking towards his buddy… "daya kyun akele jana hai tumhe haan…"

Daya in irritation while moving forward as just wanted to leave now… " tum araam karo main bas yahi keh raha hun…apna kaam kyun…"

Abhijeet while grabbing his arm with firm grip as he was passing from beside him while saying all, said in a whisper… " tumhe lagta hai tum mujhse kuch chupa sakte ho daya…"

Daya looked in his eyes while abhijeet said after leaving his arm… "abh chalo…"

Daya in low tone… "Abhijeet main kuch bhi nahi chupa rahan hun yaar tumhe…"

Abhijeet already left the house. Daya looking towards his back and then taking a sigh moved forward and after locking the door sat inside the quallis where abhijeet already be sitting.

He looked towards abhijeet and tried again… "abhijeet main tumse kuch bhi nahi chupa raha hun yaar…tum.."

Abhijeet looked towards daya and said while fixing his piercing gaze over him… " tumhe bahot paseene aa rahein hain daya…rehenedo…itna jhooth nahi bolo…"

Daya shocked and wiped his forehead and then said after looking towards abhijeet… "Abhijeet…yaar please mera vishwas…

Abhijeet said in firm tone… "agar vishwas na kiya hota daya toh aaj tumhare saath aata bhi nahi main…"

Daya looked towards him and then became silent. The next journey they spent in complete silence while daya was looking really tensed however abhijeet was looking outside the window silently, a simple memory coming to him…

**_The same day abhijeet was discharged from hospital but with many restrictions from Dr. ATUL who was telling all just to daya who was responsible for this discharge as abhijeet never asked for it._**

**_DUO be back home, abhijeet was finding problem in walking so daya trying to support him but abhijeet was really avoding that touch. Daya being aware just trying to support abhijeet only a little._**

**_He brought him to his room and made him sit comfortably with… "boss betho main paani leke aata hun acha…"_**

**_Daya left the room to bring water while abhijeet looking around and his eyes suddenly fell over that knife he had used to kill himself. He looked towards it and after glancing at door stood up feeling high pain in his leg but continued to move and grabbed the knife. He was looking at it when felt someone calling him with a low whisper so looked towards that direction and found daya standing still at door while whispering… "abhijeet…tum…"_**

**_Abhijeet immediately left the knife with… "nahi daya main…_**

**_Daya looked towards him with his teary eyes which were red due to pain and hurt at this moment he just wanted to leave so turned around but hearing…_**

**_"_****_daya meri baat toh…_**

**_Daya replied in firm teary tone… " main bhi ek chaku hi lene jaa rahan hun abhijeet kyunki main zinda rehkar tumhari aatmahatya ki kahani sir ko nahi suna…_**

**_He just left the room while abhijeet was shocked and just trying to move behind him but facing really high pain in his leg so stopped with… "Ahhh…". He looked towards the door but didn't find daya so coming in fear as knew his buddy be in much pain so now gaining some strength moved ahead with slow steps. He reached near daya's room and peeped inside to look at his buddy sitting silently over floor with a photograph in his lap. _**

**_A painful smile coming over abhijeet's lips after seeing a beautiful memory of their life where both trying to feed milk to a little boy. Abhijeet moved forward with low steps and just whispered in a cute tone after sitting beside daya with difficulty… " .kitna cute haina? "_**

**_Daya said harshly in teary breaking tone… "tum jaao jakar nas kaato apni…"_**

**_A small teary smile again coming over abhijeet's lips who said while spreading his hand over daya's face in photograph… " woh toh mil nahi rahi hai…"_**

**_Daya in teasing tone… " toh meri kaat lo…"_**

**_Abhijeet said in low tone while focusing on his buddy now… " baat toh ek hi haina…"_**

**_Daya looked towards abhijeet's face as his tears fell on the photograph, he tried to get up but abhijeet hold his arm firmly with… " main khud uss chaku ko phenk raha tha daya…soch raha tha aisi harkat maine kaise ki…dekh raha tha ki tune kaise insaan ke liye apna haath…_**

**_Daya took his arm out firmly from abhijeet's grip with angry tone as… " phir wahi baat…"_**

**_Abhijeet looked in daya's eyes with… "daya sach main apni jaan nahi le raha tha yaar…main jaanta hun apni jaan lene ka matlab hai…teri jaan lena…tu mujhe galat…"_**

**_Daya bent down as he stood up after that sentence and hugged his buddy with a teary call as…_**

**_"_****_ABHI…(abhijeet softly nodded) tum phir kabhi chaku ko haath nahi lagana yaar…"_**

**_A small laugh escaped from abhijeet's mouth with few tears as he sensed his buddy's pain clearly beind those words, he just said softly… "acha theek phir abh se tumhi khana banaya karna acha…"_**

**_Daya thought for sometime and said again… "acha tum mere saamne chaku use ker liya karna…"_**

**_Abhijeet just nodding with soft smile. Daya sensing something bad with abhijeet separated and looked at his buddy's face which had so much pain along with a soothing smile, daya looked down and saw his leg wound bleeding so said in worry while scolding…. "Abhijeet…issme se toh phirse khoon nikal raha hai…(angrily) tumhe bilkul khyaal nahi haina, haan? (while supporting him too after standing up) chalo utho…kya dard ka pata nahi chala yahan aate hua?"_**

**_Abhijeet shaking his head in no softly… " abh itne se dard se kuch fark nahi padhta daya…"_**

**_Daya looked at his face and then silently made him sit over his bed only. He moved out and brought the first AID kit to dress the wound again._**

Daya's voice brought him back from his thoughts. He looked towards daya blankly as can't get what he said so just staring at him, daya again after looking towards his confused face…

"hum aagaye hain…"

Abhijeet nodded and simply got down the car without looking around at the place. Though when he stepped out and seeing a simple pavement looked up to find a big bunglow in front of him.

He looked towards daya who with down head just moved ahead.

They both entered inside after daya had unlocked the door. Daya staright way moving towards a room from where a door leads to a basement. Daya opened the basement door in same silence and started decending down with a low warning as… "sambhalke abhijeet…andhera hai bahot…"

A cold shiver hit Abhijeet's spine as daya had opened that door. Abhijeet looked below in the darkness and again a fear started to grip his heart. Daya after sensing this just said… "tumhe yahan se khud hi aage aana hai abhijeet…lekin yaad rakhna ki main bhi har step per hun.."

Abhijeet looked towards his BUDDY who is from 4-5 months continuously supporting him like a strong pillar…no not a pillar like his own strong self. He had become his assurance, his strength, his belief, his trust and his life. Abhijeet took a deep breath and finally stepped forward as never want to lower down his BHAI in any condition.

After covering few steps in darkness both reached the leveled ground and daya switched on the lights.

Abhijeet closed his eyes for a moment but when opening them and looking around….he saw what he had expected but still was not prepared to accept…

HARSHIL was standing over ground bound by ropes while his eyes were still closed as may be witnessing light after long. Abhijeet took a step back seeing that face once again as he felt those arms grabbing him and his own mind and body betraying him…he was once again moving towards that dark dream he still saw sometimes…he was again feeling that touch making his body dirty…he just closed his eyes..

Feeling a firm strong touch over his shoulder abhijeet opened his eyes again and looked towards those eyes focusing him with belief and trust. He took a deep breath and once again looked towards that dirty creature with something in his eyes.

HARSHIL looked towards him and smirked with… " hmmm…Abhijeet…"

The lust in his voice really angered DAYA but right now he knew he needed to control himself as it was his buddy's time to give punishment to the creature. Abhijeet moved forward towards him while harshil kept saying…

" kya dil nahi bhara Abhijeet tumhara…acha aur karna hai…(showing his bound hands) lekin dekho mere haath hi bandhe hain…(whispering) main uss din ki tarah tumhe chuonga kaise?..

Abhijeet's body got a shiver with that but he kept his steps firm as he knew that if at this moment he let himself fall in his pain and fear…it would be his buddy's loose and he will not be able to accept that.

He came closer to HARSHIL who whispered… " badhi gandi cheez ho tum Inspector…aur abh toh tum itne gande hogaye ho ki…

HARSHIL stopped as he looked in those eyes which radiated fire, strength, anger and most unbelievable for harshil confidence, firmness and belief. He saw his loss in those eyes. His words stuck as those eyes pierced his dirty heart rupturing it from within. Abhijeet whispered to harshil…

" jaante ho harshil…I will not touch you…main tum jaise gande aadmi ko chuunga hi nahi…mere bhai ne tumpar haath uthakar apne haath gande kiye tha na harshil…main woh nahi karunga… (abhijeet whispered in his ears) you have lost harshil..."

He backed away while harshil shouted in pain... "tumme himmat nahi hai abhijeet yeh kaho mujhse ladne ki…himmat ho toh maarke dikhao mujhe…haan…tum bahot kamzor ho inspector…bahot kamzor…"

Abhijeet just moved few steps back. Daya first time heard that painful tone from harshil so enjoying it, he knew now that a silent punishment gives more pain than paining ones.

Abhijeet said to Harshil with firmness in his voice which made DAYA proud… "nahi HARSHIL…tumhe haath lagakar main khud ko nahi ganda karunga…"

It was then that daya saw abhijeet taking out his gun. Daya moved towards him and silently handled him another gun to which abhijeet said… "daya isski saza main apni hi gun ki goli se…

Daya whispered to his buddy… " humari Goliyan bhi criminals ke liye hoti hai Abhijeet…kehte haina sir ek ek goli ka hisaab dena hota hai…aur mujhe nahi lagta yeh aadmi tumhari goli par apni kahani deserve karta hai…(whispering) unlicensed gun hai abhijeet issiki…"

Abhijeet took that gun in his hands and pointed it towards HARSHIL, harshil really feeling blessed as for him death was better than being kept in chains. He just whispered to abhijeet…

"main toh marr jaunga abhijeet…mere gunah bhi….aur joh mujhe tumhare saath karna padha woh bhi (hate tone) lekin tumhare ander ki gandagi ka kya…

Harshil's voice stuck in his throat as the bullet shot by SR. Inspector Abhijeet entered his lower abdomen. After few seconds a loud scream of pain with painful movements of harshil were observed by duo, daya looked towards abhijeet who was looking disoriented so now daya kept a hand over his shoulder with…

"jaao Abhijeet…main aata hun…"

Daya took the gun from abhijeet in his gloved hands as both using gloves already. Abhijeet left the place quietly.

Here daya moved forward and opened up harshil's knots. Harshil fell over ground while grabbing himself. Daya whispered while giving the gun in harshil's bloody hands…

"harshil…tum jaise janwar per toh mera thukne ka bhi dil nahi karta…(teasingly) chinta nahi karo police tumhe marne nahi degi…"

Harshil protested in loud shrieks as right now his body just burning in pain.

Daya left the place with a smirk while clearing everything against themselves like ropes etc.

He moved out of the place silently and then called someone who informed police regarding this thing.

Daya moved back to quallis and sat inside after glacing towards his buddy who was sitting silently. He started the car without any word as knew right now his buddy needs this silence while actually his buddy be In some other memory…

_**DAYA was dressing abhijeet's wound when ABHIJEET whispered in painful low tone...**_

_**" daya woh...woh mujhe tumhe kuch aur bhi...yaar woh aadmi...daya..."**_

_**Daya interrupted him silently as... " main janta hun ABHI..."**_

_**ABHIJEET asked in low shocked tone... "Nahi daya tum... Harshil..."**_

_**Daya silently again... " main harshil ko janta hun..."**_

_**Abhijeet asked him in extreme fear... "tumne sabh dekha?..daya kya tumne..."**_

_**Daya looked towards his buddy's face which was dipped in pain and fear, daya really feeling hurt but said in confused tone to relax his buddy... " kya dekha ABHIJEET...main kya.."**_

_**ABHIJEET instantly... " kuch...kuch bhi nahi daya..tum harshil ko kaise?"**_

_**Daya telling him half truth... " Maine tumhare phone records check kiye the...phir ek din tumhare room mein se ek dusra phone bhi... (To ABHIJEET softly while grabbing his palm) harshil mar chuka hai ABHIJEET...he is dead...main ISSI kaam se gaya tha uss samaye.."**_

_**ABHIJEET looked towards daya but said nothing. Daya got up after that and be back after few minutes with a small plastic bag and handed it to ABHIJEET as...**_

_**" main nahi janta ABHIJEET kyun per mujhe wahan usske ghar se joh bhi mila...CD's pen drive etc..Maine sabh destroy kardi theen..bina dekhein..."**_

_**A relaxed sigh escaped abhijeet's heart who just thanked his buddy without any words as he indeed had no words to thank this man or he just could never thank him as some relations are not bound by such formalities**_

Abhijeet said after a long silence...

"jabh tumne uss din mujhse kaha tha na daya ki harshil mar gaya? (daya focused his buddy's voice) mujhe ek pal ke liye vishwas toh hua magar phir nahi...(daya looked towards him shocked, abhijeet in low painful tone) main janta tha tum usse saza nahi doge kyunki woh hak mera tha...aur waise bhi maut usski saza nahi thi..."

Daya said nothing after that as sometimes silence speaks more than words.

Abhijeet said again after seeing their way... "daya hospital lelo..."

Daya looked towards him in shock with... "kyun abhijeet? kya hua hai haan? tum theek ho? mujhse kuch chupa rahe ho kya...abhijeet hospital..."

Abhijeet just smiled and said after daya had stopped... "hogaya tumhara? (daya really embarassed but in tensed state) mera kaam waheen hain..."

Daya shockingly looked towards abhijeet who didn't faced him after that. Daya just silently drove towards Hospital after that.

He stopped the car and both entered inside. Abhijeet said while leaving to somewhere... "daya tum ruko...main aata hun bas kuch der mein..."

Daya nodded and silently sat over a bench while grabbing a magazine as he didn't wanted to ask any question to abhijeet. After almost 15 minnutes he heard someone as...

"tumne usse poocha nahi ki woh yaha kyu aata hai? "

Daya looked towards the directio of that voice ad after findig Dr. Anuj stadig there aswered while gettig up ad shakig hands with him...

"mujhe jaroorat nahi Doctor...( Anuj in question so daya in soft smile) jabh tak woh yaha aane se khush hai mujhe koi aitraaz nahi.."

A soft smile coming over Anuj's lips who said... " jaante ho daya abhijeet ne kaunsa tareeka choose kiya hai...(looking towards his confused face) jisske baare mei gorden ne tumhe bataya tha?"

Daya just shook his head while anuj said... "ussne uss dard ko apni takat bana liya hai daya...woh usske saath jeena seekh raha hai..."

Daya looked towards him and just said... "woh khush hai doctor mujhe bas itna pata hai...relaxed hai...aur sabse badhi baat...theek ho raha hai..."

Anuj in smile... "aur theek kar bhi raha hai daya...(daya in question so anuj answered) woh yaha gorden ke saath counselling karne ke liye aata hai...baat karta hai aise victims se... bachon se...dard takleef sabh share karta hai daya..."

Daya looking at Anuj and then turned his head towards the direction in which his buddy went, a soft smile coming over his lips after reminding that smile which again coming over his buddy's face now after 4 moths of that incident. He knew his buddy was healing and he was just satisfied by the fact that he was relaxed because he really didn't knew what choosing between those paths signified but the only sooth to him was that his buddy was happy.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Thank you so much guys for your lovely reviews and for supporting me till this point. **_

_**I am really really sorry for hurtig anyone during the course of this story. My sicere apologies friends.**_

_**I am sorry for those cofusions i created during begining of story regarding names etc. hehehe...**_

_**well i can't talk much as you can see my N and B not working properly and need to go to sleep too na so i am leaving now.**_

_**will meet you on monday for thanks giving ceremony and final alvida as without thanking you all i can't say the end of this story na. ;)**_

**_DO READ AND REVIEW this chapter guys. last time please with big reviews...tell me what you liked and if you did why you liked the story. please guys. last time do this for me._**

_**take care you all**_

_**bye.**_


End file.
